


Hija de los Muelles

by DarkWriter93



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1832, Barricades, F/M, Les Miserables - Freeform, Revolución Francesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 76,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWriter93/pseuds/DarkWriter93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise es una chica que recorre las calles parisinas bajo el mando de su patrón Lumiére, obedeciendo sus órdenes e intentando sobrevivir. Con su padre luchando en las barricadas y su madre prostituta, bajo el mandato de El Dueño, ha de lidiar con los problemas que le ofrece cada día... incluida una Revolución junto al líder de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

El llanto de un bebé inundó los Muelles recónditos de la ciudad de París, sumidos por la espera oscuridad de la noche. Un caballero de alta alcurnia iba con paso decidido a través de las prostitutas que se agolpaban en las esquinas, a la espera de nuevos clientes que buscaran el calor de una mujer. Con la mirada fija en uno de los barcos abandonados, aquél hombre de pelo cano y sordo de una pierna, se abrió paso por entre las mujeres, suscitando miedo y respeto entre los presentes con los que se iba cruzando.

-¡Es una niña!-se escuchó de repente la voz de una chica que salía de uno de los navíos-¡Isabelle ha tenido una niña!-la voz enmudeció al toparse con el rico caballero que no mostró gesto alguno en su rostro.

-Llevadme con ella...-dijo con voz neutra. La joven asintió y le guió al interior. En el fondo, tras unas tupidas cortinas, había una mujer jadeando, y cubierta de sudor. Entre sus brazos, un amasijo de mantas no dejaba de llorar.

-De... Denise...-susurraba constantemente a aquellos entrenudos de tela-Mi niña... bienvenida al mundo... te quiero...

Isabelle no se había percatado del inusual visitante hasta que éste comenzó a hablar.

-Salid todas de aquí-ordenó-dejadnos solos.

Todas las demás mujeres lo miraron con una mueca de terror, pues sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba y por qué había ido allí.

-Mi señor...-susurró la parturienta mientras sus compañeras de profesión salían por patas del lugar-¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Acaso es una prohibición traer vida a este mundo?-el miedo estaba presente en cada palabra pronunciada.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

-Una niña preciosa, querida Isabelle...-sonrió felinamente, enseñando varios dientes de plata y oro, mientras se sentaba en el borde del camastro donde había tenido lugar el parto.-Sabes que no pongo impedimento alguno a que una de mis prostitutas dé a luz un hijo. Es más...-hizo una pausa inclinándose un poco para contemplar mejor al bebé, que se había dormido-Esta niña es más que suficiente para pagar la mitad de tu deuda conmigo...

-¡No!-la mujer abrazó al bebé protectora-Por favor Monsieur, no se la lleve... es lo único que tengo...-hizo una mueca de dolor al cambiar de postura-...se lo suplico...

-Basta-cortó el hombre, asqueado por el sentimentalismo de la situación-Soy el Dueño, nadie osa rechistar mis órdenes. Me debes lealtad, te recuerdo que tu deuda crece poco a poco, sobre todo ahora, con los gastos que supone tu hija.

Isabelle lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo del miedo y la desesperación. Su corazón recibió cada palabra como una espina dolorosa, abriendo más heridas en éste.

-¿Hay otra salida?-preguntó con voz entrecortada, temblando a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. El Dueño rascó su mentón con aire taciturno.

-Bueno... si es igual de hermosa que tú...-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva-...puede ser un buen trozo de carne para muchos clientes cuyo gusto sean las jovencitas...

Isabelle notó el asco borbotear en su estómago y subir ácidamente por su garganta. No podía imaginarse a su pequeña en esas condiciones. No quería que corriera la misma suerte que ella...

-De acuerdo...-susurró resignada-Prefiero que te la lleves antes de destruirla como haces con nosotras. Pero prométeme una cosa-su voz se tornó dura, llegando a impresionar al Dueño-mi hija no será tocada por ningún hombre, ni hará servicios de prostitutas... Si me entero que eso ocurre...-la mujer se incorporó, quedando a escasos centímetros del caballero-Avisaré a la policía, y no nos verás el pelo jamás...

El Dueño ensanchó más su sonrisa, haciendo creer que aquellas amenazas le daban igual. Pero en realidad, la sombra del temor se había apoderado por un instante en su interior. Isabelle era su mejor fuente de ingresos, y la que dirigía a las demás meretrices debido a su edad madura. Un golpe de estado organizado por ella, podía comenzar una rebelión que llamaría la atención a la policía, la cual no dudaría en colgarles por el tráfico ilegal de mujeres que su socio y él mantenían en la clandestinidad desde hace años.

-De acuerdo... te lo prometo. Y haces bien en entregarme a tu hija.-el hombre cogió al bebé como si tuviera una enfermedad grave y contagiosa.-Trabajará para Lumière, mi socio. Tendrá comida y techo. Podrás verle siempre que quieras, pero nada más. No podrás tenerla contigo.

Isabelle asintió. Sabía perfectamente quién era ese tal Lumière. Un asesino sin escrúpulos, codicioso, que mataba por placer a todos aquellos que no pagaban las deudas del Dueño. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Era lo mejor que podía hacer

El Dueño contempló un momento a la pequeña, que lo miraba con sus ojos del color del mar. En su interior, pasó fugazmente un sentimiento de lástima, pero no porque había obligado a una madre desprenderse de su hija recién nacida, sino por el dinero que le hubieran proporcionado esos ojos intensos... dinero que nunca tendría en su poder. Salió de la estancia, dejando a una Isabelle cohibida, hundida en la miseria. Se recostó de nuevo en el camastro, mirando a la pared, para así no ver a su hija más...


	2. Capítulo I: La traición

Sus piernas no podían dar más de sí durante la carrera que estaba manteniendo por las calles parisinas, al igual que sus pulmones estaban ardiendo del esfuerzo de conseguir oxigenar todo su organismo. Las manos, cubiertas de sangre, daban impulso al resto del cuerpo.

Todo había pasado muy deprisa.

Lumière había asesinado a un guardia de la casa real, al ser descubierto por éste en un intento de robar una joyería del centro de la ciudad. La chica había presenciado la escena desde su posición. La verdad, le había parecido una muerte innecesaria. Pero ya sabía que Lumière no era de perdonar vidas. Se acercó al cuerpo, con la esperanza de que en su interior aún hubiera un hálito de vida, esperanza que perdió al no encontrarle el pulso, manchándose así de sangre. Unos policías la habían pillado infraganti, y sin dudarlo, habían empezado a correr, viendo a cámara lenta cómo su mentor se fundía con las sombras, abandonándola a su suerte.

Torció una esquina con la intención de despistar a sus perseguidores. Pero, en lugar de conseguir dicho propósito, dio de bruces con una patrulla, que inmediatamente la arrestó.

...

-¿Nombre?

-De... Denise Louvart.

-Bien, mademoiselle Louvart, ¿confiesa que ha matado al soldado de infantería, Pierre, el 12 de Febrero de 1830?

-¡No! ¡Lo juro por Dios! ¡Ha sido mi patrón!

La joven intentaba zafarse de los guardias que la apresaban, de forma inútil. El inspector Javert sostenía un pergamino en una mano, mientras que en la otra, tenía una pluma con la que apuntaba todos los datos del asesinato.

-¡Mentira!-acusó uno de los hombres que la apresaban-¡Yo la vi junto al cuerpo, cubierta de sangre!

-¡No! ¡Por favor, créame!-Denise se puso de rodillas mirando con súplica al hombre que la acusaba-¡Lo juro por el Santísimo! ¡Soy inocente!

Javert se apretó el tabique nasal en una señal de cansancio. Ya había escuchado a muchos reclusos suplicar su inocencia, sin saber que sus almas estaban condenadas sin remedio al destierro divino por el simple hecho de ser maleantes. Y aquella chica era uno de ellos.

-Llevadla al Cuartel General. La meteremos en un calabozo a la espera de un juicio por su presunto crimen.-sentenció, observando de nuevo a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Denise se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida, donde la esperaba un carruaje blindado que la llevaría al Cuartel. El mar de sus ojos comenzó a desbordarse en forma de lágrimas saladas y amargas. Su mente repasó todo lo ocurrido. El soldado apenas podía tener su edad. Era joven, tenía una vida por delante. Vida arrebatada de forma cruel. Quizás estaba comprometido, o había llegado a la cumbre de su carrera. Sólo pensar que una chica o su familia estarían esperándole en casa sin saber que nunca regresaría, hacía que sintiera una punzada de dolor en su interior.

Varios presos la observaban pasar con cierta curiosidad, mientras era conducida a la puerta principal. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso Lumière? ¿Por qué la había abandonado de esa forma? Siempre habían trabajado juntos, le había enseñado todo sobre robar y matar... básicamente, se había convertido en su patrón, siendo la familia de éste la suya propia. Se supone que las familias han de estar unidas... ¿por qué entonces la ha traicionado así?

Ensimismada con esas preguntas, llegó a la puerta principal. Antes de salir, notó un agarre en su brazo. El inspector Javert, que la había seguido, interrumpió su caminar.

-Mira, querida-dijo con cierta frialdad. No tenía ganas de encabezonamientos ni tonterías de mujeres-Eres joven y hermosa... Dime la verdad, todo lo que ha pasado, y te dejo libre...-"quizás con este chantaje la chica cederá" pensó astutamente.

Pero esas palabras surtieron el efecto contrario en Denise. Negó levemente la cabeza. Levantando la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Javert. Notaba la ira y la impotencia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-No he sido yo...-susurró peligrosamente.-Yo no lo he matado...-impulsivamente, acompañó con estas palabras un escupitajo en la casaca del inspector. Éste, dejándose llevar por la furia y el asco, la tiró al suelo con violencia.

-¡Azotadla!-gritó enfurecido-¡Así aprenderá a no faltar el respeto a la ley!-sí, es cierto, él mismo se consideraba la misma ley. Y lo que no iba a permitir es que una vulgar asesina la mancillara de aquella manera, delante de todos los demás presos y de sus hombres, humillándolo. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

La chica lo miró impasible, sintiendo todavía la impotencia y la furia brotar de su interior. Se dejó arrastrar de nuevo en dirección contraria a la salida, a la sala de interrogatorios.

"Esta me la pagarás, Lumière" juró por dentro, mientras la ataban en el potro con brusquedad. La sangre reseca que lo adornaba estaba ante sus narices. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras los guardias rajaban sus ropas, dejando la espalda desnuda. Apretó los dientes, y esperó el primer impacto del látigo...


	3. Capítulo II: ¿Siempre hay que perdonar?

Se sentía rota...

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se balanceaba con cada latigazo que recibía. Las muñecas estaban algo amoratadas...

A punto de entrar en una espiral que la sumiría en la más profunda oscuridad, escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Parecía la de Javert, o la del soldado que la ajusticiaba. No lo sabía. Su garganta ardía como el fuego, debido a los gritos contenidos por cada roce del cuero resquebrajado en su piel. Notaba un líquido espeso y tibio recorrer su espalda. Ya apenas podía diferenciar el dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado.

De repente, notó cómo soltaban los grilletes, liberando sus muñecas. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, gimiendo al sentir la fría losa sobre sus llagas abiertas. Lo siguiente que recordó fue cómo la arrastraron por el pasillo, dejando un canal de sangre a su paso, seguido del sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

La tiraron fuera del lugar, mientras le decían cosas que no entendía. Las palabras difusas no calaban bien en su cerebro. Cogió lo que quedaba de su vestido y se tapó como pudo. Arrastrándose, fue penetrando hacia las entrañas de la ciudad. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, la vida escapaba a borbotones... En su mente, había desaparecido su ira hacia Javert y Lumière. No pensaba en nada, sólo quería morir en paz, y descansar para la eternidad en el Reino del Padre...

Llegó a una esquina solitaria y se quedó tumbada. Escuchó los pasos nerviosos de las ratas a su lado, y sus irritantes chillidos. Si pudiera tener al menos algo de agua para limpiar sus heridas... Pero sabía que era imposible, sabía que iban a infectarse, provocándole la muerte. Dejó que los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaran, entrando en un mundo en tinieblas, sin recuerdos... sin sueños...

Esperando a que la muerte la envolviera con su manto...

...

Los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron poco a poco. Abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos. Todo a su alrededor estaba desenfocado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" fue el primer pensamiento de la mañana.

Palpándose el torso, notó que estaba completamente vendado. Las heridas ya no sangraban, y del terrible dolor que abrasaba todo su cuerpo sólo quedaba unas molestias. Mirando a ambos lados, intentó levantarse de allí, consiguiéndolo con esfuerzo y varios quejidos. Fue hacia la ventana, tapada con una sábana y tambaleando. Las imágenes empezaron a enfocarse poco a poco.

Podía ver la concurrida calle "Des Tanneires", las mujeres hablar entre ellas sobre los últimos cotilleos, los niños correr en sus juegos inocentes, los carros de los burgueses pasar... Vio a varias monjas entrar y salir, cargadas con la compra o hablando con el sacerdote encargado de allí.

Estaba en el convento de "Las Inglesas".

Frunció los labios y puso su mente en marcha, aunque le costaba un poco. Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar a Lumiére para ajustar cuentas además de asegurarse que su madre estaba bien...

"Un momento..." paró de planear varias posibles salidas "No puedo volver..." tragó saliva y suspiró decepcionada. Si volvía, su patrón la castigaría por desobediencia, saliendo perjudicada también su madre. No podía volver a Los Muelles... o sí, dando explicaciones convincentes... O a lo mejor Lumière estaba tan borracho que ni se acordaría de lo ocurrido.

Fue hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, con todas esas dudas cociéndose en su cabeza. El cántico de las hermanas invadía el pequeño patio central, donde podía visualizarse varias tumbas, quizás de las monjas que fallecían allí. Todo el lugar invitaba a la meditación, sembrando una paz interior. Se apretó bien la sábana y caminó, escurridiza, por los soportales. Parecía que estaban rezando, por lo que le daba una oportunidad de escapar sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

-Veo que ya está mejor, mademoiselle-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. El corazón se le paró en seco y dejó de caminar. Hizo una pequeña mueca al notar las heridas tirantes, las cuales hicieron acto de presencia cuando su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

-Ho...Hola hermana-dijo con voz ronca, aún le ardía la garganta-Si... ya estoy mejor-miró al suelo, y esperó a recibir una regañina. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que la monja le acarició la cabeza con dulzura y delicadeza.

-No puedes salir así, niña-Denise alzó la mirada y pudo contemplar mejor a su protectora. Era una señora de unos sesenta años, con mirada cálida y pelo cano. Varias arrugas asomaban alrededor de sus ojos y en la comisura de los labios, que en ese momento le sonreían, creando una expresión serena.

-Tengo que irme... me esperan...-respondió, carraspeando para mejorar un poco la irritación de su garganta.

-Está bien, querida. Pero antes déjame que te vista y te adecente un poco-sintió cómo la señora le empujaba suavemente a otra habitación. Una vez allí, la sentó en la cama. Ella, que aún seguía algo avergonzada, se dejó hacer sin decir nada más. De todas formas, no tenía otro remedio.

La monja sacó un vestido sencillo de novicia y lo tendió en la mesa. La ayudó a ponérselo, sin poder evitar reprimir varias muecas de dolor al rozar la tela por los vendajes. Una vez puesto, vio que le quedaba como un guante.

-Estás preciosa, aunque si peinamos esa cabellera, estarías mejor-la mujer suspiró y sacó una rebeca-Toma, para las noches frías de invierno. No es un abrigo de piel, pero algo sí que resguarda.

-Gracias...-susurró la chica cogiendo la prenda y colocándosela-Gracias por todo hermana... He de irme-hizo una breve inclinación y volvió a la puerta.

\- Antes de irte, me gustaría saber cómo llegaste herida a ese callejón hace dos días...

Denise se paró de nuevo, acariciando el pomo de metal. Los pensamientos volvieron de golpe a su cabeza. Lumière, el interrogatorio de Javert, los latigazos... sus recuerdos volvieron tal y como se fueron.

-Me traicionaron, y acabé siendo arrestada por algo que no hice... me enfrenté a Javert y me castigaron con latigazos...-susurró, volviendo de nuevo su mirada a la monja-Ahora he de volver al lugar de donde procedo para vengarme...

La anciana escuchaba aquellas palabras pensativa. Contempló a la chica con aire de tristeza. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? ¿Castigar a los inocentes? Se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

-La venganza lleva siempre a más venganza... el Padre nos ha enseñado que siempre hay que perdonar...-dijo con una voz dulce, comprensiva. Denise caló dichas palabras en su interior, y por un momento, entró en una espiral de preguntas y dudas.

-¿Siempre hay que perdonar, hermana? ¿A pesar de lo que me ha hecho mi patrón?-preguntó, queriendo saber la opinión de la anciana.

-Siempre... Y avanzar. El humano siempre cae con la misma piedra, y a veces arrastra a los demás. Evita que te arrastren en la caída, niña...

Denise escuchó los consejos de la monja con interés, aunque sabía que no era tan fácil como lo contaba. El abandono de su progenitor en una situación de peligro, no era fácil de olvidar ni perdonar, y más sabiendo qué tipo de persona era. Suspiró y no dijo nada, clavando su mirada en el suelo. Al rato, contempló un momento a su protectora y asintió sin decir más.

-Gracias por todo, hermana... intentaré seguir tus consejos.-dijo de corazón. No iba a perdonar del todo a Lumière, pero bueno, ya pensaría en algo para huir de los Muelles con su madre o... ya se verá. Una tercera persona apareció en su mente, quizás él podría ayudarlas...

-Si necesitas algo, niña, ven y pregunta por Sor Consuelo... estaré aquí para lo que necesites...

Denise volvió a asentir y abrió la puerta. Salió corriendo, sin hacer caso de la quemazón que sentía en la espalda. No podía seguir un momento más en aquel lugar pacífico y sagrado sabiendo todo el mal que había hecho...


	4. Capítulo III: Una visita improvisada

Ya tenía decidido a dónde iba a ir. Era peligroso y quizás no encontraría a la persona que tenía en mente, ya fuera porque hubiera huido del país o muerto... pero tenía que arriesgarse. Necesitaba hablar con él y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Sería una breve visita, pues le pillaba de camino hacia los Muelles.

Además, le echaba de menos… hacía tiempo que no le veía...

Si, se trataba de su padre. Lo conoció con apenas seis años, cuando intentaba robar algo para comer en una de las panaderías de Notre Dame, pues por aquél entonces, Lumière no quería saber nada de su manutención. Cuando estaba a punto de coger un delicioso manjar que le quitaría el apetito, sintió que alguien la agarraba. Pensó que recibiría una buena paliza por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió una enorme y cálida hogaza de pan entre sus manos, mientras que el desconocido la pagaba con unos francos. La niña no cabía en sí de alegría, y a la vez de miedo por si aquel hombre quería hacerle daño. Éste empezó a preguntarle varias cosas sobre su vida, como quién era su madre, dónde vivía y por qué estaba sola por las calles. Denise respondía todas aquellas cuestiones con la boca llena. Al finalizar el interrogatorio, el hombre, que al parecer se llamaba Adrien, la acompañó hasta la frontera de la ciudad con los Muelles, donde empezaba el territorio del Dueño.

A partir de ese día, escapaba de la casa de Lumiére para ir a verlo en su pequeño apartamento. Un día, Isabelle la descubrió en una de sus huidas, y decidió seguirla. Contempló con el corazón encogido cómo su pequeña Denise iba a ver a su padre. Por eso, no le impidió hacer esas escapadas nocturnas, incluso la encubría cuando Lumière iba a buscarla. La pequeña tenía derecho a conocer sus raíces.

Para Denise, Adrien era lo más parecido a lo que se conocía como "amor". Cada vez que iba a visitar a su padre, éste siempre le leía cuentos y comía exquisitos dulces preparados especialmente para ella, además de que aprendía a leer y escribir. Y así durante catorce años. Cuando empezó a trabajar seriamente asesinando, Denise se desahogaba con Adrien, pues ver a Lumière matando a personas a sangre fría, hacía que el miedo y el remordimiento se instalaran en ella. Su padre la consolaba con palabras de comprensión. Siempre le decía que si quería sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de lobos, debía aparentar ser uno de ellos...

Entre que Lumière siempre la mantenía ocupada y las revueltas de los estudiantes empezadas hace un año y medio, impidieron volver a verle con más asiduidad. Supo que fue a las barricadas del norte de la ciudad a luchar por la causa.

Por eso, sus pies la dirigían hacia aquella zona. Quizás lo encontraría por allí. Su ritmo era más lento de lo normal, ya que las heridas le escocían un poco.

"Podría unirme a ellos" pensó mientras se agarraba a su rebeca para conservar el poco calor que desprendía su escuálido cuerpo "Así madre estará a salvo y yo podré vengarme de Lumière..." suspiró pesadamente, mientras meditaba aquella posibilidad.

Siguió caminando con paso firme por entre la muchedumbre de mendigos que se agolpaban a los carros, pidiendo algunos francos o cualquier cosa para llevarse a la boca. Tras unas horas, que le parecieron una eternidad, llegó a una calle desierta y, a pesar del malestar, aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos cuando se situó y cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaba en la zona norte de París.

De repente, escuchó varios tiros. "No puede ser..." pensó con el corazón encogido. Siguió el sonido de los fusiles detonar y el olor a la pólvora usada para atravesar la carne y matar. Se topó de bruces con una callejuela llena de escombros. Los sorteó y consiguió entrar. La humareda producida, impedía la visión de lo que acontecía en aquel lugar. Miró al suelo y vio varios cadáveres, tanto de la guardia real como de revolucionarios. Por suerte, entre éstos, no reconocía a Adrien, por lo que le dio la esperanza de que quizás su padre estaba vivo. Se pegó a la pared al ver cómo un grupo de sombras quitaban la munición a los guardias muertos.

Descubrió entonces que estaba dentro de la barricada.

Caminó pegada a la pared, bajo el amparo de unos soportales. Los ojos le escocían a causa de la pólvora, pero no le importaba. Quería encontrar la sede donde los revolucionarios se reunían y planeaban los asaltos. Entre tanto bullicio, descubrió a varios hombres entrar por una puerta, por lo que los siguió.

En el interior, los heridos se agolpaban. El olor a sangre y sudor inundaba la estancia. Denise entornó los ojos y buscó a su padre por allí, fijándose bien en cada cara.

Pero tampoco estaba allí. Subió las escaleras a los otros pisos, mirando por todas partes. La esperanza de encontrar a Adrien vivo estaba desapareciendo...

De pronto, chocó con alguien.

-¡Denise! ¿Qué haces aquí criatura?-la voz de su padre sonaba cansada pero sorprendida. La chica sintió una enorme sensación de alivio al verle, y la transmitió abrazándose a él. No le importaba que las heridas le dolieran y se abrieran un poco.

-He venido a verte… ha ocurrido algo…-dijo mientras acompañaba al hombre a una habitación vacía. Cerró la puerta para que el bullicio de fuera no les molestara y les diera un poco más de intimidad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Tu madre está bien?-en las palabras de Adrien se podía entrever la preocupación que sentía en el interior, y el temor de haber perdido a una de las razones por la que luchaba en las barricadas, junto a Denise.

-Sí… está bien-Denise se sentó en la cama. Estaba algo mareada, y el dolor de la espalda acentuó un poco. Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar-Hace dos días, al alba, Lumière mató a un hombre… un guardia real… me culparon de ello y me apresaron-alzó un poco la mirada, comenzando a ver desenfocado a su padre-Me han… dado unos latigazos…

Adrien escuchó horrorizado las palabras de su hija. Se sentó al lado de ella y descubrió los vendajes bajo la tela del vestido de novicia.

-Mon Dieu… Denise...

Rodeó a su pequeña entre sus brazos y la tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Las vendas que las monjas del convento habían colocado con cuidado, estaban manchadas de sangre, debido al esfuerzo que la chica había hecho al llegar allí.

Denise se dejó hacer. Notó su cuerpo pesado, y el dolor volvía a hacerse dueño de él. Escuchó a Adrien salir a por algo, volviendo a los pocos minutos. Las vendas que envolvían su torso fueron cortadas, o al menos eso intuía por el sonido que tenía a sus espaldas. Gruñó levemente cuando su espalda magullada quedó al aire.

-Al menos no las tienes infectadas… casi están cicatrizando…-susurró Adrien, limpiando con cuidado las heridas-¿Quién te ha curado? Te han salvado la vida...

-Las monjas del convento de la calle Des Tanneires-respondió la chica con desgana, cerrando los ojos al notar un líquido frío sobre su piel-Me encontraron en la calle donde me habían abandonado… Fueron muy amables…

-Comprendo…-Adrien comenzó a vendar de nuevo su torso, con el mismo cuidado-Hija, aquí no estás a salvo. Tienes que volver. Sé que después de esto, tu odio hacia Lumière habrá incrementado… pero debes pensar en tu madre, quizás al ver que estás desaparecida, puede estar en peligro…

-Pero padre… quiero luchar contigo y vengarme de Lumière…

-Lo sé, pequeña, pero la violencia conlleva a más violencia-aquellas palabras le sonaban a la joven, eran parecidas a las que le había dicho la monja-El tiempo pondrá a cada uno en su lugar…-Adrien se levantó y dejó un beso en la frente de la chica-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, para descansar. Pero mañana temprano, vuelve a los Muelles. Estamos en el clímax de la lucha, y es peligroso que te quedes aquí… podrían matarte.

La chica tragó saliva, recibiendo como un bálsamo consolador el beso de su padre. La verdad es que si volvía con Lumiére, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Dejar que el tiempo pasara, como había dicho su padre, y esperar paciente la oportunidad de acabar con el sicario y huir con su madre fuera de las garras de El Dueño...

-Está bien… mañana al alba me iré…-Denise se incorporó levemente, notando el consuelo de los cuidados de Adrien en sus heridas-Pero quiero que me escribas todos los días ¿de acuerdo? Yo te responderé con noticias de mamá y mías.

Su padre sonrió y la tumbó de nuevo en el camastro con delicadeza, arropándola con una vieja manta.

-Está bien… Ahora he de irme, pequeña. Luego volveré, y velaré por tí…

De nuevo, Adrien besó la cabellera de su hija. Fue hacia la puerta y salió, contemplando con un aire de tristeza cómo el fruto de su amor con Isabelle sucumbía al sueño y al cansancio antes de cerrar la habitación con llave, y volviendo a la muchedumbre de heridos y supervivientes del asalto a la barricada...


	5. Capítulo IV: De vuelta a la normalidad

-¿Que haces aquí?

El viejo desprendía un sutil aroma a alcohol bastante fuerte. Denise no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca de asco, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese olor tan desagradable que su patrón acostumbraba a tener.

-Conseguí escapar, señor.-respondió simplemente, con su desparpajo característico, apretando los puños levemente. Su cuerpo se había tensado un poco, preparándose para cualquier reacción del hombre

Lumiére se levantó, tambaleante por su embriaguez, y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes carcomidos por la roña. Observó a su pupila pensativo, sintiendo una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo en su interior, sentimientos los cuales no mostraba de cara al púbico.

Mientras, Denise tragó saliva, sintiendo la calidez del último beso de su padre en la mejilla antes de salir de la barricada. El ambiente se había calmado cuando la chica bajó al campo de batalla tras un frugal desayuno. Aunque aquella calma siempre era la precedida por la tempestad. Lo peor no había pasado... los militantes de ambos bandos seguramente se estarían reagrupando para la lucha definitiva por la libertad.

-La pequeña Louvart enfrentándose a la ley ¿eh? No creía que fueras a escapar con vida, sinceramente-Denise se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de Lumière invadir sus pensamientos, e hizo una breve pero rápida reverencia, haciéndole ver que se había tomado aquello como un cumplido.

-No fue difícil-carraspeó, para que su voz sonara clara y segura-Aunque me flagelaron. Pero ya he conseguido que me curaran las heridas, así que estoy disponible para trabajar.-en parte era mentira. Las heridas aún no habían sanado del todo, y aún le dolían. Pero si mostraba algún signo de debilidad frente a su patrón, éste no dudaría en matarla. Un asesino mutilado, no le servía para nada. No sería la primera vez que Lumière matara a varios de sus pupilos cuando descubría que ya no les era útiles.

El sicario soltó una carcajada.

-Cuánto entusiasmo...-volvió a sentarse en el viejo sillón de siempre, haciendo crujir los muelles oxidados que lo conformaban-Por supuesto que vas a volver a trabajar. De hecho, esta noche tengo un pequeño encargo del Dueño, y necesito que vengas-escupió en una pequeña letrina tras decir aquellas palabras-A las ocho en la entrada de los Muelles. Ahora vete.

Denise asintió y volvió a inclinarse. Suspiró aliviada cuando salió de allí, dejando a su mentor deleitarse con la bebida de nuevo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lumiére no sospechaba nada de que había ido a ver a su padre, ni de la pequeña venganza que tenía en mente.

Aprovechó las horas libres para ir a ver a su madre. Quería pasar el resto del día con ella. Quizás el viejo cobrador de deudas le contó su desaparición en la misión, por lo que podría estar muy preocupada. Llegó a la zona de los Muelles donde estaban atracados los barcos abandonados y saludó a algunas prostitutas conocidas, que esperaban la visita de algún cliente. Algunos niños se acercaron a ella. Eran los hijos de las meretrices las cuales la droga anticonceptiva que siempre tomaban no les había funcionado bien, quedando irremediablemente embarazadas.

Siempre intentaba guardar parte del pan mohoso que Lumière para dárselo a aquellos críos, desnutridos y vejados por la pobreza. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Sacó un par de molletes de pan que había tomado prestado de la barricada sin que se dieran cuenta, y se los entregó. Los chiquillos, al tener su botín, volvieron a esconderse por entre los agujeros de los barcos, para disfrutar del festín. Denise los observó con cierta tristeza, aunque siempre aceptaba que su destino era ese, y que la vida nunca da segundas oportunidades a aquellos que no conservan ni la dignidad.

-Isabelle está en su barco...-le dijo una prostituta joven cuando preguntó por su madre-No ha salido de allí desde hace unos días...

Denise le sonrió agradecida y fue al barco mas alejado del resto, un comerciante inglés que llevaba allí desde que tenía uso de razón. Entró por uno de los boquetes que hicieron que naufragara, buscando a su progenitora por entre las cortinas y los camastros hechos con barriles que adornaban el lugar. La humedad hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. El llanto del invierno estaba casi acechando...

La encontró tumbada en su camastro. Su mirada, vacía y apagada, apuntaba a la pared enmohecida.

-Mamá...-susurró la chica, sentándose a su vera-Mamam, estoy aquí...-le acarició el pelo suavemente, con cuidado de no sobresaltarla ni asustarla-Soy Denise...

La mujer la miró y compuso media sonrisa, antes de levantarse con pesadez y abrazarla.

-Denise, hija mia...-susurró, algo ronca-Lumiére me contó que te persiguieron y desapareciste... ¿Estás bien?-acarició los rasgos de su hija, asegurándose de que lo que veía era real, y no un producto de las drogas que tomaba para olvidar.

-Mamam, me arrestaron, pero después me sacaron de allí...-no mencionó el hecho de que la azotaron para no preocupar más a su madre. El sueño reparador que había tenido en el convento y en la sede revolucionaria donde estaba su padre la ayudó a mejorar bastante. Quizás sea su alma aferrada fervientemente a la vida lo que ha logrado burlar a la muerte.-Lumiére me culpó de un asesinato que no cometí. Pero tranquila, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...

Isabelle suspiró algo mas calmada, aunque en sus ojos claros, aún podía descubrirse cierto brillo de preocupación.

-Es importante que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Hija mía...-cogió las manos de la joven y las apretó en su pecho-sé que tu no lo habrías matado yendo con Lumière... Pero ten en cuenta que él tiene mucho poder y tu vida depende de ello. Así que, se discreta, mi niña, y de cara al resto acepta que fuiste tú.-terminó su discurso dando un beso en la frente a su hija.

Denise la escuchó con el corazón encogido. Podía notar que a su madre le había costado hilar esos pensamientos y esas palabras... no por la droga solamente. Desde hace varios meses, tenía la ligera sospecha de que su madre estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada ante tal locura. la abrazó, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, con cuidado. Suspiró y asintió, aceptando lo que su madre le decía. Isabelle miró a su hija con una mezcla de tristeza desde su postura y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que ésta tuviera que evitar un gemido de dolor.

Durante el resto de las horas, la joven se dedicó a adecentar a su madre. Isabelle había desmejorado con el paso de los años. Si no fuera porque su hija la limpiaba y cuidaba, el Dueño quizás la hubiera matado por no agraciar a los clientes que la visitaban. Peinó con cuidado los cabellos azabache y canos de su madre, haciéndole una trenza. Lavó sus vestidos, y mientras éstos se secaban, aseó a su madre con esmero. Cambió las mantas de su camastro, y abrió el ojo de buey que usaban a modo de ventana para que la brisa de la ría entrara en el lugar. Apenas hablaba, sólo escuchaba a su madre desvariar alguna vez.

Cuando todo estaba un poco más decente, Denise sentó a su madre junto a la lumbre que había encendido en una caldera vieja. Ella hizo lo mismo y dejó que el silencio sólo fuera invadido por los chispazos que el fuego producía al avivarse.

-He visto a papá...-susurró con la mirada fija en las pequeñas lenguas rojizas que acariciaban los tocones de madera-Está en la barricada del norte de la ciudad, luchando por la libertad...

Su madre no dijo nada. La joven dudó incluso de si verdaderamente la estaba escuchando. Antes había conseguido hilar varias palabras, pero parece que después de eso, su mente había vuelto al mar de tinieblas y locura a la que estaba sometida. Volvió a suspirar y removió las brasas de forma distraída.

-Adrien...-escuchó de repente-¿Cuándo vendrás a por mí...?

Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a Denise. Definitivamente, su madre se había perdido de nuevo por la oscuridad. Se levantó cuando dedujo que ya mismo sería la hora punta para el siguiente encargo de Lumière. Dejó un beso en la frente de Isabelle.

-He de irme, mamá...-se separó de ella-Lumiére quiere verme dentro de poco para hacer otro trabajo. Volveré a la noche, te lo prometo.

Fue a la salida, dejando a su madre al cuidado de otra prostituta. No se fiaba dejarla sola... Abrazándose a sí misma, caminó despacio por los barcos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en las reacciones de su viejo mentor. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel arresto había quitado puntos en la confianza que Lumiére tenía en ella. Esa detención demostraba que es débil, y que pueden cogerla con facilidad. Tenía que esforzarse para ser más escurridiza la próxima vez... Esos pensamientos iban acompañados de la preocupación que sentía por Isabelle.

De repente, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña de Isabelle...-la chica se quedó helada al girarse y descubrir de quién se trataba. Su rostro se tornó en un rictus de asco y odio-Cambia esa cara, niña-el hombre la cogió de la barbilla con brusquedad.

-Monsieur, tengo un poco de prisa-dijo la chica con frialdad, zafándose del agarre-He quedado con Lumière. Tengo que trabajar.

-Vale, vale... tranquila gatita-el caballero rió y alzó un poco las manos-Es una lástima que tenga una promesa con tu madre...-suspiró con decepción y la observó de arriba abajo lascivamente. Denise no supo qué contestar, sólo sintió incomodidad ante su mirada penetrante, capaz de desnudar un alma.

Hizo una breve inclinación de respeto y siguió su camino hacia la entrada de los Muelles, dándole la espalda al Dueño. Por esta vez, se había librado rápido de él...


	6. Capítulo V: El golpe

Esquivó una patrulla que vigilaba una de las calles de los barrios ricos de París. Monsieur Le Brun, un prestigioso hombre de negocios, vivía al final de ésta misma. Tenía una duda con el Dueño de unos dos mil francos, y por eso, éste había mandado a Lumière a cobrarla sea de la forma que fuere.

Cuando estaba despejado, Denise salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cerrada, como lo suponía. Al lado había una enredadera que se alzaba hacia una ventana que estaba entreabierta. Empezó a trepar con cuidado de que el vendaje de su torso no se deshaciera. Algunas espinas rozaron sus manos, haciéndole pequeñas heridas. Pero no le importó. Su mente tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes.

Escuchó ruidos de botas y paró de escalar.

-Esta noche está muy tranquila, ¿verdad Charron?-la voz del oficial rebotó por el ladrillo de las paredes que formaban las diferentes casas de la callejuela.

-Si, menos mal. Así terminaremos antes. Mi mujer quiere ir a un nuevo salón de baile que han abierto en el centro de la ciudad. Al parecer, es la moda ahora...

La joven escuchó la conversación aferrada a la mata. "Que no miren arriba" pensó repetidamente para sus adentros. Intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento que la delatara. Los dos hombres seguían charlando sin darse cuenta de que alguien colgaba de la enredadera. La penumbra de la calle la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida... Las manos de la chica sudaban, y hacía que se resbalara lentamente. Apretó los dientes y se movió un poco para cambiar de postura. La ventana quedaba a unos metros por encima. Miró abajo. Los guardias no tenían intención de marcharse...

De pronto, una rama crujió.

-Joder...-maldijo en un susurro. Para gran alivio suyo, los dos hombres siguieron caminando poco a poco hacia la esquina, envueltos en un debate sobre el poco sueldo que cobraban por tantas horas. Aprovechó que le daban la espalda para trepar un poco más y entrar en la ventana. La rama terminó cediendo y cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Se acurrucó en el balcón y contempló por entre los barrotes y amparada por la oscuridad cómo los guardias miraban donde había estado hacía escasos minutos. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho por los nervios y la subida. Su espalda comenzó a quejarse, pero la adrenalina que recorría todo su cuerpo, mitigaba las molestias.

-Será un gato, vámonos-dijo uno Charron en un tono de voz cansado. Su compañero, que aún desconfiaba y seguía escrutando en la oscuridad la ventana, acabó cediendo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

La joven respiraba entrecortadamente. Se recolocó bien el vestido arremangado y las vendas. Cuando los soldados desaparecieron por la esquina, respiró hondo, secándose las perlas de sudor en la frente.

Las voces de los hombres se alejaron poco a poco. El silencio de la noche la envolvió por completo. Recuperada del esfuerzo de trepar, se levantó y entró por la ventana sigilosamente...

No pudo evitar asombrarse ante la rica decoración que había en el salón. Los tapices cubrían las paredes mostrando antiguas batallas y mujeres hermosas que reían en lo que parecía una fiesta en el bosque. Terminaban en el techo, que era igual que éstos. Parecía que aquellas gentes salieran del trozo de tela y continuaran en el mármol. Las lámparas de araña colgaban del techo, soberbias, con varias velas consumidas. Denise acarició con la yema de sus dedos la superficie de caoba, de la que estaba compuesta la mesa la cual ocupaba gran parte del lugar.

Salió del salón con cuidado de no hacer ruido, agudizando el oído por si escuchaba algún sonido fuera de lo común. Sólo se oía el canto de un viejo reloj que marcaba las horas perezosamente. Se deslizó por entre las sombras, mirando en cada habitación. No había nadie. Parecía que en aquella casa sólo vivía el burgués al que iba a ajustar cuentas... al menos eso pensó la chica al obsevar cómo el polvo se arremolinaba a su paso, bajo la luz de la luna.

Llegó a la cocina. Allí era diferente. Los restos de la cena descansaban en la encimera. Aún podía oler los guisos cocinados hace apenas unas horas. Se acercó a uno de los pucheros y lo abrió. Al fondo, había unos huesos con un poco de carne adheridos a ellos. Sin dudar, cogió uno y empezó a roerlo, mientras seguía paseando por la estancia sin perder detalle de lo que había allí.

Escuchó varias voces...

Era un murmullo al principio, pero a medida que se acercaba al origen de aquel sonido, pudo escuchar voces difusas. Parecía que venían de un habitáculo que estaba debajo del suelo. Dejó el hueso en la mesa y buscó una trampilla o algún tipo de acceso.

Lo encontró. Unas compuertas de madera en una esquina, adornadas por un cartelito que rezaba "Bodega". Las abrió despacio y vio una luz tenue que iluminaba las escaleras de caracol. Bajó despacio, con miedo a hacer ruido, aferrándose a la oxidada barandilla y llegó a un pequeño rellano iluminado por la tenue luz de un candelabro. El olor a vino y a corcho envejecido inundó sus fosas nasales con asombrosa rapidez.

Otra puerta presidía la estancia. Estaba entreabierta, y en su interior parpadeaba una luz, como si hubiera varias velas encendidas. Acercándose despacio, miró por la fisura con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de agudizar sus sentidos.

Pudo observar a dos hombres pegando varias patadas a un revoltijo de ropa que se colocaba las manos en la nuca para evitar algún golpe crítico.

-¿Confiesas que has sido tú el que ha robado quinientos francos de la caja fuerte?-Una tercera voz habló desde el respaldo de un sillón. El amasijo de tela negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo. Otro golpe más, haciendo crujir varios huesos. Denise no pudo contenerse más. Respiró hondo y sacó dos dagas que siempre llevaba consigo, además de un pequeño revólver en su estrecha cintura.

Entró de golpe.

-Dejadle en paz-dijo con voz neutral y vacía, procurando que el miedo y los nervios no la dominaran... no pensando en nada, y centrándose en su objetivo. Observó mejor la estancia y comprobó que, efectivamente había dos matones con el chico y Le Brun sentado en una silla, con una copa de vino entre sus manos llenas de anillos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?-respondió, haciendo que ambos secuaces rieran socarronamente, acercándose a ella mientras se crujían los dedos.

-Oh... bueno, voy a mataros-siseó la joven, componiendo una sonrisa fría como el hielo, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ellos. Preparó las dagas que tenía escondidas en las mangas. Respiró hondo, rezando para que el vendaje de la espalda no se le soltara, y las heridas no volvieran a abrirse. Por suerte, los sicarios estaban desarmados. ¿Acaso imaginarían que alguien iba a interrumpir la tortura de aquel pobre desgraciado?

Sin previo aviso, los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Con un movimiento rápido y doloroso, se apartó de su camino. Sus músculos se tensaron, y su mente comenzó a idear un plan estratégico. Corrió hacia los estantes de vinos, cogiendo una de las botellas vacías que los adornaban. Uno de los matones, arremetió contra ella, tirándola al suelo. Denise gruñó mientras escuchaba la risa socarrona del hombre, que intentaba desnudarla. Con todas sus fuerzas, dio un golpe en su cabeza con la botella, dejándolo traspuesto. Aprovechando su despiste, apuñaló con la daga de la otra mano su espalda, haciéndolo sangrar y malhiriéndolo. Se lo quitó de encima y se levantó rápidamente. La venda se le había movido un poco, y notaba las heridas sangrar levemente.

Pero no le dio tiempo a reparar en ellas. El otro hizo una mueca entre sorpresa e ira, y la empujó de un manotazo. Denise no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la pared del fondo, tirando más botellas. Forcejeó con su agresor, cobrándose un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que la respiración se le cortara. Pataleó con todas sus fuerzas y sacó su otra navaja, que la guardó en la manga. El secuaz la agarró por el cuello y apretó, cortando su respiración. Aprovechando que tenía las manos ocupadas en su cuello, y aún conservaba algo de oxígeno, rajó de arriba abajo la barriga del hombre. Notó cómo el matón aflojó sus manos y cayó al suelo, muriendo en el acto.

Limpió los cuchillos en su ropa mientras jadeaba, acariciando su magullada garganta. Fue hacia el burgués sin ningún temor, el cual había observado la escena con tez pálida, preso del terror Rápidamente, Le Brun sacó una pistola y apuntó a la muchacha en la frente. Denise respondió a eso sacando la suya de su cintura. El silencio los envolvió a ambos.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró el anciano cargando el arma.

-Vengo de parte de Lumiére. Quiero cobrar los dos mil francos que le debes al dueño.-Denise hizo una pausa, sin romper el contacto visual-Quiere que lo lleves antes de mañana por la mañana, así que te aconsejo que me lo des a mi y salimos todos bien.

Le Brun la miró sorprendido.

-Dile a tu jefe que no tengo el dinero. Dile que me de mas tiempo-su voz temblaba ligermanete. Sabía perfectamente quién era Lumière, y por qué había mandado a una de sus asesinas.

-¿Seguro?-Una voz salió de las sombras, entre las estanterías que yacían intactas, donde los vinos reposaban-¿No serán los quinientos francos que te han robado?

Con un golpe seco procedente de su bastón, Lumiére en persona salió de las sombras con media sonrisa. El burgués palideció mas, sabiendo que la muerte estaba allí presente. El asesino, con una sola mirada, indicó a Denise que ya podía retirarse. La joven ayudó al joven torturado a salir de aquel lugar, con esfuerzo. Cuando fue a cerrar la portezuela del suelo, escuchó un aullido desgarrador.

Llevó al muchacho a una de las habitaciones y lo tumbó en la cama. Lavó sus heridas y colocó paños fríos en los moratones. Tenía pinta de tener alguna costilla rota, por lo que puso varios almohadones en su cuerpo para que se mantuviera rígido.

El joven parecía desmayado. Tenía el pelo liso, revuelto, oscuro. Su barbilla afilada estaba adornada por una pequeña barba de tres días. Si no estuviera herido, quizás sería un chico atractivo. Pero a Denise no le interesó esos detalles. Restaba importancia a eso de que un hombre fuera más atractivo que otro...

Mientras se lavaba las manos y el vestido de sangre, escuchó la voz alterada de Lumière. Al acabar, volvió a la habitación, y cogió prestado varias piezas de plata. Tras varios gritos desgarradores mezcladas con voces, se hizo el silencio en el lugar.

Le Brun estaba muerto.

Escuhó varios pasos por el pasillo. Se asomó a la puerta, y vio a su mentor cojeando hacia ella.

-¡Vámonos!-le espetó, pasando por delante. Denise estuvo dispuesta a salir, cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de la cama.

Sólo fueron tres segundos pero parecía una eternidad.

-Den... ¿eres tú?-susurró el joven, incorporándose un poco. La chica sintió cómo varios recuerdos afloraban en su mente al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida. "No puede ser..." pensó, paralizada por la sorpresa "Él está muerto..." Iba a acercarse al joven de nuevo, cuando notó el tirón de Lumière al ver que se estaba retrasando.

-Deja que ese desgraciado muera solo...-escupió malhumorado, arrastrando a la chica por los pasillos. Salieron de la casa por la puerta del servicio. Denise aún estaba en shock. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza como su madre? Tragó saliva, con el cuerpo cortado por la conmoción. Mentor y pupila comprobaron que la calle estaba desierta. Nadie había oído los gritos... El golpe había sido limpio y certero.

Se internaron en las calles de París como dos sombras siniestras...


	7. Capítulo VI: Un año después...

Pasó un año desde que Denise se enfrentó con Le Brun...

La rutina había invadido los días con su sombra, aunque en la mente de Denise, aún estaba grabado el rostro de aquel joven que pronunció su nombre de forma entrecortada. Pero los quehaceres en los Muelles la distrajeron rápidamente, dejando dicho momento en un rincón de sus pensamientos, olvidado.

Todo volvía a ser normal en casa de Lumiére. Al menos eso pensaban todos. El viejo asesino salía todas la mañanas temprano y no volvía hasta el atardecer. Sus secuaces le preguntaban, pero siempre respondía con un gruñido y un portazo de su habitación. Muchos comentaban que el viejo estaba volviéndose loco a causa del alcohol. Pero eran sólo eso, rumores.

Denise, ante la ausencia de su mentor, tuvo que empezar a trabajar con Crantére, el segundo en mando de aquella mafia y primogénito de Lumière. No era igual que su padre, sino muchísimo peor. Asesinaba a sus víctimas a sangre fría, no sin antes hacerlas sufrir lo máximo que un ser humano puede aguantar. La joven se horrorizaba, y no podía evitar tener una arcada al ver los cuerpos sin vida y desmembrados de las víctimas. Aunque eso era al principio. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo con el joven asesino, más impasible se mostraba ante esos asesinatos. Llegó al punto de verlos como algo normal. Y eso le preocupó bastante. Su corazón parecía que se había vuelto de hierro macizo, incapaz de sentir algo...

Su padre le enviaba un telegrama todos los días que recogía en la entrada de una herrería localizada cerca de los Muelles. Al parecer, Jean Maximilien Lamarque, un viejo oficial que estaba visiblemente en contra de la restauración del Antiguo Régimen que los Borbones querían retornar, había caído gravemente enfermo, por lo que las barricadas habían dado una tregua y el ejército había retirado sus filas. Todo ello transcurrió durante la primavera de 1830.

Un buen día, todo París se alzó a la calle con banderas patriotas y gritos de júbilo. Los Borbones habían sido depuestos, y un general Lamarque bastante recuperado, considerado el héroe del pueblo. Los revolucionarios se reunían en torno a su casa, mostrando sus palabras de ánimo hacia el convaleciente oficial, que a pesar de no estar en cama, aún su salud era delicada. Un nuevo rey ocupó la corona de Francia, Luis Felipe I, y todos depositaron su confianza y esperanza en él.

Pero la desilusión llegó meses más tarde, cuando descubrieron que las leyes del monarca atentaban contra el respeto a los derechos humanos y libertades políticas. Lamarque lanzaba argumentos espinosos contra la burguesía y la corona; y animaba a los jóvenes estudiantes a hacer una revuelta para instaurar la República en el país.

Así que, tras varios meses de paz, los telegramas de Adrien se volvían como los de antes, oscuros y manchados de sangre. Denise era invadida por la tranquilidad cuando veía un papelito amarillento bajo una de las macetas de la herrería con su nombre. Por ahora, él estaba vivo.

Hacía visitas frecuentes a su madre, que no salía nunca del barco. Los hombres de alta alcurnia la visitaban buscando su calor a cambio de unos míseros francos. La muchacha podía ver en los ojos de su madre los años pasar, y cómo su cuerpo, hinchado por la edad, aguantaba resentido los placeres de los amantes. La chica intentó razonar con El Dueño para que quitara a su madre del negocio, pero éste negó rotundamente. Por más tratos que le ofrecía, no conseguía nada, sólo una amenaza de muerta hacia Isabelle si la mujer escapaba de los Muelles. Mientras, ella iba perdiendo más el juicio. Muchas noches, la chica tenía que quedarse velando el sueño de Isabelle, por si le daban ataques de histeria.

Era finales de marzo de 1831. Las revueltas habían vuelto a la ciudad gala, los parisinos tenían miedo de salir de sus casas.

Denise recorría las calles tapándose la cabeza con un viejo pañuelo. No quería que los guardias la reconocieran, ya que había visitado la Commissariat un par de veces en lo que llevaba de año, por robos menores. Torció una esquina e intentó camuflarse entre las sombras que proyectaban las grandes casas burguesas. La víctima que Crantére le había asignado era un joven burgués, hijo de un consejero real, que vivía solo en los límites de la ciudad. Debía una cantidad de quinientos francos al Dueño, proporción de dinero considerable para su edad.

Llegó a uno de los viejos edificios que presidían la calle principal. Consiguió entrar por la puerta de servicio sin que la vieran. Escondida tras unos barriles de cerveza, consiguió coger unas prendas de vestir pertenecientes a las doncellas, que en ese momento se secaban bajo el sol. Vistiéndose rápidamente, se hizo pasar por una de ellas. Entró en la enorme mansión, esta vez fijando su objetivo, sin entretenerse en la decoración o en conversaciones ajenas. Llegó hasta los aposentos del burgués y entró despacio.

Lo vio escribiendo varias cartas en su escritorio. Su pelo, rubio, brillaba con el sol invernal. Estaba de espaldas a ella. En la estancia sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel. La joven sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso a colocárselo en la garganta para amenazarle.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Denise. La joven notó su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Comprendió de golpe, horrorizada, que había caído en una trampa. El burgués sabía que el Dueño iba a ir a por él...

Seis guardias entraron en la estancia, inmovilizando a la chica y desarmándola. El joven se levantó con solemnidad, y la contempló con media sonrisa.

-Sois tan... predecibles-su voz era suave y profunda. Paseó por la habitación, mirándose las uñas aparentemente distraído-¿Piensas que es fácil sacarme el dinero? Mas bien, ¿El Dueño cree que puede cobrarme una deuda que no debo?

-Yo sólo vengo a cobrarla-susurró Denise, llena de rabia. Ya había decepcionado a Lumière cuando Javert la raptó hace un año. Seguramente, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Aunque el viejo asesino estuviera con otros planes, su hijo Crantère no dudaría en contárselo todo, incluso encargándose él mismo de matarla.

-Bien, pero no me creo que El Dueño te haya enviado solamente a ti, preciosa. Dime, ¿para quién trabajas?

La joven no contestó. Ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no iba a estropearlo más. Escuchó el chasquido de dedos del burgués, e inmediatamente, notó cómo uno de los oficiales le propinaba una patada en el estómago, haciendo que cortara su respiración por un momento. Cayó al suelo, tosiendo violentamente.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?-Denise escuchó su voz enturbiada. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos a causa del golpe. Negó con la cabeza. Ante su respuesta, el joven le dio una patada en las costillas, tirándola al suelo completamente. Gimió de dolor.

De pronto, escuchó el golpe metálico de dos espadas chocando, y un disparo a quemarropa. Los gritos invadieron la estancia. Denise se levantó y vio a Crantère con sus hombres peleando contra los guardias. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y la joven descubrió que el primogénito de su mentor estaba furioso.

Sabía por qué.

Sin pensarlo, se arrastró hacia la puerta. Salió corriendo al pasillo. Más guardias la empujaban hacia un lado. Su vestido de doncella hacía que la confundieran con una de ellas. Toda la mansión se alborotó al instante. Los criados fueron en grupo hacia la salida para ponerse a salvo. Denise aprovechó eso para ir a la calle, con la mirada gacha para no delatarse.

Varios curiosos se pararon a contemplar qué pasaba. Los guardias sacaron a rastras varios hombres de Crantère. Más disparos y gritos. La joven no se paró mucho a observar el panorama. Corriendo, se internó en los callejones de la ciudad. Notaba los moratones en su costado, pero ninguna costilla rota. Resopló y buscó cobijo, pero sólo había patrullas de guardias. Tenía que esconderse de Crantère y sus secuaces.

Cuando pasó por al lado de una puerta, notó que alguien tiraba de ella…


	8. Capítulo VII: Nuevas decisiones

_Primera barricada en la Revolución de 1832, entre la Place Hébert y la Rue Boucry._

_Mayo de 1831_

La pólvora cubrió el ambiente con su densa nube. El rugido de los cañones fue la melodía del lugar, acompañado de varios disparos y gritos.

Aquel infierno había empezado de madrugada, cuando el pueblo de París dormía en sus casas. El ejército del rey se presentó inesperadamente, con unos cien soldados y varios cañones. Los revolucionarios no esperaban el ataque, por lo que sufrieron varias bajas nada más comenzar el enfrentamiento.

Adrien cargó por tercera vez su rifle. No sabía a cuántos soldados había matado, pero aún así, seguía rezando una pequeña oración por sus vidas. Alguien le gritó desde arriba, y notó un calambre muy doloroso en la pierna. Le habían disparado. Gritó de dolor y de rabia, e intentó resguardarse en los soportales que se encontraban a los lados de la calle.

La herida era muy fea. Intentó visualizar entre el amasijo de escombros y cadáveres a su agresor, pero le fue imposible. Quizás ya estuviera muerto, o lejos de allí. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

En su cabeza sólo había dos personas: su amada, Isabelle, y su pequeña Denise. Las dos dieron sentido a su vida de burgués, aunque ello costara el repudio de su familia y una amenaza de muerte por parte de El Dueño. Todo por enamorarse de una prostituta.

Aquel día siempre lo llevaría en el corazón. Cómo ella, siendo una pobre chica de veinte años, que buscaba subsistir de los estragos que dejó la Revolución de 1789 y él, hijo de un rico empresario de telas, fueron acertados por la chispa del amor en las oscuras calles del barrio de Belleville.

Tras aquél encuentro fortuito, la visitó todos los días, llegando a enamorarse poco a poco, a través de cartas y poemas... Cuando descubrió que era prostituta, empezó a maquinar planes para sacarla de allí, y llevarla lejos de la ciudad. Y empezar una vida desde cero. El Dueño se enteró de estos encuentros, y amenazó de muerte a Andreu, haciéndole jurar que no vería más a Isabelle. Éste aceptó tal amenaza, dejando a una Isabelle embarazada, y con la promesa de que compraría su libertad a cualquier precio. Pero, a causa de varios acontecimientos ocurridos, entre ellos las revueltas de la ciudad, aquel viaje hacia una nueva vida se posponía siempre.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Un estruendo y varios escombros volando lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. La pierna no la sentía a causa del dolor. Intentó levantarse. Tenía que seguir luchando. Medio arrastrándose, consiguió volver al muro de escombros. Siguió disparando a un par de soldados, a pesar de que el dolor inundaba su cuerpo y casi lo paralizaba.

De repente, otro estruendo inundó el aire. Saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo. Notó su cuerpo crujir contra los adoquines de la calle, inmovilizándolo del todo. Respiró entrecortadamente, buscando con la mirada su rifle. En lugar de eso, se encontró con el cañón de un arma apuntándole. Lo único que escuchó fue su corazón latir con fuerza y el rugido de un disparo.

Al instante siguiente todo estaba oscuro. Su último pensamiento se lo dedicó a ellas.

_Rue du Louvre, tres días después de la caída de "La Barricada del Norte"_

Gritó, presa del pánico. Otra pesadilla más. Se despertó de golpe con el corazón encogido, como si alguien le hubiera disparado en el pecho. Miró a su alrededor intentando situarse. El sudor resbalaba por su frente. Las paredes enmohecidas adornaban el lugar, iluminado por un pequeño ventanuco. Intentó coger aire y se tranquilizó a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sabía dónde estaba.

Recordó cómo huía de aquel burgués que le había tendido una trampa. Estaba malherida, y deambuló por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que una señora mayor abrió su puerta y la llevó al interior. Era otra burguesa de aquel barrio.

La curó y le ofreció una habitación en el sótano a cambio de pequeños recados que Denise cumplía religiosamente. Eso ocurrió hace apenas dos meses. No le gustó el modo en que se tomó cuando le contó su historia, y en qué trabajaban sus padres. La miró con desprecio y su actitud se volvió fría. A la chica le dio igual dicha actitud tras ver que eso no afectaba al "trato" que tenían ambas.

Levantándose de un salto, se aseó rápidamente en un cubo de agua que le proporcionaba un criado y subió las escaleras rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la vieja burguesa llamándola.

-Denise, necesito que vayas al taller de Monsieur Fauchelevent a recoger un vestido que le encargué-la chica encontró a la señora disfrutando de un exquisito desayuno-Rápido. Y después llégate al mercado. Ya sabes qué debes de comprar.

La joven asintió haciendo una media reverencia. Cogió el croissant y el tazón de agua con azúcar que la anciana le ofreció para que no perdiera fuerzas. Cuando se los acabó, salió de la mansión con una enorme cesta en su regazo y un pañuelo en la cabeza, como siempre acostumbraba llevar cuando no quería que nadie la reconociera.

Caminó rumbo al taller. Intentó esquivar las calles principales. Sabía que Crantére estaba preso en los calabozos de comisaría, por lo que Lumière no estaría de buen humor. Tras lo ocurrido en aquel palacete, no podía volver a los Muelles. Había fracasado de nuevo en la misión encomendada, poniendo en peligro al resto del grupo. Y para colmo, había huido dejando al resto atrás. Eso era imperdonable. Tenía que olvidarse de su antigua vida. Por ahora le hacía los recados a la Señora a cambio de techo y comida. Era suficiente. Después, ya buscaría la manera de salir de la ciudad con su madre... si no la habían matado...

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, llegó al taller tras esquivar una patrulla. Entró en la tienda, que avisó su presencia con una suave campanilla. Una chica rubia, de pálido rostro al recibió.

-Bienvenida-sonrió ampliamente-Me llamo Cosette, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo a por un vestido que encargaron ayer a última hora-dijo la chica, algo perturbada y desconfiada por tanta amabilidad.

-¡Oh si! Espera un segundo-Cosette entró en la parte trasera de la tienda. Salió con una enorme caja- Tu señora ya ha pagado todo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte-Denise cogió la caja como buenamente pudo.

-Gracias-respondió secamente. Salió de la tienda, cargando con la caja. "Bien, ahora al mercado" pensó "La Señora necesita su whisky para olvidar". Agarró bien la bolsa y se adentró entre la muchedumbre que iba con el mismo propósito que ella. Siguió caminando por la multitud con marcha lenta. No tenía prisa alguna, por lo que eso no le preocupaba. Hacía buen tiempo, y las revueltas parecían que habían cesado.

De repente, vio a un grupo de gente agolpándose delante de un cartel. La curiosidad le pudo, por lo que, tras varios empujones, consiguió llegar a primera fila.

"Listado de caídos en la barricada del día 16 de Mayo de 1831"

Denise tragó saliva y empezó a leer. No había recibido carta alguna de su padre desde hacía unos días. Quería acercarse al barrio donde estaba para verle y asegurarse de que estaba bien, aprovechando que las cosas se habían calmado un poco...

"32. Adrien Louvart. Muerto en combate"

Todo se derrumbó para ella...

Se giró y comenzó a caminar dando tumbos, desandando sus pasos. El dolor era insoportable en su corazón. Su padre había muerto.

"¿Le habrán dado la noticia a mamá?" pensó triste. No podía volver a los Muelles para comprobarlo, Lumiére estaría enterado de su traición y la mataría.

Siguió caminando, mirando al suelo. Sentía como si una parte de su alma se desgarrara y se fuera con Adrien. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se limpió las mejillas con la manga de la rebeca. Notó cómo su corazón se endurecía más, a causa del dolor.

Llegó a un café y entró. No tenía dinero para pagar, así que fue a un rincón alejado del resto a llorar en silencio, procurando que nadie reparara en ella.

Entonces fue cuando le vio.

Con paso decidido, entró en el café. Sus rizos rubios brillaban tintineantes con la luz de las velas. Su expresión seria y dura hacía que todos los de su alrededor lo miraran y trataran con cierto respeto. Sus gélidos ojos grisáceos se fijaron en una mesa cercana a la de Denise. En él había un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes bebiendo unas copas de vino.

-Todo está preparado, Enjolras-consiguió escuchar entre el murmullo generalizado del local-Sólo queda que des la orden y las barricadas de Montreal y Notre Dame se alzarán.

Enjolras frunció el ceño y bebió de su copa de vino. Tras una pausa taciturna, asintió con la cabeza y habló.

-Está bien-su voz era firme-Id llamando a los demás. Esta tarde nos congregaremos en casa de Lamarque. Necesitamos unir al pueblo. Pronto la libertad correrá por las calles de París, compañeros. Hagamos que los compañeros de la barricada de la Rue Boucry no hayan muerto en vano. Valientes que han sacrificado su vida por Francia. Brindemos por ellos.

Todos asintieron y brindaron, manteniendo un minuto de silencio. Después, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. No se percataron de que una joven con una caja entre sus brazos y una bolsa llena de whisky abandonaba el local rápidamente.

Ya supo cómo vengar a su padre.


	9. Capítulo VIII: El Musain

Lo había perdido de vista. Masculló por lo bajo una maldición y se internó entre los carruajes que esperaban impacientes a que el atasco formado fluyera con normalidad. Tenía que encontrar la mansión.

A la semana de entrar en ese café, visitó varias veces el local, donde el grupo de estudiantes con el que se había topado organizaban todo para levantar nuevas barricadas... para levantar otra ola de sangre. Hacía unos días, en su "espionaje" al pequeño grupo de estudiantes, escuchó que irían a la casa de Lamarque otra vez. Siempre quería ir a esas reuniones, donde se imaginaba al líder de la rebelión rompiéndose la garganta, dando nuevas esperanzas al pueblo, animando a la unión y a la lucha. Pero siempre la Señora la mantenía ocupada, con recados de allí para allá, y demás ocurrencias.

Continuó caminando por entre los coches. Podría preguntar a alguien el camino, pero sabía de la polémica causada por el viejo general, provocando la tensión por parte de la clase baja y la burguesía.

De pronto lo vio. Reconoció la cabellera oscura, despeinada, entre un mar de sombreros de pluma y chisteras. Estaba a unos pasos de ella. Intentó acercarse a él mediante empujones. Torció una calle y, tras sortear varias quejas y enfados de los transeúntes, Denise salió de la ría de gente y carros para adentrarse en dicha calle también.

Era una de las callejuelas secundarias de la avenida principal. Nadie recorría ésta, por lo que el sonido de sus pies chocaron con las paredes de las casas, confundiéndose con el ruido que había dejado atrás. No visualizó al joven estudiante. Sintió decepción en su interior. Se giró para volver a casa de La Señora cuando descubrió que alguien la observaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú en una calle como ésta? ¿Acaso me seguías?

Denise contuvo la respiración al ver el cañón de una pistola apuntando su vientre. El muchacho le sonrió de lado, de forma traviesa. En sus ojos pudo leer la desconfianza y el miedo, sentimientos que entendía perfectamente en esos tiempos que corrían.

-Sé quien eres...-comenzó a decir-quiénes sois. Quiero ir a hablar con vuestro líder. Quiero unirme a vosotros...

El chico bajó un poco el arma, observándola detenidamente, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?-ladeó la cabeza, acercándose más a la chica. Denise notó su respiración y tragó saliva. En lugar de desmoronarse, sonrió de lado, mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.

-Quiero saldar algunas cuentas con los responsables de la muerte de mi padre.-susurró. Seguidamente, dirigió su mirada al suelo para que no la viera con los ojos vidriosos. Escuchó un suspiro profundo y el ruido del arma guardándose en el cinto.

-Me llamo Philippe Courfeyrac. Aunque puedes llamarme sólo Courfeyrac.

La joven lo miró y suspiró aliviada. Miró la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho, y tras pensárselo muchas veces, la cogió desconfiada, notando su calidez envolviendo la frialdad de su piel.

-Denise. Denise Louvart, encantada.

-¿Entonces decías que quieres ir al meeting?-Courfeyrac ladeó un poco la cabeza, interrogante. Se separó un poco de la chica y comenzó a andar. Denise lo siguió con rapidez, sin mirarle, mitigando los nervios que tenía. Pensó que quizás Courfeyrac la mandaría a casa, o peor, la consideraría una espía del rey y la matara.

-Si. Quiero escuchar lo que decís sobre la situación de estos días... los períodicos locales sólo hablan de unas peleas sin importancia de unos estudiantes sin escrúpulos.

Courfeyrac rió ante sus palabras y le ofreció el brazo, de forma caballeresca. Denise declinó el ofrecimiento educadamente y siguió caminando.

-Es cierto que muchos de nosotros no tenemos escrúpulos. Pero todo sea por la Patria, la Libertad y las mujeres-volvió a reír de su propio chiste. La chica lo miró levantando la ceja-Oh, perdón si te ha ofendido. Era sólo una broma-Courfeyrac le guiñó un ojo sin perder el rumbo.-A Enjolras le gustará saber que habrá gente dispuesta a luchar por la causa. ¡Vamos! está a punto de empezar-el muchacho sonrió y aligeró el paso. Denise lo siguió.

Recorrieron un par de calles más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza presidida por una mansión que ocupaba todo el lugar. El muchacho de pelo rubio y rizado que Denise lo conoció como "el Líder" estaba subido en un carromato, dando varios gritos.

Courfeyrac se despidió de ella con un "luego nos vemos", antes de reunirse con sus compañeros.

-¡¿Pero cuándo acabará todo esto?! ¡¿Cuándo viviremos con nuestros derechos y en libertad?!-gritó de repente uno del público que se agolpaba en torno a ellos dos.

-¡Los de arriba no quieren escucharnos por las buenas!-Un eufórico Enjolras le contestó, serio, imponente. Saludó con una cabezada a Courfeyrac, que se subió junto a él y otro muchacho con gafas en el carromato.

-¡Sólo Lamarque habla en nombre del pueblo!-otro joven, parecido en edad al jefe revolucionario, se encaró con la multitud- ¡Él está enfermo y se muere! Puede que no pase de esta semana...

-¡Hagámoslo por él! ¡Por el defensor del pueblo!-Enjolras volvió a tomar la palabra-¿Pensáis que seguiremos atacando a los ricos por palabras hasta que se alcen las barricadas? ¡No! ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

Denise contemplaba la escena desde la multitud. La gente los aclamaba, enfurecida, con aparentes ganas de acabar con el sistema. Courfeyrac le dijo antes de llegar a la plaza que esperara tras el meeting para ir a la sede donde se reunían Les Amis de l'ABC o así era como se hacían llamar ellos, junto al café Musain. Aplaudió mientras pensaba cómo les diría que deseaba participar de aquella revuelta, buscando las palabras exactas que saldrían de sus labios horas después.

El otro joven desconocido que estaba junto a Enjolras, Combeferre parecía que se llamaba, se ausentó un momento y entró en la mansión, quizás para recibir noticias de la salud de Lamarque. Mientras, el joven líder de expresión dura y cabellera rubia, seguía gritándole al pueblo para que lucharan por la libertad. El entusiasmo derrochado por Enjolras, embriagó a Denise, haciendo que sus ganas de querer luchar en la revolución y vengar a su padre aumentaran.

De repente, la guardia real llegó, y tras varios disparos para asustar a los transeúntes acompañados de gritos aclamando a la Patria y llamando a la Libertad de Francia, Denise consiguió escapar y fue corriendo hacia el café, siguiendo a los demás estudiantes. Menos mal que se encontraba a manzanas calles de la casa de Lamarque... si estuviera más cerca, los guardias los hubieran apresado a todos.

La joven entró en el local, respirando hondo. Se sentó en una de las mesas, apoyando la cabeza en la tabla de madera. El corazón se abría paso por entre su pecho, queriendo salir. Tragó saliva y suspiró, observando a los demás muchachos que iban llegando poco a poco, comentando entusiasmados y eufóricos lo acontencido en el meeting.

Entonces fue cuando entró, seguido de Courfeyrac y los demás estudiantes. Todos cogían aire pesadamente, señal de que había corrido para huir de las balas de los guardias. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana y pidieron algo de beber.

Denise vio a lo lejos al que había sido su guía, el cual reparó en ella y la saludó con la mano. Ésta le correspondió el saludo con una cabezada. Se recolocó bien el vestido para estar presentable. El joven estudiante le dijo algo a Enjolras y éste depositó su mirada sobre ella, mientras asentía serio. Se acercó a su mesa, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

La joven se levantó al instante.

-Dice mi compatriota Courfeyrac que me buscabas. ¿Deseaba algo de mi, mademoiselle?

Ella notó cómo una sensación de respeto y miedo la inundaba. Era cierto que el chico imponía. Pero eso no la hizo flaquear en su propósito.

-Si, quiero participar en vuestras filas-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, seria.

Enjolras sonrió un poco, a modo de burla, cosa que le sorprendió y molestó bastante. ¿Acaso Courfeyrac no le había dicho que estaría encantado de tener a gente nueva en sus filas?

-¿Que nos puede aportar una chica como tú?-preguntó observándola de arriba abajo. Denise se sintió algo incómoda ante tal gesto. Se tapó institivamente el torso cruzándose de brazos.

-Se usar armas-respondió sin más. Él siguió observándola y asintió, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

-Puedo encargarle a que ayude a las mujeres a coser las banderas y atender a los her...

-¿No me ha escuchado monsieur?-la chica lo cortó, tajante. En la frente de Enjolras apareció una vénula, en señal de que se estaba mosqueando-Sé usar armas, no coser.-No quería acabar con los asesinos de su padre cosiendo y sin hacer nada

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso usted, mademoiselle, no me ha oído a mí?-respondió Enjolras, con un tono de voz un tanto irritado. No le gustaba que la gente con la que hablaba le contradijera nada.-Si quiere ayudar, puede estar con las mujeres...

-Quiero luchar. Si quisiera, le mataría ahora mismo, monsieur...-cortó de nuevo la chica. ¿Qué se había creído? Vio los puños de líder apretarse levemente, y las aletas de los orificios de la nariz abriéndose y cerrándose-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-ahora era ella la que sonreía de lado. Metió la mano bajo su manga, acariciando la empuñadura de su pequeño cuchillo.

-No podemos dejar que las mujeres luchen, es peligroso-Enjolras endureció más el gesto. Sus palabras, un tanto bordes, hicieron que el local permaneciera en silencio-¿Acepta pues?-se apoyó en la mesa, algo cansado de aquella conversación. Los demás observaban la escena en tensión, escuchando atentamente. Nunca antes habían visto así a Enjolras, y los que lo conocían, sabían que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Con un movimiento rápido, Denise clavó su pequeño puñal en la mesa, cogiendo parte de la tela de la manga de la camisa de Enjolras, apresando el brazo en la tabla de la mesa. Todos exclamaron y fueron a socorrer al líder, pero éste los paró con una señal.

-No acepto. Déjeme coger un arma-dijo con cabezonería. El joven la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de furia, miedo y sorpresa. Carraspeó y miró su manga, inmovilizada por el puñal. Denise se cruzó de brazos, sin cambiar la expresión neutral de su rostro.

-Ven aquí esta noche, a las ocho y media.-dijo el líder, sin más.

Denise sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, monsieur Enjolras-susurró. Salió del local con varios pares de ojos clavándose en su espalda, asustados, entre los cuales se encontraba los de Enjolras, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	10. Capítulo IX: Carteles

Preparó todo para el encuentro de aquella noche. Subió a las habitaciones de la Señora, que a esas horas dormía sonoramente bajo los efectos del whisky. Necesitaba algo para pasar desapercibida por entre los estudiantes. Rebuscó en el armario del marido fallecido de la mujer, y encontró algunas prendas que, a pesar de venirle grandes, se las puso atándoselas con un cinturón. Cogió una boina, y se la colocó con el pelo recogido.

Escuchó a la vieja burguesa hablar en sueños. El corazón se le aceleró de cero a mil en un segundo. Salió de allí corriendo, intentando no hacer ruido. Volvió al sótano evitando a los criados que cenaban en el gran salón. "Si supiera la Señora que sus súbditos se aprovechan de ella..." pensó, sonriendo levemente con tristeza al escuchar el tintineo de copas, las risas y la palabrería a media voz.

Fue a las cocinas a coger al menos un par de cuchillos. Uno de los que usaba desde siempre se habían perdido en el encontronazo con el joven burgués, en la tarea que Crantère le asignó y el otro estaba clavado en una mesa del Musain. Los guardó en el cinto que rodeaba su cintura y salió sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta principal con cuidado.

El cielo amenazó con romper en tormenta. Denise procuró fundirse con las sombras, aunque no le fue difícil, ya que era una noche oscura, sin luna. Sorteó varias patrullas con facilidad, la mayoría de los guardias estaban cansados de perseguir a estudiantes revolucionarios, y aprovechaban la noche para salir a beber unas copas.

Llegó al café al cruzar un par de esquinas, a los quince minutos de salir de la mansión. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía intuirse actividad en el interior. Abrió la puerta y siguió la tenue luz que salía del fondo del local, a través de un pasillo. Empujó la puerta despacio, dejándose empapar por el tintineo de los candelabros.

Varios estudiantes se agolpaban allí hablando en voz baja mientras miraban un gran mapa. Pudo ver a Enjolras explicando algo a un grupo de chicos. Por su expresión parecía algo serio. Unas mujeres estaban en un rincón puliendo los rifles y arreglando casacas rotas. Denise suspiró. ¿De qué le serviría hacer esas cosas para vengar a su padre?

Se acercó al grupo que estaba en el mapa y esperó a que el líder terminara.

-...Un grupo puede ir a la Place Dauphine y pegar allí varios carteles. Hoy me han dicho que no hay muchos guardias allí. Aún así, tened cuidado.

Todos asintieron.

-Si veis que hay peligro, escapad. No os hagáis los valientes. Hay una delgada línea entre la valía y la locura. No la crucéis.

Volvieron a asentir y comentaron entre ellos. Denise aprovechó la pausa de la explicación, y le dio un suave toque en el hombro.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo firme, quitándose la boina y dejando libre su melena oscura-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Enjolras la observó y endureció mas el gesto, recordando lo ocurrido por la mañana. Se pasó la mano por los rizos y resopló, mirando a los estudiantes que se agrupaban con un manojo de carteles y un poco de resina.

-No creía que fuera a venir-alzó una ceja, volviendo la mirada a la chica-Pensaba que era una broma de Courfeyrac...-se cruzó de brazos, acariciando sutilmente e inconscientemente el agujero de su camisa provocado por el cuchillo de la muchacha. Siguió observando a la chica, notando cierta curiosidad en su interior. "Debe de ser algo noble el motivo por el que quiere arriesgar su vida" pensó, mientras enrollaba el mapa con sumo cuidado.

-Iba en serio cuando dije que quería luchar-Denise apoyó una de sus manos en la cadera, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pensaba aquel burguechuelo barato? ¿Que por ser una chica iba a quedarse en casa? ¿Que iba a cruzarse de brazos?

-Ya veo...-Enjolras resopló, y acabó componiendo media sonrisa-Esta noche vendrá conmigo, con Grantaire...-señaló a un joven que daba un trago de su petaca-Y Courfeyrac...-el chico, al ver que hablaban de él, les saludó con la cabeza, sonriendo a la chica.

Denise asintió, convencida de aquella respuesta.

-Avíseme cuando salgamos-dijo mientras volvía a calarse la gorra. Le dio la espalda a Enjolras, que volvió inmediatamente con los demás para ultimar los detalles de aquella noche.

Desapareció por entre la multitud de jóvenes. Observó a otro grupo de mujeres muy diferente al que había visto antes. Eran un poco más jóvenes, de su edad más o menos, y cuchicheaban, mientras observaban a Enjolras y a los demás jóvenes con cierto interés. "¿Cómo pueden gustarles ese tipo?" pensó mientras cogía una bandera y la examinaba, acariciando las puntadas rojas como gotas de sangre "Es bastante arrogante, todos lo son... El hombre contiene en su interior una de las peores bestias que pueden existir en el mundo..." tras esa reflexión, suspiró y la volvió a dejar en su sitio, con cuidado. Siguió paseando por entre la gente. Vio varios rifles y cogió uno, sonriendo. Pesaba un poco, pero consiguió apuntar al vacío, imaginando que al otro lado había un soldado real. ¿Su padre tenía uno de estos? A pesar de que aquél rifle seguramente no hubiera pasado por las manos de Adrien, la chica no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Ten cuidado madeimoselle-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Courfeyrac, que en ese momento dejaba unos pergaminos en una mesa, mientras se sentaba en ella y se metía un azucarillo en la boca, como si fuera un caramelo-Parece ser que esta noche vamos juntos a pegar carteles...

Denise sonrió. Le había caído bien aquel chico, había sido amable con él. Dejó el rifle en su sitio con cuidado y se acercó a él, apoyándose a su lado en la mesa.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Que sepas que te protegeré en todo momento-hizo una breve inclinación mientras le ofrecía otro terrón de azúcar. La joven lo aceptó, saboreando el dulce sabor del azúcar dentro de sus carrillos-No es normal que Enjolras lleve a chicas a sus misiones, le preocupa demasiado que las maten o algo peor...-esto último lo dijo con un tono de misterio. La chica no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Monsieur. Y gracias, pero puedo defenderme sola. Aunque no vendría mal que alguien vigilara mi espalda-le guiñó el ojo, cosa que hizo que Courfeyrac se sonrojara un poco y bajara de la mesa de un salto.

En ese momento, reinó el silencio en la sala.

-Los que vienen conmigo que vayan a la puerta. Después saldrán los que van con Combeferre, después los que van con Prouvaire, y por último los de Bahorel-explicó Enjolras, mirando a todos los presentes-¡Mucha suerte compañeros! Hacedlo por nuestra amada patria, y cuidado con los guardias.

-Todos creemos que se va a casar con nuestra patria- susurró Grantaire a Denise y Courfeyrac cuando se unió a ellos mientras le seguían. Courfeyrac soltó una carcajada y la chica se tapó la boca para no reír fuerte. Al parecer, no todos les Amis eran tan siesos como su jefe.

La fría noche los recibió con su manto. El silencio era interrumpido por el aullido de algún perro o el bufido de los gatos. La brisa que corría era fría y húmeda. Caminaron varios pasos y comenzaron a pegar carteles. Denise ayudó a Grantaire y Courfeyrac colocar la resina en los carteles. Notó la mirada fija de Enjolras sobre ella, quizás buscando algún fallo mínimo para echarla...

-¡Esconderos!-susurró Enjolras mientras vigilaba la calle. Los cuatro se fundieron con la pared. Escucharon un ruido de cascos. Era una patrulla.

Siguieron así hasta que el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

-Bien, ha pasado el peligro-susurró. Salieron de su escondite y siguieron caminando hacia la plaza del mercado, donde colgarían la mayoría de carteles.

En todo el trayecto, no dijeron nada. El miedo a ser descubiertos se palpaba en el ambiente. Denise agudizó todos sus sentidos, por si escuchaba un ruido extraño. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Enjolras, que parecía que estaba igual que ella, vigilando que nadie los descubriera.

Llegaron a la plaza.

-Podríamos dividirnos. ¿Nos vemos en media hora?-sugirió Courfeyrac. Esperó la aprobación de Enjolras y al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo-Bien, vamos Grantaire-cogió a su amigo que parecía algo despistado, y se lo llevó consigo-¡Hasta dentro de media hora chicos!-desaparecieron tras una esquina.

Denise tragó saliva. Se había quedado sola con él. Sabía que la odiaba y que no se habría olvidado tan fácilmente de su comportamiento de aquel día, de cómo había humillado al líder delante de sus compatriotas... Pero aún así, aparentó que no le importaba estar en aquella situación.

-Vamos-susurró de forma ácida. Ella lo siguió, mirando al suelo, pensativa. Le ayudó a pegar los carteles que llevaban encima, en silencio. La tensión era palpable entre ambos, había tantas cosas que querían echarse en cara... como si fueran dos lobos a punto de comenzar una pelea.

-Y dígame, ¿de dónde dice que es?-preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, y con ello, la tensión. Enjolras quería indagar un poco más sobre aquella chica extraña la cual había puesto interés en la revolución. Denise dio un respingo y lo miró sonrojándose un poco, aunque se mantuvo firme. No confiaba en nadie, y la pregunta podría ser una trampa.

-Vengo de los Muelles-dijo sin más. Empezó a pegar otro cartel-Aunque ahora vivo con una burguesa mayor, cerca de aquí.-completó su explicación, sin querer más detalles.

-¿Los Muelles? -frunció Enjolras el ceño y dejó de pegar-¿No es allí donde las...?

-Sí, es allí -cortó la chica, otra vez. Pero esta vez al líder no le importó. Denise dejó el cubo lleno de resina en el suelo y suspiró. Quizás no pasaba nada por proporcionar algún detalle más. A la chica no le pareció que el cabecilla de Les Amis frecuentara los Muelles, por su tono de voz, quizás - Mi madre es una de ellas...-su tono sonó algo borde. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba hablar del tema, sobre todo cuando sabía que la salud mental de su madre iba de mal en peor.

-¿Y por qué quiere luchar con nosotros?-Enjolras la observó, siendo directo. Cuando ella terminó, dejó los carteles sobrantes en el suelo. Dudó un momento si contarle la verdad de sus intenciones o no...

-Mi padre falleció en la barricada que se alzó en el norte de la ciudad. Quiero vengarle. Él... Él era el único que me entendía... me demostró que todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad... sin condiciones ni excepciones...-notó cómo un nudo aparecía en su garganta al recordar el nombre de su padre en la lista de fallecidos.

-Entiendo...-el joven no dijo nada más y pegó unos cuantos más. En el fondo, entendía a la chica, el sentimiento de impotencia al ver que un ser querido ha fallecido de forma no natural-Espero que pueda cumplir su venganza algún día...

-Gracias... eso espero-susurró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque... la venganza conlleva más venganza-sonrío para sus adentros, la frase de la monja y de su padre se le había calado muy profundo.

Enjolras se había alejado un poco, para cubrir otra zona de carteles, no muy lejos. La charla había bajado las defensas de ambos. La verdad es que Denise se encontraba bien hablando con el líder. "Al final no es tan malo... ni arrogante" pensó, mientras colocaba otra capa de resina en la pared.

De repente, vio a dos guardias acercándose a donde estaban ellos. Se tensó, quedándose quieta en el sitio.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?-por su tono de voz y sus andares se notaba que iban borrachos-Si es la hija de Isabelle. ¿Estás perdida ricura?- Se acercaron a ella, sin reparar en el chico. La cogieron del brazo y acariciaron su pelo. Denise se removió, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Una de sus manos buscó uno de los cuchillos que tenía en el cinto.

-Dinos... ¿tu madre podría hacernos un descuento?-los dos rieron socarronamente.-¿O nos podemos apañar contigo...?

-Tocad a mi madre y os juro que...-comenzó a decir, zafándose. Sacó el cuchillo y se puso en posición defensiva-No soy una prostituta...

-¿Que nos vas a hacer? El Dueño te mataría después, imbécil-los guardias volvieron a reír. Entonces, la chica notó un tirón hacia atrás, trastrabillando un poco. Se encontró de bruces con una casaca roja como la sangre.

-Buenas noches caballeros-la voz de Enjolras sonaba espeluznantemente fría-¿No tenéis que volver a casa?-les apuntó con la pistola que sacó de la chaqueta-Dejad en paz a la señorita ¿de acuerdo?

Los guardias, al ver el arma, salieron corriendo asustados. Debieron de haber dejado abandonadas sus armas en alguna taberna. Denise tragó saliva y suspiró aliviada. Se colocó bien su ropa y guardó el cuchillo.

-Podía defenderme sola...-susurró malhumorada cuando el joven fue a comprobar si estaba bien-Pero gracias...-Lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo los labios, respirando hondo para acentuar su mal humor.

Entonces lo vio. En sus ojos no encontró la frialdad que le caracterizaban, sino al contrario... había preocupación. Lo mismo que veía en los ojos de su padre cada vez que iba a verle. Sintió en su corazón la coraza de hierro resquebrajarse un poco. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Él no era como Adrien. Él no era Adrien.

Una sensación cálida la invadió por completo... No sentía nada igual desde hacía mucho tiempo, remontándose a cuando era pequeña. Era una sensación agradable. Podía estar mirando aquellos ojos azules toda la vida, sin cansarse. Tragó saliva. Él la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o estaba ocurriendo de verdad...

-Gracias por salvarme...-repitió, rompiendo el silencio. Notaba sus mejillas arder, de vergüenza. Intentó mantener la compostura y carraspeó, recogiendo los carteles y la resina sobrante.

-De nada...-Enjolras sonrió un poco cuando la joven le dio la espalda.

Tras ver cómo han tratado esos dos guardias a la chica, comprendió de verdad el por qué quería luchar, y la situación en la que vivía. En su interior, sintió algo de admiración por la tozudez de la joven, su valentía a la hora de afrontar los problemas. Además de que, por un momento, se veía navegando por aquellos ojos de color mar, los cuales hicieron que en el corazón del muchacho se encendiera una tenue chispa.

-No le haga caso. Iban demasiado borrachos...-se encogió de hombros, ayudando a la chica a recoger todo.

Denise asintió, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía como en una nube, flotando. De fondo, las campanas de Notre Dame tocaban las nueve y media.

Las nueve y media.

Bajó a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Merde!-susurró horrorizada. La Señora había cerrado las puertas de la casa hacía media hora-Tengo que volver, si no me matarán...-miró los carteles que quedaban por pegar y se sintió culpable por no acabar su trabajo-Lo siento...

-No se preocupe, la acompaño a casa. ¿Dónde vives?-él recogió los carteles. Denise se quedó bloqueada ante el cambio de actitud del chico. "Así que cuando sus amigos no miran, cambia de forma de ser... no quieren que le vean débil" pensó, sonándole de algo esa sensación de querer ocultar sus sentimientos y debilidades.

Jamás había estado en una situación semejante, nunca una persona que no fuera su padre se había preocupado por ella. Le resultó bastante reconfortante...

-Eh... a tres manzanas...-señaló unas calles al norte-Aunque no hace falta... puedo ir sola...

-Insisto-Enjolras negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que fuera sola por las calles a esas horas-No quiero que tengas otro encontronazo con más guardias borrachos.

Ella aceptó a regañadientes. Vale que el joven adoptara esa amable actitud sin nadie delante, por las razones mencionadas antes, pero ella también era así. Odiaba que la trataran como una débil, una damisela en apuros.

Resopló y lo guió por las calles, preocupada por la Señora. Sabía que necesitaría un milagro para entrar en aquella casa. Cuando la mujer cerraba las puertas, lo hacía a cal y canto...


	11. Capítulo X: Ángel Caído

Llegaron a la mansión de la Señora, en la cual no había signos de que alguien estuviera despierto. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y en su interior, apenas se podía percibir hálito de luz alguna. La chica intentó abrir la puerta principal, a sabiendas de que estaría completamente cerrada con llave. Al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, buscó los pequeños ventanales que daban al sótano donde ella dormía. También estaban cerrados. Denise se maldijo por no haberlos dejado abiertos antes de marcharse aquella noche.

Golpeó las ventanas, quizás así se abrirían y podría colarse. Pero nada. Notó un nudo en el pecho, y el temor comenzó a atenazarle en el estómago. ¿Dónde pasaría ahora la noche? Si no tuviera que esconderse de la banda de Lumière, podría irse a cualquier rincón para dormir. Pero justo cuando el sol se ponía, los secuaces del viejo asesino, salían a buscar algo de botín, acechando por todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Enjolras contempló la escena sin saber qué decir o hacer. Vio que la chica estaba un poco agobiada, su expresión y su lenguaje corporal lo transmitían. Una idea rápida pasó por su cabeza. Al principio no le convenció demasiado, pero no podía dejar abandonada a aquella joven, la cual estaba dispuesta a luchar por la causa que él mismo había empezado, depositando su confianza en él y en la Revolución.

Carraspeó ligeramente, acercándose a una Denise que se había sentado en los escalones al ver que no había manera de penetrar en la casa. La chica alzó la mirada cuando éste se acercó, y se levantó sacudiéndose el vestido, dispuesta a marcharse a otro lugar.

-Si quiere... puede venir a dormir a mi piso de estudiantes...-dijo Enjolras, sin querer imaginar la cara que pondrían sus compañeros al ver que llevaría a una fémina a su habitación.

Denise se sintió perturbada ante su invitación. No sabía si sentir rabia por volver a considerarla una damisela en apuros o estar agradecida. Optó por lo primero.

-No, Monsieur. Puedo apañármelas...-respondió exhalando un suspiro-Iré al próximo meeting que haya. Gracias por acompañarme.

Con esas palabras, hizo una breve inclinación y comenzó a andar, pasando al lado de Enjolras. Se sorprendió al notar un agarre en su brazo, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para impedir su camino. Miró de nuevo al líder revolucionario algo confusa.

-Va a llover. No voy a tener la conciencia tranquila dejándola desamparada...-dijo frunciendo el ceño, y clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

Aquellas palabras remataron a Denise. Si hay una cosa en el mundo que más odiaba era que la trataran como una simple vagabunda, incapaz de sobrevivir en el laberinto de calles de París. A parte de que no le gustó la idea de ir a dormir en una casa desconocida, con alguien desconocido. Quizás intentaría matarla por la noche... o quién sabe. Se removió un poco, separándose un poco de Enjolras.

-Deje la caridad para otra, Monsieur. Puedo apañármelas sola-respondió de forma brusca, haciendo notar que estaba molesta.

-No se trata de caridad, mademoiselle. Son mis principios. Y dado que conmigo no funcionan las cabezonerías ni los pataleos, se va a venir conmigo.-Enjolras empezó a tirar de la chica, ahora agarrándola por la cintura con cuidado, empujándola junto a él.

-Entonces gritaré.-respondió Denise, intentando frenar las intenciones del joven.-¡Suélteme, no quiero ir con usted!-se temía lo peor.

Había visto en los Muelles cómo los marineros forzaban a las prostitutas para hacerles daño, y aprovecharse de ellas de forma gratuita. A ella siempre le ha asqueado esa práctica. Es por eso que siempre evitaba que ningún hombre, incluido el Dueño y Lumière, mantuvieran contacto físico con ella más de un minuto.

-Si grita, llamará la atención a la policía de verdad. Entonces yo no podré protegerla, y será llevada al calabozo...-Enjolras paró y la agarró por la barbilla, obligando a que sus ojos se clavaran en los de él-Créame que a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia esto, pues tengo que dar cierta imagen, pero no tengo alternativa. Así que por favor, para que sea más fácil, colabore y déjese ayudar. Por favor.

Denise miró de nuevo aquellos ojos azules grisáceos los cuales hicieron que se sintiera pequeña, muy pequeña. Tragó saliva y escuchó las palabras de Enjolras, descubriendo ciertos matices de tozudez en ellas, tozudez la cual también era característica en la chica. Se dio cuenta de que ambos mantenían una lucha igualitaria, por su carácter, y podrían estar así toda la noche. A no ser que uno de los dos cediera.

Resopló y rompió el contacto visual con el joven. No quería estar allí en esa situación, ya sea porque los matones de Lumière andaban a sus anchas y podrían encontrarles discutiendo por banalidades.

Es por eso que dejó a un lado su orgullo y aceptó, resignada, la invitación, dejando a un Enjolras satisfecho por la pequeña victoria.

...

-Aquí estará bien por ahora. No es muy grande, pero al menos nos la apañamos. Sólo la usamos para dormir y poco más...

El piso de Enjolras no era muy grande, un salón principal y varias puertas, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los estudiantes. Pero para Denise, era muchísimo mejor que el desván donde habitaba. Observó todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque tampoco había nada interesante. En la cocina del fondo, había restos de cena, quizás de los compañeros del joven estudiante. Los libros se apilaban en cada rincón.

-¿Cuántos vivís aquí?-preguntó, acariciando con cuidado el lomo de los libros y pergaminos.

-Vivimos tres, aunque esperamos a uno nuevo...-el joven recogió lo que parecían sus libros. Los dejó en una estantería, para luego guiar a la chica a la puerta que había al lado de la cocina.

-Entiendo...-Denise estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Tragó saliva cuando entró en la habitación de Enjolras. No era gran cosa tampoco... una cama, un escritorio y un armario. Se giró y vio al joven apoyado en el marco de la puerta, confusa. ¿No iba a dormir allí? Todo empezó a encajar en la mente de la joven.

-Puedo dormir en el suelo, si hace falta...-comentó, un tanto fría e incómoda. Enjolras negó con la cabeza y volvió a pasarse la mano por los rizos, en un gesto cansado.

-Dormirá en mi cama. Y yo dormiré en el sofá. Procure no hacer ruido-en aquél momento, no había nadie en la casa, para gran alivio del joven. Denise negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba cansada de tantas formalidades, no estaba tan necesitada. Enjolras le cortó el paso-Insisto, mademoiselle. Quédase aquí, y no salga.

La chica volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, con aire desafiante. Pudo notar cómo la fisura que resquebrajaba la armadura que rodeaba su corazón iba haciéndose más grande. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Enjolras la hacía sentir... de esa manera? Tragó saliva y todo el orgullo que sentía, iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Asintió levemente, y volvió sobre sus pasos, dando la espada al líder.

-De acuerdo...-susurró sentándose en el borde de la cama. Nunca había estado en un camastro así, tan mullido y cálido-No haré ruido...

¿Por qué tenía aquella actitud tan sumisa con el muchacho? No era por la forma de ser de éste, eso lo tenía claro. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía contradecirle... pero se sentía extraña, ella no era así...

Enjolras cerró la puerta con llave. "Encerrada, otra vez..." pensó, exhalando un suspiro. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó la almohada. Tenía un aroma agradable. La chica sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos. Al instante siguiente, el sueño la venció, con unos ojos azules grisáceos grabados en su mente...

...

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos media hora esperándote.

-¿Dónde está Denise? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Las preguntas le llovían en cuanto puso un pie en el café. Varios estudiantes habían llegado hace ya mucho, con cubos vacíos de resina y sin ningún cartel. Enjolras resopló y fue a una de las mesas del café, apoyándose en ellas.

-He estado pegando carteles, estaba librándome de una patrulla, Ferre. Y Denise volvió a su casa, le pillaba de paso, Courfeyrac.

Obviamente, todo aquello era en parte verdad y en parte mentira. Si supieran que la había llevado al piso para pasar la noche... Podía imaginarse la reprimenda de Combeferre, recordando las normas del piso, o Courfeyrac, dándole la enhorabuena.

La verdad, tenía ganas de que todo aquello acabara pronto, y la chica se fuera a la mañana siguiente. Estaba claro que era la última vez que hacía algo de ese estilo.

-¿Habéis colgado todos los carteles?-preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. Combeferre se ajustó las gafas y asintió, mirando a Courfeyrac que jugueteaba con una pluma.

-Sí, no ha habido problema. Los chicos han sabido despistar a los guardias... Aunque ha habido algunos que colgamos nada más comenzar que ya están arrancados...-se encogió de hombros y se recolocó la levita-Pero bueno, son sólo un par de carteles mal colgados, tampoco pasa nada...

Enjolras asintió satisfecho. Miró a Courfeyrac, y éste se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que su líder esperaba una respuesta.

-Ya sabes cómo es Grantaire. Bebiendo y sujetando el cubo de resina. Hemos estado a punto de ser pillados por su culpa, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?-rió levemente.

-Os podrían haber matado, Courf...-dijo Combeferre, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cierto. A ver si ese borracho se entera de una vez que su vida corre peligro si va ebrio a las misiones que le encomendamos...-añadió Enjolras, haciendo una mueca.

Grantaire le ponía de los nervios. Era un miembro de Les Amis desde que prácticamente se fundó. Pero su escepticismo teñía de duda la mayoría de las reuniones. Era agradable las veces que estaba sobrio, ya que aportaba su opinión de forma sensata... pero eso era muy pocas veces. Por eso siempre lo dejaban en un rincón de la habitación, bebiendo. A saber por qué.

Los demás estudiantes empezaron a salir del lugar cuando acabaron de recoger todo. Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac volvieron a su piso en silencio, cubiertos por sus bufandas y chaquetas, pues el frío de la noche les acompañó por todo el trayecto. El joven líder notó los nervios aflorar en su piel. ¿Y si descubrían su secreto? ¿Cómo iba a explicar tal situación? Tragó saliva disimuladamente cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio y subieron.

Enjolras respiró hondo y entró.

Todo parecía normal, para gran alivio de éste. La chica no había intentado escapar en ningún momento. Combeferre y Courfeyrac se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones despidiéndose con un cansado "buenas noches". Todos tenían ganas de ir a dormir para recibir al día siguiente con fuerzas.

Cuando se quedó solo en el salón, Enjolras se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Y si había huido por la ventana? O se encontraba esperándole con un cuchillo... Con todas esas dudas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró con cuidado. Para su asombro, la joven yacía dormida en su cama, abrazada a su almohada. La estampa hizo que un sentimiento parecido a la ternura apareciera en el interior del joven. Se descalzó las botas, exhalando un profundo suspiro de alivio. La chaqueta la colgó en una percha de la pared, y se desabrochó el cinturón que apretaba sus pantalones.

Cogió un par de mantas de su armario, para colocarlas en el sofá. A sus compañeros les diría que no podía dormir y había decidido quedarse estudiando en el salón. Era la excusa perfecta. Así, cuando ellos se fueran a la Facultad, aprovecharía para llevar a Denise a su casa. Y todo quedaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus vidas volverían a la normalidad.

Antes de salir por la puerta, observó que Denise estaba sin arropar. Inmediatamente, cogió una tercera manta del armario y se la pasó por encima. Aprovechó entonces para fijarse mejor en sus rasgos. Era guapa, aunque en sus facciones podían leerse los años de sufrimiento que habría pasado desde que nació, quizás. Se atrevió incluso a apartar un mechón de su pelo azabache, notando cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. La veía tan frágil... pero a la vez tan fuerte... era increíble que existiera alguien tan perfecto como ella. Como si de un ángel se tratara. Un ángel sin alas.

Sacudió la cabeza, separándose de la cama. Era el líder de Les Amis. No podía tener la cabeza llena de fantasías y mujeres. Su principal objetivo era derrocar al rey, e instaurar la república en Francia, tal y como Lamarque deseaba. De él dependían todos sus hombres, que confiaban en sus palabras de ánimo para luchar por la patria. No podían verle débil, detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Con paso decidido, salió de la habitación, para pasar una noche en vela entre apuntes, café amargo preparado por Courfeyrac y el rostro de un ángel caído grabado en su mente...


	12. Capítulo XI: Abandonada

El sonido de varias voces acompañadas con el olor a café y tostadas, despertó a Denise de un sueño vacío, sin pesadillas. Se incorporó, sin fijarse que una cálida manta se resbaló de sus hombros. Miró a su alrededor, recordando poco a poco lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Y recordó que la Señora quizás la estaría esperando enfadada…

Hizo la cama como buenamente pudo y sacudió la almohada con esmero, para no dejar rastro de piojos o pulgas. No sabía si tenía o no, nunca se lo había planteado, pero siempre le gustaba ser precavida.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se acercó a la puerta. Comprobó que, efectivamente, seguía cerrada con llave. Resopló un poco impaciente y pegó el oído en la madera.

-… ¿Cómo es que la fecha de la discusión era hoy? No me has dicho nada, Ferre…

La voz de Courfeyrac sonó cerca de la puerta. Denise tragó saliva con el corazón en un puño. Bajó el ritmo de respiración y tensó su cuerpo, intentando no hacer ruido alguno. Varios pasos resonaron en el suelo, haciendo crujir la madera.

-Si estuvieras más atento en clase, lo sabrías. Bastante tengo con dejarte los apuntes todos los días. Venga, vamos que llegamos tarde.

Otra puerta se abrió, y los pasos se alejaron.

-¿No vienes, Enjolras?-volvió a escuchar la voz de Combeferre.

-Ahora voy, he de acabar una cosa… Estaré en clase a la hora punta.

-Eso espero… Te vemos allí. Y la próxima vez, deberías de centrarte más en los estudios en lugar de hacer misiones nocturnas por la ciudad.

-De acuerdo…

La voz de Enjolras sonaba un tanto cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. La puerta principal se cerró de un solo golpe, dejando el piso en silencio. Denise se separó de la puerta, y tragó saliva. Escondió una mano en su espalda con un cuchillo preparado, por si acaso. A pesar de la hospitalidad del líder revolucionario, no se fiaba aún de él.

Enjolras, por su parte, se desperezó en cuanto sus compañeros de piso se marcharon por la puerta. Había estado toda la noche despierto, intentando centrarse en sus apuntes de Derecho Político. Pero su mente volaba lejos, de la mano de un ángel sin alas. En su interior, había empezado una lucha interna entre su corazón y sus principios. No podía enamorarse, pues lideraba una revolución junto a más hombres de honor. Pero la presencia de la chica le hacía sentir bien, y su mirada le infundía la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando. "Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo" pensó mientras cogía dos tazas llenas de café "No debería de haberla aceptado en mis filas… Así no me hubiera embrujado de esta manera"

Fue hacia su habitación, y giró la llave. Nada más abrir, se encontró con Denise despierta, en tensión. No supo qué decir.

-Buenos días…-susurró la chica, con desconfianza. Alternó su mirada con el rostro de Enjolras y las dos tazas de café humeante que portaban sus manos. La camisa de la noche anterior lucía arrugada y por fuera de los pantalones. Los rizos rubios que adornaban su cabellera, estaban algo desperdigados por su rostro. El porte que el día anterior mostraba con orgullo, se había desvanecido.

-Buenos días… te he traído café-respondió Enjolras, recomponiéndose. Dejó una de las tazas en una silla, mientras que bebía un sorbo de la otra-He de irme a la universidad, por lo que no puedes quedarte aquí…

-Lo sé, me marcho en seguida…-dijo la joven, algo incómoda por la brusquedad del chico-Gracias por todo, Monsieur Enjolras…

Empezó a caminar, haciendo crujir el parqué de madera. Pasó por al lado del joven y se ruborizó levemente. Tragó saliva y fue hacia la puerta, saliendo del piso sin decir nada más… dejando a un Enjolras algo consternado, aunque en apariencia, despreocupado…

….

Llegó jadeando a casa de la Señora. Se paró en frente de la puerta del servicio y cogió aire, respirando hondo... En la casa bullía actividad. Rápidamente, entró en el interior, llegando a la cocina. Las doncellas la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Denise notó un tirón en su brazo y se encontró con una mujer mayor, que resultó ser el ama de llaves.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando…-la chica iba a responder, pero no le dio tiempo. La mujer la llevó por los ricos pasillos casi a rastras. Llegaron a una enorme puerta blanca, que estaba entreabierta. El ama de llaves llamó repetidamente y un "Adelante" ahogado por la puerta las recibió. Entró sólo Denise, de un pequeño empujón. La puerta se cerró completamente tras de sí.

-¡Tú!-la Señora se levantó pesadamente, resoplando. Las cuentas de su regordete cuello bailaron peligrosamente. Denise tragó saliva-¡¿Dónde estabas ayer?!-le dio un bofetón que la joven no vio venir. Notó varias punzadas en la mejilla. Respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura.

-Estaba... trabajando. Para sacarme unos francos, Señora-susurró sintiendo cierto resquemor en el interior, lanzando una mirada gélida a la mujer.

-¿Trabajando? Seguro que estabas con tu madre, entregándote al placer de los hombres-recibió otro golpe, que esquivó-Y yo mientras preocupada por ti. ¿Así me agradecer haberte recogido de las calles?

-¡No!-"lo que faltaba" pensó Denise, haciendo una mueca-Estuve trabajando en pegar unos carteles, se lo juro-pero la Señora no escuchaba.

Su rostro lleno de arrugas mostraba su enfado hacia la chica. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas del salón de té si saben que la chica de los recados entregaba su cuerpo a medio París? Cogió a Denise por el brazo. La chica forcejeó, intentando soltarse de sus regordetes dedos. La condujo a la puerta de la calle, ante la mirada atónita de los criados.

-¡Se que no pegabas carteles, sucia meretriz! ¡Mentirosa!-la empujó a la calle en cuanto abrió la puerta. Denise trastrabilló con una loseta suelta y cayó al suelo. Alzó la mirada y descubrió su vestido y rebeca rota.-¡No quiero volver a verte en mi casa más!-escuchó decir a la Señora, que cerró la puerta con violencia.

La joven se acercó a la puerta y la aporreó con fuerza.

-¡¿Por que no quiere escucharme?!-gritó, removiendo las compuertas que estaban cerradas-¡No estaba acostándome con ningún hombre!

Recibió un silencio sepulcral como respuesta. Recogió lo que quedaba de rebeca y comenzó a deambular por las calles, con el temor de que haya llamado la atención con el espectáculo de la vieja burguesa.

Caminó rápidamente hacia unos callejones, notando las primeras gotas de agua sobre ella, anunciando tormenta…


	13. Capítulo XII: Perdida bajo la lluva

Se acurrucó en uno de los portales como buenamente pudo. Desde hace una semana en la que la Señora la expulsó de su casa, no había dejado de llover. Su ropa estaba empapada, haciendo que el frío calara en sus huesos. Había conseguido robar un mendrugo de pan en una panadería, pero al instante, se lo comió. Su estómago rugía de hambre, y las fuerzas le fallaban...

No sabía a dónde ir.

Estaba perdida. Se encontró sola en un mundo lleno de bestias... Se planteó volver al Musain, pero su orgullo lo impedía. No quería que tuvieran caridad con ella, no podía aparentar ser débil delante de los demás estudiantes. La tacharían de inútil, y quizás le dirían que volviera a casa y se olvidara de la Revolución.

Encogiéndose más, enterró su rostro entre sus brazos, dejando escapar unos sollozos. Estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba. Ansiaba encontrar paz en su corazón, en su alma, pero todo eran caídas. No podía ver a su madre, pues Lumière la castigaría por permitir que encerraran a Crantère, su padre estaba muerto, había perdido el refugio que tenía en casa de la Señora…

No disfrutaba del consuelo de nadie. No tenía ninguna mano amiga que la ayudara a levantarse. Se sentía vacía, abandonada como un perro. Había caído demasiado bajo en la sociedad, donde la dignidad humana le era indiferente al mundo. Si la suerte no le sonriera, tendría que vender su cuerpo para conseguir algo de comer… y convertirse en una prostituta más del Dueño. Acabaría como su madre, presa de la locura, mientras sus horas en este mundo irían agotándose más rápido de lo esperado…

Aunque debido a su caminar bajo la lluvia, sin rumbo, por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, hizo que sintiera su vida escapar de entre sus manos heladas. Por la noche, mientras dormía bajo un techado, una estruendosa tos la abordó inesperadamente. Pensó que se iba a ahogar. A medida que las horas pasaban, la tos no cedía, y su cuerpo empezó a pesarle, y a tiritar. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Empezó a sentirse físicamente mal…

Un ruido en el manto de agua la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se secó las lágrimas, y escrutó en la calle. Al fondo, dos sombras se acercaron poco a poco, como si dos fantasmas se trataran. Denise se pegó a la pared tanto como pudo, deseando fundirse con ella. Las voces de los desconocidos se iban acercando poco a poco.

¿Quién en su sano juicio iría por las calles con el tiempo que hacía? Claramente, burgueses no, por lo que quedarían un grupo con los que Denise no quería cruzarse: bandidos. Ella, con el historial que arrastraba a sus espaldas, no les tendría miedo. El problema estaba en que no sabía si dichos bandidos trabajarían para Lumière, o tendrían relación con él.

Denise cerró los ojos. De pronto, escuchó cómo un par de ladrillos sueltos en la pared resbalaban al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, debido a su ansia de querer ocultarse entre las sombras. El corazón se le paró en seco cuando las voces de los hombres enmudecieron. Se preparó para lo peor.

Inmediatamente, las dos figuras se encontraron en el arco del soportal. La chica se levantó rápidamente, olvidando por un momento el frío y la ropa mojada.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí… ¿estás perdida mademoiselle?-preguntó uno de los hombres. La joven se fijó en que ambos estaban con las caras tapadas y amplios sombreros raídos. Apretó los dientes, y su cuerpo se tensó, como cada vez que intuía peligro.

-Parece que esta a esta gatita le han cortado la lengua. ¿Y si la hacemos hablar, Suenadinero?

-Me parece buena idea, Babel…

Denise se quedó algo perpleja al escuchar los nombres. Jamás había oído hablar de éstos. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella lentamente, dispuestos a atraparla.

-¡Atrás!-dijo mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos-Un paso más y lo lamentaréis.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír socarronamente. Pararon y bajaron sus viseras, dejando al descubierto sus rostros.

Uno tenía una densa barba pelirroja, que le cubría casi toda la cara. El otro, en cambio, tenía una cara afilada, sin barba, lo cual le hacía más joven. Ambos parecían corpulentos, pero quizás fuera por los abrigos raídos que llevaban.

-Vaya, parece que el gato ha enseñado sus garras, Suenadinero…-dijo el de la barba, que por los datos de antes, parecía ser Babel-Va a costar llevarla a Thénardier…

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio… Dejadme en paz, si apreciáis vuestra vida.

Sabía que en las condiciones en las que estaba, no podía enfrentarse a ambos hombres. Respiró hondo, enfocando bien a sus oponentes. La fiebre no se le había bajado, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Escuchó de nuevo la risa de los bandidos.

-Eso habrá que verlo, preciosa…

Al instante siguiente, lo que recordó la chica fue lanzar varias cuchilladas, un grito de dolor y salir corriendo, con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus hombros. Oyó varios pasos detrás de ella pero eso no le impidió seguir. En un momento dado, debido a la pesadez de su cuerpo causada por la fiebre, cayó de bruces al suelo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad…

...

_Caminó por un mar de tinieblas. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Soñando? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquél lugar?_

_Una luz la cegó de pronto..._

_-¡No puedes pillarme Den!_

_Ella sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la voz. Vio a lo lejos a un chico, de unos diez años, que la miraba sonriendo. Su pelo, ondulado, bailaba con la brisa de los Muelles, al igual que la pequeña coleta que adornaba su nuca._

_-¡Claro que te pillaré!-se extrañó un poco al oír su voz. Dulce, infantil, aguda... Volvía a tener siete años. Volvía a ser una niña_

_De repente, él desapareció. Intentó encontrarle con la mirada, pero era experto en buscar lugares recónditos para esconderse. Buscó en los barcos, en la casa de Lumière, en la cala... No aparecía._

_Notó unas manos tapar sus ojos, y un susurro en su oído._

_-Si no adivinas quién soy, te tiraré a los tiburones._

_-¡No!-ella rió y acarició las manos del muchacho-Eres un pirata triste, que busca a su sirena._

_Cuando la cala volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, se giró y le miró a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, quizás del frío que hacía... o por aquellos ojos verdes intensos que traspasaban fronteras._

_Él sonreía, con cierta rebeldía._

_-Has acertado-susurró. Al instante siguiente notó sus labios pegados en los suyos..._


	14. Capítulo XIII: Rescatada una vez más

La tromba de agua no amainó. Seguía cayendo sin piedad, taponando los rayos de sol primaverales. Las calles estaban desiertas, todos los parisinos aguardaban la tormenta primaveral en la seguridad de sus casas.

Los estudiantes se agolparon bajo los soportales del edificio antiguo que conformaba la Universidad, esperando a que el tiempo mejorara brevemente para volver a sus casas. Muchos disfrutaban de la comodidad de los carruajes que sus familias se podían permitir y los cuales recogían en la puerta directamente. Los que no tenían esa suerte, les tocaba esperar.

Enjolras alzó la mirada hacia los nubarrones negros que adornaban el cielo. Su pelo rizado caía sobre sus hombros empapado, al igual que la casaca marrón con la que se había vestido aquél día. Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que las opciones que tenía eran ir corriendo hacia el piso de estudiantes o esperar, aburrido, junto a sus compañeros. No había visto ni a Courfeyrac ni a Combeferre a la salida de la última clase. Tampoco a los demás componentes de Les Amis de l'ABC que visitaban a hurtadillas el Musain por la noche.

Estaba completamente solo.

Agobiado por el ruido de las voces de los demás estudiantes y el apelotonamiento bajo los techados, decidió salir corriendo. Su hogar no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, por lo que no tendría problema en llegar. Miró al cielo de nuevo antes de emprender la carrera.

Inmediatamente, su ropa se empapó, al igual que su pelo y su cartera. Aligeró el ritmo para que los libros que portaba y los pergaminos no se estropearan con el agua. Casi estaba llegando al portal, cuando una sombra tirada en el suelo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Al principio, pensó que era cualquier animal muerto a causa de un carromato. Pero, al acercarse más, vislumbró una figura humana. No era ningún vagabundo ni bandido que había corrido tan mala suerte de perder su vida en una mísera pelea...

... sino que se trataba de una mujer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al cuerpo. Cuando descubrió el rostro que estaba enterrado entre la solería y un brazo, el corazón se le paró de golpe. Era ella. Aquellos rasgos no los había olvidado tan fácilmente. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Apretó los dedos contra su cuello, y percibió un pulso débil de su corazón, el cual luchaba para seguir con vida.

Se quitó la chaqueta, dejando su cartera en el suelo. Ya no le importaban ni los libros, ni los apuntes. Colocó la prenda húmeda sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, con la intención de cubrirla ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí abandonada? En su interior, se maldijo por haberla dejado marchar de su casa sin más hace unos días.

Se cruzó la cartera. La camisa blanca característica del muchacho estaba adherida a su piel, fría. Pasó un brazo por la nuca de la chica, y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Cogió aire y de un impulso la alzó. No pesaba mucho, pero aún así, era difícil de llevar, mas era un peso muerto.

Caminó bajo la lluvia, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver más allá de sus pasos. Si iba por buen camino, llegaría al Musain en menos de cinco minutos. Respiró hondo y miró de reojo a la joven, desmayada. A pesar de presentar una palidez mortal, aún conservaba aquella belleza característica que había cautivado sutilmente el corazón del joven.

El viento azotaba con fuerza, haciendo que las gotas de agua se convirtieran en pequeños puñales que se estrellaban en su cuerpo de forma molesta. De repente, a lo lejos, reconoció el cartel del café. Caminó deprisa hasta que llegó a la puerta, la cual abrió dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo...

...

_-¡Deniiiiise!_

_Ella se giró y sonrió. Dejó el trapo que usaba a modo de muñeca y se levantó, sacudiéndose unos pantalones que le quedaban bastantes grandes._

_-¡Iré a por ti esta vez!-fue corriendo tras el chico de pelo oscuro y alborotado que reía._

_Al instante siguiente, apareció una imagen de él intentando agarrarse a algo mientras caía por un precipicio... con la sombra de la muerte en su mirada..._

Una luz la envolvió, acompañada de varias voces a su alrededor. Su mente, volvió poco a poco a la realidad, confusa. Entreabrió los ojos y un techo desenfocado adornado con vigas le dio la bienvenida. Comenzó a tomar conciencia de todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba reposando sobre algo blando, tapado completamente. La verdad, se sentía bien en ese lugar... Era cálido y confortable. La hacía sentir segura. Quería quedarse allí para siempre...

-Ya ha despertado... Avisad al muchacho de que lo ha hecho. Joly, cuente el tiempo de pulsaciones en cuanto le diga.

Una voz masculina le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza, provocándole un dolor en el cuello que se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Un hombre se encontraba a su lado, sentado en el borde de lo que parecía una cama. Tomó su muñeca y apretó. Denise no opuso resistencia.

-Es estable. Con reposo y cuidado se pondrá bien.

-¿Quién...?-comenzó a musitar la chica, sorprendiéndose de que su voz era apenas un hilo. Nada más hacer el esfuerzo de hablar, una tos se apoderó de ella.

-No haga esfuerzos, señorita. Ha sufrido usted una hipotermia severa, acompañada de un resfriado feo. Dé gracias que no ha evolucionado en una neumonía grave.

Denise no entendía nada de lo que el hombre le decía. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar el techo, sin decir nada.

-Que guarde reposo durante dos días. Después, podrá hacer vida normal.

No sabía a quién le decía eso. Pero le daba igual. Ya era la segunda, o la tercera, vez que alguien desconocido la salvaba de las garras de la muerte.

¿Es que Dios no quiere acabar con su vida de una maldita vez? Parece que quiere verla sufrir... y que la soledad y el abandono la conduzca a las tinieblas. Su corazón de acero estaba cansado de gritar. Su alma estaba marchita, oscura... sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

Una lágrima resbaló despacio por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, mientras las voces se alejaban de nuevo, sucumbiéndose una vez más a un mundo sin sueños...

_Dos días después_

Se despertó de nuevo. No sabía qué hora era. Por la luz de la habitación, parecía que era de noche, aunque debido a los nubarrones que acechaban el cielo de la ciudad, no se podía visualizar con claridad qué parte del día era.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer ¿eh?

La joven volvió a girar la cabeza, vislumbrando aquél al que había dicho eso. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió a un Courfeyrac sentado en una silla, al lado suyo. Iba a preguntar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero la mano del chico la interrumpió.

-Estás en el Musain, por eso estoy aquí. Llegué tarde a una de las reuniones de Les Amis y escuché hablar de que te habían traído a este lugar inconsciente y muy enferma. La verdad, no me podía creer que estabas aquí, por eso he subido ahora en cuanto mis obligaciones me han dejado.

Denise escuchó al muchacho hablar, un tanto sorprendida y confusa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-preguntó en un susurro, pues sus cuerdas vocales estaban algo inflamadas a causa del catarro.

-Oh pues... creo que tres días. No estoy seguro. Lo importante es que estás mejor, y podrás unirte a la expedición que haremos en el Cuartel general dentro de unos días.

La joven frunció el ceño. Se extrañó que aún contaran con ella en la revolución. Courfeyrac, al ver su reacción, no pudo evitar reír.

-No nos hemos olvidado de ti. Hay nuevos combatientes en nuestras filas, incluidas varias mujeres. Una de ellas me recordó a ti...-el joven se desperezó y acercó la silla a la cama, arrascándose la nuca en un intento de recordar un dato-Creo que se llamaba Éponine...

La chica se incorporó un poco. Courfeyrac, al ver sus intenciones, la ayudó, colocándole la almohada de manera que estuviera cómoda. Denise no dijo nada sobre las nuevas noticias que le había proporcionado el chico. Al menos, aún podía vengar a su padre...

En aquél momento, la puerta entreabierta se abrió del todo. Enjolras apareció en el marco de ésta, con su característica casaca roja. La joven sintió cómo su corazón se encogía al volver a cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos que intentaban mirar dentro de su corazón.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Interrumpo?-la voz del líder sonó un tanto seca. Courfeyrac se levantó y dejó la silla de madera apoyada en la pared.

-No, Enjolras, ya me iba. Me he pasado para ver cómo está la convaleciente...

El joven rubio miró a su compatriota alzando una ceja, desconfiado. Sabía que Courfeyrac le gustaba coquetear con mujeres. Y Denise no era una excepción. Cada vez que el joven hablaba de ella o le veía a su lado, notaba cierto malestar en su interior, como una especie de furia que le hacía enfadarse con su compañero revolucionario. Menos mal que éste no era consciente de tal sentimiento. No sabía por qué le pasaba eso, era algo nuevo para él...

Courfeyrac pasó a su lado, despidiéndose de la chica con la mano y dando una leve cabezada a Enjolras. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave click.

Denise tragó saliva dolorosamente, sin dejar de observar al muchacho que se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en la misma silla que su anterior visita.

-¿Está mejor?-preguntó alzando las cejas. Era un momento bastante incómodo, pues no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer. Parecía que aquella pregunta era algo superficial, un cliché típico que la sociedad usaba para quedar educadamente bien.

Pero él sentía verdadera preocupación por el estado de la muchacha. Su piel había tomado algo de color gracias a la calidez proporcionada por las mantas y la lumbre que chisporroteaba en la caldera del fondo, cosa que le tranquilizaba bastante. Al igual que el diagnóstico y la evaluación del doctor que trajo del hospital. Pronto la joven gozaría de buena salud.

-Sí...-susurró Denise, bajando la mirada. Acarició su garganta al notar varias punzadas en ellas-Me ha dicho Courfeyrac que queréis ir al Cuartel de la policía...-comentó, en el mismo tono de voz para no forzar las cuerdas vocales.

-Cierto es... queremos robar los planos donde tienen previsto colocar sus tropas para atacar las diferentes barricadas se van a alzar ahora en adelante-Enjolras maldijo por dentro a Courfeyrac por contarle el plan antes que él lo hiciera-Además de desvalijarlos de toda pólvora posible...

-Entiendo...-la joven volvió a alzar la mirada, componiendo una débil sonrisa. Los prejuicios que se había formado del líder revolucionario estaban cayéndose por su propio peso.

Después de haberla acogido en su casa y aceptado en la revolución, la idea de que Enjolras era un prepotente engreído sin escrúpulos se estaba resquebrajando, casi rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Denise había comprendido que el joven era parecido a ella. Ambos no permitían que la debilidad les venciera, sacando toda la voluntad posible para sobrevivir en los tiempos que corrían. Un sentimiento de admiración creció entre las grietas de su corazón de hierro, despojándolo de toda armadura. ¿Estaba teniendo sentimientos para con el muchacho? Era algo extraño en ella... pero por una vez en su vida, se dejaba llevar.

-Cuento con usted ¿no mademoiselle?-dijo el joven, carraspeando suavemente. La chica lo miró de nuevo, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Si mi salud me lo permite... puede contar conmigo-asintió, aliviada de que el propio líder le dijera en persona que aún podía participar de la revolución. Se permitió el lujo de dejarse llevar por los ojos azules de su visita, haciendo que el mundo, en aquél instante, parara...

-Claro que sí. Será dentro de tres días, cuando los demás estudiantes no tengan clases pendientes...

Enjolras se alegró de que la chica aún estuviera dispuesta a colaborar. Parecía que había olvidado cómo la había tratado en los días atrás. Aunque a decir verdad, el joven no sabía tratar a las mujeres... tendría que observar a Courfeyrac para aprender algo... o leer algún libro aconsejado por Combeferre.

-De acuerdo... allí estaré pues...

Ambos se miraron como queriendo decir algo más. Pero las palabras no salieron de sus gargantas. Un silencio un tanto incómodo los envolvió, silencio el cual fue roto por el muchacho al levantarse.

-Bueno eh... me tengo que marchar. Me están esperando abajo...

Denise, que aún estaba bajo el efecto hipnótico que le provocaba la mirada de Enjolras, reaccionó de golpe.

-Sí, claro... ya nos veremos...-no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir a modo de despedida. El joven se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de poner rumbo a la sala de reuniones, donde le esperaban sus compañeros más allegados.

De repente, a Denise se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-Monsieur... ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Enjolras se paró en seco, con la puerta abierta.

-Claro, dígame...-la miró por encima del hombro, alzando una ceja, interrogante.

-Dígale al dueño del café que agradezca de corazón a aquél que me trajo aquí. Aún no se me ha presentado, ni he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar quién es... pero me ha salvado la vida. Estoy en deuda con él.

El joven notó cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Sería oportuno contarle la verdad? Asintió y le dio la espalda a la chica.

No, no podía saber nada... Le había hecho jurar al dueño del Musain que no diría ni una palabra a nadie cuando lo vio entrar con ella en brazos, medio muerta.

-Se lo diré de su parte... ahora descansa.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó de la estancia...


	15. Capítulo XIV: Preparativos

Todo estaba casi a punto. Los estudiantes repasaban una y otra vez el plan propuesto, para que nada saliera mal.

Sólo quedaban veinticuatro horas para el asalto al Cuartel General de la guardia real. Enjolras se había encargado de que todos los detalles, desde los más ínfimos hasta los grandes, estuvieran bien atados, sin que ningún cabo quedara suelto. Si todo salía bien, podían obtener cierta ventaja en la lucha por la libertad de Francia. No podían permitirse cometer errores. A pesar de que todos los estudiantes congregados en el café Musain estarían dispuestos a morir en la lucha, el joven líder no quería que en aquella peliaguda misión se perdieran vidas.

Paseó por entre las mesas donde se encontraban los demás revolucionarios, con la mirada fija en un mapa del Cuartel y un carboncillo con el que iba apuntando de memoria todo lo acordado. Cuando se aseguró de que su mente había grabado con claridad el robo, alzó la mirada, suspirando. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad. Apenas había dormido en estos últimos dos días, y dudaba que lo hiciera aquella noche. Se sentó en la silla libre de una mesa que ocupaba el fondo del local.

-¿Tomando un respiro, apolo?

La voz lo sobresaltó. Vio que a su lado se encontraba Grantaire, medio oculto en las sombras, dándole a su desmejorado aspecto un aire tenebroso. En su mano, una botella de vino medio llena, brillaba tintineante a causa de la vela que había en el centro del tablero. Enjolras frunció el ceño y resopló, dejando el mapa en la madera.

-Sacar adelante una revolución no es tan fácil como parece, Grantaire.-respondió con un tono de voz frío, haciendo entender que la compañía del borracho no le era grata.

-Comprendo...-Grantaire bebió otro trago de vino, terminándose la botella. Respiró profundamente y la dejó a un lado. Sacó de su maletín un cuaderno y varios carboncillos. Enjolras observó sus movimientos reprimiendo una mueca de asco. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, apartando la mirada de su interlocutor y dirigiéndola a los demás estudiantes.

-¿De verdad piensas que asaltar a la Guardia Real va a ayudarte en tu propósito de acabar con la monarquía?-preguntó el cínico, mientras trazaba varias líneas sobre el papel. El líder enmudeció el ritmo tambolireante de sus dedos y le miró de nuevo.

-Si estamos firmes en nuestro propósito, lo conseguiremos. Bien podrías colaborar, en lugar de beber ese vino de garrafón...

-Sabes qué es lo que pienso de esta estúpida revolución, apolo... No va a salir nada bien. Vamos a morir como vulgares malhechores.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué no vuelves a casa y te olvidas de todo esto?-el joven rubio se levantó frustrado, recogiendo el mapa.

Esas preguntas ya habían salido de sus labios varias veces, obteniendo silencio como respuesta por parte de Grantaire, cosa que le hacía poner más nervioso, y su aversión para con el estudiante de Arte creciera más. Muchas veces había pensado echarlo a rastras de allí. Pero a los demás no les molestaba su presencia, además de que su escepticismo hacía que Enjolras sintiera una necesidad de luchar con más ahínco para demostrarle que hay posibilidad de que salga el sol el día de mañana.

Como siempre, no recibió respuesta.

-Deberías de tener un poco más de fe en tus compatriotas, y dejar la botella. Así te iría mucho mejor-dijo mientras enrollaba el papel entre sus manos. Resopló y le dio la espalda a Grantaire, que seguía dibujando en su cuaderno. Volvió junto a Courfeyrac y los demás miembros de Les Amis. No quería quebrar más su cabeza con las dudas envenenadas del borracho. Su plan era perfecto.

…...

El sol poniente se asomó tímidamente por entre las nubes negras que gobernaban la ciudad en esos días, dejando caer sus cálidos rayos sobre ésta. Denise se encontraba sentada en la cama, vestida con una blusa blanca algo gastada y unos pantalones atados a la cintura con un viejo cordel. Esas prendas se las había prestado el dueño del café, pues los vestidos de su mujer, le quedaban bastante grandes a la chica. Se levantó despacio, sintiéndose de nuevo cómoda con pantalones. Cuando trabajaba con Lumière también los usaba, pero estaban roídos y llenos de manchas. Estos en cambio, permanecían intactos, lisos, y resguardaban bien del frío.

Con su nueva vestimenta, salió de la habitación por primera vez. Descubrió que se encontraba en el piso superior del mismo edificio del Musain. Las paredes estaban llenas de lienzos que mostraban distintos rincones de París hechos a óleo. "Quizás aquí vivan el dueño del café con su familia" pensó la joven mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a la planta de abajo.

Bajó con cuidado, agarrándose a la barandilla. Aunque no tuviera fiebre y la tos le había dado una tregua, su cuerpo aún no tenía demasiada fuerza. El médico le había dicho que tenía que quedarse en cama, pero la muchacha se aburría entre almohadas y mantas, además de que no se encontraba tan mal.

Escuchó varias voces procedentes del local. Siguió bajando el último tramo de escalera y contempló cómo los vecinos del lugar tomaban una copa de vino y charlaban animadamente, tras una jornada dura de trabajo. No visualizó a ningún miembro de la revolución por allí.

Recordó entonces, que cuando salieron a pegar carteles, los estudiantes estaban reunidos en una sala al final de un pasillo. Se dirigió hacia allí, sigilosa, sin querer llamar la atención. Volvió a encontrarse con la puerta al final del corredor, y la abrió despacio. El ambiente allí no era muy diferente al del café. Los estudiantes charlaban animadamente entre ellos con varios mapas en las mesas. Las mujeres estaban también presentes en las conversaciones, riendo y algunas coqueteando con los estudiantes.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, por suerte.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido. Los encontró al final de la sala, discutiendo sobre algún tema de política que a Denise le aburría. Se acercó a ellos, abrazándose a sí misma, sin dejar de observar el ambiente que la rodeaba.

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien ha decidido volver al mundo de los vivos.

Courfeyrac se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa persuasora en sus labios. Se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo y cogió la mano de la chica para besarla. Denise se sonrojó levemente y la apartó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo vais con el asalto del Cuartel?-preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Pues... bien, ya queda poco para que tenga lugar...-Courfeyrac se fijó en que su saludo no le había gustado a la chica, por lo que se contuvo un poco para no agobiarla. La verdad, de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, Denise era la primera que no sucumbía a sus encantos. Y eso era una triste mancha en su historial de flirteos.

-De acuerdo...-Denise suspiró profundamente, cogiendo uno de los mapas dibujados para observarlo-¿Podrías ponerme al tanto del plan, Courfeyrac?-preguntó, algo apesadumbrada por no saber cuál era su papel en todo aquél entresijo.

-Por supuesto, mademoiselle. Pero antes, vayamos a dar una vuelta. Has estado encerrada en este lugar bastantes días. Y el sol está saliendo...

Denise miró de nuevo al muchacho que le ofrecía el brazo junto a la propuesta. Frunció los labios, dubitativa. Por una parte, tenía miedo de que los secuaces de Lumière encontraran su ubicación y fueran a matarla. Pero por otra, se sentía como un gato enjaulado, necesitaba salir a respirar el aire de la calle.

Se decantó por la segunda opción. Agarró con suavidad el brazo de Courfeyrac, y se dejó llevar por él hacia la salida. No percibió la pequeña sonrisa triunfal que aparecía en las comisuras de su acompañante.

Tampoco unos ojos azules que la observaban desde que entró en la sala...


	16. Capítulo XV: El Asalto al Cuartel

La luna se dejó ver por entre los nubarrones que avanzaban empujados por la brisa nocturna, iluminando con su gélida luz los callejones de la ciudad gala, las cuales permanecían húmedos a causa de la lluvia caída. Unas sombras se deslizaron por las paredes de éstos, como si fueran fantasmas. Los gatos callejeros corrieron huidizos al presenciar que alguien extraño paseaba por su territorio a esas horas de la noche.

El Cuartel General no quedaban muy lejos... estaban a medio camino...

_Varias horas antes_

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Courfeyrac la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos de la plaza St. Michel. El atardecer inminentes envolvía el lugar con su tono rojizo, despidiendo así un día más.

-En nada...-Denise exhaló un suspiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco de la calle, sintiendo una sensación de libertad al estar fuera de las cuatro paredes que la confinaban.

¿Es verdad que su mente no pensaba en nada? Las horas consumidas entre sábanas y paños fríos habían sido acechadas por varias preocupaciones y temores. Había pensado en su madre, con la soledad como compañía en aquél barco inglés, presa de los delirios a causa de las condiciones en las que se encontraba y de las drogas que tomaba para no sentir el deseo de los hombres en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le habrá contado Lumière? ¿Le habrá dicho que su hija está muerta? ¿Desaparecida? Denise no podía imaginar la reacción de ésta. Isabelle ya había perdido a Adrien por culpa del Dueño, y la joven era lo único que le quedaba...

La muchacha deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre no estuviera muerta. Después de todo lo ocurrido, perder a Isabelle haría que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, pues un sentimiento de culpa por haberla abandonado en los Muelles pesaba en su corazón.

Pero no podía volver.

No conocía el tiempo que le habían impuesto a Crantère en prisión. Pero sí sabía que Lumière estaría al tanto de tal suceso, y que se las tenía jurada. Definitivamente, el patrón quería su cabeza colgada de la pared, por haber traicionado a uno de los cabecillas de la banda. Sería un suicidio ir a los Muelles para llevarse a su madre consigo. Además, ¿a dónde irían? El Dueño las buscaría hasta el fin del mundo...

-Imposible. Combeferre siempre me dice que el ser humano, por muy increíble que parezca, siempre pensamos en algo-el joven estudiante esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un cigarro y cerillas. Lo encendió con agilidad, inhalando por una boquilla de plata. Soltó el humo denso y blanquecino que se disipó inmediatamente, dejando un olor fuerte a tabaco.

-Es lo de mañana... Tengo miedo a que algo salga mal...-Denise se encogió de hombros, arrugando la nariz y apartando sutilmente el humo de su entorno. Recordó entonces que Courfeyrac no sabía prácticamente nada de su vida ni de sus raíces, al igual que ella no sabía nada de la vida del estudiante. Lo miró con cierta curiosidad, intentando rescatar algún recuerdo de su mente en el que el apellido Courfeyrac haya sido objetivo de Lumière. Pero no, no le sonaba de nada.

-Confía en Enjolras. Sabe lo que hace.-el chico tenía la mirada perdida en un pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban a escasos metros de donde estaban ellos-Todo el plan está bien estructurado, y nada puede salir mal...-comentó, optimista, dando otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

Al mencionar su nombre, el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse. ¿De verdad confiaba en el joven líder? No quería pensar en ese tema, la verdad, pues la hacía sentir rara. No eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía para con Adrien los que invadían el interior de la joven cada vez que pensaba o mencionaba a Enjolras, sino más profundos... e intensos.

Era algo nuevo para ella, y a la vez no, pues ya había sentido lo mismo años atrás, cuando sólo era una niña. Una especie de amor infantil e inocente, que quedó sepultado por el dolor y la crueldad que Lumière había instaurado en ella a base de matar y torturar. Amor que resurgió de las cenizas la primera vez que el muchacho la defendió de sus agresores mientras pegaban carteles, y que poco a poco se ha ido extendiendo a lo largo de los días, a punto de romper la barrera en donde su gastado corazón se había confinado con el paso del tiempo.

-Sí... habrá que confiar en él-respondió, dejando satisfecho a un Courfeyrac que se deleitaba con el aroma y el sabor del tabaco.

...

Un par de guardias paseaban de una esquina a otra de la puerta principal del Cuartel. Enjolras hizo una señal al grupo que dirigía, para que parasen. Tenían que esperar la señal de Feuilly el cual se había colado por una de las ventanas que daban a un boulevard con plataneros de sombra. La misión del chico era trepar por uno de esos árboles que rozaban la pared del Cuertel, y colarse por las ventanas. Ya en el interior, haría el suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención de los guardias, guiándolos a la puerta trasera, dejando menos protegida la delantera.

Denise estaba tensa, entre Combeferre y Prouvaire. Otras dos chicas se habían unido también al asalto, entre ellas, Éponine. Sólo había oído hablar a Courfeyrac de ella, pero poco más. No había surgido la oportunidad de conocerla.

De repente, un estruendo se escuchó en el interior del Cuartel, como si fueran barriles de pólvora estallando. Los guardias de la puerta se quedaron algo aturdidos por un momento, antes de que uno de ellos corriera hacia la parte trasera para ver qué había sucedido.

Esa era la señal.

Enjolras hizo un gesto murmurando "adelante". El pequeño grupo comenzó a andar hacia la puerta principal, amparados por las sombras que les confería la noche.

El guardia que se había quedado en la entrada, sólo vio el reflejo de una daga clavándose en su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre...

_21:30 de la noche antes del asalto al Cuartel._

Enjolras estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo con ahínco sobre un papel su ensayo sobre las Leyes de París para la universidad. En una de las líneas, la pluma decidió dejar un bonito manchurrón en la caligrafía pulcra del chico.

-Merde...-maldijo, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Tenía la fea costumbre de apretar demasiado la plumilla cuando estaba enfadado. Cogió el papel y contempló mosqueado cómo una lágrima de tinta caía a partir del manchurrón provocado.

Aquella vez, no sabía por qué estaba mosqueado. Ese sentimiento empezó a brotar cual lava candente cuando vio a Denise entrar por la puerta de la sala de reuniones y hablar con Courfeyrac, yéndose posteriormente cogida de su brazo. Había seguido el debate sobre el último discurso de Lamarque, pero con cierto resquemor en su interior. En cuanto había llegado a casa, directamente se encerró en su habitación, sin querer cenar ni hablar con nadie.

-Así es como me agradece haberla salvado...-susurró para sí mismo, dejándose llevar por la furia que sentía al recordar lo ocurrido en ese día, sin ser consciente de que Denise no sabía nada de que él fue quien la encontró bajo la lluvia. Dio un pequeño puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó, respirando profundamente.

Se sentó en la cama, con la imagen de su amigo y de ella en la mente. ¿Por qué le enfurecía tanto verlos juntos? El rostro de la joven lo acompañaba cada noche en sus sueños, como si fuera un espectro que se burlaba de él. Bello y a la vez tan lejano... Su corazón latía desenfrenado cada vez que rememoraba dichos sueños, como si se tratara de un rugido de tambores que anunciaban una nueva batalla.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, no podía evitar embotarse, perder la noción de la realidad. Un sentimiento crecía en su pecho, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Era algo extraño para él. Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, o hubiera cogido una enfermedad que le provocaba dichas reacciones...

Pero algo dentro de su conciencia, en lo más profundo, casi sepultado por el ansia de ver a una Francia libre y la lucha, susurraba constantemente que se había enamorado de ella...

...

-Nos dividiremos... Buscad en los despachos de los generales, y en los archivos-le dijo Enjolras a Bahorel, que se había dividido con otros estudiantes, dispuestos a acatar las órdenes de su líder-El resto, venid conmigo, vamos a por la pólvora...

Inmediatamente, se pusieron en marcha. Un grupo subió las escaleras rápidamente, con los rifles en posición, abandonando el hall. De fondo, se escuchaban varios disparos y voces. Pronto, toda la ciudad estaría al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-No perdamos el tiempo...

Enjolras comenzó a correr entrando por un pasillo, rumbo a los desvanes donde guardaban la pólvora y los suministros de artillería. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Prouvaire, Denise y otra joven lo siguieron, atentos en todas las esquinas y puertas cerradas.

Denise tragó saliva. Llevaba consigo una pequeña pistola de plomo y un cuchillo. No era lo que habitualmente usaba cuando asaltaba una casa, pero era lo suficiente como para defenderse. Miró por todos lados, buscando algún guardia real que los hubiera descubierto.

Pero estaban completamente solos.

-Monsieur, esto me huele mal...-dijo Denise cuando se pararon en un cruce de pasillos-Me huele a trampa...

Enjolras no le respondió. Es más, la ignoró por completo. La joven miró a sus compañeros y frunció el ceño. Sus sospechas de que estaban encerrados en una ratonera crecían a medida que avanzaban por las entrañas del Cuartel, solos, sin cruzarse con nadie... Todo era demasiado fácil.

-Monsieur... por favor, volvamos. Nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo...-dijo de nuevo, mirando a Courfeyrac buscando algo de apoyo. Pero éste sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, extrañado por la actitud de su líder.

-Si tanto miedo tiene, mademoiselle, no haber venido...-respondió Enjolras, gélidamente. Denise se contuvo en contestarle. En su interior, estaba bastante molesta por su respuesta. Respiró hondo varias veces para así calmar las ganas que tenía de pegarle un bofetón.

Llegaron a una sala, entreabierta. Abrieron cuidadosamente, encontrándose con un arsenal de pólvora ante sus ojos. Courfeyrac soltó una pequeña exclamación de triunfo, y junto a sus compañeros, empezaron a llenar sacos de pólvora procedentes de los barriles. Denise se quedó en la puerta, algo desconfiada. Ese detalle no pasó por alto a Enjolras, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, vigilando.

El joven también tenía la sospecha de que algo no funcionaba bien. No era normal que el habitáculo donde se guardaban las armas estuviera tan desprotegido. Quiso darle la razón a Denise cuando le avisó de sus sospechas, pero su orgullo era superior. Además de que estaba enfadado con ella.

-Justo donde quería... ¡Apresadles!-escucharon de repente. Enjolras alzó el rifle y apuntó al origen de aquella voz.

Javert, junto a otro guardia, habían rodeado el cuello de Denise y el de la otra chica con sus brazos, apresándolas. En la mano libre, portaban unas antorchas prendidas.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra tumba, idiotas...-habló de nuevo Javert, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras la mano que portaba la antorcha, bajaba lentamente hacia un cordón de pólvora que había en el suelo... aparentemente preparado previamente.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Cambio de planes

Denise actuó rápida al ver las intenciones del inspector. Pegó un pisotón en el pie del hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Javert lanzó un pequeño alarido de dolor y aflojó el agarre contra el cuello de la chica. Aprovechando esa ventaja, la joven dio un golpe con el codo en el bajo vientre de su atacante, haciendo que éste se encogiese y la soltara. Cogió un puñado de pólvora procedente de uno de los barriles abiertos en la estancia, y la tiró a los ojos del guardia que apresaba a la otra joven.

-¿A que estáis esperando? ¡Disparad panda de inútiles!-vociferó Javert a los demás guardias que se encontraban detrás de él, los cuales se habían quedado un poco aturdidos ante la reacción inesperada de Denise. Se retiró detrás de sus hombres para recomponerse del golpe recibido.

Ésta, junto a la otra chica, comenzaron a disparar fríamente, matando a los guardias que podían. A otros los herían simplemente, siendo la mayoría los que conseguían esquivar sus balas. Al instante, se les unieron los demás estudiantes en cuanto tuvieron espacio para disparar. El olor a pólvora quemada inundó el ambiente en seguida.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó Enjolras al ver que aquella pequeña batalla estaba perdida si seguían allí dentro. Empujó a un par de guardias que intentaban acercarse a ellos dentro de la habitación-¡Por la ventana!

Combeferre abrió las portezuelas de un golpe, haciendo saltar los cristales. Comprobó que sólo les separaba del suelo unos escasos metros, los suficientes para saltar y no romperse ningún hueso. Comenzaron a salir uno por uno, cubiertos por el joven líder, que esquivaba los balazos de sus atacantes. Denise se encontraba disparando protegida tras unas cajas llenas de rifles.

Se quedaron solos en la estancia, frente a cinco o seis guardias reales.

-Vamos, mademoiselle, vienen más y no podemos contenerlos-Enjolras cogió por el brazo a la joven y tiró de ella, hacia la ventana.

-¡No!-Denise se zafó del chico, escondiéndose tras unos barriles. Enjolras hizo lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado-¡Salte usted, yo los distraeré!

-¡Es una orden! ¡Salte!

La joven tiró su pistola al ver que se había quedado sin munición y cogió uno de los rifles que reposaban en una especie de percha, clavada a la pared.

-¡Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie!-gritó la muchacha, sin dejar de disparar y recargar torpemente el arma. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho y todo su cuerpo se encontraba en tensión.-¡Váyase, Monsieur! ¡Si seguimos dejando que disparen, explotaremos por los aires!

Ambos aprovecharon una pausa de recarga de los soldados para salir de sus escondites y seguir disparando. Obviamente, Enjolras no hizo amago de salir por la ventana. No iba a dejar atrás a la joven y abandonarla a su suerte. Resopló de frustración al ver que la muchacha no le hacía caso.

Denise vio que el líder revolucionario se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Tenía que salvarle, sea como fuese. Para sus hombres, era más útil vivo que muerto y no iba a permitir que en aquella misión suicida perdiera la vida por una cabezonería suya.

Es por eso que, sin dudarlo, le empujó hacia el vacío, haciendo que éste gritara de sorpresa.

La muchacha miró de nuevo a sus oponentes. Javert había desaparecido. Tragó saliva y se colocó en el alféizar de la ventana. Disparó a la pólvora esparcida por el suelo, que inmediatamente prendió.

Tiró el rifle y saltó por la ventana.

Corrió detrás de Enjolras, hacia las casas que tenían justo en frente. De pronto, escuchó una explosión que derribó la parte del tejado donde se encontraba el almacén de armas. El estruendo casi hace estallar sus tímpanos, y sus pies por poco trastrabillan por culpa de la onda generada. Al instante siguiente, no escuchó nada. Sólo un pitido en el oído.

Se internó entre los callejones, escondiéndose debajo de un carromato abandonado delante de lo que parecía un jardín. Vio a los guardias ir a socorrer a sus compañeros, junto a los incendiarios que fueron a apagar el fuego. Varios vecinos, alertados por el estruendo, habían salido de sus casas y comentaban lo ocurrido en voz alta, asustados.

El caos reinaba en la zona.

La adrenalina fluía por sus venas, haciendo latir su corazón deprisa, casi desbocándose. Tosió varias veces, por culpa del humo. Cuando comprobó que el peligro había pasado, salió de su escondite a rastras, levantándose y yendo en dirección contraria a la gente que corría hacia el lugar del incendio. Había perdido de vista a Enjolras.

Volvió al Musain lo más rápidamente posible, con la esperanza de que los demás hubieran conseguido llegar sin problemas. A pesar de que, probablemente, todos los sicarios de Lumière estarían atentos al incendio, no dejó de vigilar cada rincón que dejaba a su paso, intentando captar algún sonido por encima del pitido de sus oídos.

Pasado un rato, llegó jadeando a la puerta del Musain, que aparentemente se encontraba cerrado. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, la cual desprendía una tenue luz por la rendija de abajo. De su interior salía un murmullo general.

Abrió despacio, recibiéndola un olor a sangre y sudor. No había muchos estudiantes, quizás algunos habían buscado asilo en otros lugares, o en el peor de los casos, habían caído en combate. Los que estaban allí, curaban a los heridos. A lo lejos, descubrió a Enjolras junto al grupo de siempre, bebiendo lo que parecía algún tipo de licor.

El chico, en cuanto la vio, se puso de pie. Los demás siguieron bebiendo de sus copas y colocando paños fríos en sus moratones.

Denise tragó saliva. En la mirada del chico se podía leer demasiadas cosas, desde el alivio por estar sanos y salvos hasta enfado. Suspiró y decidió marcharse de allí. Estaba cansada, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, ni discutir.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde había estado confinada. Subió las escaleras despacio. ¿Habían conseguido su propósito? Algo en su interior le decía que todo se chafó por culpa de Javert. Si Enjolras la hubiera escuchado en lugar de encabezonarse con seguir el plan a sabiendas que todo era una trampa…

"Al menos hemos salido vivos de ésta" pensó, a modo de alivio "y la pólvora de los guardias está quemada…"

Entró en el habitáculo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se tumbó en la cama, dejando caer su peso. Los muelles de ésta crujieron, pero no le importó. Sólo quería que aquél día acabara de una vez, para así despejar la mente y buscar algún lugar donde quedarse en un período de tiempo más largo… y que fuera seguro.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Frunció el ceño y volvió a levantarse, haciendo una mueca de cansancio. ¿Qué querían ahora de ella?

Se acercó a la entrada y apoyó la cabeza en la madera.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, malhumorada. Si no estuviera tan cansada, se habría preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero en aquél instante, le daba todo igual.

-Quiero hablar con usted, mademoiselle…-la voz de Enjolras sonó amortiguada. Denise puso todos sus sentidos alerta, mientras que el corazón volvía a acelerar su ritmo.

Abrió la puerta despacio. Un desmejorado Enjolras estaba de pie delante suya, con cara de pocos amigos. La muchacha lo miró fijamente antes de hacerse a un lado para que entrara en la habitación.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó algo borde, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la cama. Enjolras cerró la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

En el interior del líder, la rabia borboteaba desde su pecho, extendiéndose por el resto del cuerpo. Ese sentimiento iba acompañado por la furia. Denise le había desobedecido, poniendo en peligro sus vidas. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que casi toda su atención iba dirigida a Courfeyrac, en lugar de a él.

-¿Por qué cuando le dije que saltara por la ventana, no me obedeció?-preguntó conteniendo su enfado, estaba a punto de explotar.

-No lo vi adecuado-La joven le seguía dando la espalda-Tenía que salvarse, sus hombres le necesitan…

-Mi vida da igual. Si usted forma parte de este proyecto, ha de hacer caso a todo lo que le dice su líder.

-¿A pesar de que el "líder" haya puesto en peligro la vida de sus hombres llevándolos directamente hacia la muerte?

Denise se giró al formular aquella pregunta, lanzando una mirada gélida a su interlocutor.

-¡Estaba todo controlado!-se defendió Enjolras, casi perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Claro!-la chica rió sarcástica-¡Controladísimo! No sé, quizás se le pasó el detalle que Javert y sus hombres nos tendieron una emboscada…

El joven enmudeció. Apretó los puños con fuerza, respirando hondo. Tenía ganas de pegarle un bofetón a la joven y quitar su insolencia. ¿Qué se había creído?

-No tiene derecho a que me hable así…-susurró peligrosamente, acercándose a ella.

Denise, la cual sintió una sensación de triunfo al ver que había dado en el clavo, se tensó, mirando desafiante a Enjolras.

-Ni usted tiene derecho a ignorar mis advertencias por… por…-buscó la palabra exacta-… su estúpido orgullo.

El chico estaba demasiado cerca. Denise buscó en su cintura el cuchillo que había usado en el asalto al Cuartel, por si acaso tenía que reducir al líder.

-¿Así me agradece todo lo que he hecho por usted?-la muchacha se quedó algo confusa ante tal declaración. Enjolras sonrió al notar su trance-Oh, sí, querida, si me dejara guiar por mi estúpido orgullo como usted dice, habría muerto bajo la lluvia… y no estaría aquí.

Denise no supo qué responder…


	18. Capítulo XVII: La amenaza

El silencio los envolvió con su manto, dejando sólo que se oyera los corazones de ambos palpitar con fuerza. Denise no apartó la mirada de Enjolras. No sabía cómo se sentía por dentro.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión? Había dicho una vez que estaba endeudada con aquél que le salvó la vida. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera el mismo que la defendió de los dos soldados borrachos que la atosigaron hace ya casi un mes. Y todo eso ¿para qué? ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en mirar por su vida si apenas se conocían? Además, la impresión de la chica sobre el joven líder, no había sido muy satisfactoria. Le confundía su amabilidad del principio, cuando la acompañó a casa, y luego su pasotismo en las reuniones, haciendo como si no existiera cuando se dirigía a él. Es cierto que la muchacha había descubierto su forma de ser, o al menos, creía haberla descubierto; y cómo delante de sus hombres no mostraba sus debilidades, haciendo hincapié en la lucha por instaurar la República en Francia. Pero una cosa es ser así para ocultar las debilidades y otro muy diferente es pasar de un extremo a otro cada dos por tres. ¿Acaso buscaba el interés propio comportándose así?

Sintió algo parecido al bochorno subir hasta sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas violentamente.

-¿Por qué…?-consiguió articular, sacando la pregunta a todas las dudas que aguijoneaban su mente-¿Por qué hace esto?

Enjolras apartó la mirada en cuanto dejó de hablar, dirigiéndola hacia la ventana, por la cual se podía contemplar la luna brillar junto a un par de estrellas. La sensación de triunfo le embriagaba, por haber dejado sin palabras a la chica. Al fin reconocería todo lo que ha hecho por ella, y se lo agradecería haciéndole caso en todo, y trabajando para la revolución.

Todo eso estaba bien. El problema llegó cuando ella formuló la pregunta. ¿Por qué hacía eso? "Por mis principios. Siempre he de ayudar al que lo necesita" pensó vagamente, aunque su interior no estaba convencido de esa respuesta. Su instinto volvió a sentir esa sensación intensa que encogía su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella.

-He de proteger a los que luchan por la revolución…-susurró, dándole la espalda, pues no quería que la muchacha viera la duda en sus ojos. Se dirigió a la puerta, sin decir nada más.

Denise negó con la cabeza y cogió del brazo al líder, entorpeciendo su camino.

-No quiero protección de nadie ¿me oye? De nadie. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros, téngalo en cuenta…-susurró con voz fría.

Enjolras se zafó con facilidad. No dijo nada más. Salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

_Dos semanas después_

-Merde…-se quejó Denise. Un punto escarlata empezó a manar de la yema de su dedo. Suspiró resignada y dejó la tela color sangre en la mesa.

Desde su discusión con Enjolras tras el incendio del Cuartel, a la muchacha le dio la sensación de que el líder la apartaba de los planes nocturnos de Les Amis. Courfeyrac le había dicho que el joven sólo quería proteger a la chica, pues ésta casi pierde la vida en el Cuartel. Denise no estaba de acuerdo con ello, y varias veces había intentado negociar con Enjolras para que la dejara salir o a pegar carteles o a los meetings. Pero éste dejaba siempre un silencio sepulcral como respuesta, dejando claro que sus intenciones no iban a cambiar. La seguridad en la sede central de los revolucionarios se había endurecido. No podían permitirse tener más bajas.

Se sentía agobiada. Coser y no poder salir del café la hacían sentir prisionera. Y todo por un capricho del líder de la Revolución. Necesitaba salir y comprobar al menos que su madre estaba viva. En ningún momento había recibido noticias de los Muelles, y eso la angustiaba más.

Es por eso que, dejando su trabajo a medias, subió a su dormitorio y se escapó por la ventana, rumbo a los Muelles.

Tras caminar con cuidado por entre los callejones oscuros, llegó a su destino. Se escondió tras un mástil caído al escuchar varias voces pasar. Estaba casi atardeciendo, y la ciudad se encontraba vacía, pues el incendio en el Cuartel había calado en los parisinos un miedo profundo.

Al comprobar que ya no había nadie, entró en un viejo barco inglés encallado en unas rocas cerca de la ría gala. El interior de éste estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que lo dejó. Intentó no hacer ruido, apartando las cortinas roídas con cuidado.

-¿Mamam?-llamó, recibiendo silencio por respuesta. Denise sintió un nudo en el estómago, imaginándose lo peor. Buscó por todos lados a Isabelle, pero no la vio en el camastro donde solía estar.

-Estoy aquí… ¿quién es?-escuchó de repente una voz desde un rincón apartado. La muchacha se giró y vio un bulto moverse entre unas mantas. Casi no reconoció a su madre. Unas ojeras decoraban sus ojos claros, apagados. La delgadez era evidente en ella, casi rozaba lo famélico. La joven se asustó por un momento, pensando que estaba viendo un fantasma de lo que fue un día su madre.

-Mamam… soy yo, Denise-susurró la chica, acercándose a ella. Esperaba que su madre reaccionara dejándose abrazar... pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-¡No! ¡Vete!-exclamó la mujer, con una expresión de terror auténtico en su rostro-¡No me tormentes!

Denise se apartó rápidamente, preocupada de que le diera un ataque de histeria a su madre. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Mamam…-susurró, pero la mujer había vuelto al rincón, hundiéndose en su trance. Se quedó parada, sintiendo en su interior una gran pérdida. Definitivamente, su madre estaba lejos del mundo terrenal, y era un viaje sin retorno. Intentó acercarse de nuevo a la mujer, pero ésta ya no le respondía. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, casi ininteligibles. La joven no se atrevió a tocarla, por si le daba otro ataque.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, con una tristeza pesándole en sus hombros. La sensación de soledad incrementó poco a poco. En menos de un año, se había quedado huérfana de padres. Era consciente de que había arriesgado mucho en ir allí. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos su madre estaba viva…

Caminó por detrás de los demás barcos, con cuidado de no ser vista. Pero eso no duró mucho. Sacó su pequeña pistola al notar que alguien la observaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al escuchar la voz de su perseguidor.

-Pensaba que eras más lista…

Denise se giró y contempló a Lumière, apoyado en su cayado. El viejo sicario lanzó una sonrisa felina a la chica.

-He venido a comprobar que no le habéis hecho nada a mi madre…

-Oh, claro que no…-el viejo asesino se acercó un poco más a ella. Denise no dejó de apuntarle-Sólo le hemos dicho la verdad. Que estás muerta…

La muchacha miró a todos lados, sabiendo el significado de esas palabras.

-Tranquila… por ahora no vamos a hacerte nada-continuó diciendo Lumière- Simplemente quiero… advertirte. No me gustó nada que mi hijo esté pudriéndose en la cárcel por tu culpa. Eso tiene un precio.

Denise no dijo nada. Se fue alejando lentamente, hacia la salida de los Muelles.

-Ten cuidado querida… disfruta todo lo que puedas de tu… libertad.

Con esa amenaza, el viejo Patrón se dio la vuelta y se marchó, desapareciendo tras unos barcos. La chica se fue corriendo al Musain, cogiendo el camino más largo por si acaso la seguían. Aunque con aquél encontronazo, quizás ya sabían incluso hasta cuando respiraba.

Llegó al café y entró, yendo a la sala de reuniones. Había dejado a medio terminar una bandera, y quizás las señoras se enfadarían con ella y no la dejarían hacer nada más.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se la encontró vacía. O más bien casi vacía.

Enjolras la estaba esperando agarrando la tela que estaba cosiendo.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Descubriendo la verdad

_Horas antes del enfrentamiento de Denise con Lumière_

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de golpe.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó un tanto malhumorado, reordenando los papeles manchados de tinta que tenía desperdigados por el escritorio.

-¿Enjolras? Soy Combeferre. Hay que ir al Musain ¿lo recuerdas? Tenemos que reunirnos con Montieur y Sèbastien para hablar de la estrategia ofensiva hacia los soldados del rey.

Enjolras se levantó y estiró los brazos, desperezándose.

"Es verdad" pensó, haciendo funcionar su memoria "la reunión con el grupo de Notre Dame" El sueño lo había vencido mientras intentaba acallar sus pensamientos para estudiar. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, indicándole a su compañero que podía pasar.

-Espera a que me adecente y coja un par de cosas…

Combeferre asintió, entrando en la estancia. Se sentó en la silla que había justo al lado de la puerta, mientras se limpiaba sus lentes con la manga de la camisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco raro estos días…-dejó caer como si nada. La voz del joven contenía una pincelada de preocupación.

Conocía a Enjolras desde que, prácticamente, entraron en la Universidad. Las horas consumidas entre libros y planes para instaurar la Republica había fortalecido aquella amistad. A pesar de que el muchacho no compartía mucho la pasión de Enjolras en la lucha de la revolución, no dudaba en seguirle a todos los planes, aconsejándolo y siendo un punto de apoyo para su amigo. Todos decían que Combeferre era el límite de la locura de Enjolras… y razón no les faltaba.

El joven líder miró de reojo a su interlocutor mientras se colocaba una chaqueta burdeos. Todas las reflexiones que atormentaban su mente intentaba que no se mostraran al exterior. Pero para Combeferre, no había secretos. Se conocían bastante bien como para advertir cuándo alguno de los dos tenía alguna preocupación.

Tarde o temprano, descubriría la verdad.

-Sí… sólo estoy un poco cansado-susurró Enjolras de manera firme, cerrando el armario y peinándose los rizos dorados con los dedos, agarrando los que estaban sueltos en una pequeña coleta al final de su nuca.

-Te entiendo... Tenemos muchas obligaciones entre la Universidad y la revolución, y encima poco tiempo para realizarlas.

Enjolras asintió ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras se sentaba en la cama para calzarse las botas. De su mesita de noche cogió una escarapela tricolor, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Combeferre contempló en un silencio taciturno a su compatriota, no muy convencido de la respuesta que éste le había dado. No tenía nada en conclusión sobre la actitud tomada del líder en estas últimas semanas, además de que sabía que el carácter fuerte característico en él no le iba a permitir sacar más información.

"He de investigar un poco más…" pensó el muchacho mientras volvía a apoyar las gafas en su tabique nasal.

Una vez listos, salieron del pequeño piso de estudiantes, rumbo al café. La conversación por el camino no fue muy animada. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Allí los esperaba ya los líderes revolucionarios de las barricadas de Notre Dame.

Enjolras recorrió con su mirada la estancia, descubriendo a una chica de pelo azabache y ojos color mar siendo ayudada por una de las mujeres que cosían banderas y escarapelas. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que la joven no había desobedecido la decisión impuesta por él de quedarse en la sede, a salvo. Decisión la cual había recibido muchas pegas por parte de la muchacha, las cuales habían sido respondidas con un silencio sepulcral.

Desde el incendio en el Cuartel de la Guardia Real, el rey había impuesto leyes más estrictas en cuanto las sublevaciones de los estudiantes, doblando la seguridad en calles y plazas. Una de ellas era, por supuesto, la plaza St Michel. La discreción y el anonimato debían de ser prioritarios si no querían ser apresados y guillotinados.

Por eso, Enjolras no quería poner en peligro a la chica. El simple hecho de imaginar su cabeza rebanada por la cuchilla afilada, hacía que el líder sintiera una mezcla de profunda tristeza y enfurecimiento.

Definitivamente, no quería perderla.

La opresión en su pecho que notaba cuando pensaba en ella crecía cada día que pasaba, transformándose en un sentimiento nuevo con nombre propio.

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad. En la zona de la catedral, era más difícil realizar meetings y reuniones clandestinas sin que un soldado del rey estuviera por allí. La única solución que tenían era empezar a matarlos poco a poco, quitándolos de en medio. Pero tanto Enjolras como Combeferre se mostraron contrarios a tal propuesta. Aún era demasiado pronto para llamar la atención. A parte de eso, la salud del general Lamarque no era del todo estable, y temían que los abandonara en mitad de la lucha. A eso, Enjolras respondió con palabras de ánimo para reforzar el espíritu de lucha entre los líderes y el deseo profundo de cambio político.

Mientras Montieur comentaba algo sobre los nuevos cargamentos de pólvora, Enjolras volvió a dirigir su mirada a Denise. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo la muchacha se levantaba de su puesto y salía de la estancia, quizás rumbo a su habitación. Siendo consciente de su tozudez, y preocupado por si no se encontraba bien, no dudó en levantarse y seguirla, disculpándose ante los presentes. Salió de la sala y subió a la habitación alquilada por él para la chica.

Llegó a la puerta y pegó la oreja en la madera. En el interior de la habitación parecía no escucharse nada. Abrió lentamente, llamando un par de veces. Resopló frustrado y rápidamente se asomó a la ventana abierta de par en par, cogiendo las sábanas anudadas en forma de cuerda. Las recogió con cuidado, y cerró las compuertas. Salió de allí rápidamente, bajando las escaleras y saliendo del Musain. No tenía ni idea a dónde iba a esas horas.

Comenzó a caminar con paso aligerado. Si no había planeado ninguna salida nocturna para ese día, ¿por qué demonios tenía que salir del único lugar seguro en París? Frunció los labios, respirando con fuerza. Un recuerdo salió a flote en su mente. La chica dijo algo de que pertenecía a los Muelles, que su madre era una de las prostitutas que vivían allí…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso rumbo a la ría de París.

Tras callejear, llegó a los Muelles. El olor a pescado podrido y a humedad inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que una pequeña mueca de asco apareciera en su rostro. Se fijó bien en cada una de las prostitutas que seducían a los marineros de por allí para ganarse su sueldo. Entre dos barcos, descubrió una sombra que se parecía a la chica. La siguió, evitando a las meretrices.

Cosa que no consiguió.

Una de ellas se acercó a él, y lo cogió del brazo inmediatamente.

-Hola, guapetón ¿te has perdido?-preguntó con voz dulce, mientras acariciaba con sutileza el antebrazo del joven. Enjolras se soltó de ella con delicadeza, sin dejar de mirar cómo su objetivo entraba en uno de los barcos.

-No… sólo buscaba a alguien en concreto-respondió fríamente, separándose de la mujer-Dígame, ¿quién está en aquél barco del fondo?

La prostituta hizo una mueca al ser rechazada. Miró a donde le señalaba el muchacho y soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-No doy información a cambio de nada, mozuelo.

Enjolras suspiró y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño saquito con varios francos. Le dio a la prostituta cinco monedas.

-No te lo voy a repetir-volvió a decir-Dime quién vive en aquél barco.

-No es suficiente dinero para…

La mujer enmudeció. Enjolras había sacado una pequeña navaja de su pantalón, y aprisionaba la punta de ésta en el abdomen de su acompañante.

-No estoy de humor, madame-susurró lanzando una mirada irritante a la prostituta, conteniendo toda la furia que brotaba en su interior.

-Está bien… Allí vive Isabelle. Le aconsejo Monsieur, que no vaya con ella. Ha perdido el juicio desde que se enteró de que su hija había muerto. Desde entonces, no recibe a muchos hombres…

Enjolras asimiló la información.

-¿Su hija está muerta…? Vaya… eso es nuevo.-La mujer asintió y miró con curiosidad al joven. Le extrañaba que alguien que buscaba los placeres de Isabelle preguntara únicamente por su hija.

-Sí, murió en un ajuste de cuentas con un burgués, bajo las órdenes de Lumière…

-Gracias-respondió el líder un tanto seco, sorprendido ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Se alejó de ella, volviendo al Musain, mientras mascaba toda la información proporcionada.

No sabía si la mujer le había mentido o no. Aún así, en cuanto Denise volviera al café, sería sometida a un escrupuloso interrogatorio. El muchacho no quería problemas en la revolución, más ahora cuando las cosas estaban mal.

La meretriz, por su parte, se fue por el lado contrario, poniendo rumbo hacia una casa algo alejada de los barcos, donde un viejo asesino ahogaba su realidad en alcohol…

_…_

-¿Dónde ha estado?

Denise tragó saliva. Enjolras se giró y dejó la bandera junto a la máquina de coser instalada allí. Su mirada neutral se clavó en la de la chica, la cual se mostraba firme.

-No le importa, Monsieur. Lo importante es que estoy de vuelta.

La joven intentaba que el miedo no invadiera su cuerpo. No podía describir la expresión del joven líder. Parecía bastante enfadado. Lo único que deseaba en aquél momento era acostarse y llorar en silencio, sola. Descargar toda su pena en la almohada. No tenía ganas de recibir otra estúpida reprimenda del muchacho.

Vio cómo Enjolras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó éste frunciendo el ceño. Denise se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso? Exhaló un suspiro profundo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya sabes quién soy. Mi nombre es Denise, mis raíces están en los Muelles. Mi madre es una prostituta, y mi padre murió en la barricada del Norte de la ciudad. Quiero vengarle, y por eso estoy aquí.

Denise procuró no dudar a la hora de hacer aquél resumen. Su encuentro de aquella tarde con Lumière la había asustado bastante, haciendo que pusiera todos los sentidos en cada esquina. Iban a por ella, y debía de estar preparada. Todo aquello no tenía que salpicar a ninguno de los revolucionarios, y menos a Enjolras.

-¿Estás segura?

La chica lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Había algo que el líder sabía y que ella no tenía constancia.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.-respondió, comenzando a mosquearse.

Enjolras la miró de arriba abajo. La chica le había ocultado cosas de ella que consideraba importantes tenerlas en cuenta, cosa que le había dolido un poco. La agarró por los hombros con fuerza, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Esta tarde me he tomado la molestia de seguirte en tu pequeña aventura a los Muelles. Al parecer, tengo en mis filas a un miembro que se supone que está muerto. ¿Cómo es posible eso, _Denise_?

La muchacha sintió el alma caerse a sus pies. Hizo una mueca al notar el agarre fuerte de Enjolras en sus hombros. Tragó de nuevo saliva, y sintió cómo la compostura iba perdiéndola poco a poco.

-¿Es usted idiota? ¡¿Por qué me ha seguido?! Podría haber muerto-respondió, evadiendo la pregunta-¡Suélteme!

-Responda, mademoiselle. ¿Por qué se supone que está muerta?

Denise sintió cómo la tensión se desataba en su interior, y el cúmulo de problemas que había ido guardando dentro de su corazón rompía el saco donde estaba contenido, haciendo que la joven se derrumbara. Comenzó a sollozar débilmente, apartando la mirada de Enjolras. No podía seguir así.

-Traicioné a mi Patrón…-susurró entrecortada, mirando al suelo, derrotada. Ya daba igual su imagen de mujer sin sentimientos-Abandoné un encargo de éste y en consecuencia arrestaron a su hijo... eso es un sacrilegio para un… un…

-¿Un qué?-incitó Enjolras, notando en su interior un nudo en el estómago al confirmar la información de la prostituta. La muchacha alzó la mirada, y clavó sus ojos llorosos en los del líder.

-Un asesino-completó, mordiéndose el labio-Yo… no quería decírselo, Monsieur. No quería poner en peligro a la revolución y… bueno… sólo quería vengar a mi padre… Ellos me amenazaron… y tengo mucho miedo. Perdóneme, Monsieur… no me entregue a ellos.

Denise rompió a llorar, dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas al fallarle las fuerzas. Enjolras soltó a la joven y dio un paso atrás. No sabía qué responder. Sintió en su interior cómo el alma se le partía al ver aquella estampa. Se dio cuenta entonces de la situación en la que la chica era sometida día tras día, forjando con dolor una coraza. Coraza la cual estaba rota completamente en aquél momento, debido a la presión… mostrando a la auténtica Denise.

Comprendió que no podía seguir tratándola de aquella manera. Estaba claro que la chica no era como las demás. La personalidad que ella emanaba había calado en lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que una chispa prendiera un nuevo sentimiento… llamado amor. No se había enamorado de ella, como normalmente ocurría con los demás caballeros de su edad. Directamente, apareció ahí, y supo que quería a la joven como compañera de su vida. Quizás porque en parte se veía reflejado en ella… no lo sabía. Por una vez en su vida, no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía por dentro. En su momento, pensó que cortejar a la joven era una estupidez. Debía actuar directamente, y afrontar las consecuencias tal y como afrontaba su vida: de cara y sin miedo.

Se agachó junto a ella. Envolvió sus mejillas con sus cálidas manos, limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas que sus ojos desprendían. Se dejó envolver por el azul intenso de su mirada por un momento.

-Yo te protegeré siempre…-susurró delicadamente, sin soltar el rostro de la chica

Al instante siguiente, rozó sus labios con los de la joven, formando un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior.


	20. Capítulo XIX: La historia del líder

Se sentía pequeña. Muy pequeña. Notó cómo la coraza de hierro se desprendía, desapareciendo, dejando un corazón en carne viva y lleno de heridas. Supo que ya era el fin. Su vida había llegado hasta allí. La decepción consigo misma se hizo presente de inmediato. La chica fuerte y valiente que creía ser no existía. Sólo era una cobarde, la cual se escondía del peligro por culpa del miedo. Una vergüenza para todos aquellos que la conocían. Pensó en su padre. ¿Qué opinaría de ella? También recordó a su madre ¿Qué le diría si estuviera cuerda?

Pero eso ya no le importaba. Por su culpa había perdido a ambos.

En aquél momento, deseó no existir. Dejar que lo problemas la asfixiaran en un abrazo mortal, y la hundieran en lo más profundo de un pozo oscuro y vacío.

De repente, lo percibió. Dos manos alzaron su mirada con delicadeza. Dos ojos azules grisáceos la recibieron en la boca del pozo. Un beso hizo que saliera de él despacio, alzándose de nuevo... liberando sus alas marchitas.

Primero se sintió un tanto cohibida. El roce de aquellos labios cálidos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente cerró los ojos. Se sintió extraña al principio, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar en aquél baile de caricias que compartían el mismo aire. El dolor de su corazón menguó.

Se sentía bien.

Aquella sensación la había tenido años atrás, muchos años atrás. Su memoria rescató un viejo recuerdo gastado en la orilla de una ría, junto a unos muelles... en compañía del niño que siempre visitaba sus sueños. Dejó que dicho recuerdo la inundara por completo, como las pequeñas olas de agua dulce que rompían en los barcos, cubriéndolos de espuma.

Se separó del muchacho. Abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con el color de su mirada, parecida a un cristal de hielo fuerte e inquebrantable. Comprendió entonces todo. El por qué a sus preguntas había sido respondido con aquél beso. Enjolras sentía algo por ella. ¿Era amor? ¿Aprecio? ¿Admiración? Y lo más importante, ¿ella sentía lo mismo? No lo sabía. Es verdad que las impresiones que había recibido del joven líder no eran del todo buenas. Pero ahora que las piezas del puzle encajaban, todos los prejuicios hacia su persona se habían evaporado... desaparecido como la niebla del la mañana... dejando paso a la sensación cálida que se instaló en ella desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplándose... bebiendo de la mirada del otro...

Enjolras bajó sus manos, quitándolas de la mejilla de Denise. La muchacha suspiró levemente al notar de nuevo el contraste frío de la estancia en éstas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el joven líder, esperando alguna reacción de la chica. Ésta miró sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Yo... bueno...-musitó, sin saber qué decir. Escuchó al joven resoplar y sentarse en el suelo, en una postura algo más cómoda.

-Entiendo que su corazón pertenezca a otro hombre...-dijo Enjolras, pensando en la relación de la joven con Courfeyrac-Aceptaré sin reparos la decisión que tome...-anunció, esperándose lo peor. Denise lo miró un tanto extrañada.

-Monsieur, mi corazón no está atado a nadie...-alargó una de sus manos con timidez, acariciando el brazo del chico con un poco de miedo.-Yo... quisiera pedirle disculpas. He estado juzgándole sin tener motivos suficientes para ello...-hizo una breve pausa, para que sus palabras calaran en él-Mi desconfianza ha hecho que esté tan ciega... además de que no le he agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por mí...

Enjolras escuchó mientras contemplaba la mano de ésta posada en su brazo. Aceptó y perdonó las disculpas de la joven. Aunque sabía que a pesar de eso, su corazón no las olvidaría. Él siempre perdonaba las faltas... pero nunca olvidaba...

-Yo también quiero pedirle disculpas. Mi comportamiento en estos días no ha sido del todo adecuado. Pero quiero que comprenda que lo he hecho porque...-tragó saliva, volviendo a mirar a Denise-...bueno... no es fácil. Es un sentimiento que no comprendo, y nuevo para mí. Por eso necesito saber si usted también lo tiene... si no es así, una palabra suya me silenciará para siempre... Y no volveré a inoportunarla más...

La muchacha escuchó al líder con el corazón encogido. Él esperaba una respuesta. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien, de que todo aquello fuera producto de una ilusión que se escapara como el humo por entre los dedos al aferrarse a ella. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los del chico, y sintió cómo una especie de fortaleza emanada por éstos despejaba todas las dudas y temores.

-Está bien...-susurró, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de él-Yo también siento lo mismo por usted, Monsieur...

Enjolras, al escuchar las palabras de Denise, compuso una media sonrisa. Aún no se creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le era indiferente. Se sentía completo, y eso bastaba. Sabía que la joven era el último empujón que necesitaba para recobrar la fuerza suficiente para luchar por la libertad de Francia.

Se levantó y ayudó a Denise a hacerlo. Retiró unos mechones de su cabello con delicadeza, para luego envolverla entre sus brazos, formando un estrecho abrazo. Denise se dejó hacer, sintiéndose protegida. Una sensación de alivio la recorrió entera. ¿Todo lo que necesitaba en su mísera vida era alguien que la amara?

El abrazo se rompió cuando la muchacha sintió su cuerpo flaquear. Toda la tensión acumulada se había desatado como un muelle, y sus músculos decidieron no responder con normalidad. Estaba floja... muy floja. Había estallado la bomba de relojería que tenía en su interior, dejando una masacre en su interior. A parte de eso, su cuerpo aún convalecía por culpa del resfriado cogido hace ya casi un mes, y el cual no estaba curado del todo. Enjolras se dio cuenta del malestar. Cogió a la joven en brazos y la subió a su habitación. La recostó con cuidado en la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué has ido a los Muelles aún sabiendo que no eras bien recibida allí?-preguntó el líder, tuteándola. Cogió las manos frías de la joven y las envolvió en las suyas.

-He ido a ver a mi madre. No sabía si estaba viva o muerta...

Denise, la cual había cerrado los ojos un momento para recomponerse, se incorporó, notando sus manos cubiertas por las de Enjolras. Acarició sutilmente las palmas de su acompañante.

-Entiendo...-susurró el chico, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Era un tema delicado y no quería incomodar a la joven con preguntas indiscretas.

-Es demasiado tarde, Monsieur...-susurró ésta, la cual vagó por lo sucedido aquella tarde-Mi madre ha abandonado en mente esta tierra, dejando su cuerpo aquí... Ya no me reconoce... La he perdido para siempre...

Las lágrimas volvieron a asolar sus ojos. Las palabras de su madre y el gesto de terror no se le borraban de la cabeza. Estaban grabados a fuego.

Por su parte, el muchacho sintió pesar por ella. Sabía perfectamente qué se sentía al perder a los padres. Por eso, la atrajo a él y dejó que se desahogara en su pecho, manchando su casaca con las lágrimas silenciosas de la joven. Acarició su cabeza con cuidado.

-Te entiendo... Yo también perdí a mis padres de muy pequeño... Sé lo que se siente.

Denise alzó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas. ¿Enjolras estaba abriéndole su corazón? Tenía curiosidad por las raíces del joven líder.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué le ocurrió, Monsieur?-preguntó, sintiéndose mal al segundo siguiente por ser tan extrovertida. A lo mejor él no tenía ganas de hablar sobre su pasado.

-No me digas Monsieur, Denise. Puedes tutearme-el joven le dedicó una sonrisa con timidez y ternura contenidas en ésta-Mi nombre es Cèsaire Enjolras. Aunque prefiero que me digan Enjolras, simplemente...

La joven abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. Se había impresionado un poco de que el líder de la revolución tuviera un nombre.

-Cèsaire es un nombre bastante bonito...-susurró, devolviendo la sonrisa al joven.

-Mi padre me puso ese nombre porque le encantaba la historia romana, sobre todo la época de Julio César-vio que la chica no sabía muy bien quién era-Hizo que la República Romana prosperara en su momento-explicó brevemente, para situar a la joven.

Ésta asintió y siguió escuchando. Enjolras tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

Mi madre murió cuando nací, así que no la conocí nunca. Vivía con mi padre, el cual era uno de los consejeros del Rey. Desde pequeño, he crecido con la monarquía de la mano. Parece mentira ¿verdad? Pues incluso me estaba preparando a ello, para suceder a mi padre en el cargo en un futuro. Éramos una familia desahogada económicamente, por lo que me pude permitir tener profesores particulares y entrar en escuelas de gran prestigio.

Pero todo cambió cuando tenía quince años. Mi padre me había contado que en Palacio, las cosas no marchaban bien. Corrían rumores de que otros consejeros del Rey habían sucumbido a la corrupción, robando de las arcas varias cantidades de dinero que gastaban en fiestas y lujos banales. Mi padre sospechaba de ellos, así que empezó a indagar. Recibió varias amenazas por parte de los lores, amenazas de muerte. Pero mi padre no cesó. Quería justicia para todos.

Una noche, mientras dormíamos en nuestra casa, escuché varios ruidos un tanto extraños, como si fueran pisadas y cuchicheos. Cogí una de las espadas que adornaban la cabecera de mi cama, y salí a investigar. Fui a la habitación de mi padre, para avisarle. A su alrededor, varios encapuchados apuntaban a su corazón con sus rifles. Uno de ellos dijo "Viva el rey, abajo los traidores". No podía hacer nada. Mi padre me miró y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ser acribillado.

El joven hizo una pausa. Denise, que escuchaba atenta su historia, acarició despacio su pecho. No tenía palabras para expresar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. El líder cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. Su voz se había agravado un poco.

Recuerdo que grité, pero uno de los hombres me dio en la cabeza con la culata del arma. Todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, con una venda en la cabeza. Mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, estaba allí. Verás, él nunca ha destacado por su simpatía. Se dedicaba al comercio de especias en todo el mundo, por lo que le convertía en un hombre rico y poderoso. Me dijo que mi padre había muerto, asesinado, y que él sería mi tutor legal. Me fui a vivir con él, junto a su mujer y a su hijo. Los peores años de mi vida. Simplemente quería saber qué había pasado, por qué había muerto mi padre. Pero a mi tío sólo le interesaba que siguiera con mis estudios. Era bastante estricto. Mi tía me repudió, pues al ser mayor que su hijo, pensaba que iba a usurpar la herencia de su familia. Prácticamente, era un cero a la izquierda.

Un día, pedí audiencia con el rey. Allí se encontraban todos sus consejeros. Éste hizo oídos sordos a mis súplicas por investigar el asesinato de mi padre, tildándolo de accidente. Pero yo sabía que en todo aquello, estaba su sello. Quizás él mismo encargó que lo asesinaran al recibir falsos testimonios sobre mi progenitor. O no, quién sabe. El caso es que uno de los lores que estaban junto a él habló, mostrando sus falsas condolencias.

Entonces fue cuando reconocí su voz. Aquél hombre había dicho lo de "viva el rey" antes de meter una bala en la cabeza de mi padre. Y comprendí que la monarquía era un saco de ratas corruptas. Hablé con mi tío sobre el tema, pero éste no me escuchaba. Nadie creía mi versión. Es por eso que me enfrenté a él y me escapé de casa. Tenía dieciocho años.

Gracias a un amigo de la familia, pude hacerme con el dinero de la herencia de mi padre. Mis ansias por hacer un cambio político en el país crecieron cuando alquilé el piso en este barrio. Pensar que lo tenía todo, pensar que los consejeros del rey derrochaban el dinero de las arcas mientras que el pueblo se moría de hambre, hizo que la justicia que mi padre me enseñó de pequeño se instaurara en mí.

Me matriculé en la Universidad, en Derecho Político. Quería saber las otras opciones que había aparte de la monarquía. Entonces fue cuando conocí a la República. Fui a varios meetings del partido republicano, además de leer a varios filósofos republicanos de la época. Me maravillé al instante. Y supe que una República era la mejor salida para Francia…

Enjolras quedó callado. Sus últimas palabras aún flotaban en el aire. Denise se separó de él y frunció los labios. Con la historia del líder, se hizo a la idea de que el ser humano siempre esconde demonios en su interior, demonios que danzan en las mentes sacando a relucir todas las experiencias sufridas. Y que a veces, esos demonios ganan la partida.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado…-susurró la chica, notando cómo el cariño hacia el líder la invadía de forma agradable-Ahora lo mejor que se puede hacer es centrarse en la revolución. Llevar a la tumba a todos aquellos que nos han arrebatado a seres queridos de forma injusta. Yo lucharé a tu lado.

El joven se conmovió sutilmente al escuchar esas palabras. Miró a la muchacha y sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo haremos juntos…-dijo.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, abrazados. Aquella noche las pesadillas no los visitarían. Se tenían el uno al otro. Habían descubierto la melodía de una canción que no entendían al principio, y la cual los envolvía con sus notas. Una melodía que sanaba sus corazones, que latían a su ritmo, al mismo son… como si fuera uno solo.


	21. Capítulo XX: Tensión en la Universidad

Poco a poco se fue desprendiendo de los brazos de Morfeo que la rodeaban, saliendo del mundo de los sueños. El día estaba a punto de romper. Desde la ventana se podían ver las últimas estrellas brillar, mientras que la luna iba desapareciendo poco a poco, despidiéndose de la noche.

Fue consciente de una cálida respiración en su cuello. Comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Se giró y encontró el rostro del líder dormido a su lado. Sus rizos rubios estaban desperdigados por su frente, su boca entreabierta, y las aletas de su nariz se movían pausadamente respirando profundamente. Todo su semblante estaba relajado, como si no hubiera tenido pesadilla alguna durante su sueño.

Denise vio aquella bella estampa algo conmovida. Le recordaba a los dioses griegos dibujados en los libros que Adrien guardaba en su pequeña librería. Dioses bellos, perfectos, sin ningún tipo de defecto tanto físico como psíquico.

En aquél instante, Enjolras parecía uno de ellos. Con cuidado, acarició la mejilla del chico, para comprobar que todo aquello era real y que no se estaba volviendo loca como su madre. Las palabras del líder aún resonaban en su mente y en su corazón.

Enjolras se removió como respuesta a aquella caricia, murmurando en sueños.

La chica se levantó despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Colocó su cabello azabache a un lado y se sentó en la repisa de la ventana, notando el aura del amanecer en su piel. Su mirada discurrió por la plaza St. Michel, atenta a cualquier sombra que le pareciera extraña. Desde la amenaza de Lumiére en los Muelles, tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguno de los componentes de su banda cuando estuviera desprevenida. También temía por Enjolras, aunque dudaba que le hicieran algo, pues éste no tenía nada que ver en todo el embrollo en que estaba metida desde hace meses.

Se abrazó a sí misma, exhalando un suspiro profundo.

-Buenos días…

La voz de Enjolras hizo que la joven se girara. El líder se encontraba de pie, desperezándose levemente. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior un tanto arrugada. Denise sonrió levemente, con una sombra de tristeza, pues el temor por la amenaza de su mentor aún ocupaba sus pensamientos. Temor que desapareció cuando sintió los brazos de él envolver su escuálido cuerpo con fuerza, al igual que unos labios en los suyos.

Cuando se separaron del beso, la muchacha suspiró levemente. No se dijeron nada por unos minutos. Las palabras sobraban en aquél instante.

-Tengo que volver a mi piso. Estarán preocupados por mí, y he de ir a la Universidad-dijo Enjolras, rompiendo aquella calma alborea. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir lentamente-Te veré luego en el café... ten cuidado...

La chica asintió como respuesta. Observó cómo el muchacho se colocaba sus botas y alisaba su camisa, para luego cubrirla con la chaqueta. Salió de la habitación, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Gesto suficiente para el resto del día.

Denise volvió a contemplar la plaza St Michel, la cual se despertaba poco a poco. Entre los primeros carros de mercancías que llegaban a los distintos establecimientos, descubrió la figura de Enjolras, caminando con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

_Una hora mas tarde, en la Universidad_

-¡Enjolras! ¡Por fin!

Courfeyrac se deslizó un asiento a la izquierda para dejarle sitio a su amigo. Enjolras se sentó y dejó su maletín en la mesa. El profesor estaba discutiendo con otro alumno, dejando unos minutos de ventaja para los que llegaban un tanto retrasados a la clase, como en el caso del joven líder.

Echó un vistazo al resto de la clase. Un estrado ocupaba la parte frontal de la sala, donde se encontraba la pizarra de tiza y un atril para el profesor. En torno a éste, las mesas y los asientos se disponían en forma de media luna, además de ascendentes. Vio a Combeferre sentado unas mesas por debajo de él, y a otros compañeros de Les Amis en diferentes puntos del aula.

-Lo siento... me quedé en el Musain trabajando...-susurró, pues el profesor había empezado a explicar.

-Eso imaginamos... A Combeferre no le hizo mucha gracia...-comentó Courfeyrac con el mismo tono de voz, mirando al joven en cuestión que tomaba apuntes desde su mesa.

-Combeferre no es mi padre ¿de acuerdo? Puedo ir y venir a donde quiera, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto.-replicó Enjolras, un tanto mosqueado.

Sí, es cierto, Combeferre era su mejor amigo. Siempre lo ha estado apoyando en todo, desde la revolución hasta la disputas que tenía con su tío por culpa de la herencia asignada de su padre. Pero le agobiaba que siempre estuviera encima de él, preocupándose por nimiedades. Sabía que el chico no lo hacía con mala intención, pues su carácter afable y altruista era característico de él. Por eso siempre le restaba importancia.

-Monsieur Enjolras, ¿le gustaría debatir con el resto de la clase lo que está compartiendo con Monsieur de Courfeyrac.-escuchó de repente la voz del profesor. Tragó saliva y sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en él. Intentó no derrumbarse, por lo que se levantó y pensó rápido algo que decir.

-Mi apellido es Courfeyrac a secas, monsieur, no "de Courfeyrac". Eso déjeselo a los burgueses-dijo Courfeyrac haciendo que varios presentes dejaran escapar una pequeña risa.

El profesor ignoró el comentario del joven y fijó su mirada por encima de las gafas en el muchacho de pelo rubio.

-Le hablaba a Courfeyrac sobre un sueño que tuve...-hizo una pequeña pausa dramática, pensando en la excusa que iba a decir. Se dejó llevar por su instinto-Soñaba que el hambre y la injusticia desaparecían de Francia. Que el pueblo se alzaba contra el rey y lo derrocaban, instaurando un nuevo sistema de gobierno.

-Monsieur Enjolras, ¿es consciente de que esos argumentos son peligrosos en los tiempos que corren?-preguntó el profesor, fríamente.

-Lo sé. Y no me importa que alguno de los burgueses presentes en la sala me denuncie a la Policía o al mismísimo rey. Siempre lucharé por la justicia... y por la Patria.

Una parte del aula aplaudió, y otra empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo, montando un estruendo en el lugar en poco tiempo.

-¡Abajo el rey!-gritó Enjolras por encima del barullo, aunque su exclamación se mezcló con la habladuría de sus compañeros. No sabía cómo habían salido aquellas palabras. El caso es que se sentía eufórico por un momento, y la emoción corría por sus venas, erizando su piel. La fuerza que le había proporcionado los sentimientos hacia Denise, latía con fuerza en su pecho, y evitaba que el temor o la desilusión lo acecharan con su sombra.

El profesor intentó calmar el ambiente. Pero era imposible.

De repente, varios guardias del rey irrumpieron en el aula. Todos callaron al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó el que era el capitán, acercándose al profesor, el cual no cambió su semblante. Courfeyrac tiró de Enjolras, sentándolo de nuevo. Combeferre los miró desde su posición consciente de que el joven líder había cometido una locura que lo llevaría a la cárcel.

-Nada... simplemente estábamos debatiendo y la cosa se nos ha ido de las manos...-respondió el profesor, colocándose bien la levita-Pueden estar tranquilos, ha sido un alboroto inocente por un tema banal.

El capitán de la guardia miró a todos los estudiantes presentes. El mismísimo rey había ordenado vigilar la Universidad por si acaso se formaban revueltas entre los estudiantes o manifestaciones en contra de la monarquía. Y si era así, detenerlos por desorden público.

-Está bien.-respondió poco convencido. No tenía pruebas sólidas de nada-Pueden continuar con la clase...

La pequeña patrulla salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un silencio expectante inundó el lugar.

-Continuemos... y hagamos como que este pequeño altercado no ha pasado...

El resto de la hora transcurrió con normalidad, aunque la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Enjolras no apuntó nada de las explicaciones que daba el profesor.

Su mente estaba lejos de allí...

_Mientras, en unas calles de los barrios bajos de París..._

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, sin detenerse. Llegó a la puerta correspondiente y se agachó para manipular la cerradura con la hebilla de un cinturón y una daga. Vigiló que nadie reparara en ella.

Para su sopresa, la puerta estaba ya abierta.

Entró con cuidado, atenta a cualquier ruido. Hacía años que no se acercaba a aquella casa donde las tardes con Adrien se hacían amenas gracias a los libros de lectura y meriendas junto a la chimenea. Desde que murió su padre, Denise quería acercarse al lugar donde había vivido, para saber simplemente qué habían hecho con sus efectos personales. No sabía si la casa estaba a nombre de él o alquilada. Quería comprobarlo también.

Se extrañó al abrir la puerta. Quizás la policía en su momento, hubiera registrado el pequeño apartamento para recoger todas las cosas de Adrien y quemarlas, como hacían con todos los alborotadores sentenciados con pena de muerte. Cerró con cuidado y se adentró en el interior.

El polvo cubría las sillas y la mesa que habían allí. Las estanterías estaban desordenadas, y varios libros desperdigados por el suelo. Cogió uno de los ejemplares y leyó por encima. Era "La Odisea". Sonrió levemente al recordar cómo su padre le contaba una vez la historia de esa obra, resumida y de manera que pudiera entenderla. Dejó el libro en la mesa y siguió mirando a su alrededor.

La chimenea estaba medio derruida. La lámpara de aceite yacía en el suelo, cubierta de roña. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquello abandonado? Denise quiso llevarse consigo todos los libros posibles, pero sabía que no podía con todo. Por eso, cogió un saco y metió los libros que leía con su padre, junto con otras pertenencias ínfimas, como una pipa de fumar y una escarapela tricolor arrugada. En una de las estanterías vio varias cartas apelotonadas unas contra otras y atadas con un cordel. Las cogió también y se las guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Dispuesta a marcharse, otro detalle llamó su atención. La zona donde estaba depositado el objeto estaba enteramente cubierto por varias trazas donde se podía contemplar perfectamente la madera de la mesa, como si hubieran puesto ese objeto allí recientemente. Por la poca acumulación de polvo, la muchacha llegó a la conclusión de que lo habían dejado allí hace unos días.

Se acercó con curiosidad y tragó saliva al ver su nombre escrito en una pequeña nota...


	22. Capítulo XXI: El corazón de Isabelle

_“Ella ya está con él”_

Denise frunció el ceño al leer aquellas letras perfectamente trazadas en el pedazo de papel. Miró por detrás de la hoja, por si había alguna pista más de su remitente. Una corazonada sacudió su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y miró el objeto de nuevo.

Era una especie de caja. Estaba hecha de marfil, con los bordes de plata. Se parecía a los joyeros que usaban las burguesas en sus estanterías de cristal fino. La muchacha había visto varios en la casa de la Señora. El joyero tenía una especie de llave incrustada en un broche que hacía de cerradura. La giró con miedo, poniéndose en tensión por si se encontraba con algo desagradable y que la atacara al abrirla. Se escuchó un suave “click”, y empujó la tapa hacia arriba.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó en una arcada al percibir el olor a putrefacción que encerraba dicho recipiente. Se separó de la mesa, jadeando. Un nudo apareció en su garganta, acompañado del temor y la rabia que borboteaban como si fuera lava en su interior. Dejó escapar un sollozo, y miró una vez más el interior de la caja.

No podía creerse que aquello fuera un corazón humano. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que, siendo Lumiére, podía ser perfectamente real. Sabía de quién era. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, tapando su rostro con las manos y ahogando un grito de impotencia y dolor.

¿La muerte de su madre era el precio a pagar por traicionar a Crantère?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor en su interior era intenso, tan intenso que apenas podía respirar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Su cuerpo tembló a causa del shock y la impresión causados.

Se quedó en esa postura sin ser consciente del espacio y del tiempo…

……………..

En cuanto salió de la Universidad, no dudó en salir corriendo hacia el Musain. Los guardias estaban vigilando la salida, y no tenía ganas de encontrarse con ellos tras el pequeño alboroto ocurrido en clase. Combeferre le había reñido en el cambio de clase, pues había puesto en riesgo a Les Amis y todo lo que habían ido creando poco a poco en la clandestinidad. Es cierto que el muchacho al principio sintió cierto arrepentimiento, pero ese sentimiento desapareció inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no iba a declarar sus deseos por ver una Francia libre? ¿Por qué no podía proponer un cambio de gobierno? Con los guardias vigilando en la Universidad fue consciente de que más que una monarquía, estaban viviendo en una dictadura.

Llegó al café jadeando. Tenía que verla y contarle lo ocurrido. Sus amigos no tardarían en llegar hasta allí para debatir sobre la nueva estructura de gobierno. No podían verle a solas con la chica.

Saludó al dueño con una cabezada, y subió las escaleras traseras dirigidas a las habitaciones. Se acercó a la que estaba asignada a Denise y llamó a la puerta.

No respondió nadie.

“Otra vez no…” pensó, manipulando la cerradura y abriendo la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Se acercó a la ventana, pero no había indicios de que hubiese huido de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama tras cerrar la puerta.

Pasó sus finos dedos por entre los rizos. ¿Por qué Denise se exponía tanto al peligro? Su carácter temerario ponía nervioso a Enjolras. Se supone que iba a protegerla contra su Patrón; si salía del café le sería bastante difícil.

Miró a través de la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo. No sabía qué hora era, pero pronto tendría que bajar a la sala de reuniones a recibir a Les Amis, y ejercer su papel de líder de la revolución.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, quedándose adormilado.

……………..

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Seguía tumbada en el suelo del antiguo piso de su padre. Se levantó poco a poco y respiró hondo. Cerró el joyero con llave. El olor a muerto había invadido el ambiente. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Cogió la caja con cuidado. ¿Qué habían hecho con el resto del cadáver? Probablemente lo habrían tirado a la ría, con el peso suficiente para que se quedara en las profundidades de ésta por los siglos de los siglos.

No podía dejar el corazón de Isabelle en aquél lugar. Salió de la estancia, sin importarle si los sicarios de Lumière rondaban por aquellos lares o no. Habían ido un paso por delante de ella. Sabían que tarde o temprano iría al apartamento de Adrien, por lo que dejar parte del cuerpo de su madre allí sería un buen lugar para encontrarlo.

Caminó por las calles con el joyero en sus manos. Sus sentidos estaban embotados. Un dulce deseo de venganza la invadió por completo. Ya de antes tenía ganas de ver a Lumière muerto. Pero ahora, lo ansiaba con más fuerza.

Tenía que volver a los Muelles, aun sabiendo que no volvería viva para la Revolución.

Sus pies iban automáticamente al Musain. En su camino, se topó con unos pequeños jardines. A esas horas, los burgueses paseaban a sus perros y charlaban animadamente sentados en los bancos dispuestos en torno a una gran fuente, la cual hacía bailar el agua.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Desvió su camino al café, adentrándose en el lugar.

Fue a un lugar apartado de los lugareños que disfrutaban de los últimos rayos de sol. Se acercó a un grupo de rosales que adornaban las verjas dispuestas en el linde del jardín. Clavó sus rodillas en la tierra húmeda, oculta tras los matorrales. Comenzó a cavar en ella un agujero con sus manos.

Los pequeños guijarros le hicieron heridas leves en los dedos. Pero ese dolor no era comparable con el que sentía por dentro. Cuando el agujero era suficientemente profundo, dejó el joyero en su interior. Lo cubrió con la tierra que había sacado, dejando un pequeño montículo. Arrancó una de las rosas florecidas y la colocó encima.

Rezó una pequeña oración por el alma de su madre.

Al acabar se levantó y volvió a su rumbo original, sin mirar atrás.

_Varias horas después, por la noche._

Entró en el café con la cabeza gacha. Vio que la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba entreabierta, y de su interior emanaba una luz tintineante. Algunas voces salían de ésta. Entró despacio en la estancia, sin llamar mucho la atención.

Les Amis estaban en torno a una mesa, discutiendo. Algunas mujeres bebían un refrigerio en otra, mientras terminaban de hacer unas escarapelas. Denise se sorprendió al descubrir a Grantaire sentado en la mesa de los estudiantes, sin una botella de vino. La muchacha se acercó a Éponine, que contemplaba la escena sentada en una silla aparte.

-¿De qué discuten?-preguntó sentándose al lado de ésta.

-Al parecer, han reforzado la seguridad en la Universidad. Por poco arrestan a Enjolras en una de las clases…-resumió Éponine sin dejar de observar a los revolucionarios-También ha llegado un chico… Un tal Pontmercy.

-Vaya…-Denise miró a Enjolras que escuchaba pensativo la disputa entre Prouvaire y Courfeyrac-¿Va a luchar también en la Revolución?

-Eso parece… Al parecer, es un burgués que ha sido renegado de su familia. Su padre era militar. Si no estoy equivocada, el General Pontmercy fue rescatado por mi padre. Hace unos días, el joven Pontmercy fue a buscarle para saldar su deuda con él. Es bastante apuesto ¿verdad?

-Sí…-la joven no escuchaba demasiado a su compañera. Aún estaba un tanto traspuesta por el pequeño regalo que había dejado Lumière en el piso. No sabía si debía contárselo a Enjolras o tomarse la venganza por sí misma.

La reunión finalizó. Courfeyrac acompañó al nuevo integrante de Les Amis a la salida. Denise se despidió de Éponine y salió de la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entró en ella y se sentó en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos no podían dejar caer más lágrimas, pues se encontraban vacíos, como su alma.

Recordó la última vez que vio a su madre. Presa de una mentira, pensó que su presencia era fruto de su locura. No pudo abrazarla y consolarla. Sólo se limitó a contemplar cómo se hundía en las tinieblas. El arrepentimiento la abrazó, haciéndole sentir mal.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Enjolras. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has salido del café?

La joven tragó saliva. No podía ocultarle lo ocurrido al joven líder.

-He ido a casa de mi padre, para recoger algunas pertenencias suyas. Al parecer, alguien había estado ya allí… Han… dejado una cosa para mí…-susurró, compungida.

Enjolras se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla algo serio.

-Era un corazón… El de mi madre, en concreto. Es parte del precio que he de pagar…

Tragó saliva de nuevo tras decir esas palabras, de forma dolorosa por culpa del nudo formado en su garganta. Sintió los brazos del líder rodearla en un estrecho abrazo.

-¿Sabes con certeza que era el de tu madre?

La chica asintió levemente.

-No es la primera vez que hace algo así Lumière… Ya se lo hizo a otro discípulo suyo cuando éste huyó de los Muelles con el dinero recaudado en un asesinato a un burgués…

El joven asintió. Estaba impresionado por lo ocurrido, y no sabía muy bien cómo consolar a la joven. Acarició su cabeza despacio.

-Pienso vengarme…-continuó hablando Denise-Volveré a los Muelles y mataré a Lumière con mis manos.

-No…-Enjolras se separó de ella un poco y la cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle-Eso es lo que quieren ellos. No voy a permitir que estés en peligro.

-¿Y dejar que la memoria de mi madre quede mancillada de tal forma?-preguntó la chica, sintiendo la rabia en su interior.

-Debes de ser paciente. Esperar el momento oportuno…-el muchacho acarició su mejilla despacio-Confía en mi…

-Tengo miedo a que te hagan daño a ti también…

-Tranquila….-Enjolras sonrió de lado y besó su frente despacio-No podrán conmigo…

Denise cerró los ojos al notar el beso y volvió a abrazar al líder. A pesar de éste tenía confianza en sí mismo, no pudo evitar tener miedo por él. Era lo único que le quedaba, y estaba segura de que Lumière sabía que se encontraba allí con él, por lo que no dudaría en fijarle como objetivo.

Enjolras se quitó la chaqueta y las botas.

-Vamos a descansar. Ha sido un día duro…-suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-He oído que ha habido problemas en la Universidad…-dijo la chica, cambiando de tema y tumbándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes, sólo ha sido un debate intenso en una de las clases. Los guardias no nos han interceptado.-el joven se encogió de hombros, volviendo a abrazar a Denise.

-Debes tener cuidado, Enjolras…-la joven frunció levemente el ceño-Debes guardar toda esa emoción y furia para los meetings y reuniones.

-Lo sé, lo sé… sólo me dejé llevar. Pero estoy bien ¿no?-el chico volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, mirando a Denise.

-Sí… estás bien…-la muchacha suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dejándose envolver por los brazos del líder por detrás-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…

Denise notó cómo Enjolras besaba su cuello y se relajaba a su lado. Miró la luna llena que iluminaba la noche. Pensó en su madre, y en su padre. ¿Estarían observándola en ese momento? “Ojalá la hubiera sacado antes de los Muelles…” pensó con tristeza.

No pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Un encuentro fortuito

Un guardia custodiaba la puerta principal de la mansión. Denise miró a ambos lados de la calle, por si encontraba algún que otro soldado del rey. Pero sólo descubrió un coche de caballos ricamente adornado y con el emblema de la casa real aparcado en un lateral de la casa. Vio que el carromato justo coincidía con una de las ventanas, la cual tenía la luz apagada.

  
En un despiste del guardia, cruzó la calle, ocultándose entre las sombras. Llegó al carromato, sigilosa, y se colocó en la parte de detrás. Los caballos que tiraban de éste parecían no inmutarse de ella. Trepó apoyándose en las ruedas y candelabros, para luego impulsarse sobre el techo. Se agarró en el alféizar de la ventana y empujó la cristalera, con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta.

 

Pero nada. La ventana estaba cerrada.

 

Sacó una navaja de su cinturón y la introdujo en el hueco que formaba ambas compuertas. La deslizó a lo largo de la fina línea hasta que escuchó un sutil “click”. Empujó con cuidado y entró, cerrando la ventana tras de sí.

 

Se encontraba en un despacho. Un gran lienzo adornaba las espaldas del escritorio, junto a varios candelabros de plata. No se paró mucho en registrar el lugar, pues el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado. Caminó por el largo pasillo con sigilo, agudizando el oído por si escuchaba voces o ruidos de pasos.

 

Ese sonido no tardó en aparecer cuando se disponía a bajar la gran escalera de mármol. Vio varias sombras humanas subir las escaleras. Rápidamente, entró en la primera puerta que encontró. Era un salón con una chimenea al fondo y varios sillones alrededor de una mesa pequeña. Se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Horrorizada, vio cómo el pomo de la puerta se deslizaba lentamente, acompañado de las voces ahogadas de lo que parecían varios hombres...

 

_Varias horas antes_

 

\- El duque de Orleans visitará esta noche a uno de los consejeros del rey, según me han informado los espías del grupo que se asienta en la Bastilla. Es una reunión clandestina, parece ser que el rey no sabe nada del asunto...

 

Courfeyrac dejó una pequeña pausa para que sus compañeros asimilaran la información proporcionada. Miró a Enjolras, que lo escuchaba desde el centro de la mesa.

 

\- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Courfeyrac?-preguntó el líder, colocando las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

\- He pensado ir con una partida de hombres para infiltrarnos en el servicio y...

 

\- ¿En serio vas a conseguir que no os descubran?-cortó Bahorel desde otro punto de la mesa. Todos asintieron levemente, dándole la razón al muchacho.

 

\- ¿Acaso se te ocurre otra idea mejor, Bahorel?-respondió Courfeyrac, levantando una ceja. Sus palabras tenían ciertos matices de ironía, pues le había molestado que le cortaran de esa forma.

 

\- Pienso que deberíamos de entrar y fusilarlos a todos menos al duque. Sacarle información sea de la forma que sea...-mientras decía eso, el joven se crujió los nudillos.

 

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Hagamos eso!-dijo Bossuet desde otra punta de la esquina.

 

\- Pero es arriesgado...-replicó Courfeyrac, comenzando un debate acalorado entre los miembros de Les Amis sobre qué idea era mejor.

 

\- ¿Quién es el duque de Orleans?-preguntó Denise a Combeferre. Ambos se encontraban de pie junto a otros revolucionarios y mujeres, escuchando en silencio el orden del día de la reunión convocada por Courfeyrac.

 

\- Es el hijo del rey Luis Felipe...-Combeferre suspiró pesadamente, mientras se limpiaba las gafas con la manga de su camisa. Parecía que aquellas disputas le eran normales en sus compañeros revolucionarios-Forma parte de los doctrinarios, aunque dicen las malas lenguas que el presidente, Casimir Perier quiere echarlo...

 

\- Oh... comprendo... ¿Y tiene algo que ver en la revolución, a parte de ser el hijo del rey?-Denise lo miró, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

 

\- Es el primogénito del rey, por lo que influye en las decisiones de su padre sobre las sublevaciones...

 

La muchacha asintió levemente, comprendiendo la importancia de asistir a esa reunión clandestina del príncipe con el consejo. Carraspeó levemente cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

 

\- Iré yo.-dijo con voz clara.

 

Todos enmudecieron y la miraron. La chica se sintió un tanto incómoda Enjolras, el cual estaba discutiendo con Bahorel, también la observó fijamente.

 

\- Se me da bien el sigilo, y puedo defenderme.-explicó, secundando su decisión.

 

\- Es peligroso. Iremos nosotros-sentenció Enjolras, fríamente.

 

\- No-Denise miró al líder, encontrándose con cierto temor en sus ojos-Puedo hacerlo sin que nadie me vea y sin dejar pistas.

 

Todos se miraron unos a otros, un tanto incrédulos. Courfeyrac lanzó una mirada a Enjolras y luego otra a la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- Podría ir, Enjolras...-comentó-Una mujer tiene los métodos suficientes para hacer hablar a cualquier hombre. Déjala que vaya, todos sabemos que no estará sola...

 

El silencio envolvió la sala. El líder miró a su amigo y se frotó el tabique nasal. La joven lo observó un tanto impaciente, esperando su aprobación.

 

\- Iremos con ella. Y estaremos vigilando desde los tejados de las casas circundantes.-dijo al fin, tras meditar mucho esa decisión-Si algo sale mal, intervendremos.

 

Todos estuvieron por una vez de acuerdo.

 

…........

 

La puerta se abrió. Un mayordomo entró seguido de varios hombres con traje y se puso a encender los candelabros.

 

\- Exquisita cena, monsieur, es de ben agradecer la hospitalidad que está teniendo conmigo.

 

\- Todo sea por complacer al hijo del rey...

 

Los hombres se sentaron en los sillones. El anfitrión volvió a hablar.

 

\- ¿Le soy franco? El país se está quebrando, señor. Su padre debería de tener en cuenta a los sublevados que se reúnen para alzarse en cuanto los medios lo permitan. Quieren quitar la monarquía del país, e instaurar una República. No es como la revolución de 1830... Esta vez quieren acabar con la monarquía.

 

\- Lo sé, ¿cree que no está al corriente? Pero no podemos hacer nada, monsieur. Nada.

 

Densie escuchó a los hombres desde su escondite detrás de unas densas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales de la estancia. Se tapó la boca con las manos para que no la oyeran respirar. Buscó una posible salida rápidamente. A través de la tela distinguió las figuras de los hombres.

 

\- Es difícil controlarlos a todos. La idea de poner guardias en la Universidad fue una idea excelente, aunque no suficiente. ¿Quiere una copa?

 

\- Sí, por favor...

 

Unas pisadas se dirigieron a otro lado de la sala. El tintineo del cristal y la bebida resonando en los vasos inundó la estancia.

 

Ambos se mantuvieron un minuto en silencio mientras bebían de un trago.

 

\- Mi padre está cansado de todo esto. No quiere perder la confianza que el pueblo depositó en él. Está dispuesto a mandar a todo su ejército para acabar con la amenaza de los estudiantes.

 

\- Lo entiendo señor... Pero quizás sería mucho mejor dejar esa medida para cuando las cosas se compliquen demasiado.

 

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

 

\- Podemos infiltrarnos en sus filas, ver cómo piensan y qué planes tienen para el futuro. Varios miembros de la policía están dispuestos a hacerlo por el nombre de su padre. ¿Qué le parece?

 

\- No es mala idea... aunque debemos de ser discretos y letales. Encontrar sus puntos débiles... y usarlos en su contra.

 

\- De eso esté seguro, señor. No estaría mal planteárselo a vuestro padre. Podría hacerse en secreto, sin que otros lores de la cámara del consejo se enteren. Ya sabe que ellos no estarían dispuestos a arriesgar la vida de varios hombres. Sólo piensan en erradicar el mal por el camino fácil... y estarían dispuestos a seguir a todo aquél que les proporcione dicho camino. ¿Sabe por dónde voy?

 

\- Sí, monsieur, le comprendo. Debemos de ser discretos.

 

\- ¡Brindemos! Para que todo salga bien y por su padre, el rey.

 

\- ¡Por el rey!

 

Se escuchó el sonido de las copas chocando entre ellas. Con eso, Denise supo que ya tenía que marcharse de allí. Esperó a que los hombres se marcharan de la estancia, para así salir. No tardaron mucho en irse.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, salió de su escondite. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se escabulló por el pasillo, en sentido contrario a las voces de los hombres. Bajó por las escaleras del servicio. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto a la calle donde había quedado con Enjolras y Courfeyrac, para contarles toda la información que había recaudado.

 

De repente, se chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

 

\- Vaya, parece que aquí no se puede robar sin que...-dijo el extraño. 

 

Denise sintió cómo un nudo aparecía en su estómago y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Miró al individuo con el que había tenido el encontronazo, notando la sangre bajar de sus mejillas, palideciéndolas. El miedo se instaló en ella. Reconocía aquella voz y aquellas facciones.

 

\- ¿Denise?-el muchacho la observaba mientras se recolocaba bien la bolsa donde llevaba varios enseres de plata y joyas.-¿Eres tú?

 

La muchacha creyó que estaba viendo a un fantasma de su pasado...


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Dimitri

_París,  1820_

_Una niña de unos ocho años caminó con paso ligero hacia una especie de acantilados que se formaban a las afueras de la ciudad. La ría francesa estaba un tanto agitada aquella tarde, pues el tiempo anunciaba agua y una fuerte ventisca azotaba París._

_La pequeña iba cubriéndose con un pequeño pañuelo sucio. Había recibido una nota de su mejor amigo, Dimitri. El niño le había pedido que se reuniera con él, pues tenía una cosa que darle._

_Dimitri era su mejor amigo desde siempre. Denise no recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron. Simplemente, apareció en su vida, convirtiéndose en su mejor confidente. Pasaban juntos todo el día. Muchas veces, el chico la defendía de las riñas de Lumière, su padre y se enfrentaba a Crantère, su hermano mayor. Hacían todo lo posible el uno por el otro para sobrevivir en la vida que les había tocado._

_Denise llegó al lugar donde le había citado su amigo. Se abrazó a si misma y miró a todos lados, buscando algún indicio de Dimitri. A lo lejos, de repente, distinguió una figura acercarse a ella con un saco colgados en sus hombros._

_-¡Den! Perdón por la tardanza, me crucé con el idiota de mi hermano._

_-No te preocupes…-la pequeña sonrió y se apartó varios mechones de pelo azabache de la cara-¿Qué ocurre Dim? ¿Hay problemas?_

_Dimitri sonrió de lado, dejando el saco en el suelo con cuidado. Se revolvió el pelo castaño y se sentó en el suelo._

_-Para nada. Es más, son buenísimas noticias. ¡Cierra los ojos!-dijo riendo entre dientes. La niña le hizo caso, y cerró los ojos con sus manos. Notó cómo el chico rebuscaba en el saco y sacaba algo. El olor a pan recién hecho inundó las fosas nasales de Denise._

_-¡Pan!-exclamó la chica, quitándose las manos de los ojos y cogiendo la hogaza. Dio varios mordiscos algo ansiosa, pues el hambre la acechaba desde hace días-¿De dónde lo has conseguido?_

_-Es de la despensa personal de mi padre. Lo he robado mientras él dormía…-Dimitri se encogió de hombros y sacó otra hogaza para él, que empezó a comer despacio._

_Los niños permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de aquél pequeño manjar. Lumière siempre les daba un pan mohoso y duro, que era muy difícil de comer. Además de que Denise no iba a visitar a Adrien todos los días, por lo que no podía comer en condiciones._

_De repente, se escucharon unos pasos._

_-¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de la gran puta!_

_La voz enfadada de Lumière inundó el ambiente. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, asustados. Junto al hombre, estaba Crantère, sonriendo con suficiencia._

_-¡Me has robado! ¡A tu propio padre!_

_-¡Espera!-Dimitri se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás-¡Teníamos hambre! Un pan duro no nos convertirá en buenos asesinos…_

_-¡Me da igual, ingrato! ¡Nunca se roba a Lumière! Te voy a dar unos azotes que te acordarás toda tu vida._

_El chico huyó de su padre ágilmente, acercándose al borde del acantilado. Lumière le tiró varias piedras que encontraba por el camino mientras se acercaba a él. En cuanto lo alcanzó, forcejearon._

_-¡No! ¡Pare Monsieur!-gritó Denise, asustada. Fue a socorrer a su amigo, pero Crantère la agarró, inmovilizándola-¡Él no tiene la culpa! ¡Fue idea mía!_

_-¡Después me encargaré de ti, sucio piojo!-gritó Lumière, dándole un bofetón a Dimitri._

_En un momento dado, el hombre empujó a su hijo. Éste perdió el equilibrio al tropezarse con una rama suelta. Miró a Denise antes de caer al vacío, mudo ante la sorpresa._

_La niña, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder creerse lo que había ocurrido._

_…………._

-¿No vas a decirle nada a tu compañero de la infancia, Denise?

La muchacha tragó saliva y se alejó lentamente del joven, que la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada. Pestañeó varias veces, pensando que estaba en una pesadilla. Boqueó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir.

-Tú estabas muerto…-consiguió articular, apoyándose en una pared. La imagen de Dimitri cayendo por aquél acantilado volvió a su memoria-Te vimos caer por el precipicio…

-Lo sé, parece mentira ¿verdad?-Dimitri se acercó a ella, dejando el saco en el suelo-Caí al agua, y quedé inconsciente. La ría me arrastró casi a la desembocadura del mar. Desde ahí he viajado por toda Francia.

La indiferencia del muchacho al contar aquello hizo que Denise sintiera una especie de rabia en su interior. Después de lo sucedido, Lumière la encerró durante tres días en el sótano de su casa, sin comida ni agua, como castigo. El dolor de aquél momento era demasiado fuerte. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su compañero de penurias… para siempre. Ese dolor fue mitigando con el paso del tiempo, endureciendo su forma de ser.

Después de tantas lágrimas derramadas y deseos de que Dimitri volviera a su lado, ¿el joven le hablaba así como si no hubiera importado nada?

Cuando éste se acercó, la chica le dio un bofetón en la mejilla, dejando salir todo su enfado. No quería verle, había llegado demasiado tarde. Se giró y le dio la espalda. Dimitri se acarició la mejilla, haciendo una mueca.

-Vale, sí, eh… creo que me lo merezco.

-¿Por qué no has aparecido antes?-escupió la muchacha con voz dolida. No permitió que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos-¿Por qué no diste signos de vida? Estuve varios años hundida, sola… sin aspiraciones en mi vida…

-Iba a volver Denise, pero no podía…

-Claro…-la chica volvió a tenerlo cara a cara-Es fácil decir eso ¿sabes? Me demuestra que nunca te he importado. Abandonarme bajo la custodia de tu padre y tu hermano es el camino fácil para emprender tus aventuras ¿no? Volver y hacer como si no ha pasado nada es automáticamente una forma de disculparse y volver a tener mi simpatía ¿no?-susurró, peligrosamente, mientras que apretaba los dientes. Dimitri no dijo nada, escuchando todas esas acusaciones en silencio-Pues que sepas que llegas demasiado tarde. Muy tarde. Yo ya no soy la Denise que conocías…

Con este discurso, la joven se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse por la puerta de la cocina. Miró el reloj y descubrió que Enjolras ya le estaría esperando desde hace varios minutos.

-Tienes toda la razón, Den… no merezco tu perdón.

Aquellas palabras pararon de golpe a la chica. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, acariciando el pomo de la puerta.

-Debí de hacerte saber que estaba bien. Pero el miedo a mi padre, y la incertidumbre de si te había matado también me lo impidió. Suena cobarde, lo sé, pero no tuve otra elección. Ahora he vuelto para estar contigo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Denise resopló con fuerza, y miró a Dimitri.

-No todo es como antes. Yo ya no estoy en los Muelles… yo… eh… -escuchó un ruido de la escalera que la alertó-Estoy en el café Musain. Ya hablaremos.

Inmediatamente, salió por la puerta, yendo a la calle donde había quedado con Enjolras y Courfeyrac. Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos por el camino.

………….

Subió a la habitación, agotada, tras una intensa reunión de Les Amis. Había proporcionado toda la información que sabía a los estudiantes, con pelos y señales. Tras un breve agradecimiento por parte del líder, se retiró, pues no tenía muchas ganas de estar rodeada de gente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio un pequeño respingo al ver a un muchacho alto registrando sus pertenencias.

-Vaya, ya estás aquí. No me ha sido muy difícil llegar. He preguntado al tabernero y me ha guiado hasta aquí.-Dimitri sonrió, tumbándose en la cama.

Denise suspiró profundamente, deseando que aquél día acabara.

-No deberías de llamar mucho la atención.

-Lo sé, sabes que soy muy sigiloso…-el muchacho cogió un cepillo de pelo que había en la mesita de noche y lo examinó-Dime, ¿por qué no todo es como antes? ¿Cómo es que no estás en los Muelles?

La muchacha se sentó en los pies de la cama, mirándose las manos. Comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido desde hace dos años. Cómo Lumière la traicionó, el golpe a Le Brun…

-Tú eras el que estabas malherido en la noche que te rescatamos de Le Brun, ¿verdad?

Dimitri se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño, en señal de que estaba recordando algo.

-Sí, un burgués me pegó una paliza por robarle dinero. Me pareció escuchar tu voz, pero supuse que era un sueño o una alucinación…

Volvió a tumbarse, poniendo las manos en la nuca. Denise le siguió contando lo sucedido con Crantère, y su vida con la Señora. También su ingreso en la revolución… la amenaza de Lumière y la muerte de su madre ocurrida hace dos semanas… Obvió el detalle de que su corazón había sido conquistado poco a poco por el líder de Les Amis, y que ese amor que sentía le era correspondido. Supuso que era demasiada información que asimilar, y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo en aquél momento.

-Vaya Den… Lo siento mucho. Juro que mi padre pagará por todo eso…-el joven se levantó y la abrazó. La chica se dejó hacer, sin decir nada.

De repente, escucharon varios golpes en la puerta, y ésta abrirse lentamente. Enjolras entró en la habitación.

-Denise, te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué te has sub…?

Se quedó helado al ver la estampa que se presentó ante sus ojos.


	25. Capítulo XXIV: ¿Eres mía?

-Enjolras, te presento a Dimitri…

Denise se levantó de la cama, notando un nudo crecer en su estómago, y se acercó al líder, el cual observaba a Dimitri con una mirada peligrosa y desafiante. Éste se levantó también, y le tendió la mano de forma amigable, un tanto confuso ante la confianza con la que el joven revolucionario había entrado en la habitación de su amiga.

Enjolras no aceptó el saludo. Simplemente dio una seca cabezada. Miró a la muchacha un tanto interrogante. Nunca había oído mencionar al susodicho en las conversaciones que mantenían casi todos los días tras la media noche. Pensaba que lo sabía todo de la chica con mirada triste y la cual entró en su corazón a pulso, por lo que no había más que ocultar.

Al saber que otro hombre había estado en su vida, hizo que sintiera cierta decepción hacia la joven. Además, el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando veía a Denise charlar y estar con Courfeyrac  apareció de nuevo, calcinando su pecho.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Creo... que he interrumpido. Nos veremos-dijo fríamente, girándose y volviendo a la puerta.

-Enjolras, espera...

Denise lo cogió del brazo y se puso delante de él, impidiéndole seguir caminando. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro con cuidado, como si estuviera tocando un artefacto a punto de estallar. Se sentía culpable por no haberle hablado de Dimitri, pues para ella estaba muerto, y carecía de importancia mencionarle en su historia.

-Dimitri es un viejo amigo mío de la infancia. Por favor... no te marches. Te lo explicaré todo después.

El líder gruñó ante las palabras de la joven y miró al suelo. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y no volver a verla jamás. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía de esperar a que ella se explicara.

La chica se quitó de en medio, con cierto pavor, pues temía que Enjolras se marchara de allí sin tener una explicación a lo ocurrido. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no fue así. El muchacho se apartó a un lado y se sentó en la silla junto a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a Dimitri con el ceño fruncido.

-Veo que tu amigo no tiene buenos modales…-la voz de Dimitri sonó en la estancia, rompiendo el tenso silencio que los había envuelto.

-No es que no tenga buenos modales, simplemente que no sé si puedo confiar en que no le va a hacer daño a Denise o la vaya a traicionar-respondió Enjolras secamente.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? ¿Cómo voy a traicionarla?

-No, Monsieur, gracias a Dios no lo estoy. Pero, ¿cómo es que de repente apareces ahora alegando que eres su mejor amigo?

-Porque mi historia no es tan fácil, estúpido burgués. Si no sabe nada, mejor mantenga su bocaza cerrada.

Esa respuesta hizo que Enjolras se levantara furioso. Las manos le temblaban y en su rostro se podía ver perfectamente todas las venas latir. Se acercó al chico, apartando a Denise, la cual intentaba separarlos. Lo cogió por la camisa del cuello.

-Nadie ha tenido una historia fácil, Monsieur. Y no soy un burgués. Usted tampoco sabe nada de mí, por lo que le aconsejo que cierre también su boca.

-¡Enjolras! ¡Dimitri! ¡Basta!

Denise se interpuso entre ellos, separándolos a empujones. Echó una mirada fulminante a ambos, mientras Dimitri iba hacia la puerta y Enjolras se quedara junto a la cama.

-Mírate bien con quien te juntas, Denise. Estaré alojado en una pensión a unas manzanas de aquí. Si este burguechuelo te hace daño, llámame inmediatamente.

Enjolras iba a responder, pero Denise se le adelantó, cortando aquella discusión.

-Está bien. Nos veremos pronto...

Con aquella fría despedida, Dimitri salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Denise suspiró profundamente, y notó los nervios aflorar en su piel, debido al momento de tensión vivido. Le dio la espalda a Enjolras, dejando unos minutos de silencio para que el ambiente se calmara un poco.

-¿Por qué no has sido sincera conmigo?

La pregunta del joven líder resonó en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con él. Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en su nariz, señal de que estaba a punto de derramar varias lágrimas.

-Él ha sido un amigo mío de siempre.-comenzó a explicar-Hace unos años, Lumière lo asesinó supuestamente. Desde entonces, le he dado por muerto. Hasta que esta noche, mientras espiaba, me lo crucé en la Mansión, robando… No te lo he dicho antes porque pensaba que no lo iba a ver más…-suspiró profundamente y miró al suelo-Lo siento…

Enjolras escuchó a la joven y relajó un poco el gesto. Es cierto que aquellas dos últimas semanas habían sido para los dos un torbellino de emociones desde la muerte de la madre de ella, además de las duras reglas del rey para erradicar la revolución. Creía que tendrían algo de paz en algún momento, cuando pasara el tiempo. Pero la aparición de Dimitri había vuelto a trastocar todo.

Miró a la muchacha, la cual se secaba unas lágrimas. Intentó ponerse en su piel por un momento, y comprendió que ella no se merecía todo aquello. No podía enfadarse. Además, si hubo algo o no entre ella y ese tal Dimitri, en aquél instante estaría muerto, apagado. Él había estado junto a Denise en un momento clave de su vida, intentando apoyarla a su manera. Y esa conexión entre ambos que se había formado desde hace ya unos meses no iba a romperse tan fácilmente. Por eso, intuyó que Denise decía la verdad.

La cubrió con sus brazos, y besó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado-susurró el muchacho, recibiendo un asentimiento mudo de ella.-No te abandonaré, pase lo que pase…

Bajó los besos a sus mejillas, las cuales estaban saladas a causa de las lágrimas vertidas. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica. Aquello hizo que en su interior sintiera la necesidad de terminar de conquistarla, de hacerla suya… Su orgullo había sido un tanto dañado por Dimitri. Tenía que hacerle ver que ella sólo era suya, en aquellos tiempos… y que el pasado había embarcado en un viaje sin retorno.

Denise, por su parte, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas amargas en cuanto Enjolras la abrazó. No sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o una pesadilla. O una mezcla de ambas. Desde la noticia de la muerte de su madre, no había vuelto a tocar el tema ni pensar en ello. Tampoco si aquella muerte saldaba la deuda con Lumière, o las palabras contenidas en aquella amenaza tendrían más consecuencias. A lo largo de los días, había sentido un vacío en su interior. Vacío que Enjolras intentaba llenar con todas sus muestras de cariño clandestinas, pero no era suficiente. La mirada inyectada en locura de Isabelle la perseguía todas las noches, abriendo heridas en su corazón.

Miró a los ojos del líder, dejándose empapar por su intensidad. En ellos, podía percibir un brillo un tanto extraño, pero a la vez bello. Vio cómo Enjolras volvía a acaricias sus labios formando un pequeño beso… un tanto diferente.

Empezó siendo algo sutil, como estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Pero el líder profundizó un poco, haciendo que se intensificara más... Denise se dejó llevar.

Una extraña necesidad del uno por el otro aumentó en ellos.

Enjolras empezó a acariciar de manera firme la cintura de la chica, sin dejar de besarla. Denise apoyó sus manos en el torso del joven, jugueteando con los pliegues de su camisa. Se separaron escasos centímetros para coger aire. Sus ojos volvieron a chocarse. En aquel momento se dijeron con la mirada lo que con unas simples palabras no se podía. El líder sonrió de lado levemente y besó con cariño la nariz de Denise, con dulzura. Siguió cubriéndola de besos, pasando por sus mejillas y su frente.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el roce de los labios de él. Sintió cómo los besos pasaban a su barbilla lentamente, para terminar en su cuello. Hizo un pequeño mohín al sentir un cosquilleo en éste. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos dorados del chico.

Ambos notaban un ligero hormigueo crecer en su interior. Enjolras sintió una especie de hambre. Pero no un hambre que se pudiera saciar con palabras de esperanza y justicia por el pueblo de Francia, como normalmente sentía cuando lideraba la revolución. Era un hambre diferente. En aquél instante, sólo quería liberar ambos cuerpos de la prisión formada por la ropa que llevaban puesta. En cambio, Denise estaba algo asustada. Se había hecho la promesa de que ningún hombre pondría la mano encima de ella. Pero esta vez era diferente. Quería entregarle todo su ser, demostrarle que era suya... y que no había nada más que ocultar. Después de todo, el líder se lo merecía tras una ardua batalla en la que conquistó su corazón, rompiendo la barrera forjada por el paso del tiempo.

Cuando acabó con su cuello, el muchacho volvió a besarla, dando suaves mordiscos en sus labios de forma instintiva. Miró por un momento la cama y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Enjolras…?

-Vamos a ponernos un poco más cómodos.

El joven la recostó en la cama, colocándose él encima con sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño. La chica vio el brillo de antes en su mirada... pero esta vez, ese brillo lucía especial en aquellos ojos azul grisáceo.

Un brillo salvaje, y a la vez dulce.

Se besaron de nuevo, brevemente. Tras ello, Denise se incorporó, obligando al joven a sentarse a su lado. Exhaló un suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, notando su corazón abriéndose paso en su pecho, y la respiración un tanto agitada.

El muchacho aprovechó aquella pausa y se despojó de las botas al igual que desabrochó su camisa, poniéndose un poco más cómodo. Se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba algo retacada. Pasó su dedo por el hombro de ésta, por debajo de la camisola que  llevaba puesta. Verla así, desgajada por la ristra sus besos, hizo que el deseo se instalara en su interior.

-Denise…-susurró en el oído de la joven, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera-Te quiero-depositó un beso en el inicio del cuello. Le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero necesitaba decirlas. Guardarlas en su interior no iba a servir de nada. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de ella, abrazándola por detrás.-Quiero que seas mía...-volvió a decir, un tanto nervioso, impulsado por su instinto-pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

Denise escuchó aquellas palabras en silencio. Era el momento de la verdad. ¿Estaba dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo y alma al hombre que había robado su corazón? El temor aún no se había marchado. Tampoco el cosquilleo que notaba en su vientre. Le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera sin reparos. Notó el calor encender sus mejillas. Enjolras seguía acariciándola de aquella manera, haciendo que algo en su interior se doblegara a dichas caricias. Exhaló un suspiro profundo. Tenía miedo, sí... pero la necesidad que tenía de él era mayor

Asintió despacio, girando un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Hazlo-susurró.

Enjolras asintió y comenzó a desatar los botones de la camisola de la joven con cautela. Una vez desabrochados, deslizó la camisa por los hombros de ella, con cuidado. No sabía qué había visto la chica en los Muelles, ni la opinión que tenía con respecto al tema en cuestión. Lo único que sabía era que él quería amarla intensamente, unir sus almas en un solo cuerpo, creando una alianza eterna entre ellos dos.

Paró de golpe al contemplar la espalda desnuda de la chica.

-Mon Dieu…-susurró. Denise suspiró y terminó de quitarse la prenda, tapándose el pecho con la sábana. Sintió el roce del muchacho por encima de sus cicatrices, causadas por la traición de su antiguo mentor, aquella que culminó muchas anteriores y que despertó en la muchacha un deseo profundo de venganza.

-Es mi pasado-dijo, secamente-El pasado de un aprendiz de asesino…

-Pero Denise… Esto es algo…

-Lo sé. Pero ya te he dicho que es mi pasado. Ahora vivo el presente. Y mi presente está contigo y con la revolución-Volvió a girar la cabeza levemente y curvó una sonrisa algo triste al recibir silencio por parte del líder- No le des más vueltas… Por favor…-murmuró, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Él asintió, colocando la melena azabache a un lado, para poder contemplar mejor el mosaico creado por el pasado de ella en su espalda.  Con el corazón encogido empezó a besar cada cicatriz, despacio, queriendo sanar cada herida con el roce sutil de sus labios. Aunque no sirviera de nada, tenía que hacerlo. La chica sonrió un poco más con aquél gesto y cerró de nuevo los ojos, agarrando la sábana con sus manos con fuerza.

Suavemente, Enjolras la volvió a tumbar en la cama, recostándose a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, antes de envolverse en los brazos del otro. Esto le permitió a Denise deshacerse de los pantalones que llevaba, y los cuales le resultaban en aquél momento un tanto incómodos.

Estaba desnuda completamente.

Era la primera vez que estaba así delante de un hombre.

Temblando ligeramente, besó al muchacho en la barbilla. Tenía frío, y a la vez los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo, floreciendo en su piel. No sabía qué hacer en aquél instante. Enjolras sonrió con cariño al percibir que estaba algo perdida. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior  en la cual era palpable la excitación del muchacho.

 Al acabar, la rodeó con sus brazos, y la besó de nuevo.

-Todo va a salir bien-susurró en su oído, tomando las riendas de la situación-¿Confías en mi?

La joven asintió de nuevo despacio y cerró los ojos, aflojando el agarre de las sábanas. Enjolras pasó sus besos por el cuello y la clavícula, colocándose de nuevo encima de ella. Denise tragó saliva al notar el bulto clavarse en su cadera.

Acercó una mano a éste con cierto pavor, y lo acarició sutilmente, con la intención de apartarlo a un lado para que no estuviera incómoda. Vio cómo el muchacho se estremecía y contenía la respiración por unos momentos. "Parece que es más sensible de lo que me imaginaba" pensó, apartándola rápidamente.

 Denise se dejó guiar por Enjolras, pues no tenía mucha idea de cómo satisfacer un hombre en la cama. Nunca le ha interesado ese tema. No quería saber sobre los placeres banales del cuerpo que salían a la luz sin amor, como hacían las prostitutas que frecuentaban los Muelles.

Acarició el mentón del joven y unió sus labios con los de él. Éste la correspondió aumentando más la intensidad. Había sentido cómo el cosquilleo aumentaba por momentos en su bajo vientre, sobre todo tras esa caricia inocente de la chica.

Estaba ligeramente sorprendido al comprobar que Denise, siendo la hija de una meretriz, no sabía nada del tema. Era un alma pura que descubría por primera vez cómo amar a otra persona con el cuerpo. Él sabía algo por los libros que había leído y las charlas con su padre  al comenzar su adolescencia, cuando se hacía las primeras preguntas típicas de esa edad.

Despejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y siguió con las caricias.

Volvió a separarse de ella y acarició su mejilla con el dedo. Notaba su piel fría bajo la yema. Recorrió su cuello, acariciando su nuez y llegó al hueco que existía entre las clavículas, donde empezaba la sábana. Poco a poco fue bajándola, descubriendo la piel pálida que brillaba bajo la luz tintineante de la vela posada en la mesita de noche. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la tela cayó a un lado. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver las formas desnudas que componían el cuerpo de la muchacha. Nunca antes había visto desnuda a una mujer, ni siquiera se lo había imaginado. Cuando vio cómo Denise lo miraba desde su postura, sin nada puesto encima más que su piel, una oleada de calor lo invadió por completo.

No había visto algo más bello que aquella estampa.

El hambre aumentó en su interior. La besó de nuevo, ferozmente. Dejó que la bestia que tenía en su ser saliera y lo dominara. Necesitaba acariciar ese cuerpo. Necesitaba descubrir cada rincón de éste y hacerlo suyo. Quería dejar su rastro, hacer ver que era de él, y él de ella... y de nadie más.

En cuanto la sábana la despojó, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Vio una mirada salvaje en los ojos del líder, mirada que nunca había visto antes. Se contagió de ésta, dejándose llevar, y besó con la misma ferocidad al chico. Pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda de él. Éste hizo una breve pausa y se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa interior, quedando desnudo también. Luego, continuó con el feroz beso.

Se separaron, jadeando.

La vela se consumió, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo sus siluetas desnudas en contraste con la ventana destacaban en la habitación.

Enjolras comenzó a acariciar los senos de la chica con cuidado, endureciéndolos. Luego, bajó por la barriga y los costados. Sonrió al sentir cómo Denise se removía debajo de él, gimiendo en voz baja. Siguió con el juego de caricias desde el pecho hasta el vientre, notando una satisfacción en su interior al ver cómo ella disfrutaba de éstas. Su entrepierna estaba endurecida completamente. En un momento determinado, comenzó con los besos en su barriga. Abrió las piernas de la muchacha con delicadeza y siguió bajando los besos sus muslos, de forma sutil.

Quería que tanto él como ella, disfrutaran de aquél momento.

La joven creyó que iba a morir cuando sintió los besos y el roce que el joven depositaba con dulzura en ella. Dejó escapar un gemido de su garganta al notar el hormigueo de su vientre crecer  y consumir todo su cuerpo. Su mente estaba en blanco. En aquél instante, no quería que Enjolras parara su rosario de caricias y de besos.

De repente, ahogó un grito. El muchacho había descubierto un punto en su intimidad que hacía que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por completo. Arqueó un poco la espalda, presa de aquella sensación y se agarró a las sábanas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, ni se enteró cuando el joven dejó de acariciar esa zona. Se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Enjolras de nuevo. Éste sonrió y agarró despacio sus muñecas, pasándolas por encima de la cabeza. La joven se sintió pequeña de repente, atrapada entre las fauces de un depredador, sin tener opción a escaparse. Miró sus manos apresadas por las del joven y tragó saliva. Se removió un poco, algo nerviosa. Su instinto le decía que el joven líder iba a hacer algo desconocido para ella.

Enjolras siseó, intentando tranquilizarla. Acarició con sus labios la frente de la joven, dejando un pequeño beso.

-Denise…-susurró ronco, sin dejar de acariciarla con sus labios-Mírame.

Ella obedeció y lo miró, algo asustada.

-Cèsaire…-susurró, con un ligero temblor en su voz-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Denise, escúchame. No quiero que tengas miedo ¿de acuerdo?-el chico agarró con una mano las muñecas de la joven, mientras que con la otra, volvía a bajar a la intimidad de la chica-Mírame en todo momento…

Ella asintió y no apartó la mirada, ofreciéndole toda su confianza. Hizo una mueca al sentir una dolorosa incomodidad cuando notó los dedos del chico entrar en ella, como si estuvieran amoldando aquella zona

-Cèsaire... me duele-jadeó, asustándose un poco más. Enjolras siguió unos segundos más hasta que paró.

-Tranquila… ya ha pasado-él la besó para calmarla-Lo hago para que no sufras dolor alguno… confía en mí.

Denise observó la mano libre del joven volver a su muñeca, tras colocar algo que hacía presión en la entrada de su intimidad. Miró de nuevo al muchacho y tragó saliva. Éste apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Soy todo tuyo, Denise…-susurró el joven-¿Puedo hacerte mía?-preguntó casi con solemnidad.

-Lo sé…-respondió la chica-…Quiero ser tuya para siempre-le mantuvo la mirada, empapándose de aquellos ojos que tenían las pupilas un poco dilatadas, como si fueran dos pozos negros y profundos.

Seguidamente, la joven apretó los dientes y ahogó un gemido en cuanto notó algo abriéndose paso en su interior. Al principio, sintió de nuevo aquella dolorosa incomodidad, pero no tan intensa como la primera vez. Luego, el hormigueo volvió a nacer de su bajo vientre en cuanto el joven repetía el movimiento una y otra vez. Instintivamente se movió con él. El deseo creció en su vientre y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. No apartó la mirada de Enjolras en ningún momento.

Él se movía poco a poco más rápido, dejándose llevar también por el deseo.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos se movían más en la cama, haciendo crujir los muelles. Denise se mordió el labio para ahogar sus gemidos, ya que no quería que todo el Musain se enterara de que, en esa noche, estaban disfrutando de sensaciones y experiencias prohibidas que la sociedad las calificaba dignas del empleo de una fulana. Rodeó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, para que no se separaran. No quería que aquello acabara.

Entonces ocurrió. Como si hubieran prendido fuego, ambos estallaron. Entraron en un momento de éxtasis que los dejó sin respiración. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, notando una oleada de placer inundar su cuerpo, un hormigueo continuo que sentía hasta en el alma. Él, notó que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax por lo que salió rápidamente. Justo unos segundos después, se tensó y se derramó sobre el vientre de la muchacha.

Por unos segundos, ambos rozaban el cielo.

Cuando aquella experiencia terminó, se relajaron. Enjolras soltó las muñecas de Denise y se recostó a su lado, jadeando profundamente. Sus rizos se expandían por la almohada, desordenados. Se secó las perlas de sudor que adornaban su frente y abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

-Te amo Dènise-murmuró, con la respiración agitada.

-Yo te amo más, Cèsaire…-respondió la joven, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el corazón desenfrenado del líder.

Ambos recuperaron la respiración y se relajaron. La luna los descubrió desnudos, húmedos por el sudor que los envolvía a causa del esfuerzo.

Pero sobre todo, felices.

Allí estaban, dos seres desnudos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Ya no había secretos ni fronteras entre ellos. Habían entregado todo lo que tenían al otro.

Se susurraron algunas palabras, innecesarias en aquel momento, simplemente por el hecho de escucharse, de saber que aquello había pasado de verdad.

Saber que habían unido sus almas en un solo cuerpo.


	26. Capítulo XXV: El trato y un beso con sabor a café

El sonido de una campana rebotó por los barcos abandonados en el lugar. Una densa neblina los cubría con su manto, impidiendo ver más allá de unos pasos. Los perros vagabundos de la zona rebuscaban en los contenedores, haciendo huir a las ratas hacia sus alcantarillas.

Parecía que todo estaba muerto.

Una figura humana apareció entre la niebla, cubierta por una capucha. Su rápido caminar se dirigía a una casa algo alejada de los barcos, en cuyo interior se intuía vida. Llegó a la roída puerta, y dio tres golpes secos en ella.

-¿Quién va?-dijo una voz del interior, amortiguada por la madera.

-Vengo a ver a Lumière-respondió el individuo.

La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando una rendija lo suficientemente grande para poder mirar por ella. Lumière observó a través de ésta a su extraño visitante, apoyándose en su cayado.

-Descúbrete.

La figura esperó unos instantes antes de destaparse el rostro, echando hacia atrás la capucha. El viejo sicario abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Sin decir nada más, le dejó pasar, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cerró la puerta y volvió cojeando al viejo sillón en donde solía estar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo de parte de Thènardier. Quiere hacer un trato contigo.

La voz del desconocido sonaba un tanto grave. Lumière se removió incómodo en su sillón, cogiendo de forma distraída un puñal de la mesa que había al lado. Empezó a limpiarse las uñas con éste.

-Thènardier está pudriéndose en la cárcel, no tiene nada que ofrecerme-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Thènardier va a salir pronto. Y Crantère puede salir también.

El asesino miró a su interlocutor, dejando la daga sobre sus piernas, algo interesado.

-Te escucho.

-Quiere disponer de algunos de tus hombres para aprovecharse de que la revolución está en su apogeo, y así poder obtener varios bienes de los burgueses que lo han metido en la cárcel, incluso matarlos… A cambio, sacará a Crantère de la cárcel, y estará dispuesto a ayudarte a vengar  a aquél que lo ha metido entre rejas.

Lumière rió levemente.

-El que lo metió en la cárcel resulta ser una mujer. Mujer a la cual hemos avisado de que no estamos contentos con su traición. En nuestro bando eso no se perdona tan fácilmente. Ya matamos a su madre… y estamos esperando el momento oportuno de encontrarla y pillarla desprevenida para acabar con ella.

-Entiendo…-el visitante exhaló un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos-Entonces, ¿hay trato?

El viejo juntó las manos delante de su rostro, cerrando los ojos, pensativo. El silencio reinó en el lugar unos minutos.

-Está bien. Acepto. Espero a Crantère en menos de una semana.

El extraño asintió despacio y se giró. Se colocó la capucha y abrió la puerta. Lumière se puso en pie, escrutando a su visita. De desconocido no tenía nada para él. Ya había visto esa cara antes, aunque no sabía dónde ni cuándo. No tenía la memoria de antaño

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-preguntó antes de que éste se marchara. El extraño se giró levemente y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me hacen llamar Suenadinero. Por cierto, una cosa más…-el muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza-Sabemos dónde está esa chica de la que hablas. Si es esa la que buscáis, su ubicación entra dentro del trato. Nada más que añadir.

Con esas palabras, se marchó dando un pequeño portazo, dejando al viejo patrón algo desconfiado… aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había algo en aquel desconocido que lo hacía estremecer por dentro…

Como si éste fuera un fantasma.

…………

Sintió cómo alguien se removía a su lado, sacándola del mundo de los sueños lentamente. Se tomó unos instantes para situarse en la realidad, y saber qué había pasado. Notó un brazo rodear su cintura, y una respiración pausada que quemaba de forma agradable su cuello.

Removiéndose, descubrió a Enjolras a su lado, dormido. Su piel desnuda brillaba bajo los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, junto a los rizos desperdigados por la almohada. Denise sonrió levemente, recordando todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Dejó un beso en la frente del líder antes de incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

Contempló un momento lo que podía ver de la plaza St Michel desde la ventana. El día parecía que iba a amenazar con lluvia. Suspiró profundamente, frotándose los ojos y terminando de despertarse. Cogió una camisa blanca que estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía algo de frío. Y también un poco de hambre. Es por eso que se la puso y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola despacio. El café estaba en funcionamiento, como todos los días a la hora punta. Sigilosamente, se dirigió a la cocina que el propietario y su mujer usaban de forma personal, a rebuscar alguna hogaza de pan.

No tardó en encontrarla. El piso de arriba no era demasiado grande, por lo que la cocina estaba localizada cerca de su habitación. Entró en ella y rebuscó por los armarios. En uno de ellos, encontró comida empaquetada y varias barras de pan en unos sacos. Cogió un pedazo y, sentándose en la encimera con las piernas colgando, empezó a comer, comenzando a poner en marcha sus pensamientos.

Dimitri estaba vivo. Denise aún no se podía creer que el que fue su amigo de la infancia aún estuviera con vida. Recordó perfectamente cómo su cuerpo se sumergía en el vacío, chocando con el agua llena de piedras. Nadie habría sobrevivido a tal impacto.

Se removió en su sitio, dando otro bocado al pan. Las manecillas del reloj rebotaban en las paredes de la cocina, junto al sonido ahogado de los primeros clientes del Musain. Sus pensamientos la condujeron a cuando ella y su amigo se protegían el uno al otro, creando un vínculo que, en aquél tiempo, pensaban que iba a durar para siempre. Pero ese vínculo estaba roto. Denise no era capaz de sentir hacia Dimitri lo mismo que sentía cuando era pequeña. El dolor había forjado su alma, y endurecido su corazón. Estaría engañándose a sí misma volviendo a querer a alguien que su mente había asimilado como si fuera un fantasma. ¿Y si se estuviera volviendo loca? Sentía las heridas de su corazón que creía cerradas, abriéndose de nuevo.

Dio otro bocado en el pan cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Vaya, estás aquí…

Allí estaba Enjolras, recién levantado. También llevaba su camisa mal puesta y los pantalones sin el fajín. Se acercó a un mueble y cogió una taza, para luego servirse un poco de café. La muchacha no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El joven bebió un sorbo de café. Se había despertado poco a poco, con algo de molestia en el cuerpo, a causa del esfuerzo ejercido aquella noche. Buscó con la mano a su amada, pero ésta no estaba. Confuso y somnoliento, abrazó la almohada, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de la chica. Estaba satisfecho por todo lo ocurrido. La llama en su interior no se había apagado. Después de unir su alma a la de la chica, sentía la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra la monarquía, pues ya tenía a las dos mujeres por las que lucharía sin reparos: La Patria y Denise.

 Escuchó varios ruidos en una de las salas del pasillo, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y se levantó, yendo hacia el origen del ruido. Descubrió a la muchacha sentada con las piernas colgando de la encimera, royendo un pedazo de pan. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la estampa.

Denise contempló al líder beber de su taza un buen trago de café. Seguidamente, se acercó a ella sin decir nada y la besó. Un beso con sabor a café. La joven cerró los ojos y dejó el pan a un lado, para colocar sus manos en las mejillas del líder con suavidad.

No se dijeron nada. ¿Había algo que contar tras lo ocurrido anoche?

Se separaron despacio, apoyando las frentes en las del otro. Enjolas acarició despacio la espalda de la chica, dejándose empapar por la felicidad que aquél instante le proporcionaba, y el cual guardaría para siempre en su corazón.

Denise, en cambio, despejó su mente de las dudas que tenía con Dimitri. El líder era ahora el núcleo de su vida, el ángel que la había salvado de la oscuridad envolviéndola con sus alas.

-Me gustaría desayunar contigo en condiciones…-susurró el muchacho, rompiendo aquél silencio perfecto-Ya no tendrás que comer más mendrugos de pan seco.

Apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de la chica. Ésta asintió, suspirando levemente y mirándole.

-Claro… aunque no nos deberían de ver juntos en el Musain. Tanto por los demás revolucionarios como los posibles espías de Lumière.-a la chica le preocupaba más lo segundo que lo primero.

Enjolras se quedó un tanto pensativo, midiendo las opciones que tenían.

-Saldré por la puerta de atrás disimuladamente. En cuanto te vistas, nos veremos en la sala de reuniones.

Denise asintió, sonriendo un poco. El muchacho volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios, antes de acabar con el café y salir de allí tras coger sus cosas.

La joven entró en la habitación minutos después, para vestirse. Mientras se colocaba los pantalones, escuchó un ruido en la ventana.

Una nota estaba atada en las pequeñas rejas de ésta.


	27. Capítulo XXVI: El son de Notre Dame

_“Nos vemos al mediodía en la torre de Notre Dame_

_D.”_

Denise arrugó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Buscó con la mirada la figura de Dimitri en la plaza, a través de la ventana… pero no había nadie. Suspiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras hacia el Musain tras recoger su habitación. Llegó a la sala de reuniones, donde la esperaba Enjolras con la mesa llena de humeantes bollos con mantequilla y una cafetera con un par de tazas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó el líder, un poco molesto por la tardanza de la chica. No le gustaba que la persona con quien había quedado llegara más tarde de lo previsto.

-No, perdón, es que se me ha enganchado la hebilla del cinturón-se excusó la chica, sentándose en la mesa junto al muchacho-Vaya… no he visto nada así en mi vida…-susurró mirando con hambre todos los manjares que Enjolras había preparado para ellos-Creo que no voy a comer durante varios días…

El muchacho relajó un poco el gesto y sonrió de lado. Con un gesto, dio permiso para comenzar a comer. Denise se puso en un plato un huevo hervido con un bollo caliente y una tostada. Empezó a comer, intentando mantener los modales en la mesa. Enjolras la contempló sintiendo un mínimo de ternura en su interior, mientras que daba un sorbo de una copa de vino caliente.

Comieron en silencio, saciando su hambre, mas ese día iba a ser largo y denso. Los revolucionarios tenían planeado otro meeting en casa de Lamarque, pues las noticias de que su enfermedad hacía que empeorara habían recorrido París como la pólvora, llegando a oídos monárquicos y revolucionarios.

-Hoy hablo en casa de Lamarque. Estoy preocupado ¿sabes? Muchos dicen que le quedan apenas meses… y eso hace que la moral del pueblo caiga en picado.

Denise escuchó al muchacho en silencio, con la boca llena de huevo y pan. Bebió un sorbo de café haciendo una mueca ante el amargor de la bebida.

-No va a caer en picado. Debes de hacerles entender que aunque Lamarque ya no esté con nosotros en un futuro, su espíritu seguirá vivo en la lucha… las convicciones de una persona nunca mueren si se recuerdan… mi padre siempre decía eso…

Siguió comiendo, un poco más lento, sintiendo una sutil tristeza al recordar a Adrien. Enjolras escuchó las palabras de la chica gratamente impresionado, incluso con un aire de respeto, pues las muertes en la Barricada del Norte aún estaban presentes entre los militantes de la revolución.

-Lucharemos. Por Francia, Lamarque y todos los que cayeron… incluido tu padre.-susurró el joven, serio, dando un leve puñetazo en la mesa. La muchacha sonrió y acarició la mano del líder distraídamente.

-Lo haremos juntos…-respondió, acabando su desayuno. Sintió cierta inquietud por la cita que tenía después. ¿Qué querría Dimitri de ella?

_Unas horas después_

Caminó por entre la gente que paseaba por las calles de París sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de las pocas horas de sol que el día le ofrecía, mas los nubarrones oscuros acechaban la ciudad cargados de tormenta y lluvia. Se tapaba el rostro con un pañuelo, para que no fuera reconocida. Su mirada abarcaba cada rincón de las calles, buscando alguna figura extraña.

Llegó a la plaza de Notre Dame. La catedral lucía imponente. Las campanas tocaban la hora punta del mediodía, redoblando con fuerza como si de truenos se trataran. Su replicar invadía las entrañas de la villa, cuya actividad bullía a su son todos los días.

Denise atravesó las puertas. Varios burgueses rezaban de cara al altar, y los sacerdotes cantaban acompañados del órgano. Un rosetón decorado con una cristalera de color alumbrada la nave. La muchacha se acercó a la imagen de la Señora de París. La observó con curiosidad, acercándose lentamente. Contempló las velas que yacían a sus pies, algunas consumidas por el tiempo.

-No sé cómo hablarte...-susurró sin dejar de mirarla-Ni sé si podrás oírme… sólo quiero pedirte que me ayudes en mi camino… que me protejas y tengas a mis padres en tu Gloria…

Los burgueses que rezaban a su alrededor la miraban de reojo un tanto mal, pues no era normal que una chica como ella se atreviera a dirigirse a la Madre del Creador. La muchacha hizo caso omiso de dichas miradas y se alejó de allí. Sin que el obispo se diera cuenta, comenzó a subir la interminable escalera que llevaba hacia el campanario de la catedral.

Tras unos minutos subiendo, llegó, jadeando un poco. Se acercó a los grandes ventanales donde las campanas reposaban mudas.

-Leíste la nota, por lo que veo…

La muchacha se giró y vio la figura de Dimitri sentada en una de las vigas. Éste se bajó de un salto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Dimitri?-preguntó un tanto desconfiada

-Ponerme al día, simplemente…-el joven la cogió de los hombros con una sonrisa pícara-Han pasado muchos años, Denise… y lo siento por no haber estado a tu lado… pero tenía que protegernos. No podía dejar que mi padre me viera junto a ti…

-Entiendo… pues en ningún momento he pedido que me protegieran.-intentó zafarse del agarre del chico-Es más, llegas tarde. Muy tarde. Lo mejor es que cada uno vaya por su camino, y dejar las cosas como están.

Dimitri la soltó y le dio la espalda.

-Es ese burgués ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? No sabía que podías caer tan bajo, Denise…

-No. Él no me ha prometido nada. Lucha por el pueblo de París, por su libertad. Y yo estoy a su lado.

-Pero si no tienes nada que ver con eso, Denise. Tu sitio está en los Muelles, robando y… matando.

-No. Mi sitio no es ya ese. Lucho por una causa personal.

Dimitri bufó, dando una patada a un tocón de madera, el cual rebotó en una de las campanas. Denise se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ciudad. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Qué todo volvería a la normalidad tras muchos años como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Te sigo queriendo ¿lo sabes? Parece que has olvidado de lo que vivimos juntos.

La muchacha tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Dimitri… yo no…

No pudo decir nada más. El joven se acercó a ella y la besó con intensidad. La chica se removió, cerrando la boca. De un empujón apartó al muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¡Quiero que nos vayamos los dos de aquí! Lejos de Lumière y de toda la mísera vida a la que hemos sido desterrados desde que nacimos. ¿Crees que tu amado revolucionario va a enfrentarse a él? ¡Ja! Antes Notre Dame se caería a pedazos.

-¡Basta!-la rabia borboteaba en Denise poco a poco-No quiero irme contigo. No es justo que ahora vengas como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Crees tú que tienes derecho a venir con esas condiciones? ¡No! Es mi vida, Dimitri. Tú sólo eres un fantasma…

El chico se quedó en silencio, mirando a la que fue su compañera de la niñez con tristeza y desesperación.

-Él te abandonará ¿lo sabes? Aunque sea un “liberador del pueblo” y “luche por la justicia” sigue siendo un burgués consentido que no sabe nada de la vida. Escucha bien mis palabras, Denise. Cuando llegue el momento las recordarás…

La joven no dijo nada. Siguió contemplando la villa parisina con la respiración entrecortada, a causa del enfado que sentía por dentro. Sus ojos amenazaban con romper en lágrimas. Miró al cielo nublado. “Ayúdame en mi caminar…” pensó, recordando la breve oración de antes ante la Señora de París.

-Eso no lo sabes. Me ama, y yo le amo a él. Comprende que nuestro momento pasó, Dimitri. No podemos estar anclados en el pasado ¿sabes?-se giró, mirando al muchacho-No niego que fuiste alguien importante en mi vida… pero comprende que ahora… ahora es difícil comprender que estás aquí, vivo…

Se acercó a él despacio. Puso una mano en su mejilla, despacio. Los ojos oscuros de Dimitri se posaron en ella, con una sombra extraña en ellos.

-Compréndelo Dimitri… por favor…

Éste no dijo nada. Apartó el rostro de la mano de la muchacha y se giró, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ya te lo dije. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí. Cuando pase el tiempo y ocurra lo predecible, ya te arrepentirás de no haberte ido conmigo, Denise…

Con esas palabras, corrió hacia una de las vigas. Trepó y desapareció en las sombras, dejando a la joven sola.

Sola con el son de Notre Dame.

………….

Courfeyrac se acercó a Enjolras mientras Marius hablaba a las gentes.

-Se está muriendo. Los médicos dicen que cada día delira más. No le dan mucho tiempo…

El líder asintió y miró a la plebe que se congregaba a su alrededor. Por un momento, buscó a Denise, pero no estaba. Suspiró. Era un momento decisivo y necesitaba su pequeño rayo de luz ante la masa de oscuridad que se cernía ante ellos. Negó con la cabeza y dejó de preocuparse "Estará en el Musain” pensó. Cuando Marius acabó tomó la palabra.

-¡Lamarque está muy enfermo!-todos enmudecieron. En el ambiente podía palparse respeto y a la vez miedo-¡Los médicos no le dan mucho tiempo de vida! ¡¿Y qué será de nosotros cuando vaya a los Jardines de Dios?! ¿Abandonaremos? ¿Nos derrumbaremos ante su pérdida? ¿Seremos como ovejas descarriadas, sin pastor alguno?

Dejó un momento de silencio, creando algo de suspense para que el pueblo lo pensara.

-Quien piense así… ¡está muy equivocado!-lo rompió tras unos minutos-¡Quien piense así se le puede considerar un monarquicucho de esos que sólo quieren pan, vino y mujeres, mientras que su pueblo cae en la guerra!-notaba cómo se tensaba, dejándose llevar por la euforia y el entusiasmo, a la vez teñidos de rabia.- ¡Nosotros seguiremos luchando! ¡Honraremos la memoria de nuestro verdadero líder! ¡Haremos caer al rey!-terminó gritando.

Por un momento, hubo otro silencio. Pero poco a poco, la gente empezó a aplaudir y aclamar. Varios gritos de "Muerte al rey" y "Viva Francia" se mezclaban entre el bullicio que expresaba cólera, odio… esperanza. Enjolras sonrió y miró a Marius, que volvió a tomar la palabra. En su pecho podía notar el fuego arder. No era el fuego que sentía con Denise, ese era diferente. Era un nuevo calor, que había experimentado desde que empezó la rebelión y que poco a poco fue extendiendo sus llamas. Al ver a toda aquella gente gritando de júbilo y con ganas de luchar, aliviaba la pequeña angustia que el muchacho tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón. El miedo a ser destruidos por la monarquía, iba disminuyendo poco a poco, desapareciendo.

Le dedicó un solo pensamiento a Denise, y ese calor se hizo más fuerte. Quería un futuro con ella. Y para todos.

Quería arrancar los grilletes que sometían al pueblo, y dejarle libre... para ver el sol brillar un día mas.


	28. Capítulo XVII: ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer?

Las campanas de Notre Dame tocaron la media tarde. Denise las escuchó mientras contemplaba el rico retablo que presidía el interior de la Catedral. Un devoto silencio la envolvía con su manto, aunque el ruido de sus pensamientos era demasiado fuerte en su cabeza.

 

Las palabras de Dimitri replicaban una y otra vez en su interior, al igual que las dudas la aguijoneaban. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta de quedarse? ¿O había cometido una locura? Al imaginarse el simple hecho de tener que abandonar a Enjolras hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella como hasta ahora, excepto Adrien. Era lo más parecido a lo que la gente llamaba amor.

 

-En tus ojos puedo ver tristeza, hija…

 

Aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron. Una señora mayor vestida con un hábito gris se había sentado a su lado. El rostro le era sumamente familiar. Su mente intentó rescatar un viejo recuerdo de su memoria, un recuerdo de no hace mucho tiempo.

 

Un recuerdo que la guió hacia el convento de las Inglesas.

 

-Sor Consuelo…-musitó Denise, tragando saliva. Aquella monja la había recatado de la muerte, curando las heridas ahora cicatrizadas de la espalda, a causa de los latigazos infringidos por los hombres de Javert.

 

-Me agrada ver que gozas de buena salud. Me imagino que tus heridas están más que cicatrizadas…-la anciana la miró con un gesto entrañable, el cual conmovió a la chica-Aunque creo que nuevas heridas han invadido tu ser, y no son carnales… Heridas que son difíciles de curar…

 

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco. Abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró, sin mediar palabra. El tiempo hace más sabio al hombre, y la monja no era una excepción. A saber cuántos desvalidos ha atendido a lo largo de su vida, a cuántas almas sumidas en la oscuridad ha conducido a la luz.

 

-Tu silencio me da la razón. Dime, mi niña, ¿quieres contarme algo? No has vuelto a pasar por el convento, cosa que no te echo en cara. Quizás te hayas olvidado o te ha sido imposible por tus obligaciones…-Sor Consuelo suspiró, envolviendo la mano de la joven entre las suyas arrugadas-Pero ¿sabes? Yo no me he olvidado de ti. He rezado por ti, al igual que otras almas que se han cruzado en mi camino. Soy vieja, pero mi memoria sigue siendo fuerte…

 

Denise miró a la mujer, con un nudo en la garganta.

 

-Hermana, lo siento por no ir a verla. He tenido otras cosas en la cabeza. Puede pensar que me he olvidado, pero no… quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Por salvar mi cuerpo y mi alma…

 

Sor Consuelo asintió sonriendo, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy en este mundo para servir, hija mía…-dijo como respuesta. La chica asintió, mirando su mano entre las de la anciana.

 

-Tiene razón cuando dice que aún tengo heridas sin curar… Verá, tengo un pequeño problema. Mi patrón me quiere muerta, por traicionarle. Y luego hay un fantasma del pasado que ha vuelto a la vida para… atormentarme… justo cuando he encontrado la felicidad en la Revolución… Y no sé qué hacer… estoy tan perdida…

 

No sabía cómo habían salido esas palabras de ella. Es decir, no sabía de dónde había brotado aquella confianza. Quizás de la calidez con la que la anciana la trataba, o de sus dulces palabras…

 

-Entiendo…-susurró Sor Consuelo tras unos minutos de silencio, meditabunda-¿Sabes la historia de nuestro Señor? Sí, ese que está colgado de la cruz… Murió por nosotros... unos sacerdotes judíos lo entregaron a los brazos de la muerte, por traicionar las viejas costumbres de la época. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Se entregó a ellos sin pensar, por amor… amor hacia nosotros…

 

La muchacha miró la estatua que precedía el altar mayor. Tragó saliva, intentando descifrar las palabras de la anciana. No dijo nada, y continuó escuchando.

 

-Aquellos sumos sacerdotes encontraron su castigo cuando el templo se rajó en dos… y se arrepintieron. Muchos escucharon al Hijo del Padre hablar mientras enseñaban al pueblo… y luego le traicionaron. Aquellos que se consideraban amigos de Él, lo llevaron a la cruz.-la mujer cerró los ojos-Ten cuidado, mi niña… aquellos que dicen amarte, pueden traicionarte después…

 

-¿Insinúa que el hombre que amo me traicionará?-cortó Denise, frunciendo el ceño, un tanto asustada por la situación.

 

-No es aquél a que amas, sino aquellos que te aman a ti.-Sor Consuelo miró de nuevo a la chica, con una sonrisa-En estos tiempos, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Los hombres albergan envidia en su interior, y esa envidia los conduce a la maldad, y a la oscuridad… No te dejes atrapar por ella. Ten siempre los ojos bien abiertos, y piensa qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por los que te aman.

 

-Por Enjolras daría mi vida…-susurró la joven, segura de que el fuego que sentía en su interior y el cual se había instalado hace ya unos meses crecía poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un amor verdadero y profundo hacia el líder de Les Amis.-Es lo único que me queda en esta vida…

 

-Entonces, ya sabes qué debes de hacer…-la monja suspiró, y soltó la mano de Denise. Se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, entrando en un estado de oración. La chica se levantó y salió de la Catedral, un tanto confusa por la charla con Sor Consuelo.

 

Pero en su interior, se podía entrever lo que realmente debía de hacer…

 

_Una semana después_

 

Caminaba con paso ligero por las calles de París. Su cabellera rizada brillaba bajo el sol de media tarde. Tenía ganas de llegar al piso de estudiantes para soltar sus cosas, y luego ir a verla.

La notaba un tanto extraña desde que ese tal Dimitri se presentó en sus vidas. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia, para ser sinceros. Sabía la historia que había tenido con ese muchacho, y temía que ella se fuera para siempre. Por eso estaba un poco más pendiente de Denise que de costumbre. No se fiaba de aquél amigo de la infancia. Su instinto le decía que era peligroso, y que acarrearía graves consecuencias. Pero la muchacha le insistía una y otra vez que confiara en ella.

Y eso hacía hasta aquél instante.

Llegó al edificio donde se alojaban él y sus compañeros. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró en el piso. Fue a su habitación y dejó la cartera encima de la cama. Resopló cansado mientras se desabrochaba un poco la camisa. Pasó sus dedos por entre sus rizos, y cogió la correspondencia que le había llegado esta mañana, y que Combeferre se las dejaba e su habitación.

Entre las cartas, había una un tanto arrugada. La abrió y se tensó al leerla. Inmediatamente, dejó caer las demás cartas en el suelo y salió de su habitación corriendo, con un nudo en el pecho.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: Promesa de Sangre

Corrió por las calles de la ciudad como alma que llevó el diablo. No hacía caso a las quejas de los transeúntes que a esa hora del día volvían al calor de sus casas. Por dentro, deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que no estuviera en peligro. Por primera vez en su vida, acudió a Dios. Su respiración era fuerte, y sus rizos ondeaban con el movimiento de la carrera.

Torció una calle casi derrapando. Varios gatos salieron huyendo al ver a aquella figura extraña. No estaba muy lejos de la dirección que había escrita en la carta.

El sol bajaba lentamente tras las casas de la ciudad, para dar paso a la noche. Paró en seco, respirando hondo. Se secó el sudor de su frente y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. Leyó de nuevo la nota. “Ella está aquí…” rezaba la nota.

-¡¿Denise?!-gritó, mirando a todos lados. Recibió silencio como respuesta. Tragó saliva y se maldijo por dentro al no traer consigo su arma de fuego.

“Estoy indefenso” pensó, agudizando sus sentidos “pueden atacarme en cualquier momento”.

Respiró hondo, intentando controlar su respiración. El corazón cabalgaba desbocado en su pecho. En su alma, sentía un dolor punzante al imaginarse qué podría haberle ocurrido a la chica. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Y si volvía a su casa y se encontraba su corazón metido en una caja? Todo lo que conocía, todos sus ideales, todo lo que él era, se desvanecería con el alma de su amada.

Apretó los dientes, sin dejar de buscar. La angustia comenzó a quemarle el pecho. Una mezcla de rabia e impotencia comenzó a crecer en su interior. Tenía una corazonada de quién le había enviado la carta, y volcó todo su odio hacia el individuo en cuestión.

-¡Sal cobarde!-gritó de nuevo, recorriendo la calle. No era muy larga, como una avenida, sino un callejón sin salida donde la mayor parte de las viviendas eran negocios-¡Devuélvemela!-pegó una patada con toda su rabia a unos ladrillos que había en el suelo, estampándolos contra una pared.

A lo lejos, en la entrada del callejón, vio una figura encapuchada con una pistola en sus manos, apuntándole. El muchacho cogió un ladrillo del suelo y se tensó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, lanzando a su acompañante una mirada de odio-¡Descúbrete!

-Ella ya no está aquí…-escuchó como respuesta-Es inútil que sigas buscándola…

Al instante siguiente, oyó un disparo del arma, y a la vez, sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza procedente de sus espaldas, haciendo que todo su alrededor se sumergiera en tinieblas… con el rugido de una segunda arma como último sonido antes de que el silencio lo envolviera.

……………..

_Unas horas antes_

-La he encontrado. Mi señor Thénardier ha cumplido su parte del trato.

Lumière se levantó de su sillón, tirando al suelo una botella de alcohol barato.

-¿Dónde?

-En la plaza St Michel. En un café llamado Musain. Al parecer, se aloja allí bajo el amparo de Monsieur De Enjolras.

Suenadinero frunció los labios al pronunciar ese nombre, casi como si le quemara cual ácido. No descubrió el rostro bajo su capucha en ningún momento.

-Ese burgués… hay que deshacerse de él. ¡Hay que matarlo!-escupió Lumiére, dando un manotazo a uno de los candelabros de la mesa.

El odio que había ido cosechando hacia la joven Louvart y todos sus allegados estaba en plenitud. Deseaba con todo su ser ver el cadáver de aquella que se ha burlado de él y le ha traicionado. Ya no estaba Isabel para cumplir su promesa. Él mismo se encargó de arrancarle el corazón de su pecho, escuchando los gritos de la prostituta como si fueran canto de ángeles para sus oídos.

Quería sembrar miedo… quería sembrar el caos… quería sembrar muerte.

Pero para Denise, tenía un destino diferente. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas en su mente. No deseaba para ella una muerte rápida. Quería verla sufrir, extirpar de su cuerpo hasta el último grito, súplica y aliento. Nunca había permitido que nadie se burlara del apellido Lumière nunca. Pero esa chica había conseguido sembrar las críticas y las dudas entre sus hombres al dejar que encerraran a su hijo Crantère.

-Paciencia. Primero nos desharemos de Enjolras, y eso nos dejará el camino libre hacia la joven. Le he estado observando, y sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Tenemos que aprovechar esa ventaja…

El viejo sicario miró a su interlocutor de nuevo, y asintió. La venganza se servía siempre en un plato frío. Había que tener paciencia para conseguir su propósito.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, chico. Llévate a los hombres que necesites.

-Mi plan está en marcha… no le defraudaré…

Suenadinero se inclinó levemente, en señal de respeto. Salió una vez más de la estancia, dejando un rastro de duda e incertidumbre a su paso… con una carta en sus manos, preparada para entregársela a su próxima víctima…

…………

Abrió los ojos lentamente, volviendo a la consciencia. Todo a su alrededor estaba desenfocado. Parecía que estaba en un camastro. Una tenue luz alumbraba el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-musitó, notando cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Un paño húmedo vendaba toda su cabeza.

-A salvo…-dijo una voz que le resultó bastante familiar-Has estado a punto de morir en ese callejón. Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo…

Enjolras enfocó la mirada, restregándose las manos por los ojos. La habitación era pequeña, con techos inclinados, dando a entender que era una buhardilla. Una figura estaba sentado al lado de él. La luz de la vela le iluminaba el rostro y parte del cuerpo. El joven líder lo contempló unos instantes.

En cuanto lo reconoció, se incorporó de golpe, agarrando lo que podía de la camisa de su salvador.

-¿Dónde está Denise, maldito traidor? ¡Dímelo!-exclamó con furia.

-Ella está a salvo en el Musain. He estado observándoos todo este tiempo, y supe que Suenadinero te había dejado una carta. Es muy típico de él atraer a sus víctimas para luego matarlas ¿sabes? Es peligroso.

Dimitri se soltó del agarre de Enjolras y lo volvió a recostar en el camastro. Se levantó y cogió dos vasos de metal abollados llenos de un líquido humeante.

-Bebe esto. Es café que he robado esta mañana. Te sentará bien.-dijo entregándole uno al muchacho convaleciente.

Enjolras cogió el recipiente y lo miró desconfiado. ¿Y si estaba envenenado? Dimitri soltó una carcajada al percibir dicha desconfianza.

-No he puesto matarratas, tranquilo. No quiero hacerte daño. Verás, ambos tenemos algo en común ¿sabes? Más bien, alguien en común, y en consecuencia, un propósito en común. Quiero que Den sea feliz, y esté a salvo de las garras de mi padre y de mi hermano. Lo ideal sería que fuera conmigo, pero ella te ha elegido a ti. Y lo respeto.

El líder escuchó las palabras del joven ladrón sin dejar que su desconfianza se desvanezca.

-No me fío de ti. Sé que has venido aquí por algo más que querer proteger a Denise.

Dimitri resopló, fatigado. Bebió un largo trago de café antes de continuar hablando.

-¿De verdad sigues desconfiando en mí? He salvado tu vida, Enjolras. Ha faltado escasos segundos para que la bala de Suenadinero te atravesara la cabeza, aplastando tu existencia en este mundo. Vale, sí, no ha sido el método más correcto, quizás con un empujón bastaba… Pero he conseguido herirle, y hacerle huir. ¿No eres consciente de que ese individuo es el asesino más peligroso de todo París? ¡Deja de estar ciego Enjolras! Estamos en el mismo barco.

Enjolras relajó un poco el rostro, mientras que su mente comenzaba a funcionar de forma lenta y costosa. En parte, el muchacho tenía razón. Si hubiera querido, podría haberle dejado en aquella calle a merced de ese tal Suenadinero, y probablemente no hubiera visto el sol de un nuevo día. Miró su tazón de café y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Quién es ese tal Suenadinero?-preguntó serio, sentándose en el camastro. La cabeza aún le daba un poco de vueltas, pero ya podía mantener más o menos la compostura. “Así se debe de sentir Grantaire todos los días tras visitar la botella” pensó fugazmente, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Nadie sabe quién es. Sólo actúa por la noche. Durante el día, se esconde en los recovecos más oscuros de la ciudad. Muchos dicen que es un demonio encarnado, otros que es una leyenda. Sus ojos se tiñen de sangre cada vez que mata a alguien. Es sigiloso, puede estar en cualquier lugar… Nadie le ha visto en persona…

-Entiendo…-Enjolras miró a Dimitri con gesto duro-Es muy bonito todo eso, y que me hayas salvado. Pero conozco a los que son de tu condición, y sé que nunca haces favores a cambio de nada. Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Dimitri sonrió al escucharlo. Se encogió de hombros y revolvió su pelo azabache, despreocupado.

-Quiero que la protejas. El Musain ya no es seguro, así que deberías de llevarla a tu casa. Esconderla. Yo me encargaré de buscar a Suenadinero y saber si ha tramado algo con mi padre y el Dueño, que es lo más probable. Sólo pido eso. Mantenla con vida… y hazle feliz.

El muchacho sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga. Abrió la palma de su mano y empezó a hacer una pequeña brecha de color carmín.

-Sé que no te fías de mí, por eso te propongo hacer un juramento de sangre, el más sagrado de todos. Esta lucha no podemos hacerla solos.

Enjolras frunció el ceño, notando cierta sinceridad en sus palabras. Algo dentro de él aún no se fiaba de Dimitri, pero el hecho de haberlo salvado ya sumaba puntos a favor al muchacho.

-Está bien. Pero prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe, desaparezcas. He de lidiar con una Revolución. Cuando Lumiére, Suenadinero, el Dueño estén muertos y hayan desaparecido, te marcharás, y nos dejarás en paz.

Dimitri ensombreció un poco su mirada. Miró su mano que comenzaba a estar ensangrentada. Tragó saliva y asintió, entregando el cuchillo al muchacho de pelo rubio.

-Te lo prometo. Después de todo esto, desapareceré.

Una hora más tarde, dos sombras se dirigían precavidas hacia una de las avenidas principales, separándose al llegar y caminando en direcciones contrarias, con la cabeza gacha para no ser reconocidos y una venda en sus respectivas manos derechas…


	30. Capítulo XXIX: Una conversación incómoda

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac se encontraban sentados en el viejo sillón de la sala de estar. Courfeyrac alzó la mirada de su baraja francesa expandida en la mesa hacia Enjolras, el cual se encontraba de pie delante de ellos. Combeferre hizo lo mismo por encima de sus gafas, dejando en su regazo el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué ocurre Enjolras?-preguntó el filósofo, quitándose las lentes para ver mejor a su amigo.

-Tengo… que deciros una cosa…

Enjolras se mostraba firme ante sus compañeros de piso, pero a la vez, por dentro, estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos ante la idea de que Denise se fuera a vivir con él. El joven Pontmercy estaba también instalado en la casa, aunque el líder sospechaba que pronto los dejaría, pues había algo en él que lo distraía de la Revolución.

Tragó saliva y acarició el vendaje de su mano derecha. Había hecho una promesa con Dimitri. No pensaba incumplirla.

-Te escuchamos. Aunque seguro que es otro sermón sobre la Revolución…-suspiró Courfeyrac, recostándose en el sofá y bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de vino que previamente se había preparado.

-No, no es eso. Es… es otra cosa. Más… más personal…-dijo Enjolras, dejando entrever su nerviosismo.

Combeferre fue consciente de ello. Dejó el libro a un lado y miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a decirlo ya? Oh vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…-dijo con suavidad, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. En su interior, tenía una corazonada de lo que podría ser, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

-Veréis, ¿os acordáis de Denise? La última chica que entró en la rebelión…-Courfeyrac asintió energéticamente, sacando una media sonrisa. Combeferre no dijo nada-Pues bien, está en peligro… Yo… eh… he pensado traerla a casa… Para que esté a salvo de aquellos que quieren dañarla...-Enjolras se sentía estúpido por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había estado en una situación como aquella. Respiró hondo y miró con curiosidad a sus amigos, esperando sus reacciones.

Courfeyrac miró a Combeferre y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por fin mis plegarias se escuchan y metemos a chicas en el piso!-dijo estirándose y riendo, cogiendo su copa de vino y alzándola hacia el líder-Por mí sabes que estoy encant…

-No tan deprisa-Cortó Combeferre, tras meditar en silencio unos minutos. Efectivamente, su corazonada se había cumplido-Si esa chica está en peligro ¿por qué no llamáis a la policía? Ellos pueden protegerla.

-No es tan fácil Combeferre… La policía no ayudaría mucho en este caso-Enjolras recordó las marcas de la espalda desnuda de la muchacha y sintió un escalofrío-Es mi deber protegerla, y el sitio más seguro que conozco es éste.

-Oh, ya está aquí el héroe del momento.-dijo Courfeyrac levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana, mientras bebía un sorbo más de su copa-Te recuerdo que es una fémina, Enjolras. Tú odias a las féminas que no sean la Patria ¿lo recuerdas?

-Esta vez es diferente, Courfeyrac.-el joven rubio apretó los nudillos, notando un resquemor en su interior. Estaba empezando a molestarse por la situación. Quería hacerles entender a sus amigos que no era todo tan sencillo y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Diferente? Es una mujer más y muy guapa por cierto. Me encantaría poder pasar a otro nivel con ella, ya me entendéis. Es… especial.

-¡Basta! ¡No pienso tolerar eso!-exclamó Enjolras, cabreado, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Courfeyrac. El sentimiento hacia su amigo que se instaló hace unos meses en su interior emergió de nuevo. El aludido bebió otra copa de vino, con una sombra de temor y confusión en sus ojos.

Combeferre sin embargo, suspiró profundamente, frotándose los ojos en un gesto cansado. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacer de cabeza realista en las discusiones entre sus otros dos compañeros. Miró a Enjolras alzando una ceja, completamente serio. De repente, lo comprendió todo. El por qué su amigo desaparecía todas las noches. Por qué apenas pasaba por casa, aludiendo su ausencia a trabajar en el Musain por la Revolución.

-¿Amas a esa muchacha?

Courfeyrac escupió el vino que bebía, tosiendo violentamente y mirando ojiplático a sus dos amigos. Enjolras se tensó y miró al suelo, notando una especie de calor inundar su cuerpo. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-El amor es algo que nunca he comprendido hasta ahora, Combeferre… hasta ahora. Ella tiene algo que me incita a luchar con más fuerza. Es… como si llenara un vacío que tenía en mi interior hace mucho tiempo. Es… algo complicado. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que le pase nada… y que sea mi compañera toda mi vida. Yo… yo he estado ocultándooslo porque mi prioridad es Francia… pero también lo es ahora su seguridad. Hay gente que quiere hacerle daño…

-Enjolras, el amor es muy peligroso. En él también se sufre…

-Lo sé, Combeferre… y en la Revolución también se sufre, y se sufrirá, pero es un riesgo que merece la pena asumir… en ambas situaciones. Lo he aprendido en estos meses que he estado con ella…

Combeferre no dijo nada más. Courfeyrac aún seguía un tanto impactado ante la noticia de su líder. No era capaz de imaginarse a Enjolras amando a otro ser semejante a él y del sexo opuesto.

-Nunca me imaginaba que te irías a enamorar, Enjorlas…-dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. Se acercó a su amigo, dejando la copa medio vacía en la mesa-Pero me alegro por ti. Supongo que todos necesitamos que alguien nos ame. Y tú sobre todo. A ver si así dejas de estar de mal humor…-bromeó, dando una pequeña palmada en su hombro-Por mí puede venir. Es una buena amiga. Te prometo que no la miraré indecentemente-colocó una mano en su pecho.- ¿Tú qué dices Combeferre?

Éste asintió levemente tras unos segundos.

-Mientras que haya una serie de normas con respecto a esto, me parece correcto que venga. No sé en qué estarás metido, Enjolras…-miró el vendaje de la mano del chico mientras decía esto-Pero siempre he confiado en ti. Eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para tu vida…

Enjolras miró a sus compañeros, aliviado. El enfado se volatilizó en su interior. Relajándose, asintió levemente y suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias por entenderlo…-susurró agradecido, dando la mano a sus compatriotas, de forma sincera.

…………………..

La brisa de la tarde bailaba con su cabello azabache. Denise se encontraba en su habitación del Musain, mirando por la ventana. Llevaba confinada allí desde su encuentro con Dimitri y Sor Consuelo. El miedo a salir se había apoderado de ella. No se sentía preparada para asumir su castigo por traicionar a Lumiére.

También temía por Césaire. El muchacho había desaparecido. Apenas la visitaba, y temía que estuviera en peligro o que los sicarios de Lumiére le hubieran hecho algo. Su mente era un amasijo de preguntas. Apenas podía dormir por la noche. En sueños aparecían constantemente Dimitri y Enjolras, gritándole cosas sin sentido. Al igual que sus padres. Sentía como si se ahogara en un vaso de agua. No podía más con aquella situación.

Estaba en la cuerda floja. Caminaba tambaleante por encima de ésta, con varias bestias esperándola en la caída. De un momento a otro, trastabillaría y se sumiría en el mundo de las tinieblas, emprendiendo un camino sin retorno… como el que había emprendido su madre antes de morir.

La puerta abriéndose la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Denise…

Aquella voz pronunciando su nombre hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Se giró y contempló al muchacho de pelo rubio, rizado y ojos azules, fríos. Tragó saliva y sintió alivio en su interior. Al menos no estaba muerto…

-Césaire… yo….

-No digas nada…-Enjolras se acercó a ella. La abrazó con cuidado, con temor a que se rompiera en pedazos-Te prometí protegerte, y eso voy a hacer ahora. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Pero… ¿a dónde…?-comenzó a preguntar la joven, bastante confusa.

-Ya te lo explicaré. Vamos, antes de que sea de noche…-Enjolras cogió un viejo saco y metió las pocas pertenencias de Denise en éste. La chica se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, observándole. No entendía qué había pasado, por qué ahora el muchacho había tomado esa decisión tan repentina.

-No será por Dimitri ¿verdad? Él no…

-No, no es por él. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Enjolras cargó en sus hombros el saco y agarró la mano de la joven. Descubrió su mirada confusa y su rostro entristecido. Algo dentro de él se resquebrajó.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con delicadeza.

-Te prometo que todo va a salir bien a partir de ahora. Confía en mí ¿vale?-susurró, acariciando la mejilla de Denise con una pequeña sonrisa. Esas palabras calaron en la joven, haciendo que su confianza se depositara en el joven líder.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del café. Mientras, en uno de los tejados, una silueta recortada por los rayos rojizos del sol poniente los observaba  detenidamente… acechando.


	31. Capítulo XXX: La confrontación

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Denise no le costó demasiado adaptarse a la rutina que los jóvenes estudiantes tenían en su piso. Aunque a veces, se sentía extraña, como si no encajara en las conversaciones de la Universidad que tenían o en los problemas que ésta acarreaba. Es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a leer los libros de Combeferre. Muchos le sonaban de cuando iba a casa de Adrien, pero otros eran completamente nuevos para ella. Todas las mañanas, en ausencia de los chicos, se tiraba horas y horas leyendo filosofía, novela histórica entre otros géneros. También le gustaba escuchar a Combeferre recitar de memoria los grandes tomos de libros que tenía que estudiar y charlar con Courfeyrac de las últimas novedades de la clase.

 ¿Y qué decir de Enjolras? Todas las noches le gustaba abrazarse a él con fuerza, mientras éste le susurraba pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia, al igual que palabras de amor que salían directamente del alma del joven. Su relación con él había mejorado considerablemente en relación a los últimos días. La distancia que había entre ambos, junto a la frialdad, se había descongelado por completo, llegando a desaparecer. Cada día que pasaba, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza como si de un tambor ronco se tratara cada vez que compartía su tiempo con el joven líder. El amor que sentía hacia él crecía poco a poco, inundándola por completo, sintiéndose feliz. Feliz de haber encontrado a alguien así.

La lectura mantenía ocupada su cabeza de las preocupaciones que la acechaban. En ningún momento hubo pistas de los sicarios de Lumière, ni de Dimitri. Era como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, aunque con la única diferencia de que tenía una cama caliente todas las noches y un plato en la mesa. Esa tranquilidad hizo que poco a poco bajara la guardia, incluso se atrevía salir a la calle a hacer algún recado, siempre bajo la supervisión del joven líder.

Era finales de Septiembre. El verano se estaba alejando poco a poco de París, dando paso a la canción del otoño. Denise se encontraba en la habitación, terminando de leer un libro que le había aconsejado Combeferre. De repente, sintió una brisa gélida recorrer su nuca, formando un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. La sensación de que alguien la observaba se apoderó de ella. Miró por la ventana, buscando a alguien sospechoso.

Pero nada. La calle estaba tranquila.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó encima del escritorio. Algo en su interior le insistía a investigar aquella presencia extraña. Cogió su abrigo y bajó las escaleras tras salir del piso, lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a la calle desierta. Miró a ambos lados, pero no parecía ver a nadie. Agarró un puñal que siempre guardaba en su cinturón, prestando atención de cualquier ruido extraño.

Caminó a lo largo de la calle. El silencio invadía cada rincón de ésta. Silencio el cual no le gustaba a la joven. A lo lejos vislumbró una sombra. Parecía que huía por ser descubierto. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a ella, corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres?-gritó sin dejar de correr tras ella. Era una locura, pero estaba cansada de estar viviendo con el temor de ser asesinada. Estar constantemente en alerta, por muy ínfima que sea, hacía que tuviera un poco de ansiedad. Y sí, Enjolras la calmaba todas las noches con sus palabras y sus caricias. Pero el joven no estaba todo el día consolándola… Así que la única opción que tenía era enfrentarse al peligro. Como le había dicho Sor Consuelo, si moría, que fuera por los que más ama. Y en aquél momento era el líder revolucionario.

Curvó una calle, maldiciéndose a sí misma por perder de vista la silueta. Respiró profundamente, cogiendo aire. Miró a su alrededor, en especial a los tejados, pero nada. No había rastro de la sombra.

-Te estaba esperando, niña…

Aquella voz hizo estremecer hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Se giró lentamente, viendo ante sus ojos a Lumiére. Su aspecto no estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus músculos se tensaron, mientras que su corazón latía con rapidez. Optó por permanecer en silencio.

-Veo que tus sentidos aún funcionan a la perfección. Cuando te instruí, supe que eras realmente especial. Tenías un don para el arte de robar e intuir cuándo alguien te seguía o te observaba desde las sombras… que lástima que tenga que matarte.

Lumiére se acercó a ella cojeando. Denise sacó su daga y puso una postura de ataque.

-Jamás conseguirás tu propósito.-musitó.

-¿Ah no? Mira, niña, sabes muy bien qué le ocurren a aquellos que osan traicionar mi confianza. Mi hijo ha tenido que pagar tu negligencia ante aquél joven burgués con la cárcel. Abandonaste un golpe, dejando a tus compañeros bajo el amparo de la justicia. Crantère no lo ha pasado muy bien, que digamos… no está contento. Y el amor de padre puede superar fronteras…

-Dile a tu hijo que se puede quedar pudriéndose en esa cárcel el resto de su vida. Es cruel, y no se merece otro lugar excepto ese…-respondió la chica, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

El odio que sentía hacia su antiguo mentor creció en su interior como si fuera un volcán en erupción. Deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos. Se acordó de su madre, y eso hizo que apretara más el puñal.

-Puedes decírselo tú misma. Está aquí conmigo…

Sintió unos brazos fuertes agarrarla por detrás. El pestazo a alcohol y mugre inundó sus fosas nasales. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó la risa contenida de Crantére en su nuca.

-Hola querida…-susurró éste en su oído-¿Me echabas de menos? No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este día ¿sabes?-Denise se dispuso a gritar, pero Crantére tapó la boca con su enorme mano-Así que… debería de seguir en la cárcel ¿no? Déjame mostrarte dónde deberías de estar tú, puta.

El joven corpulento tiró a la chica al suelo, haciendo que a ésta se le cortara la respiración. La muchacha sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado bajo el del asesino. Miró a los ojos a su agresor, retorciéndose con fuerza de forma inútil. Crantére le arrancó los botones de la blusa, dejando medio pecho al aire. Denise ahogó un grito de nuevo a saber las intenciones del hombre. El joven asesino empezó a acariciarla de forma lasciva, buscando su intimidad bajando sus pantalones.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado esto…-repitió Crantére, metiendo varios dedos de forma brusca en la entrepierna de la joven-Ya veo que tu estúpido burgués te ha follado bien…

La chica gritó de nuevo dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos, dejando varias lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-¡Dejadla en paz!-escuchó entre el forcejeo. Vio a Dimitri empujar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Denise jadeó, colocándose bien la ropa y cogiendo la daga que se había caído a un lado. Se levantó y tragó saliva, colocándose de nuevo en posición.

-Vaya… el hijo pródigo ha vuelto. Ha vuelto del mundo de los vivos, qué sorpresa…-dijo Lumiére sonriendo de lado-Tendré la doble satisfacción de mataros a los dos…

-Es inútil, padre. Deja a Denise en paz, y mátame a mí…-respondió el chico, colocándose delante de la aludida-Asumo toda su responsabilidad…

-Qué conmovedor…-Lumiére sonrió enseñando todos los dientes que le quedaban-Tendré el placer de matarte primero…

De repente, Lumiére sacó una navaja de su cayado y se lanzó hacia Dimitri. Crantére hizo lo mismo hacia Denise.

Ambos jóvenes contraatacaron con todas sus fuerzas en una lucha donde se decidiría quién iba a morir… o a vivir.


	32. Capítulo XXXI: La muerte de un asesino

De repente, el tiempo pasó muy despacio, fotograma a fotograma.

Denise veía a Crantére abalanzarse hacia ella con una mirada de odio y muerte, alzando sus dos cuchillos. La joven se agachó hábilmente, propinándole un codazo en el estómago de éste, cosa que no le afectó demasiado. Corrió hacia un carromato que estaba abandonado allí, y se subió encima, para ganar altura. Vio a Dimitri luchar contra su padre, con ferocidad.

-No volverás a huir ¿verdad zorra?-escupió el primogénito de Lumiére, balanceando el carro. La muchacha perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, arremetiendo con el cuchillo hacia su cara. Denise se removió, esquivando los golpes. Con su daga, hizo un corte en la mejilla del sicario. Hacía tiempo que no luchaba contra alguien corpulento, por ello le costaba más moverse. La sangre de Crantére comenzó a borbotear de su mejilla. La joven buscó otro punto débil en éste, para poder clavarle su cuchillo. Pero por ahora, lo tenía bastante crudo.

Dimitri, en cambio, observaba con atención cada movimiento torpe de su padre. Lumiére estaba bastante desmejorado a causa del alcohol y la enfermedad por el ambiente que se respiraban en los Muelles, es por eso que sus estocadas con eran tan precisas como antaño. El joven aprovechó esa debilidad para hacerse con el control de la pelea.

-Me rechazaste como tu hijo desde el día en que nací. No me pidas clemencia cuando te tenga frente a mi cuchillo…-espetó con los dientes apretados, lleno de rabia. Lumiére rió socarronamente antes de volver a abalanzarse contra él, provocando un corte en el brazo del chico.

-Fue culpa de tu madre, ella se quedó embarazada de otro hombre maldito bastardo. Mi sangre no corre por tus venas, ¡no eres hijo mío!

Dimitri tragó saliva y notó cómo algo se desgarraba de su pecho.

-Aún así, padre, estuve contigo todo el tiempo. Me esforcé para ser un buen hijo. ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? Tirándome al vacío. ¡Yo siempre te he querido!

-¡Pamplinas! No eres más que un bastardo que no se merece vivir…

Con estas palabras. Lumiére dio un bofetón a Dimitri, haciendo que éste se desconcertara un poco. Lo empujó contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo semiinconsciente. Denise, la cual no había escuchado nada de la conversación por estar peleando con Crantére, vio cómo Lumiére se disponía a asestar el golpe de gracia contra su compañero de la infancia.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a dar patadas a Crantére, asestando una de ellas en la entrepierna. El sicario gritó de dolor, aflojando el agarre. La muchacha aprovechó para levantarse y correr hacia Lumiére.

Al instante siguiente, su daga estaba clavada en la parte izquierda de la espalda del asesino.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

La chica sacó el arma y se echó a un lado jadeando. Dimitri se levantó lentamente, mirando a su padre boquear, mientras que un chorro de sangre salía de su espalda. El joven lo cogió en brazos, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-Padre…

Lumiére miró a su hijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En su mirada se podía leer toda la vida del hombre. Cogió a Dimitri por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Susurró varias palabras en su oído, ininteligibles.

Unos segundos después, su mirada apuntaba al cielo, sin ver.

Denise se quedó paralizada. Lumiére estaba muerto. Miró a Dimitri, que se quedó unos minutos junto al cadáver de su padre. Vale que no le tenía estima, incluso quería matarla. Pero en el fondo de su ser entendía los sentimientos de Dimitri. Eran los mismos que había sentido ella cuando vio el nombre de Adrien en las listas de fallecidos de la Barricada del Norte. Lumiére quería a Dimitri a su manera y eso en parte lo agradecía el chico.

-Lo has matado…-se escuchó de repente. Crantére se acercó al cuerpo de su padre con los puños cerrados-Lo has matado…

Dimitri miró a la chica, separándose de su hermano. Con un gesto, le mandó que corriera hacia el piso de Enjolras. El mensaje fue captado inmediatamente por ésta. Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

De fondo, escuchó el aullido de un corazón roto. El aullido de Crantére.

……………

Era de noche. Tras haberse escondido en uno de los soportales para que no fuera rastreada por Crantére, se dirigió a la que era ahora su casa, de forma sigilosa y vigilando bien que no la descubrieran. Cuando llegó, chocó de bruces con Enjolras, el cual estaba entrando en casa tras un día duro en la Universidad.

-Denise, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir fuera sola? Y a estas horas…

-No hay tiempo, Césaire. Tenemos que irnos de París. Ha… ha ocurrido alg…

-¡Tú! ¡No volverás a escaparte sucia perra! ¡No te escondas tras ese burgués!

La joven se giró y tragó saliva. Crantére estaba con dos secuaces más. El corte en la mejilla se había secado. Los tres estaban jadeando, señal de que habían perseguido a la joven por los tejados hasta el piso de estudiantes.

Sin pensarlo, empezó a correr de nuevo. Escuchó que la llamaban pero hizo caso omiso. Sus pies la condujeron automáticamente hacia un lugar que conocía bastante bien.

Iba rumbo a los Muelles.

Los barcos se vislumbraron en pocos minutos al fondo. Denise no paró de correr. Escuchaba a sus espaldas varios pasos detrás de ella. Intentaba buscar las avenidas bulliciosas de París, pero a esa hora de la noche, los parisinos estaban ya en sus casas, resguardados.

Llegó a los Muelles, sorteando varias prostitutas. Buscó rápidamente un barco donde esconderse.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las alarmas habían sonado.

Sintió el agarre en su melena, tirándola al suelo. Aulló de dolor e intentó soltarse. Pero era inútil. El agarre era tan fuerte que casi le arrancaban la cabeza.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… La hija de la difunta Isabelle ha vuelto.

El Dueño sonrió de lado, sin soltar a la chica. Aquella tarde se había enterado por varias de sus meretrices que Denise había matado a Lumiére. La joven vio cómo Enjolras sacaba su pistola, pero era inmediatamente reducido por Crantére, que le seguía por detrás.

-Calma todo el mundo, ¿qué ocurre aquí?-dijo el Dueño, sin soltar a Denise. Enjolras intentó zafarse del asesino que lo sostenía, pero no era capaz.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó

-¿A quién? ¿A esta ramera? Por favor, Monsieur, no me diga que le gusta esta… chusma. Serán cincuenta francos si quiere pasar…

-¡No! No quiero esos servicios, ¡quiero que la libere!

-¿Liberarla? Veo que ha vivido demasiado entre lujos… Esta zorra tenía una deuda pendiente con mi socio ¿sabes? Y lo ha matado a sangre fría. Por tanto, esa deuda la tiene ahora conmigo. ¿Sabe acaso quién soy, Monsieur?

-Césaire, no…-susurró Denise, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba realmente asustada, su cuerpo temblaba y el dolor en el cuero cabelludo era cada vez mayor

-Eres una rata que ha hecho su vida un infierno.-respondió el joven líder, mirando con odio al Dueño-Ella ha matado a otra rata más que no vale para nada.

-¿Que no vale para nada? Mira jovencito, me ha costado levantar un imperio de las cenizas mientras que tú tienes delirios de grandeza por montar una revolución. ¿Piensas que todo va a salir bien, como esperas? Mis chicos se encargarán de purgar los cadáveres cuando estéis todos muertos…-escupió el hombre, enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Podemos llegar a un trato. Suéltala y yo pagaré su deuda.

-¡NO!-gritó Denise-Señor, déjele en paz. Por favor, no le meta a él en esto…-susurró, alzando la vista hacia su agresor-Haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero deje a este Monsieur en paz… Se lo suplico…

El Dueño soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? Esta situación me recuerda a una parecida hace muchos años, antes de que nacieras. Con la única diferencia de que era la estúpida de tu madre la que me suplicaba la vida de su amado Adrien… Ya veo que sois tal para cual-arrojó a Denise a los pies de Enjolras. Ésta se abrazó a él, agarrando su casaca-Pero esta vez, será diferente… Os mataré a los dos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Máteme a mí! ¡Mi vida por la de él!

-Denise, ¿te has vuelto loca?-dijo Enjolras entre una mezcla de pánico y enfado. La joven miró a su amado y sonrió levemente.

-Césaire… te amo. No quiero que te hagan daño. Lucha por la Revolución… lucha por mí…

-¡Ya basta de tanta sensiblerería!-gritó el Dueño, cansado de la situación. Sacó una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta y apuntó a los dos, con un gesto de furia en el rostro-Mereces un castigo, Louvart. Yo te lo daré. Trabajarás para mí después de ver cómo ese cerdo burgués muere.-cargó el arma y puso el dedo en el gatillo.

Los siguientes minutos ocurrieron con rapidez. El arma se disparó, en dirección al pecho de Enjolras. Denise gritó y se interpuso entre el arma y el joven líder. Éste gritó al ver que el agarre de la chica se soltaba poco a poco.

La joven sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera… contemplando el rostro de su amado antes de dejarse caer al suelo.


	33. Capítulo XXXII: El principio del fin

El sonido de la puerta retumbó en la habitación.

-¿Enjolras? Venimos a curarte las heridas…

Joly no recibió respuesta alguna. Miró a Combeferre, el cual lo acompañaba con varios utensilios de medicina que solía usar en sus prácticas de la Universidad. Combeferre cogió el mango de la puerta y abrió lentamente, con cierto pavor a lo que podían encontrarse.

Desde que trajeron al joven líder al piso de estudiantes moribundo, no ha permitido que nadie entrara en su habitación. Su tozudez no le impresionaba nada a Combeferre, por lo que insitió en curar sus heridas y moratones. Su amigo pensó que estaba muerto cuando se lo encontró en la puerta de casa con una brutal paliza en su cuerpo hace ya unos días. Rápidamente llamó a Les Amis a los que tenía mayor confianza, entre ellos Joly, el joven aspirante a médico. Enjolras no medió palabra. Por más preguntas que le hacían, no arrancaban de él una mísera respuesta. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿La guardia real? ¿La policía?

Sólo Combeferre se imaginaba lo que habría pasado, pues cuando lo desnudó para ver sus heridas, en la ropa había sangre y pólvora… Al ver que Denise no había aparecido en ningún momento, ató cabos y se entristeció por su amigo.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, levemente iluminada con una vela casi consumida por completo, dando un aspecto tétrico y fantasmal, como si la muerte estuviera allí presente. Joly sintió un escalofrío al ver la escena. Se colocó un paño en la boca inconscientemente, debido a su hipocondría. Combeferre se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Césaire…-susurró, dando unos golpes suaves en la mejilla de su amigo. Descubrió la bandeja del almuerzo intacta-Joly ha venido a revisar tus heridas.

Como esperaba, recibió como respuesta silencio.

Enjolras tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, ambos adornados por dos grandes ojeras. El azul de su mirada estaba apagado. En sus mejillas se percibían débilmente el rastro de lágrimas. Varias vendas cubrían su cabeza y su tórax desnudo. Parecía que el muchacho había vuelto de una cruenta guerra. Combeferre suspiró débilmente.

-Tienes que comer, Enjolras. No sé qué ha pasado, ni quién te ha hecho esto. Pero no puedes derrumbarte. Has pasado por situaciones peores…

Hizo una señal a Joly para que comenzara a revisar los vendajes. El joven estudiante encendió otra vela y comenzó su labor con extrema delicadeza. Combeferre se colocó bien las gafas y observó en silencio.

¿Qué sentía el joven líder por dentro? Ni siquiera yo, quien cuenta lo sucedido, puede explicar con palabras el tormento que aquella alma estaba sufriendo en su interior. El dolor se había apoderado de su ser. La imagen de Denise cayendo al suelo herida no se le borraba de la cabeza. Ni siquiera el mar de su mirada, el cual estaba teñido de sangre. Las palabras del Dueño resonaban en su cabeza. Muchos le habían dicho que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo… Pero esas palabras del asesino de Denise le habían dolido más que todas las anteriores recibidas.

“ _Me ha costado levantar un imperio de las cenizas mientras que tú tienes delirios de grandeza por montar una revolución_ ”.

_“¿Piensas que todo va a salir bien, como esperas?”_

_“Mis chicos se encargarán de purgar los cadáveres cuando estéis todos muertos...”_

 En aquél instante, Enjolras sólo quería morir. Una de las causas por las que luchaba en la revolución había desaparecido. Su carácter hizo que el amor y la entrega que sentía por aquella chica fuera fuerte y seguro, un fogonazo en su corazón con una llama eterna. Pero alguien había echado agua fría, apagando aquél fuego.

El líder se había rendido.

Joly acabó con su tarea. Recogió todo y lo metió en la bandeja de metal. Salió rápidamente de la sala. Abrió la puerta y miró a Combeferre, esperando a que éste hiciera lo mismo. Pero el filósofo no hizo amago de nada, por lo que cerró despacio.

-Césaire, no puedes abandonarnos. Somos tus amigos y la Revolución casi va a estallar. ¿Piensas abandonarnos a estas alturas? ¿Dónde están tus ganas de luchar por Francia? Seguramente a ella no le gustará que estés así…

Enjolras lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-Está muerta…-susurró con voz ronca-Ella está muerta.

-Aunque esté muerta, Césaire, no puedes dejar de luchar. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije? En el amor también se sufre… al igual que en la rebelión.

Enjolras no dejó de mirar a su amigo. Combeferre sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal al mirar directamente a aquellos ojos nublados de dolor. El líder se incorporó de repente, sentándose en la cama. Le dio la espalda a su amigo.

-Césaire, por favor… no puedes estar toda tu vida…

-Déjame en paz. Y deja de llamarme así.

-Enjolras…

-Vete.

-No me iré hasta que vuelva mi amigo…

-Tu amigo no está. Vete. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella está muerta. ¡MUERTA! Ya nada tiene sentido. El Dueño tenía razón, todo esto es una locura. Delirios de grandeza… Todos vamos a morir…

-No es ciert…

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!

Al ver la violencia de sus palabras, Combeferre salió disparado hacia la puerta. Enjolras se había levantado y lo observaba con odio. Abrió la puerta y se fue de allí. Justo cuando cerró la puerta, escuchó un estruendo de muebles rompiéndose en el interior de la habitación. Courfeyrac, Joly, Grantaire, Prouvaire y Feuilly lo observaban todo con temor en su mirada.

-Parece que ya habla…-comentó Courfeyrac.

-Mejor que lo dejemos descansar y que descargue su ira. Ya sabéis cómo es…-dijo Prouvaire, compartiendo la angustia de sus compatriotas ante la situación en la que su líder se encontraba…

………………

Sintió un sutil balanceo. Estaba en una especie de océano infinito. Su ser estaba a merced de éste. No sabía a dónde se dirigía… ¿Era aquello el lugar después de la muerte?

Escuchó varias voces de fondo. Eran ininteligibles. Miró a ambos lados, pero sólo vio un cielo azul y limpio que casi se confundía en el horizonte con el agua. No podía moverse. Sólo mirar. Y escuchar las voces.

De repente, no se encontraba en el océano. Estaba sumida en un escenario. Seguía sin poder moverse, sintiéndose como un títere a manos de un desconocido. Reconoció el lugar. Eran los Muelles. Buscó con la mirada a Enjolras, pero no había nadie. No había barcos. Todo estaba sombrío. Las casas de París vacías… muertas…

A lo lejos, dos figuras se acercaban a ella, llenas de luz.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó con voz grave.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Como si la empujaran, calló de nuevo en el océano, hundiéndose. No se ahogaba. Respiraba normal… Como si fuera un fantasma.

Las voces se hicieron claras poco a poco.

_-La sutura ya está. Una semana de reposo y la herida estará curada._

_-¿Vivirá?_

_-Sí, no se preocupe. Estará a punto para cuando quiera que trabaje._

_-Está bien. Que nadie entre en el camarote._

Frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo o el estado en el que se encontraba seguían balanceándose. La oscuridad la inundó de nuevo. Abandonó el océano entrando en la inconsciencia de nuevo…


	34. Capítulo XXXIII: El nuevo mundo

-Vamos, levanta.

Denise abrió los ojos poco a poco, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Se tomó unos segundos para situarse en la realidad antes de que notara cómo una mano apretaba su barbilla haciendo que abriera la boca.

-Los dientes los tiene bien, aunque está muy delgada. Tendremos que administrarle bastantes calorías para que trabaje bien. El precio sigue siendo el mismo, señor.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta…

Denise aún tenía la vista un poco nublada, por lo que sólo escuchaba a dos hombres que hablaban entre ellos. Intentó descifrar lo que decían, pero estaba un tanto perturbada por el sueño y el dolor en el cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de unas monedas caer sobre la mesa y después ds brazos la levantaron bruscamente.

-Llevadla al carromato. Lady Mcfish está impaciente por conocer a la nueva doncella.

La joven tragó saliva mientras un recuerdo le venía a la mente. Había escuchado sobre el negocio que tenían el Dueño y Lumiére de traficar con mujeres. Al parecer, las prostitutas más bellas desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, alegando que habían muerto por enfermedad. Todo el mundo sabía que no era cierto, además de que el Dueño ganaba miles de francos con ese negocio. Por eso siempre iba vestido en punto, como un burgués de la alta sociedad.

Denise intentó decir algo, pero tenía la boca reseca. La vista e le fue aclarando poco a poco, viendo las siluetas de la casa y la calle. La subieron a un carromato, atándola a uno de los asientos para que no escapara. Confundida, miró a su alrededor. Por el acento, no parecía que fuera París. Incluso dudaba que estuviera en Francia. El corazón se le encogió cuando pensó en aquella posibilidad. Intentó desatarse del agarre, pero le era imposible.

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y buscar a Césaire…

Un par de personas se subieron en el carromato. Empezaron a hablar una lengua que ella no entendía. Parpadeó varias veces, viendo mejor. Delante de ella había un hombre vestido con unos ropajes un tanto estrafalarios. Llevaba un monóculo en el ojo y una especie de peluca en la cabeza. A su derecha, había otro hombre vestido un poco más normal. Ambos conversaban tranquilamente mientras que el transporte se ponía en marcha, rumbo a lo desconocido.

Las calles eran parecidas a las de París, aunque las gentes eran diferentes. El cielo estaba nublado, sombrío, y las piedras de las calles yacían húmedas, señal de que había llovido. La muchacha miró todo con curiosidad y alerta. En algunas ventanas, se lucía unos estandartes con lo que parecía un escudo real. Se agarró fuerte al pasar el carromato por un bache, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El hombre ricamente vestido la observó con detenimiento, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó en un francés fluido.

Denise le devolvió la mirada y no respondió. De repente, notó el hombre de al lado cómo la agarraba del brazo y la zarandeaba.

-Te ha preguntado que cómo te llamas-dijo en un tono enfadado, el cual hizo que la joven se asustara.

-De… Denise…-murmuró.

Los hombres se miraron un momento. El que la había agarrado, dijo algo en el idioma extraño y soltó con brusquedad a la chica. Estaba sola, sin saber en qué lugar e indefensa. Tenía la incertidumbre de si Enjolras estaba muerto o no. En definitiva, andaba perdida en un mar de oscuridad.

Llegaron a una mansión situada cerca de un enorme palacio. Se bajaron del carromato y comenzaron a andar hacia ésta. Denise comenzó a entender poco a poco cuál iba a ser su destino en aquella tierra desconocida…

_Mientras, en París_

-¡Francia no será liberada de nuevo hasta que nos alcemos! ¡Tenemos que luchar por la justicia y la libertad! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos los presentes alzaron los brazos y aclamaron todos juntos al unísono. Enjolras sonrió satisfecho y miró a sus camaradas, los cuales aplaudían y animaban a las gentes.

-Lamarque nos da fuerzas en su lecho. ¡No le defraudemos! Pronto pondremos fin a la tiranía y daremos muerte al rey.

Una nueva aclamación. Enjolras dio la palabra a Courfeyrac, el cual empezó a dar un discurso esperanzador al pueblo. Miró a Combeferre, el cual le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, amigo. Estaremos contigo hasta el final.

-Lo sé… gracias por todo.

-Para eso estamos, Enjolras. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás líderes de los diferentes sectores de la ciudad para ponernos de acuerdo con el tema de las barricadas y los suministros.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde convoca dicha reunión en el Musain. Discutiremos sobre este asunto.

Combeferre asintió y llamó a Bahorel para que lo acompañara, bajando del estrado. Enjolras volvió a poner todos sus sentidos al discurso de Courfeyrac, mientras que en su memoria, se imaginaba unos ojos color mar mirándole desde el cielo…

……….

-Así que tú eres la nueva doncella de la casa… Dime cómo te llamas.

-Denise.

-Bien, Denise, pues debes saber que has venido aquí a trabajar y servir. Serás instruida por Lady Ginger. Aquí nos tomamos muy en serio el trabajo bien hecho. Al mínimo error serás castigada ¿de acuerdo?

Denise asintió, un tanto cohibida ante tanto lujo. Miró fijamente a la señora que tomaba una taza humeante de porcelana, sentada en un mullido sillón.

-Denise, ¿lo has entendido?-repitió, un tanto seca.

-Sí…

-Sí señora para ti. Si no respondes como se debe, te quedarás sin comer dos días…

La joven tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que sus planes de fuga debían de esperar. Más le valía obedecer a aquella señora que aguantar más días sin comer.

-Sí señora

-Bien, puedes irte. Te enseñarán tus aposentos junto a los demás criados.

El hombre que la había acompañado desde el puerto hasta la casa, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó medio a rastras hacia el vestíbulo. La mansión era digna de un burgués, incluso más grande de las que había en París. Miró a su alrededor un tanto asombrada, mientras bajaba por unas escaleras, rumbo a las cocinas.

-De aquí no puedes salir sin permiso de Lady Ginger. Obedece y seguirás viva. Comete más de una infracción y morirás bajo el golpe del látigo.

Denise no dijo nada. El hombre la empujó a una estrecha habitación que constaba de un ventanuco pequeño, una pila con agua y un colchón en el suelo.

-El servicio comienza en una hora. Vístete y ve a las cocinas sin rechistar.

La muchacha vio un vestido negro y blanco encima de las mantas mugrientas.

-Monsieur, ¿sabe si el café Musain está muy lejos de aquí?-preguntó con la ligera esperanza de que aún estuviera en París, o en alguna ciudad de la capital gala. El hombre que la había acompañado alzó una ceja y se colocó bien las mangas de su chaqueta.

-En Londres no tenemos ese tipo de cafés. Además, no tienes permiso para salir de aquí, así que esa pregunta es inútil.

Con esa respuesta, cerró la puerta de golpe. La joven se sentó en el colchón notando unas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos…


	35. Capítulo XXXIV: Visita a Lamarque

-El general Lamarque quiere verte, Enjolras.

El joven alzó la mirada del montón de papeles esparcidos por su escritorio.

-Ahora mismo voy… dame unos minutos.

Combeferre asintió y salió de la habitación. Enjolras suspiró y se removió los rizos en un gesto cansado. Un nudo apareció en su estómago al enterarse de la noticia de que Lamarque, el verdadero líder de esa revolución quería verle. ¿Por qué él en concreto? Había hablado con otros líderes de grupos asentados en todos los barrios de París. El proyecto de alzarse en contra de la monarquía estaba a punto de concluir, sólo necesitaban la fecha exacta para llevarlo a cabo. Necesitaban una señal, la chispa que enciende la mecha…

Ordenó sus papeles y los guardó en una carpeta. Descubrió uno bastante singular y lo releyó. Era un plan para matar al Dueño. Lo llevaba pensando desde que Denise falleció en sus brazos hace ya por aquél entonces un mes. El frío de su interior acompañaba al llanto del invierno procedente del norte, dando paso a dicha estación. El otoño había sido demasiado corto… o quizás el joven líder no era consciente del tiempo que hacía. El caso es que necesitaba vengarla. Quería acabar con aquél que le arrancó lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, junto a su querida Francia. Sentía como si le hubieran destruido uno de los pilares importantes de su vida. Y el que lo había hecho no iba a salir airoso.

Pensó en Dimitri. ¿Dónde estará ese pobre truhán? No sabía nada de él desde que hizo la promesa de sangre… la cual la había incumplido. ¿Se habría enfadado por ello y no quería saber ya nada de él? Suspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana. Si él fuera el ladrón, se hubiera marchado de París al ver que ya nada le ata con la ciudad. Quiso recordar vagamente si él también estaba cuando la chica murió… pero su mente había entrado en shock y sólo recordaba trazos de lo ocurrido.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se adecentó. Peinó inútilmente sus cabellos rizados, haciéndose una pequeña coleta en la nuca. Colocándose la chaqueta, salió de su habitación y bajó a la calle, donde le esperaba un carromato.

Las calles parisinas estaban desiertas a aquellas horas de la tarde. El frío había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que los habitantes de la ciudad se escondían en el calor de sus casas. Aunque el joven líder tenía la ligera corazonada de que no sólo se escondían por el frío. Había mucha tensión en la ciudad. Todos estaban al corriente de que una pequeña rebelión se estaba formando. El rey había mandado eliminar cualquier amenaza con total discreción, para no alertar al pueblo. A nadie le apetecía volver a entrar en un conflicto, teniendo reciente el ocurrido en 1789. Pero Enjolras no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el área de confort que el gobierno proporcionaba con mentiras y falsas promesas. No habían hecho bien las cosas y sentía la necesidad de arreglarlo todo. Por Francia y por Denise.

El carro paró delante de la casa de Lamarque. Combeferre y Courfeyrac bajaron de éste, seguidos del joven líder. Siguieron a uno de los mayordomos que les esperaba al interior de la casa y caminaron por los amplios pasillos ricamente adornados. Tras subir unas escaleras y caminar unos pasos por una galería llena de puertas, llegaron a dos enormes puertas de madera, las cuales estaban abiertas dejando una rendija que desprendía luz.

El mayordomo que les había acompañado entró en la estancia, para anunciar a los visitantes. Tras unos minutos, salió de nuevo y dio permiso a los tres estudiantes para entrar.

Los tres se quedaron un tanto cohibidos al ver al héroe del pueblo sentado en una especie de silla de ruedas junto a una mesa. El pelo lucía con trazas de color blanco y su rostro estaba pálido. Los pómulos de sus mejillas estaban marcados y sus manos casi esqueléticas se posaban encima de sus piernas. Parecía que estaba desinflado, deshidratado. Unas jarras de cristal llenas de agua posaban a su lado. Vestía con una camisa y unos pantalones oscuros. En el respaldo de la silla, una chaqueta condecorada colgaba un tanto arrugada. En definitiva, Jean Maximilien Lamarque tenía un aspecto deplorable, aunque su mirada aún conservaba la fuerza característica en él.

-Pasad, caballeros, estáis en vuestra casa. Ahora os traerán un refrigerio…-dijo Lamarque con voz débil pero sonriendo.

Los jóvenes hicieron caso y se sentaron a su lado. Estaban bastante tensos y respiraban respeto hacia el viejo general.

-He oído hablar de vosotros… y he escuchado vuestros discursos en la plaza de delante… Sois muy valientes jóvenes. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros.

-Gracias Monsieur, es un honor que nos invite a su casa…-respondió Combeferre, con solemnidad. Miró a Enjolras, esperando a que éste dijera algo.

-Ha de saber, Monsieur, que estos meetings los hacemos en su honor…-dijo el líder, tomando la palabra-Estamos cansados de la situación del país y usted es un claro ejemplo de lucha y bienestar para nuestra Patria…

-Halagadoras son tus palabras, chico. Yo también luché en su momento. Ahora sigo haciéndolo a través de vosotros. Si mi enfermedad no me lo impidiera, estaría con vosotros en esos meetings y reuniones. Pero Dios lo ha querido así…-susurró, suspirando con cierta desgana. Miró a sus visitantes y bebió un sorbo de agua-Decidme, ¿qué planes tenéis?

-Pensamos alzarnos todos los grupos de los diferentes sectores de la ciudad a la vez. Pero no sabemos cuándo. Aún necesitamos armas y munición.-comentó Courfeyrac, retorciéndose las manos.

-De eso no os preocupéis. Varios soldados de la guardia real han luchado bajo mi mando y os proporcionarán todo lo que necesitáis.

-Gracias Monsieur…

-¿A qué esperáis entonces?

-Necesitamos encontrar el momento oportuno…-dijo Enjolras, un tanto nervioso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquél proyecto llegara tan lejos.

-Eso significa que no estáis preparados… Veréis, yo he estado en situaciones donde la muerte me ha acechado. Y no he tenido miedo. Detrás sólo vais a encontrar paz y a vuestros seres queridos. ¿Preferís morir arrodillados o de pie alzando la mirada?

-No somos unos cobardes, Monsieur…-Enjolras no le sentó bien aquella alegación-Moriremos de pie, por Francia. Cuando llegue el momento.

-No deberíais retrasaros demasiado. Los lores de la corte se están haciendo cada vez más poderosos a costa del rey y os buscan para mataros. No entráis en sus planes de poder, por lo que intentarán borraros del mapa. Debéis empezar a alzaros cuanto antes. Primero se empieza por una manifestación y poco a poco llegaréis a las barricadas. Con esfuerzo y coraje lo conseguiréis.

Los tres estudiantes asintieron, escuchando expectantes al general. Combeferre miró de nuevo a Enjolras, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Sin palabras, se hicieron la misma pregunta el uno hacia el otro…

…………..

Soltó un gruñido al notar un leve crujido en la espalda. Estaba limpiando con un trapo el suelo del vestíbulo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y sus manos estaban resecas a causa de los productos que le echaban al agua para lavar. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba allí. Se levantó y miró todo lo que había limpiado ya. Recogió sus cosas y volvió a las cocinas, pues la hora de la cena casi llegaba.

Se lavó las manos y fue junto a la ama de llaves.

-Hoy sirves la cena a los señores. Recuerda, no les mires a los ojos. Ni hables con ellos.

Denise asintió levemente. Ayudó a preparar la vajilla y las fuentes con exquisita comida. Tenía demasiada hambre y ver todos esos manjares se le hacía la boca agua. Siempre recibía un cuarto de pan y agua, el suficiente para recuperar las fuerzas.

Se adecentó para salir al comedor. Su plan de fuga estaba en proyecto. Necesitaba un barco que la llevara a París. Pero era demasiado difícil. Tenía que estar atenta a cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para conseguir un barco de mercancías.

Cogió una fuente con sopa y cuando el ama de llaves le dijo, salió al comedor. El dueño de la casa presidía la mesa, junto a la mujer que la había recibido en su primer día en el lado contrario. A los lados, una niña pequeña esperaba aburrida la comida y en frente, un chico de una veintena de edad la miraba con media sonrisa.

Hablaban en aquél idioma extraño. Denise comenzó a servir la comida, intentando que las manos no le temblaran. De repente, notó cómo alguien agarraba su parte trasera dando un apretón. Miró al que había hecho eso y se encontró con dos ojos verdes y una sonrisa lasciva. El joven comentó algo que hizo que su padre riera mientras miraba a Denise.

-Por favor, Monsieur, suéltame.-dijo intentando contenerse.

Todos se quedaron callados. La joven podía sentir la mirada de reproche de la señora. El joven, su hijo, respondió algo que no entendió y seguidamente, la empujó hacia él intentando besarla. La muchacha se retorció y dio un bofetón a su agresor. La señora gritó y llamó a varios mayordomos que la cogieron separándola del joven.

La llevaron rápidamente a la bodega y la tiraron al suelo. Uno de ellos comenzó a pegarle con una fusta. Denise gimió de dolor y se protegió el rostro con sus brazos.

Tras unos instantes de castigo, la llevaron a su habitación. Cerraron la puerta con llave. La chica comenzó a sollozar y a curarse las magulladuras. Se acurrucó en un rincón de la habitación, temblando. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

-Césaire…-susurró implorante, mirando por la pequeña ventana-ayúdame…


	36. Capítulo XXXV: La pequeña burguesa

Los días se le hacían interminables a Denise. Desde el encontronazo con el hijo de la Señora, no ha parado de trabajar. El alimento que le suministraban era menor que el que habitualmente recibía desde que llegó a la casa. Los azotes eran más comunes por errores ínfimos. En definitiva, la vida de la muchacha se había convertido en un verdadero infierno.

La joven tenía miedo de volverse loca. En las noches donde dormía pocas horas, veía el rostro de Enjolras en la oscuridad. La esperanza de que aún estuviera vivo era machacada sin piedad por la fusta que los criados usaban para castigarla. Las magulladuras de su piel no eran comparables con las de su corazón. Poco a poco, aceptaba la verdad sobre el destino de su amado y de su antigua vida. Todo lo pasado ya no existía. Sólo el presente.

Muchas noches, se imaginaba arrebatándose la vida para dejar de sufrir. Pero ¿de verdad era tan cobarde como para dejar de luchar? ¿Cogería el camino fácil que la libraría de todos los males que la atormentaban? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Se asustaba ella misma por tomarse en serio aquellas consideraciones sobre la vida y el suicidio.

¿Qué era lo que la mantenía aún en la tierra? Él. Siempre él. Aunque la voz de la razón le repetía una y otra vez que el joven líder había muerto a manos del Dueño, su corazón aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza la cual se basaba en la historia de sus padres. Lo que ella sabía sobre ello era que Adrien fue malherido y amenazado si volvía por los Muelles. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con Enjolras? Quizás el Dueño estaba harto de que la historia se repitiera y por eso había acabado con lo que en su momento empezó. O no. Todas esas dudas la aguijoneaban por dentro todos los días a todas horas.

Una mañana de invierno estaba barriendo uno de los inmensos pasillos de la casa. Había perdido varios kilos, lo notaba en el uniforme de trabajo, que le venía grande. De repente, escuchó una voz infantil. Se giró sobresaltada y descubrió a la hija pequeña de los señores mirándola desde la puerta de su habitación. La niña habló de nuevo, abriendo más la puerta. Parecía que la invitaba a entrar. Denise miró a ambos lados asustada y siguió barriendo. No tenía ganas de que la descubrieran fallando en su trabajo. Pero la infante insistía, acabando por tirar de su vestido.

-Está bien, mademoiselle…-susurró la joven, tragando saliva y vigilando el pasillo.

Entraron en la habitación, decorada con motivos infantiles de color rosáceo. Varios juguetes estaban desperdigados por el suelo. La pequeña condujo a la muchacha hacia donde estaba su cama y una pequeña mesa con una bandeja.

La niña volvió a hablar, pero Denise no la entendía. Por los gestos, parecía que se estaba presentando.

-Yo… yo soy Denise. Y tú eres… ¿Adelein?-la pequeña negó-¿Magdelein?-aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa.

Magdelein fue a la mesa donde estaba la bandeja. Cogió un plato de bollos que le habían traído en el desayuno y que nunca comía más de dos. La joven tragó saliva y sintió su estómago rugir violentamente cuando le vino el olor a bollería. La niña le ofreció el plato que Denise no rechazó. Comenzó a comer con un poco de ansia.

Mientras satisfacía a su estómago, la pequeña Magdelein cogió unos papeles y una pluma. Se sentó en el suelo, invitando a la muchacha que lo hiciera también. Dibujó una casa con dos interrogantes grandes a los lados y se la enseñó.

-Soy de Francia, París…-respondió Denise interpretando el jeroglífico. Magdelein dibujó varias personas junto a otros interrogantes-No… mi familia está muerta…-la joven se pasó el dedo por el cuello. Magdelein compuso un gesto de tristeza. Se señaló a sí misma y dibujó otro monigote más con una carita triste.

-Alone…-dijo la niña en un susurro-I´m alone too…

Señaló el monigote y a sí misma repetidas veces. Dibujó otros monigotes de lo que parecían sus padres y su hermano. Entonces Denise lo comprendió todo. La pequeña se sentía sola entre tanto lujo. No tenía a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo. La joven sintió pena por ella pero ¿qué podía hacer? No era más que una sirvienta a la que habían despojado su dignidad a base de palos.

-No puedo hacer nada. Me castigarán.-respondió entreviendo las intenciones de la pequeña-No puedo ayudarte.

Magdelein la miró un tanto pensativa. Frunció los labios e hizo una señal de que tenía una idea. Señaló el plato vacío de bollos y a Denise y dibujó otras dos personas sonrientes, una con un vestido de sirvienta y otra con aspecto de niña.

La joven asesina se planteó seriamente el trato que le hacía la pequeña burguesa…

…………………

Los tambores resonaban en la plaza central de la ciudad. Una guillotina era atizada por el gélido viento. Varias personas se ceñían a sus abrigos y sombreros, esperando expectantes a que la ejecución se realizara.

Un joven de cabellos rizados y rubios subía al estrado maniatado, junto a una mujer y un hombre joven de su misma edad y rizos oscuros. Los tres miraban al público con mirada desafiante, sin miedo a la muerte.

-En nombre del rey, estos maleantes serán guillotinados con los siguientes cargos-leyó un guardia real-Levantamientos contra la corona, incumplimiento de las leyes y foco de revoluciones. Rebeldía y asesinato a varios guardias del rey. A fecha de 15 de Noviembre de 1831.

Nadie dijo nada.

Llevaron al joven de rizos rubios a la guillotina. Subieron la hoja afilada hasta arriba. El guardia que había leído, dio una señal, haciendo que ésta bajara a toda velocidad, cortando de un hachazo el cuello de la víctima. Otro guardia expuso la cabeza del ajusticiado a las gentes, que cuchicheaban y lanzaban pequeños gritos de horror.

Enjolras contemplaba la escena cubierto con una capucha. Miraba la escena con el corazón encogido y la rabia invadiéndole el cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podía seguir permitiendo que las gentes siguieran muriendo así por Francia, sin luchar y por la espalda. Respiró hondo varias veces y se fue de la plaza, de vuelta al Musain. Esa misma semana tenían que lanzarse a las calles a manifestarse. No podían seguir escondiéndose.

Era hora de luchar. El momento había llegado.


	37. Capítulo XXXVI: Marsellesa

El filo de la guillotina bajó una vez más dando un golpe certero sobre el preso. Las gentes que presenciaban la ejecución en la plaza de Notre Dame ya no hacían aspavientos ante tal macabro espectáculo. Todos los días había ejecuciones por sospecha de rebelión, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una rutina, algo más en las vidas de los parisinos.

Aquél día, sin embargo, fue diferente. Entre el público, cubiertos con capuchas, varios militantes de la revolución aguardaban en silencio a que todo acabara. No podían hacer nada por aquellos pobres desgraciados, condenados a acabar su vida bajo el yugo de la guillotina. Pero había que hacer sacrificios. Su muerte no sería en vano. Salvarían muchas vidas más.

Entre los encapuchados, había varios líderes de los diferentes grupos revolucionarios asentados en distintos puntos de la ciudad gala. En cuanto el último ajusticiado fue metido en el ataúd, uno de ellos levantó un rifle y disparó contra el general de la guardia, volándole media cara.

El caos se sembró en cuestión de segundos.

Las banderas rojas como la sangre salieron a la luz. Brillaban bajo el sol de invierno.

-¡Viva Francia! ¡Muerte al rey!-gritaban algunos. Los guardias reales, un tanto confundidos, se pusieron en línea para acabar con los insurrectos. Muchos no les daban tiempo a disparar, pues el fuego de los revolucionarios les alcanzaba primero. Unos cuantos estudiantes prendieron fuego a un carromato lleno de aceite, para luego lanzarlo a la estructura en la que descansaba la guillotina, la cual comenzó a arder enseguida.

Las gentes que habían presenciado las ejecuciones corrían despavoridas a salvo. La bandera roja y tricolor era protagonista en aquella manifestación. Los que no tenían bandera o armas, alzaban enfurecidos sus herramientas del día a día, desde hachas hasta tridentes de siembra. El fervor de los militantes se expandía como la pólvora por toda la plaza. Las voces embravecidas reclamaban una y otra vez la libertad de Francia y los derechos de los ciudadanos.

Los guardias retrocedieron. El ataque les había pillado por sorpresa. En el bando revolucionario, las primeras víctimas yacían en el suelo sin vida, con la expresión furiosa aún reflejada en sus rostros.

Enjolras se secó el sudor de la frente. En su hombro descansaba una bandera escarlata mientras que su mano portaba un rifle con el que había disparado al general de la guardia. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo una especie de fuego calcinar de forma agradable su corazón. Ya se habían puesto en marcha. La Revolución había dado la cara. Ya no estaba escondida.

El carromato junto a la guillotina medio destruida formaban una especie de pequeña muralla que separaban los revolucionarios con los guardias. Ya no había disparos. Sólo un silencio sepulcral y tenso, roto por la madera consumiéndose bajo el fuego.

_Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie,  l'étendard sanglant est levé!_

La voz clara de uno de los líderes revolucionarios sonó en mitad del silencio. En seguida, varios acompañaron la pequeña entonación del joven estudiante. Rápidamente, todos estaban cantando lo que hoy en día conocemos como La Marsellesa.

_Entendez-vous dans les campagnes mugir ces féroces soldats? Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras, égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

Varias banderas empezaron a ondear. Las voces sonaron al unísono y con rabia a medida que el himno avanzaba.

_Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons! Qu'un sang impur_ _abreuve nos sillons!_

Los guardias contemplaban la escena algo perturbados, esperando órdenes de los generales. Un capitán alzó su sable dando la orden de disparar, a pesar de saber que aquella pequeña batalla estaba perdida…

……………..

Se apoyó en las paredes de mármol para descansar. Sus riñones se quejaban de dolor por estar agachados en una posición incómoda. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar un poco. Llevaba toda la mañana limpiando las paredes y el suelo del salón de baile, pues la señora había organizado una fiesta esa misma noche.  Había pensado que sería la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse de la casa y volver a Francia.

Se puso de nuevo rápidamente con la tarea al escuchar pasos y voces cerca de la puerta. Intentó escuchar lo que decían, pero hablaban en esa extraña lengua que aún desconocía. Aceleró el ritmo para acabar rápido y así hacer todos los preparativos para su marcha.

En cuanto acabó, Denise recogió todo y salió casi a hurtadillas hacia su habitación. No le habían dicho nada de servir el almuerzo ese día, por lo que tenía unas horas libres. Bajó a las cocinas y robó un trozo de pan con queso antes de encerrarse a cal y canto en sus humildes aposentos. Allí hizo un pequeño hatillo donde metió las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Con un alambre y una hoja de cristal se hizo algo parecido a una daga. Se la guardó en el cinto y suspiró profundamente.

Tenía que estar preparada para lo que iba a encontrarse en París. Ya cuando llegara a su ciudad natal, se encargaría de matar al Dueño con sus manos, y abolir el prostíbulo que había montado en los Muelles. Iba a hacerlo por sus padres y por Césaire… no tenía intención de descansar hasta que su propósito estuviera cumplido.

Pensó en la rebelión que Enjolras lideraba. ¿Había tenido sus frutos o seguirían esperando el momento preciso? Se apoyó en la pared al acabar de ultimar los preparativos y contempló la ventana, dejando volar su imaginación ante lo que posiblemente estaría ocurriendo en París. Aunque eso le importaba poco en aquellos momentos. Poco a poco, el cansancio hizo de las suyas y se quedó adormilada con todos esos pensamientos rondando sus sueños...


	38. Capítulo XXXVII: Venas de tinta oscura

La música inundó la mansión conquistando cada rincón de ésta. Los invitados no paraban de charlar animadamente degustando el vino y las pequeñas delicias que los mayordomos servían sin parar, pasando entre ellos con grandes bandejas. Muchas chicas jóvenes reían coquetamente mientras que los muchachos las cortejaban caballerosamente, deseando que les concedieran el próximo baile. Las burguesas más ancianas parloteaban entre ellas sobre las últimas novedades acontecidas en una sociedad que no diferenciaba mucho de la que tenía Francia. Al parecer, también había varias insurrecciones por parte de los _cartistas_ , un grupo revolucionario inconforme con las leyes propuestas por el gobierno del país y el cual luchaba sin cesar, movidos por los resquicios de una Revolución Industrial que al parecer había pasado las fronteras de la ciudad gala.

Denise se iba enterando de todo esto gracias a que muchos invitados eran de origen francés y, por ello, hablaban en su lengua nativa. Se sorprendió de que la paz no reinara tampoco en aquella ciudad desconocida para ella. ¿Habría también un líder revolucionario como el que desempeñaba Enjolras? Se quitó esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, concentrándose en servir las bandejas preparadas a los mayordomos y en el momento propicio para salir huyendo de la casa, justo cuando todos estuvieran seducidos por el efecto del alcohol y de la fiesta.

 Bajo su delantal, guardaba la pequeña daga improvisada que aquella tarde había elaborado con esmero. Era verdad que los nervios afloraban en su piel haciendo que un nudo se instalara en su estómago. Había repasado el plan una y otra vez, guardándose de todo detalle. Siguió sirviendo pequeños tentempiés de forma automática, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Deseaba acabar para poder empezar con la huída.

Una de las criadas le habló de malas formas cuando se equivocó en uno de los canapés por tener la cabeza en otra parte. De un empujón, la quitó de la mesa donde estaba trabajando, poniéndose ella misma a culminar el trabajo. Eso le dio pie para marcharse sin que nadie reparara en ella, pues todos estaban bastantes ocupados con la exquisita cena que pronto sería servida. Sigilosamente, puso rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa y recoger al hatillo de debajo de su cama. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a andar despacio, agudizando el oído. Como era obvio, no había nadie en aquella zona de la casa, por lo que le sería fácil salir de ésta. El problema estaba a la hora de atravesar los densos jardines, pues en ellos había algunos atrevidos invitados dispuestos a disfrutar de la fría noche que les acompañaba.

Caminó paso a paso con sumo cuidado. Pasó por uno de los grandes pasillos que miraban al jardín. La fiesta estaba celebrándose en el otro extremo de la casa, por lo que la muchacha necesitaba llegar al extremo opuesto lo antes posible. De repente, escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

Una voz infantil.

Se giró y descubrió a una pequeña Magdelein de pie, vestida con un camisón rosa y una muñeca en sus brazos. La miraba algo confusa y señaló todo su atuendo y el hatillo. Denise se agachó junto a ella y le peinó un poco los rizos rubios que caían de forma graciosa por sus mejillas.

-Me tengo que ir, petite…-susurró en francés ayudándose con las manos-Mi hogar está en Francia…-volvió a decir despacio.

 La niña la miró con inmensa tristeza. Desde que tuvieron ese encontronazo hacía ya unas semanas, la pequeña había encontrado en Denise a una compañera de juegos… y a una amiga. Ambas compartían en silencio y a través de dibujos su soledad y tristeza. La compañía de la pequeña burguesa había aliviado en parte el corazón atormentado de la asesina, por lo que a la joven le dolía dejar a la niña allí. No tenía otro remedio, aquella jaula de oro era su hogar. No podía llevársela consigo. Magdelein asintió aguantando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Abrazó a Denise con fuerza, a modo de despedida.

-Sé buena, bella y generosa… y sé fuerte-susurró, a pesar de que la niña no la entendía-Nos volveremos a ver… Lo prometo…

Se separó de la pequeña y siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás. Torció una esquina y se adentró en otro pasillo diferente. A lo lejos, vio un ventanal entreabierto. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el pesado cristal y salió escurridiza a la fría noche de luna llena. El césped crujía bajo sus pies a causa de la escarcha formada. Vio a lo lejos los ventanales del Gran Salón, por lo que se apresuró un poco más antes de que algún despistado invitado la descubriera huyendo.

Justo estaba a unos escasos metros de los grandes setos que daban a la calle principal cuando alguien agarró con fuerza su brazo, tirándola hacia atrás con brusquedad.

…………………..

_No sabía dónde estaba. Por el aspecto que presentaba, parecía el café donde frecuentaba con sus camaradas revolucionarios, aunque en aquella ocasión no había mesas ni sillas, al igual que tampoco una barra donde el patrón del café atendía a los clientes ni la puerta principal. Nada. Era una habitación vacía. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia ningún sitio, mirando todo a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo._

_-Césaire…-escuchó de pronto, como si fuera un eco._

_Aquella voz la reconocía._

_Su corazón comenzó a galopar rápidamente al descubrir quién había pronunciado su nombre. Su piel era pálida, muy pálida, como si de nieve se tratara. Sus manos estaban encadenadas con grilletes oxidados que iban hacia a su punto de anclaje invisible. Sus ojos eran dos pozos sin fondo, vacíos, decorados con un azul mortal que daba escalofríos. Su cabellera negra se deslizaba por sus hombros. Sus brazos estaban llenos de una especie de líneas oscuras que recorrían sin fin todo su cuerpo, a modo de vénulas; y las cuales se mezclaban con el color de su pelo, pareciendo que éste fuera más inusualmente largo._

_-Dénise…-susurró con voz ronca. Se acercó a aquella criatura con aspecto de mujer. Intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero sus dedos traspasaron su fina piel, como si la joven fuera una muchacha._

_No hubo más palabras entre ellos. Se miraron sin pestañear, rodeados de un silencio frío y mortal._

_-Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre…-dijo Enjolras, traspasando su mano por el pelo y las mejillas de la joven. En sus ojos sintió un escozor característico, anunciando la caída de varias lágrimas-Ojalá no te hubieras ido de mi lado… Lo siento… siento no haber cumplido la promesa…_

_La muchacha lo miró y sonrió. El joven líder descubrió que no era una sonrisa dulce y enigmática como otras tantas le había regalado en vida. Esta sonrisa contenía tristeza, angustia, dolor… desesperación._

_-Reúnete conmigo…-susurró la chica-Reúnete conmigo…_

_…y estaremos juntos para la eternidad…_

Enjolras se despertó de golpe. El sudor caía por su rostro y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Sintió la boca seca, acompañada de un extraño amargor. Su corazón se abría paso en su pecho de forma dolorosa.

Volvió a la realidad poco a poco. La imagen de Dénise no se le borraba de la cabeza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando sus manos por sus rizos. Las lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas, pero no fue consciente de ello. Miró por la ventana. El cielo aún estaba oscuro todavía. No había indicios de las primeras señales del alba.

El joven se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña pila que usaba para asearse. Enjuagó su rostro varias veces con agua fría. Respiró hondo, deseando quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen grotesca de la muchacha que había robado su corazón. El dolor que hacía unos meses había aparcado a un lado, volvió a resurgir de entre las cenizas.

-No puedo abandonar mi tarea…-susurró, sentándose de nuevo en la cama-No puedo abandonar a Francia. Prometí que lucharía por la Patria y por ti… no puedo abandonar ahora que todo ha comenzado…

No sabía a quién se lo estaba diciendo, pero eso no importaba. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño... Aunque sabía que era imposible a esas alturas de la noche…


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII: Huyendo a la libertad

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Denise se removía del agarre del desconocido el cual identificó al escuchar su voz. Era el hijo de la Señora, el primogénito. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Estaba vestido con traje de gala. Su francés era un tanto fluido, fruto de las clases que recibía de su profesor particular todas las mañanas. A la muchacha le revolvió el estómago aquello, pues le recordaba a cuando hablaba con Lumière. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba en los Muelles, dando explicaciones a su viejo mentor.

-Suéltame, bastardo-escupió la chica con odio. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y no iba  a permitir que todo se fuera a pique por culpa de ese burgués.

-¿te atreves a hablarme así?-el joven la soltó y le dio un bofetón-Muestra más respeto por tus amos ¿me oyes puta?

La joven sintió su cara arder y un sutil pitido en el oído. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, sobre el césped. Notó al burgués colocarse encima de ella.

-Ahora verás lo que tiene no obedecerme.

El muchacho agarró sus muñecas y la besó de forma lasciva. La chica se removía debajo de él, ahogando sus gritos de auxilio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. “Otra vez no” pensó, recordando la misma escena con Crantère dos meses antes “Nadie me va a tocar de nuevo”. Con ese convencimiento, buscó la manera de liberar una pierna. Cuando lo consiguió, propinó con todas sus fuerzas un rodillazo en la entrepierna de su agresor. Éste la soltó dando un alarido de dolor.

-Hija de perra, te vas a enterar…-farfulló mientras se colocaba las manos en las entrepiernas. Comenzó a pegar gritos en su idioma natal, reclamando ayuda. Denise aprovechó para coger su hatillo y salir corriendo.

Escuchó el ladrido de varios perros que eran liberados por los sirvientes. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a trepar por el muro gracias a una de las enredaderas que adornaban el lugar. Escuchó disparos a ambos lados. Cuando llegó por encima del muro, varios sirvientes estaban disparándole, mientras otros intentaban trepar por la enredadera. Con esa imagen, se dejó caer al vacío, chocando con fuerza en las baldosas de piedra que adornaban la calle. Su tobillo crujió, pero la adrenalina del momento hizo que no pensara mucho en él. Salió corriendo como pudo hacia una de las calles que afluentaban la avenida principal.

La oscuridad la tragó en su manto.

Corrió por varias calles, sin rumbo fijo. A lo lejos escuchaba varios perros y gritos en el idioma extraño. Se maldijo a sí misma, pues su huída no pretendía ser tan… escandalosa. Al escuchar las voces y los perros algo más lejanos, aminoró el paso. Era una ciudad nueva y estaba completamente perdida. En uno de los callejones se paró para descansar. Su tobillo le dolía cada vez más y se lo notaba hinchado. Buscó refugio entre un carromato y un portal. Necesitaba sentarse y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

-He de dormir…-se dijo a sí misma, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo-He de dormir un poco y mañana Dios dirá… No puedo seguir andando con el tobillo así… Necesito salir de esta zona de la ciudad… Y dirigirme a los muelles antes de que ellos lo hagan…

Si alguien pasara por allí, se daría cuenta de que había alguien en aquél escondite. Denise se levantó, agarrando una rama de árbol seca para usarla como bastón. Comenzó a andar callejuela abajo, alejándose todo lo posible del barrio burgués. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho y la angustia estaba presente en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ya había pasado una de las pruebas más difíciles de la huída… ahora tenía que culminar la más difícil de todas.

Tras varias horas caminando, llegó a una plaza vacía con varios soportales. En uno de ellos, había un portal abierto, bastante escondido, el cual pertenecía a una casa de vecinos de la zona. Entró en él y se dirigió al hueco que había bajo las escaleras. Allí pasaría noche… o al menos lo intentaría…

_Al día siguiente_

-Avisa a tu contacto de que la muchacha huyó anoche. Y dile que venga.

Uno de los sirvientes asintió y salió del gran salón. La Señora se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones con una toalla húmeda y fría en su rostro, la cual le aliviaba la resaca de una noche en vela rodeada de música, bailes y copas.

Estaba furiosa. Una doncella había ido en contra de sus normas huyendo de la casa. Nadie en ninguna circunstancia había hecho tal temeridad. Empezó a pensar varios castigos para la joven. No iba a permitir que alguien de su calaña cuestionara su autoridad.

-¿Me llamabais, Señora?

Un hombre bajito y de espalda curvada se inclinó ante ella.

-La chica que me trajiste de Francia ha huido. Me prometiste que era dócil y que con unos latigazos estaba bien domada.-apretó los dientes a medida que hablaba. El hombre tragó saliva, a sabiendas del chaparrón que a continuación iba a caer sobre él-¡Ha huido imbécil! Además de que ha herido a mi primogénito mientras éste intentaba agarrarla para que no huyera. ¡Te pedí una doncella, no una salvaje!-gritó, explotando a causa de la rabia que sentía en el interior.

-Lo sé, Señora, y es una doncella. Pero no sabemos qué le ha ocurrido. Quizás deberíamos de aumentar la tasa de los castigos para que así aprenda a respetar a la autoridad-habló seguidamente, un tanto nervioso-La encontraremos y se la traeremos de vuelta.

-Eso espero… no quiero que los vecinos se enteren de este pequeño accidente. Quiero que todo esto se haga en total discreción… Bastante vergüenza pasé delante de mis invitados…

-Descuide Señora, así será…

………….

Tras preguntas a varios transeúntes, encontró el Puerto. Varios barcos estaban anclados en éste, dispuestos a zarpar a tierras lejanas. Denise se cubrió la cabeza para que no la reconocieran y comenzó a caminar por los marineros de allí buscando alguna alusión de que alguno viajara a París.

-Pardon, Monsieur, ¿usted va a París?-preguntaba una y otra vez, recibiendo varios “no” o cabezadas por respuesta.

Estaba al borde de tirar la toalla cuando uno de ellos le mostró un barco francés anclado al final del puerto, casi listo para zarpar. La joven sonrió agradecida y fue corriendo hacia éste como buenamente pudo. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que el patrón del barco también hablaba francés y que no le importaba llevarla a París.

De repente, vio cómo varios hombres gritaban corriendo hacia ella. Algunos los reconocía como sirvientes de la Señora para la que trabajaba. Cogió su hatillo y subió rápidamente por la pasarela al barco. Justo en ese momento, el patrón gritó una orden y los cabos se soltaron, comenzando el barco a navegar por las aguas. Los hombres pararon en seco al borde del muelle, mirando frustrados el barco. Algunos saltaron y empezaron a nadar hacia él, pero el navío tenía el viento a favor e iba con velocidad considerable.

Denise contemplaba aquello desde la cubierta, tragando saliva. Poco a poco, la costa inglesa se fue alejando. Su libertad había comenzado.


	40. Capítulo XXXIX: El viaje a casa

Las olas del mar lamían el barco con suavidad. Les acompañaban un viento frío del norte, el cual empujaba con suavidad las amplias velas blancas del navío.

Denise estaba sentada en la proa del barco. Tenía los pies colgando por la borda, mientras que su mirada se dirigía al horizonte. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a París. Por desgracia, no recordaba el momento en el que los sicarios del Dueño la trajeron al país anglosajón. En su interior, una sensación de alivio y temor la embriagaba. En cuanto llegara a París, iba a dirigirse rápidamente a la casa que compartían Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Enjolras. Su mente traicionera se imaginaba subir las escaleras del piso y encontrarse con la cara abatida de Courfeyrac, mientras que Combeferre le comunicaba la noticia de que aquél al que había entregado su corazón había fallecido…

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando aquellos pensamientos. Se secó las lágrimas que sin querer sus ojos vertieron. Enjolras no estaba muerto. El líder estaba vivo. Se lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Mademoiselle, la tripulación va a almorzar.-escuchó de repente una voz a sus espaldas-Le guardaremos un plato para usted…

El capitán del barco se colocó junto a ella tras decir esas palabras. Nunca había llevado a una mujer a bordo de su pequeña joya, pero al ver el rostro de desesperación de la joven, hizo que en su interior naciera un sentimiento de protección. En aquellos tiempos, ingleses y franceses no se llevaban muy bien y al ver que una compatriota anhelaba con todas sus ganas salir de aquél horrible país, no iba a negarle una plaza en su navío.

-Gracias capitán…-susurró la joven intentado componer una sonrisa agradecida.

-Debería de comer un poco, mademoiselle, si le soy sincero. No presenta buen aspecto…

Denise se encogió de hombros. Le sorprendía un poco la confianza que el viejo capitán se tomaba con ella. Aunque al ser un hombre de mar y haber visitado miles de puertos, es normal que su carácter fuera sociable.

-Gracias, Monsieur…-susurró tras un silencio de algunos minutos-No tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo, comeré después…

El capitán, al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, asintió y volvió con su tripulación, que degustaba un delicioso estofado de cerdo. La joven había perdido el apetito durante su estancia en la mansión. Su estómago estaba acostumbrado a encogerse de miedo y angustia en lugar de hambre. Era cierto que si quería tener un aspecto presentable para Enjolras, necesitaba adecentarse un poco.

Tardaron un día y medio en avistar tierra. El pequeño pueblo costero no era más y menos que Caen, situado al noroeste del país. La muchacha cogió su hatillo y esperó impaciente a que la pasarela bajara. Una vez que el barco estuvo bien atracado, pisó suelo francés. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Estaba en casa. La pesadilla se había acabado…

-Monsieur, muchas gracias por traerme a casa…-dijo mientras se dirigía al capitán, que hacía inventario de las mercancías que llevaba consigo.

-Ha sido un placer. Siento no haberla llevado directamente hacia París. Pero hay varios carros de carne y especias que se dirigen a la capital. Desde allí podrá ir a su destino-le indicó con una sonrisa afable.

-Gracias…

-Tome…-el hombre sacó cinco francos de su bolsillo-Parece que no tiene mucho dinero encima. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

Denise cogió el dinero y asintió, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Que Dios se lo pague…-susurró haciendo una leve inclinación antes de marcharse junto a los diferentes carros que transportaban la mercancía de los barcos.

Tras negociar su pequeño viaje a París, consiguió que uno de los mercaderes la llevara en la parte de atrás de su carro por tres francos. La joven se subió junto a los sacos llenos de especias. Contempló el puerto pesquero de la ciudad alejarse poco a poco. Ya casi estaba cerca de la ciudad… ya casi estaba cerca de él…

-He de advertirle que si tiene pensado quedarse a dormir en París, debe de tener cuidado. Los disturbios en la ciudad han crecido en este último mes… Debería de marcharse cuanto antes de la ciudad-dijo el carretero mientras hacían un alto en el camino para descansar, pues la noche se había cernido sobre ellos.

-¿Disturbios?-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño-¿Quién ha empezado esos disturbios?

-Los revolucionarios… han llevado a varios a la guillotina y muchos están presos… Mi hijo… es uno de ellos.

Cuando el hombre habló de su hijo, a Denise le pareció que había envejecido varios años. Se quedó meditando ante las noticias de la ciudad. La revolución había empezado. Eso significaba que Enjolras estaría vivo, aunque a saber si lo habían apresado junto a los demás estudiantes. El pavor que sentía en su estómago creció más por momentos. Tenía que llegar a París lo antes posible.

-Aunque seguramente habrán hecho un alto el fuego en estas fechas…-comentó de repente el carretero, el cual observaba el fuego también pensativo.

-¿En estas fechas Monsieur?

-Sí… mañana por la noche es Navidad… Es tiempo de paz y de celebración, no de derramamiento de sangre y lucha. Ya tuvimos suficiente en 1789…

-Oh… entiendo…

Denise se acurrucó en su manta, junto al fuego, a pesar de que sabía que le sería inútil conciliar el sueño esa noche. Su mayor miedo se había hecho más fuerte tras las declaraciones del hombre. La vida de Enjolras pendía de un hilo en aquellos momentos…

A la mañana siguiente, reanudaron el viaje a París, la cual se presentó ante ellos un par de horas después. Los nervios afloraban en la piel de la joven. No había cambiado mucho desde su partida tres meses atrás. Lo único que notaba más cambiado era el ambiente. Se respiraba miedo y oscuridad. Las calles apenas estaban llenas como recordaba. En muchas casas había varias ramas de laurel y muérdago, al igual que en una de las iglesias por las que pasaron, estaban entonando villancicos.

El carro paró en la plaza del mercado de la ciudad. Estaba amaneciendo y el son de Notre Dame despertaba a varios grupos de palomas.

-Espero que tengas suerte en tu viaje…-le deseó el carretero al despedirse-Y que tenga una feliz Navidad…

-Gracias Monsieur, lo mismo digo…-deseó Denise con una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a correr por las calles de la ciudad, con el corazón desbocado. A esas horas de la mañana, Enjolras debería de estar en su casa, por lo que puso rumbo al piso de estudiantes sin mirar atrás.

Llegó al edificio, que dormía apacible. Entró en el portal, que se encontraba abierto y subió las escaleras. Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, se acercó a la puerta correspondiente y llamó repetidamente, rezando para el que abriera no fuera otro más que él…


	41. Capítulo XL: El reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a S_Nuur, la cual le dio una oportunidad a la historia desde el principio :3

Lo primero que se encontró en cuanto la puerta se abrió fueron dos ojos castaños que se embargaron de la sorpresa tras las gafas que se apoyaban en una mediana nariz. El silencio los envolvió a ambos. La joven tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquél piso. Su ánimo por aquél momento se había desmoronado un poco al ver que Combeferre era el que le había abierto la puerta. Denise se extrañó un poco ante la sorpresa del chico al verla, aunque en su interior, creció la sospecha de que para los revolucionarios, estaba muerta.

-¿De… Denise?-preguntó el muchacho sin caber de su asombro-¿Eres… eres tú? Mon Dieu, pero si estabas…

-¿Muerta?-preguntó, confirmando sus sospechas.

Combeferre asintió lentamente, sin parar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Se quitó las lentes y las limpió en un acto reflejo, pues quizás lo que estaba viendo no era más que producto de las largas horas dedicadas al estudio de la filosofía.

-Es increíble…-susurró al colocárselas de nuevo-Pensábamos que no habías sobrevivido en el ataque de… de…

-Quiero verle-dijo la muchacha un tanto cortante, haciendo enmudecer al filósofo. Éste tragó saliva, aparentemente sin molestarle aquél corte y miró al suelo.

-No sé si es buena idea… Quizás te lleves una decepción cuando le veas…

-¿Está muerto?-preguntó la muchacha, con un nudo en la garganta y la tensión palpable en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Muerto? Oh, no… no lo está. Sufrió varias heridas cuando ocurrió, pero conseguimos sanarlas…

Denise respiró hondo, tranquilizándose.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices que no es buena idea que le vea?

-Verás, él sufrió tal conmoción que pensó que estabas muerta… de hecho, él da por hecho de que lo estás. Quizás cuando te vea, puede sufrir de nuevo dicha conmoción o pensar que eres producto de su imaginación o…

-Basta-cortó de nuevo la joven. No había arriesgado su vida para que ahora le vinieran con excusas y motivos infundados para no ver a Enjolras-¿Dónde está?

Combeferre exhaló un profundo suspiro, pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones de pelo oscuro.

-En su habitación…

Automáticamente, Denise entró en el piso. Se dirigió a la puerta que había al fondo, la cual estaba cerrada. Tragó saliva al colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Casi podía notar un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos. Respiró hondo varias veces y giró la péqueña esfera de metal, entrando en la estancia.

La habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras. Sólo estaba iluminada por velas las cuales daban indicios de que habían sido consumidas a lo largo de la noche. La joven se fijó que los muebles estaban colocados de distinta manera. La cama ahora estaba donde antaño descansaba el escritorio, y viceversa. Ahora el escritorio estaba rodeado de miles de papeles clavados en la pared, emborronados con tinta. Al igual que un mapa de lo que parecía la ciudad de París.

 La chica notó en su pecho su corazón galopar a toda velocidad y los nervios a flor de piel. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin apartar sus ojos de la figura que estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo efusivamente.

-Ferre, te he dicho que no quiero café. Ya me he tomado uno hace un par de horas y no creo que sea bueno que…

Enjolras había estado trabajando toda la noche en el siguiente meeting que tenía que dar en casa de Lamarque aquél fin de semana, después de las fiestas de Navidad. Combeferre le había insistido en que se fuera a dormir, pero el entusiasmo del joven líder no sucumbió a los placeres del sueño, aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Por eso, durante la noche, fue administrándose varias dosis de café durante períodos cortos de tiempo.

Al escuchar la puerta, hizo una pequeña mueca. Tras decir aquellas palabras, giró sobre sí mismo su espalda.

Y se quedó helado.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar al ver la figura femenina que estaba delante de él. El miedo hizo que se levantara sin apartar los ojos de aquella mirada color mar que tantas noches había anhelado volver a ver.

-Cèsaire…-susurró Denise, conmovida. Su cuerpo había decidido no responder al encontrarse con aquellos ojos de color azul grisáceos que tantas veces había añorado en la soledad de su cautiverio en Inglaterra.

El joven no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Eres… un fantasma?-susurró, aún preso de la sorpresa-¿Vienes a… atormentarme?

La joven frunció levemente el ceño, siendo de  nuevo dueña de sus movimientos.

-No… no Cèsaire, soy yo…-se acercó con cautela al joven-Soy yo, Denise…

-Ella está muerta…-respondió el muchacho-Ella fue asesinada por… por…

Pero no dijo nada más. La chica se había acercado a él despacio, colocando una mano en su pecho. Era tan real aquello que se frotó varias veces las cuencas de los ojos por si la ncohe en vela y el café le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Pero al volver a abrirlos, la muchacha seguía allí. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco.

-Si fuera un fantasma no podría tocarte…-dijo la muchacha, un tanto desolada por las palabras de Enjolras-Si fuera un fantasma me habría ido ya al pestañear… Pero no, Cèsaire, soy yo. Estoy aquí. El Dueño me envió lejos de casa, me vendió como una simple esclava a unos burgueses en unas tierras lejanas… Escapé de allí y he regresado a casa… he regresado junto a ti…

Notó cómo un nudo aparecía en su garganta dolorosamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el hombre que había robado su corazón la consideraba como producto de su imaginación? No podía imaginarse vivir en París sin él… Mientras, Enjolras combatía en su interior una lucha interna. Aquello era demasiado real como para que fuera una mala jugada del café. No era como en los demás sueños que tenía, donde la joven se le antojaba distante, sin poder llegar a tocarla siquiera.

Alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de la joven. Su fría piel se hizo presente en sus dedos. Podía tocarla. Podía sentirla… No era lejana…

-Entonces es cierto… mi mente no me engaña-murmuró, tragando saliva-Eres… eres…

Denise sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos al notar la pequeña caricia del joven. Su cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto los robustos dedos del líder pasearon con descaro por su mejilla. Hacía muchos meses que no había tenido ese tipo de contacto humano. Su alma lo anhelaba y su corazón lo pedía a gritos.

Notó cómo el líder tiraba de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo crujir todos sus huesos. El aroma de su piel impregnó las fosas nasales de la joven, haciendo que se estremeciera aún más. Unas gruesas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Había vuelto a casa…

Combeferre los observaba desde la puerta, conmovido. Su sorpresa estaba aún latente en su interior, a la vez que una inmensa alegría lo embriagó por completo. Tener a Denise a su lado era la clave que necesitaba su amigo para alzarse con más fuerza en contra de la monarquía. Uno de los pilares de la vida del líder se había restaurado.

Cerró la puerta, dejando privacidad a la pareja.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos…-susurró Denise, sin ser consciente de que Combeferre había cerrado la puerta-Ha sido un tormento estar lejos de ti…

-No puedes imaginar el que he sufrido yo… pensaba que ya estaba vencido…-respondió Enjolras.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cristalinos por la emoción que les embriagaban en aquellos instantes. De repente, Enjolras se acercó al rostro de la joven y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Esa caricia hizo que en ambos se despertara un fuego el cual había quedado sepultado por la ceniza de la desesperación.

El beso se intensificó a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Enjolras no dudó en pasar sus manos distraídas por el vestido de Denise, tirando del lazo que lo adhería a su cuerpo. Necesitaba el calor de la chica, necesitaba liberar todo ese dolor acumulado en su interior. La llevó con delicadeza hacia la cama, deshaciéndose de la prenda por el camino. La tumbó en las sábanas revueltas completamente desnuda. Antes de tumbarse él, se quedó en las mismas condiciones de forma rápida y torpe.

Denise no dijo nada más después del besó. Dejó que las manos del líder acariciaran todo su maltratado cuerpo. Le ayudó a desprenderse de la cofia que le había mantenido presa durante todos esos meses de tortura en la casa anglosajona, quedándose sin nada más puesto que su propia piel y cicatrices. Se tapó con la sábana, tiritando de frío, mientras observaba al líder desnudarse. Alargó la mano en cuanto éste se sentó, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, provocando un visible escalofrío en él.

Enjolras se recostó junto a la chica, observando sus maltratadas curvas desnudas. Empezó a recorrer con su mano todo el cuerpo de la joven. Descubrió nuevas cicatrices en su piel, pequeñas, nada que ver con la que tenía adornando su costado, fruto de la bala que el Dueño disparó cuando la arrancaron de su lado. La joven, por su parte, también acariciaba la piel desnuda del líder. Pegó su rostro en el pecho de éste, mientras que el joven volvía a recorrer su espalda plagada de antiguas cicatrices. Escuchó el corazón de él bombear. Era música para sus oídos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el son de éste y de las caricias que el muchacho le brindaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Prométeme que no volveremos a estar separados…-susurró la joven, mientras notaba cómo Enjolras colocaba una manta sobre ellos para luego envolverla en sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo…-murmuró éste, dejando besos breves en la cabeza de la chica-No volverán a llevarte de mi lado…

Permanecieron desnudos, enlazados entre sí, hasta que el sueño los rindió por completo. Daba igual que estuviera amaneciendo. El descanso de sus cuerpos y de sus almas que tanto había ansiado, lo habían encontrado en el otro en aquellos momentos.


	42. Capítulo XLI: Apolo

Denise abrió lentamente los ojos. Por un momento el contacto de unas sábanas limpias y de una cama cómoda en comparación con el cuchitril que tenía en Londres hicieron que la confusión creciera en ella por unos instantes. Se giró al notar a alguien a su lado y, lentamente, comenzó a recordar todo.

-Buenos días…-susurró Enjolras con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba ya despierto desde hacía un rato y contemplaba a la joven dormir con una emoción contenida en el pecho. Bebió de cada curva que subía y bajaba lentamente a causa de la respiración pausada de la joven, haciendo que el fuego que perdió de golpe cuando vio esas mismas curvas cayendo ensangrentadas, volviera a encenderse, dándole la fuerza suficiente para el conflicto que había comenzado hacía ya relativamente un mes.

-Buenos… ¿días?-respondió la joven, estirándose y acomodándose en la cama. Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba cayendo lentamente tras las colinas que se podían apreciar a lo lejos-¿Estoy muerta?-preguntó mientras sus manos volvían a perderse por el pecho del joven líder, acariciando cada rincón de esa piel que tanto había anhelado.

-Si estuvieras muerta, no estaríamos aquí… y serías más bella aún…-susurró el joven. Recordó el sueño que tuvo sobre la chica que le hablaba con esas líneas oscuras recorriendo su piel y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío-No… no lo estamos…-dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, perdiéndose en el mar que inundaba los ojos de la chica-Esto es real…

La muchacha sonrió, recibiendo aquella respuesta con el corazón encogido. Sonrió de nuevo y sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los del líder.

-Te quiero…-susurró, tras separarse del beso, abrazando con fuerza al líder.

-¿Me quieres, a pesar de todo?-respondió Enjolras, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Denise frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-respondió el líder, acariciando distraídamente el pelo azabache de la joven y mirando a un punto fijo-Querías participar en la revolución… coger un fusil y disparar… y yo te decía que no, pero me clavaste un cuchillo en la camisa.

La muchacha no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

-Por aquél entonces me parecías un ser arrogante y sin escrúpulos-reconoció exhalando un suspiro-Pero me equivoqué…

-Yo también me equivoqué. Te traté mal, no entendía esto del amor… no entendía nada. Tenía… miedo de que me distrajera de mis obligaciones como líder… pero estaba equivocado… muy equivocado-Enjolras volvió a mirar a la joven y acarició su pálida mejilla-Causas un efecto diferente en mí… me das fuerza para luchar… No eres como las otras féminas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Eres… eres…

-Soy yo misma-completó Denise, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del chico. Estaba conmovida por las palabras de éste-No he vivido entre lujos y mi vida no ha sido fácil. Jamás pensé que me sentiría completa y segura con alguien como tú… Desde que mi padre murió, estaba perdida… pero tú me encontraste.

Enjolras besó a la joven levemente.

-Y no volveré a perderte más…-susurró el joven líder, dejando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de la joven-A partir de ahora, te prometo que estaré a tu lado…

-Yo también te lo prometo… lucharé a tu lado en la revolución-respondió la chica con una media sonrisa.

Enjolras la besó con intensidad en los labios. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de la joven.  El fuego que había sentido nada más despertarse y verla a su lado, incrementó poco a poco, haciendo que una embriagante sensación de deseo le inundara por completo. Se colocó con cuidado encima de Denise, la cual sentía lo mismo que el joven en su interior.

No dijeron nada más. Las caricias y los suspiros fueron el único lenguaje usado. No necesitaban decir nada. Simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro. El líder no dudó en dejarse llevar y volver a hacer suyo cada trocito de piel de la joven. Estaba deleitándose con uno de los pechos de la chica cuando de pronto, sintió cómo ésta lo empujaba tumbándolo boca arriba y colocándose encima suya. La miró interrogante, sintiendo un malestar lejano en su interior al no poder dominar la situación bajo las sábanas.

Denise sintió su cuerpo arder con cada caricia del líder. Despertó en ella un deseo que creía olvidado a causa de los golpes y maltratos recibidos en la mansión. No pudo reprimir varios gemidos cuando el muchacho volvió a conquistar su piel por segunda vez. Lo sintió encima de nuevo y suspiró frustrada al no poder acariciar el cuerpo del chico debido a la postura. Por eso, rodeó sus piernas en la cintura robusta de él y con fuerza lo tumbó boca arriba, colocándose a horcajadas. La imagen que tenía en frente la estremeció. Comenzó a acariciar la zona abdominal con la yema de sus dedos, notando satisfecha cómo la piel se estremecía debajo de éstos. Sonrió de forma ladina y miró fascinada todos los detalles del joven.

Grantaire tenía algo de razón cuando llamaba “Apolo” al muchacho. Verle desnudo le recordó a imágenes de los libros que tenía Adrien en su casa sobre dioses griegos y mitología. Acarició la piel pálida y sin rastro de vello del muchacho, mientras sus ojos se resbalaban por cada línea de su abdomen. Amaba hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo y del alma que estaba encerrada en él.

-¿No te agrada lo que estás viendo?-preguntó de repente Enjolras, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-No… no es eso-respondió Denise, ruborizándose levemente-Es sólo que… tu cuerpo me resulta bello… como el de un dios griego…

El joven frunció el ceño levemente, algo confundido por la respuesta.

-Bueno… es el cuerpo que tengo-sus manos pasearon distraídas por los costados de la joven-Al igual que tú tienes este magullado cuerpo. ¿Qué más da?

-Ya… es una tontería, no le des importancia…-dijo la chica, sonriendo de nuevo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para salir de su embelesamiento.

Comenzó a besar con parsimonia el torso del chico. Escuchó cómo el muchacho suspiraba pesadamente con cada roce de sus labios en su piel. A cada beso que daba, ella recibía una caricia por parte de éste, haciendo que una oleada de deseo la envolviera. Miró el miembro erecto del líder y se colocó despacio sobre él. Necesitaba sentirle dentro. Despacio, comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse con los suyos.

Aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, reprimiendo varios gemidos en la boca de Enjolras. Éste siseó varias veces, indicándole que no hiciera demasiado ruido, pues sus compañeros de piso estarían seguramente en casa. Ambos notaban cómo sus cuerpos se encendían a medida que el ritmo aumentaba, llegando a perder la noción del tiempo y ser rodeados por una realidad distorsionada.

De nuevo volvían a ser dos almas enlazadas en un mismo corazón, siendo envueltas por un éxtasis imposible de explicar. Con un sonoro gruñido por parte de Enjolras y un gemido ahogado de Denise, llegaron al clímax, perdiéndose en la mirada desenfocada del otro, besándose con intensidad.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron poco a poco. La joven se acurrucó sobre el pecho del chico, el cual pasó las sábanas por encima de su espalda, para así resguardarse un poco.

-Te quiero…-susurro Enjolras. Esas dos palabras fueron música para los oídos de Denise, la cual sonrió entrecortadamente mientras apoyaba una vez más el rostro en el pecho de él, en el que se escuchaba el acalorado tamborileo de su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero… y te querré siempre…-susurró extasiada.

-Yo seguiré haciendo incluso después de muerto.-respondió el líder, con media sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un atisbo de temor se instalara en ella. Sabía que el conflicto en la rebelión estaba bastante avanzado, por lo que posiblemente, fuera aquello una especie de despedida.

Despejó esas ideas de la cabeza. No quería estropear el momento que estaba viviendo con él.

-Que no, que me dejes Ferre, que es urgente lo que tengo que decirle… no tenemos mucho tiempo-se escuchó de repente la voz de Courfeyrac amortiguada. La puerta se abrió de golpe-Enjolras, tengo que hablar conti…

El muchacho se quedó de piedra al ver la estampa que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Ahí va… Esto… eh…

Enjolras se incorporó de golpe, dejando con cuidado a Denise a un lado.

-¿Es que no sabes llamar Courfeyrac?-preguntó con gélida voz, mientras cogía sus calzones del suelo y se los ponía rápidamente. El sentimiento de bienestar que hasta hace un segundo lo había invadido se transformó en enfado.

-Te dije que no podías entrar-dijo Combeferre desde el salón-Después no vengas gimoteando porque Enjolras te ha echado una bronca.

Courfeyrac, que había entrado en una especie de shock, no escuchó a su compañero. Sus ojos miraron a Denise, abriéndolos más.

-¿Denise? Pero si estabas…

-No, no lo estaba-respondió un irritado Enjolras. Empujó a su amigo a la puerta de la habitación al notar que no apartaba los ojos de ella-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Courfeyrac, para que tengas que entrar atropelladamente en mi habitación?-Consiguió que sus compañeros se quedaran en el marco de ésta. Su rostro reflejaba la ira y el malestar que sentía en su interior.

-Están llevando a varios estudiantes hacia Notre Dame para fusilarlos. Uno de ellos es Matthiew, el líder de la barricada de Montreal. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

El líder asintió y entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-Tengo que marcharme. Pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Volveré lo antes posible.-dijo mientras se vestía sentado en la cama.

-Ten cuidado…-susurró Denise, sonrojada ante tal interrupción.

-Descuida… ahora tengo un motivo más para estar vivo…

Besó los labios de la joven antes de reunirse con sus compañeros, los cuales estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no atacarlo con miles de preguntas sobre la aparición repentina de la joven que supuestamente, había sido abandonada en los brazos de la muerte.


	43. Capítulo XLII: Meeting

-¡No podemos seguir aguantando esto! La voz del pueblo se alza y los de arriba quieren acallarnos con fusiles y guillotina. ¡Nos tratan como a animales que no tienen uso de razón! ¿Vamos a seguir permitiendo esto? ¿Vamos a seguir viendo como nuestra querida patria cae malherida a manos de ineptos que sólo quieren poder y dinero?

Una aclamación general respondió a las preguntas. Enjolras sonrió de lado, sintiendo la euforia estremecer cada fibra de su ser. Courfeyrac lo acompañaba subido en el carro que habían adecuado para poder hablar a las gentes con mayor facilidad. En la pequeña plaza donde estaba situada la casa de Lamarque se respiraba un ambiente tenso. En el aire se podía palpar el fervor y el enfado de los parisinos reunidos allí, la mayoría estudiantes. En cada meeting que organizaban, había cada vez más gente, y eso satisfacía al líder de Les Amis.

Denise se encontraba entre el público. Escuchó, estremecida, las palabras de Enjolras. Por una parte, tenía ganas de luchar con la rebelión y así cumplir el antiguo propósito de vengar a su padre. Pero por otro lado, tenía miedo. La medida del rey poco a poco, se había convertido menos indulgente a medida que aumentaban las manifestaciones y las insurrecciones en las distintas calles de París. La ciudad vivía un momento bastante tenso.

Esa misma mañana, la joven había visitado la fosa común donde supuestamente estaba enterrado el cuerpo de su padre, junto a otros militantes que lucharon en la Barricada del Norte. En el montículo de tierra donde las primeras hierbas habían empezado a crecer, dejó un pequeño ramo de flores y la renovación de una promesa.

El deseo de venganza luchaba en su interior contra el temor de que todo aquello saliera mal. Una revolución  no garantizaba al cien por cien que saliera tal y como los líderes planeaban, sino que estaba presente también la carta de la derrota. En todo caso, Enjolras se mostraba bastante optimista con ese asunto, garantizando la libertad de Francia tal y como anunciaba al pueblo.

El grito de “¡Muerte a la monarquía!” resonó en la plaza, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Comenzó a abrirse paso por entre la gente, intentando salir de la plaza, para así volver al Musain o en su defecto, al piso de Enjolras. En un intento por evitar morir asfixiada, sus ojos se encontraron con una figura inconfundible, la cual estaba apoyada en los arcos que daban a la calle.

El pelo lo tenía cano, más de lo que recordaba. Su rostro parecía cansado, pero sus ojos mostraban la misma ferocidad de siempre. Sus labios aspiraban el humo de un cigarro. Vestía con la misma ropa de siempre; y su mano izquierda se apoyaba sobre un cayado de caoba y plata.

La visión del Dueño hizo que se estremeciera. Entre la multitud, el regente de las prostitutas de los Muelles no se había percatado de su presencia. La chica bajó la mirada rápidamente cuando éste dirigió sus ojos grises por entre la multitud. Siguió caminando en dirección contraria, cambiando el rumbo.

-¡Denise! Ten cuidado o te van a aplastar…

Courfeyrac la rescató de entre la gente que se apelotonaba embravecida delante del carro donde estaba Enjolras.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero salir de aquí… me estoy mareando un poco con tanta gente…-mintió, notando su corazón palpitar con fuerza y evitando mirar a los arcos de nuevo.

-Tranquila, pronto acabará. Por suerte, la guardia real aún no nos ha descubierto. Puedes salir por el patio trasero de la mansión de Lamarque.

-Gracias…

El muchacho la guió a una portezuela  que había en una esquina. Habló con una criada que atendía el pequeño jardín, usando todos sus encantos para convencer a la mujer de que Denise necesitaba salir. Al final, ésta accedió, soltando una media sonrisa.

La joven salió con prisas de la plaza. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, rumbo al Musain. No quería encontrarse con el Dueño, aunque quizás éste la consideraba muerta o perdida en Inglaterra. Tras atravesar varias calles, llegó al Musain, jadeando. Se tranquilizó al ver que nadie sospechoso la había seguido.

…………….

-¿Qué te ha parecido el meeting de hoy?-preguntó Enjolras mientras encendía una vela y se sentaba apoyando su espalda en la ventana del pequeño balcón que precedía el salón, teniendo a la chica sentada justo delante.

Era casi media noche. Denise, la cual se había acomodado en el balcón justo después de cenar, miró a su amado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-La gente parece animada a luchar… tus palabras son muy esperanzadoras.-respondió, recordando el fervor con que el líder invitaba a los parisinos enfurecidos a luchar.

-Simplemente les doy lo único que necesitan…-el joven cruzó las piernas y se quitó la pequeña coleta que domaba sus rizos rubios mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansado-Necesitan tener la esperanza de que todos sus temores y todas las injusticias que viven cada día pueden desaparecer si luchan…

-Lo sé…-la muchacha abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su mejilla en las rodillas.-¿Crees que esta revolución va a desembocar en victoria?-preguntó, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo oscuro. El hecho de encontrarse con el Dueño aquella mañana hizo que cierto pavor se instalara en su corazón y por tanto, todos sus sentidos volvieran a estar en alerta. Aunque estaba segura de que el hombre no la había visto… pero quién sabe. Denise conocía la astucia de ese hombre y no se fiaba de nada.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Enjolras, seguro de sí mismo-Lucharemos hasta el final, siempre aspirando a la victoria. Francia está malherida y no podemos seguir…-el joven se percató de que estaba volviendo a repetir las mismas palabras del meeting. Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansado. Había acordado consigo mismo que mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos con la joven, no iba a hablar ni de Francia ni de revoluciones. No sabía si su estancia en este mundo tenía las horas contadas, pues percibía que tarde o temprano, las barricadas iban a alzarse al fin.-Bueno, ya lo sabes... –susurró, dejando escapar esas preocupaciones.

La joven lo miró, percibiendo dicha preocupación. Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y besó su mejilla.

-Lo sé. Y estoy orgullosa de formar parte de todo esto.-susurró, intentando apaciguar las cavilaciones del líder-Lucharé a tu lado en todo momento. Ya no sólo me mueve la muerte de mi padre… sino también los sentimientos que has despertado en mí desde hace ya varios meses… He de reconocer que las cosas no han sido fáciles últimamente…-suspiró, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico-Pero ahora todo va a ir bien.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?-preguntó Enjolras, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la joven.

-Sí. Es cuestión de tener fe…-respondió Denise.

El joven líder no dijo nada más. Miró a la joven sintiendo un profundo cariño en su interior, avivando la llama que hacía que continuara hacia delante y la cual quemaba todas las dudas y temores que le acechaban todas las noches.

Había trabajado demasiado en esa revolución. No podían tirar por la borda todo el tiempo dedicado a planificar la libertad de la Patria por el simple hecho de tener miedo.

No iba a permitirlo.


	44. Capítulo XLIII: La muerte de un héroe

La calma que había reinado durante las fiestas de Navidad fue rota por una nueva oleada de disturbios que pondrían punto y final a la conocida Revolución de 1832. No sólo los republicanos querían acabar con el gobierno de Luis Felipe , rey de Francia. Los llamados legitimistas también querían acabar con el monarca. Ambos bandos veían cómo la escasez de alimentos era particular en los barrios obreros a causa de las malas cosechas y el declive económico que azotaba el país galo desde 1827.

A mediados de Febrero, un grupo de legitimistas intentaron secuestrar a la Familia Real en una salida por la Rue des Prouvaires, fracasando en dicho intento. Tras no conseguir la victoria en Marsella en otra sublevación dirigida por la duquesa de Berry, los legitimistas decidieron dejar la lucha y esconderse tras las palabras envenenadas de la prensa.

Los republicanos estaban solos. Pero sus deseos de luchar incrementaron la noche del 4 de Junio. Enjolras estaba en su piso de estudiantes terminando de preparar el siguiente meeting que se celebraría en casa de Lamarque al día siguiente. Eran las doce de la noche cuando, de repente, unos golpes secos en la puerta principal del piso le distrajeron de sus ocupaciones. Miró a Denise, la cual se había ido a dormir hacía ya unas horas. Se levantó y salió al salón, donde su compañero Combeferre estaba abriendo la puerta.

Un niño con aire sofocado los miró a ambos. Se trataba del pequeño Gavroche, un pequeño que comenzó a ir a los meetings hacía ya unos meses y había comenzado a interesarse por la causa. Al líder este hecho le produjo un sentimiento contradictorio, pues por una parte se sentía orgulloso de que un niño tan pequeño estuviera luchando por el futuro de la Patria, pero por otra tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podía tener este hecho, pues tenía mucha vida por delante todavía como para perderla por culpa de una bala perdida.

-Traigo una mala noticia. Lamarque ha muerto esta noche.

Aquellas palabras sembraron un silencio tenso en la sala. Courfeyrac, el cual había salido un poco más tarde de su habitación, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, consternado. Enjolras tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por los rizos rubios. Combeferre miró a su amigo interrogante quitándose las gafas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó en un susurro, tras unos minutos de luto-¿Qué hacemos con la revolución?

Lamarque había sido para ellos su inspiración y el que había dado ánimos a los jóvenes para seguir luchando. Su muerte fue un duro golpe para todos. Por un momento, se sentían perdidos. Enjolras exhaló un profundo suspiro y miró a los presentes.

-Seguiremos con el plan establecido. Mañana le daremos a Lamarque un funeral digno…

-Pero es peligroso…-dijo Courfeyrac de repente-Habrá miles de soldados.

-No os preocupéis por eso…-dijo Enjolras, levantándose de golpe y cogiendo la casaca de la silla del salón-Tengo un plan…

……………………

Los tambores retumbaron por las calles en un sonido ronco que encogía el corazón. Un ataúd negro iba custodiado dentro de un carromato tirado por dos caballos, rodeado de muchas flores. Los guardias reales vigilaban cada punta del carromato. Los familiares del general fallecido caminaban detrás de éste vestidos de luto, las mujeres llorando desconsoladas. El cielo de París estaba teñido de gris, a punto de romper a llover. Las campanas de Notre Dame replicaron de manera lúgubre. El rey no estaba en la procesión funeraria debido a que se encontraba en el sur del país por motivos de trabajo, por lo que su mujer lo representó en aquél momento.

Varios parisinos se acercaron a ver el cortejo. Denise se encontraba semiescondida en unas columnas, protegida por una capa oscura. Observaba con atención a la muchedumbre que se despedían por última vez del que había sido para ellos el héroe del pueblo. No conocía a Lamarque bastante bien, por lo que su pérdida tampoco le afectaba tanto. Aún así, guardó el respeto necesario, pues para Enjolras sí que había sido importante en su lucha por la libertad y su muerte sí que le había afectado un poco más.

Sus ojos se chocaron con otras figuras encapuchadas. El líder le había dicho aquella mañana que se mantuviera fuera del tiro enemigo y que en cuanto diera la señal, se fuera corriendo hacia el Musain para ponerse a salvo. Dicha orden había sido rechazada por la muchacha, pues no iba a permitir quedarse en las sombras mientras los demás luchaban poniendo en riesgo sus vidas.

El sonido de tambores cesó de repente. El obispo de la ciudad comenzó a rezar una oración por el alma del fallecido, la cual fue acompañada por los presentes. Entre los versos de la oración, unos sobresalieron entre otros.

_Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener, esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter…_

El sacerdote, ignorando dichas palabras, siguió con la lectura del salmo sobre la muerte y la vida eterna en el más allá. Pero ese coro de voces no cedió ante dichas palabras.

_Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor, es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol_

Las voces eran cada vez más altas. Los guardias comenzaron a apartar al público del carromato. De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó un tiro y una bandera color sangre se alzó entre las cabezas asustadizas del público.

Aquella era la señal esperada…


	45. Capítulo XLV: 5 de Junio

Un estruendo se escuchó de repente en la pequeña plaza de Saint Michel. Los estudiantes tiraban todo lo que encontraban en su camino formando una hilera. Varios disparos procedentes del la avenida que conducía hacia la plaza hacía que aceleraran el trabajo. Cogían todo tipo de muebles, carromatos, tocones de madera… todo lo suficiente como para formar una barricada lo suficientemente alta para enfrentarse a los soldados del rey que estaban dispuestos a asediarlos para erradicar las insurrecciones. Al darse cuenta de que la amenaza de una muerte por guillotina no era suficiente como para meter miedo a los republicanos, Luis Felipe había dispuesto a todas sus tropas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, convirtiéndose la villa parisina casi en un campo de batalla.

Enjolras estaba dentro del Musain, cogiendo aire tras la carrera.

-Tenemos que organizarnos, poner guardias en diferentes puntos de la barricada. El enemigo también pueden subir a los tejados de los lados, así que tened cuidado.

Todos los demás asentían mientras cogían fusiles robados del asalto al cuartel y pólvora. Cruzando la plaza, se había formado un muro de unos cuatro metros, coronado por una enorme bandera roja. Las casas que daban a la plaza estaban cerradas a cal y canto, al igual que los pequeños negocios. Los estudiantes se pusieron tras el muro, mirando por los pequeños agujeros que había en él. Enjolras salió del Musain con un fusil y se colocó en un lateral de la barricada, esperando a la oleada de soldados que iban a atacarles cuando menos se lo esperaran.

Denise estaba con otro fusil en el lado extremo de la barricada. Intentó que Enjolras no le viera, pues se supone que ella debería de estar en el piso de estudiantes, a salvo. De pronto, el silencio se hizo en el lugar. La tensión se respiraba el ambiente. Todos apuntaban a la avenida, esperando a los soldados. Todos los corazones de los presentes estaban desbocados, sus dientes apretados y su mente rezando las oraciones oportunas por si al día siguiente no veían más la luz del sol.

El silencio que los había envuelto se rompió con el sonido de varios pasos acompasados. Tres hileras de soldados aparecieron delante de la barricada, dirigidos por un general.

-Os hablo en nombre del rey-dijo éste haciendo resonar su voz en la plaza-¿Quiénes sois?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire. Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡La revolución francesa!-gritó  Enjolras desde su sitio.

-¡Rendíos o tendré que abrir fuego!-respondió el general, cargando su fusil.

-¡Preferimos morir de pie y luchando que arrodillados!-volvió a decir Enjolras. Los demás cargaron sus respectivas armas y pusieron los dedos en los gatillos.

El general dio una orden y los soldados se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-¡FUEGO!-gritó el hombre, haciendo que varios disparos resonaran por todo el lugar.

-¡FUEGO!-gritó Enjolras por su parte.

Ambos bando comenzaron a disparar. Las primeras bajas por parte de los soldados comenzaron a caer, al igual que algunos estudiantes que estaban dispuestos encima de las barricadas. Poco a poco, el enemigo comenzó a avanzar hacia el muro de escombros, sin dejar de disparar. Denise no tenía mucha experiencia con las armas de fuego, por lo que muchos de los tiros que daba no eran acertados en su objetivo, sólo a algunos los dejaban malheridos para luego ser rematados por alguno de sus compañeros.

Poco a poco, en el ambiente se respiraba pólvora y sangre. Los soldados del rey comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco, acercándose a la barricada. Los estudiantes que estaban asentados en la cresta de la barricada bajaron rápidamente, para apoyar a los que estaban debajo. La presión por parte de los guardias era mayor. Casi se estaba debilitando el cordón de fuego que habían montado los estudiantes bajo las órdenes del líder.

-¡Vamos, seguid disparando!-gritó Enjolras, acabando con la vida de un soldado que se había aventurado a cruzar la barricada.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los estudiantes corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados y alzó un barril y una antorcha. Denise, la cual se había apartado del muro, contempló la escena un tanto atemorizada ante la locura de ese militante.

-¡Parad o vuelo la barricada!-gritó.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Marius Pontmercy. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido, pues en el funeral de Lamarque nadie lo había visto. El fuego cesó de inmediato y los soldados retrocedieron con el temor en sus rostros.

-¿No me habéis oído? ¡Retroceded o estallo este barril de pólvora!-repitió, acercando la antorcha al cilindro de madera. Los guardias volvieron a la entrada de la plaza. Los estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos.

-¿Estás loco? Nos va a volar a todos-dijo uno.

-Enjolras, dile algo-se escuchó a otro.

Enjolras subió a donde estaba Marius y agarró con cuidado la antorcha.

-Marius, ya se han ido…-le dijo suavemente, mientras retiraba el fuego del barril. El joven Pontmercy asintió y, tras lanzar una última mirada de odio a los soldados que se reagrupaban en el comienzo de la avenida, bajó junto a los demás.

-Has sido muy valiente por tu parte-dijo Courfeyrac, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro-Aunque ese gesto reafirma que estás como una maldita cabra.

-¿De verdad nos ibas a volar a todos?-preguntó Bahorel, dejando su fusil en el suelo. Todos hicieron un pequeño corrillo alrededor del muchacho.

-Estoy dispuesto a luchar a vuestro lado-Marius se dirigió a Enjolras-Estoy a la orden del líder.

-Hoy el líder has sido tú, Marius. Dadle un fusil a este valiente y que luche con nosotros.

Marius asintió y se fue con Combeferre.

-Un grupo que haga guardia en la barricada, mientras que otro atienda a los heridos y recoja a los muertos.-dijo Enjolras mientras apoyaba su fusil junto a la pared-Quiero recuento de bajas.

-Enjolras, se han llevado a Prouvaire…-dijo de repente Feuilly, entre todo el alboroto. El líder se paró en seco y tragó saliva ante la noticia

-Querrán hacer un trato. Una vida por la rendición…-resopló pesadamente, pensando rápidamente qué hacer. Ya le dolía que varios de sus hombres hayan perdido la vida como para que en ese momento hicieran una ejecución delante de sus narices a uno de ellos.-Haced una partida de rescate de tres hombres.

Feuilly asintió y dejó a Enjolras solo. Al finalizar ese primer ataque, habían sufrido cinco bajas y diez heridos. No se esperaba que fueran tantos, aunque al líder le consoló que había al menos una quincena de cuerpos delante de la barricada. Habían hecho demasiado daño al enemigo, cosa que le preocupaba, pues ahora podrían atacar con más recursos que ellos.

Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente. Se frotó el  tabique nasal mientras se apoyaba en la pared, de forma cansada. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de pólvora y el sudor resbalaba por su frente. Alzó la mirada y echó un rápido vistazo a lo que quedaba de la barricada.

El corazón se le heló al ver una cabellera azabache intentando sacar una pierna que había sido sepultada por unos escombros de madera.


	46. Capítulo XLV: Una última promesa

Denise había estado en su puesto en todo momento, disparando e hiriendo a los guardias que se acercaban a la barricada. En cuanto Enjolras dio la orden de retirada, dejó el fusil a un lado y sacó dos cuchillos de su cinturón y se dispuso a matar como ella sabía desde siempre. Un par de guardias entraron por el hueco que había dejado, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya tenían una hoja afilada atravesando sus gargantas. Un tercer guardia, al ver el destino de sus compañeros, esquivó a la joven que se abalanzaba hacia él, empujándola en contra del muro con todas sus fuerzas. La chica se quedó sin respiración una milésima de segundo y notó cómo una viga de uno de los carros se desprendía ruidosamente atrapando su pierna, la cual hizo un ruido bastante extraño, como el de un crujido. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo apretar sus dientes.

El fuego cesó. Intentó sacar su pierna dolorida de los escombros. De repente, escuchó oír su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó un mosqueado Enjolras mientras evaluaba los daños-¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa!

La joven chasqueó la lengua en una mezcla de dolor y enfado por su parte.

-¿Y no poder vengar a mi padre? No lo sueñes-respondió malhumorada.

El joven líder hizo fuerza y levantó unos centímetros la madera, los suficientes como para que Denise saliera arrastrándose. La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al interior del Musain, con el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba bastante molesto por desobedecer las órdenes que había dado.

El interior del café tenía una estampa muy distinta a la de siempre. Las mesas en las que normalmente estaban los parisinos disfrutando de su café matutino estaban llenas de heridos. Joly caminaba de un lado para otro cargado con vendas y tijeras.

-¡No doy para tanto!-gritó exasperado, evitando tocar a uno de los heridos que le agarraba del brazo pidiendo ayuda-¡Necesito más vendas y alcohol!

E inmediatamente, volvió a internarse en el tumulto de afectados. Enjolras sentó a la chica en una silla y cogió unas vendas y un cabestrillo. Luego, la ayudó a subir las escaleras despacio.

Subieron al segundo piso, a la habitación donde antaño vivía Denise. El joven la dejó en la cama con cuidado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Denise…-dijo sentándose junto a la muchacha y examinando su pierna, que gracias a Dios no parecía rota-No quiero que te disparen, es peligroso.

-Césaire, quiero luchar a tu lado. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto…-hizo una mueca al notar cómo el joven líder vendaba su pierna y se la inmovilizaba con el cabestrillo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es peligroso. Mira, el primer asalto y ya te han herido… Vuelve a casa…

-¿Y no saber si has salido ileso o te han matado?-Denise estaba comenzando a cabrearse por la cabezonería de Enjolras-¿Estar como una maldita damisela en apuros que no hace nada? ¿Estar con la angustia sofocándome? No quiero ver cómo te entierran, Enjolras… no quiero ver de nuevo el nombre de alguien a quien amo en la lista de fallecidos...

-¡Es mi deber luchar y morir por la Patria!-respondió el joven, sin pensar, agobiado por el hecho de que la chica se empeñara en seguir en la barricada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dejando las palabras dichas disolverse en el aire. La tensión fue relajándose poco a poco. Denise notó los ojos casi romper en lágrimas.

-¿Tu deber implica apartarme de tu lado?-susurró la joven tras unos minutos en silencio, dejando que el sonido amortiguado del piso de abajo los envolviera-Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto…

-Denise…-Enjolras fue consciente de que el temor, la rabia y la efusividad de después de una batalla le había dominado por un momento-No es que no luches a mi lado…-cogió el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarle-No es que estés en casa sin hacer nada… pero ya has hecho suficiente y te aseguro que tu padre está vengado… Has… has sido muy valiente el enfrentarte en el asalto de hoy…-limpió algunas lágrimas que resbalaban del rostro de la chica, perdiéndose en sus ojos del color del mar-Pero ya has luchado suficiente.

Denise notaba cómo algo en su interior desgarraba la máscara fría y letal que siempre se ponía cuando mataba a alguien. Bebió de la mirada gris azulada del líder y tragó saliva. Sus manos acariciaron las de él, que sostenían su rostro. La pierna le dolía bastante, a decir verdad. Pero simplemente, al imaginarse ver a su amado muerto con varias balas en su cuerpo, hacía que un clavo ardiente atravesara todo su ser. Pero en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón. No podía matar a los guardias que se acercaban a ella con un fusil. Aquello no era como los innumerables burgueses a los que había arrebatado la vida en su existencia.

No estaba preparada para una guerra…

Asintió levemente, si romper el contacto visual. Quería grabar para siempre aquél rostro en su memoria para luego no olvidarlo jamás. La coraza fría que había en su interior se rompió. Empezó a llorar, abrazando con fuerza al líder.

Enjolras, en cambio, esperó a que las palabras que había dicho fueran lo suficientemente persuasorias como para hacer entrar en razón a la chica. No quería imaginarse verla muerta a manos de los soldados del rey y tirada a una fosa común como había visto a los militantes de la otra barricada. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Abrazó con fuerza a la muchacha, enterrando su rostro en el pelo azabache de ésta, encajándolo con el hueco que hacía su cuello.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, sin hablar. Aunque no querían asimilarlo, aquello parecía una despedida.

-Te amo…-susurró Denise, rompiendo el conmovedor silencio que los envolvía-Te amo con todo mi cuerpo y mi ser… necesito decírtelo…

Enjolras sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados y el rostro escondido en el cuello de la chica.

-Yo también te amo... a pesar de todo…

Ambos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y se besaron despacio, disfrutando de cada roce de sus labios como si fuera el último.

-Prométeme una cosa…-susurró el líder contra los labios de la joven-Si ocurriera algo, si no conseguimos salir de ésta…-puso un dedo en la boca de Denise al ver que ésta iba a protestar-Prométeme con tu vida de que no me olvidarás nunca… y de que me buscarás cuando estemos en la Gloria del Cielo…

La joven tragó saliva, escuchando las palabras del muchacho.

-Por favor, Denise… prométemelo…-insistió Enjolras al recibir silencio como respuesta-Necesito oírlo…

-Te lo prometo…-murmuró la chica con un nudo en la garganta-Y te lo juro por mi vida… pero tú también tienes que hacerlo…

-Yo ya lo hice hace tiempo, querida…-Enjolras sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo. Volvieron a estar en silencio.

De pronto, escucharon un disparo. Enjolras besó a la joven rápidamente antes de asomarse a la ventana.

-Tengo que irme…-dijo mientras ponía el semblante serio característico-Avisaré al mesonero para que te lleve a casa por la puerta de atrás.

-Pero… Césaire…

-Me lo has prometido. Vuelve a casa y espérame allí.

Enjolras salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

A los cinco minutos, el patrón del café la ayudó a bajar por unas escaleras que había en la cocina, que ponían rumbo a la bodega del café. Denise subió a un carromato y el dueño del café puso rumbo a casa, sin saber que, al girar la esquina, una cuadrilla de asesinos los esperaban para una emboscada, liderados por un caballero de alta alcurnia y varios dientes plateados…


	47. Capítulo XLVI: Traicionada por última vez

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la mirada la tenía desenfocada. Notó sus manos maniatadas, al igual que sus pies. Un dolor agudo recorría toda su pierna derecha. Giró la cabeza, intentando saber dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el carro del patrón del Musain, yendo al piso de estudiantes de Enjolras.

-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, mademoiselle…-escuchó de repente una voz conocida, la cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

 Alzó la vista y vio una figura sentada en una silla, cerca de la ventana. Tenía un bastón entre sus manos y la luz del sol hacía brillar sus dientes de plata.

-¿Quién… quién…?-susurró Denise, intentando incorporarse. Pero el dolor de la pierna la paralizaba. Tenía la sensación de que sus huesos estaban rotos.

-¿Quién soy? Parece mentira que no me reconozcas después de tanto tiempo, Denise…

La joven parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la imagen. La habitación se tornó más nítida. Miró de nuevo al hombre que estaba hablando y descubrió, horrorizada, de quién se trataba. Hizo una mueca y se removió, yendo hacia la salida.

-Sí, querida, soy yo. No hagas esfuerzos inútiles, la puerta está cerrada con llave…-dijo el Dueño, con aire despreocupado-Sólo estamos aquí tú y yo…

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró la joven, buscando a su alrededor algo puntiagudo para defenderse-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El Dueño soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación.

-¿Qué qué quiero? Mon Dieu, niña, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Has sido bastante escurridiza para mí, a pesar de enviarte lejos de París.-el hombre jugueteó con su cayado mientras hablaba-Me fascina la manera en la que siempre acabas huyendo de mis garras… Isabelle dio a luz a un ser… fantástico.

-No se atreva a hablar de mi madre-escupió la muchacha, sintiendo cómo el odio la embriagaba por completo. El Dueño rió de nuevo.

-Isabelle era de mi propiedad, a pesar de que esté muerta-siseó el Dueño, componiendo media sonrisa-Al igual que tú. Tu madre te entregó a mí el día en que naciste. Podría haberte puesto con las demás prostitutas, podrías haber sido una buena puta si no fuera porque tu madre me suplicó que no te usara de esa forma…

-Eso ya lo sé…-susurró Denise, notando un nudo en el estómago.

-Y a pesar de darte techo, comida, protección… a pesar de todo eso, tú me lo pagas matando a mi socio…-El Dueño se levantó y se cruzó de brazos después de colocarse bien la chaqueta-Pensé que llevándote a Inglaterra, te darías cuenta de que yo no me ando con tonterías… pero ya veo que no es suficiente…

-Usted no tiene poder sobre mí. Pagué mi deuda y ahora soy libre-volvió a decir Denise, sin dejar de mirar a su captor.

-Te equivocas. Cuando contraes una deuda conmigo, es para siempre. Tu madre la tuvo cuando me pidió que no le hiciera nada a ese estúpido Louvart. Tú la tuviste cuando suplicaste lo mismo con tu estimado Enjolras… Que por cierto, veo que sigue siendo un ingenuo. Pronto morirá, al igual que tú.

-¡No! ¡Déjelo en paz!-gritó Denise, asustada por las palabras del hombre-¡No le haga nada!

Eso hizo que el Dueño riera de nuevo, con más fuerza. La confusión se adueñó de la joven, la cual lo miraba apoyada en la pared.

-No pienso hacer nada. Los soldados del rey ya se encargarán de ello pronto… Pero ahora, no me interesa ese imbécil con ideas estrafalarias…-el hombre se acercó a la chica cojeando-Ahora quiero hablar de tu castigo…

Agarró el pelo de Denise, alzando su cabeza. Ésta gimió de dolor al notar el fuerte tirón. Miró a los ojos al Dueño, el cual se había puesto serio.

-Tenía bastante estima a tu madre… Así que te voy a dar dos opciones para tu castigo. Una opción es que te dejo libre y vuelves a la lucha con tu amado… pero con el aviso de que sé dónde estáis y no habrá lugar en este miserable mundo para que os escondáis de mí… Quizás haya una bala perdida en la barricada que impacte en la cabeza de ese joven, acabando con su vida…-las palabras salían arrastradas de sus labios-La otra opción es más fácil. Entrégate y trabaja para mí. Perdonaré tus errores si me sirves fielmente y vuelves a los Muelles… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuál opción eliges?

Denise apretó los dientes sin evitar escuchar las palabras del Dueño. Las opciones que le daba eran igual de peor, pues en ambas iba a acabar perjudicada o muriendo. Clavó sus ojos del color del mar en los ojos grises del Dueño.

-Prefiero morir a estar bajo tu yugo, asquerosa rata-susurró. Tras eso, escupió en el rostro del hombre, que la soltó con brusquedad.

-Tú lo has querido, estúpida. ¡Llamad a Suenadinero!-dio unos golpes en la puerta-Él se encargará de todo…

La joven escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin poder evitar derramar varias lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, esperando una lenta tortura por parte de Suenadinero. La puerta se volvió a cerrar de nuevo. Escuchó una respiración pausada y tuvo la sensación de que dos ojos se clavaban en su espalda.

-¿Denise…?

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Se giró bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron con unos ya conocidos.

-¿Qué… qué…?

Dimitri le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que ésta se encogiera de dolor. La levantó con facilidad y la sentó en la silla que estaba ocupando el Dueño.

-Eres una inconsciente.-dijo el muchacho, agarrándola por los hombros-¿Cómo es que has vuelto de Inglaterra? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-en sus ojos brillaban dos destellos de rabia-No será por ese burgués ¿verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la joven en voz ronca, aún recuperándose del asombro-Creía que estabas… que te habían…

-¿Matado? ¿Otra vez?-Dimitri rió socarronamente y se relajó un poco-¿Piensas que un estúpido como el Dueño es capaz de matar al ladrón más conocido y temido de todo París? Por Dios, Denise, no me hagas reír.

La muchacha lo miró interrogante, sintiendo en su interior cómo sus sospechas se confirmaban poco a poco. Dimitri, al ver su rostro, resopló.

-Sí, la gente me conoce también como Suenadinero. Mi padre fue demasiado estúpido como para no ver que era yo… su propio hijo. Siempre con esa cara de miedo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma… Aunque no estaba mal encaminado, pues desde siempre he sabido que no he llevado su sangre. Desde siempre he sabido que mi madre era una ramera que se acostaba con todo el mundo… incluso el Dueño buscaba su calor cada dos por tres…

-Pero… pero…

-Yo te he seguido desde siempre, Denise. Siempre he estado al acecho desde que ese engendro me tiró por el barranco. He visto cómo has crecido y te has… te has…-dio un golpe en la pared, soltando la rabia acumulada en su interior-Deberías de haber aceptado venir conmigo aquella vez en Notre Dame… pero me di cuenta de que te había perdido… de que el tiempo que había permanecido a tu lado en las sombras no había servido de nada… Y encima tu corazón había sido robado por ese estúpido burgués, que osó enfrentarse al Dueño él solo… ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?! ¡Tú eres mía! Le dije al Dueño que no era suficiente con mandarte a ese país… que siempre volverías… pero no me escuchó…

Denise se dio cuenta de que el que había sido su amigo había sucumbido a la locura. Sus manos temblaban y notaba en sus palabras que la coherencia no estaba de su parte a causa de la rabia y los celos que sentía por dentro. Tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Me has mentido…-susurró, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.-Hijo de puta, me has traicionado…

-¿Mentido? ¿Qué querías que le dijera a todos quién era en realidad? Incluso el imbécil de tu novio hizo un juramento de sangre que no cumplió gracias a mí… Imbécil, se creyó que Crantére era Suenadinero cuando lo arrinconó en aquél callejón… le di un buen golpe en la cabeza y le hice creer que le había…-comenzó a reír un poco-Que le había salvado… nunca había visto a alguien tan ingenuo y gilipoll…

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ENJOLRAS!

-¡HABLARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA GANA, ZORRA!

El ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse. Dimitri o Suenadinero, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando solo. Denise lo observaba desde su asiento. No podía creer en qué se había convertido su compañero de juegos de la infancia. El chico se acercó de nuevo a ella, pegando su rostro en su oreja.

-He sufrido mucho, Denise…-susurró en su oído. La chica se removió de su agarre, intentando escapar-Mientras moría de hambre, desfallecido, sólo pensaba en ti… en tus labios…-acarició los labios de la joven con el pulgar, pegando su cara en el de la chica-Tu sonrisa, tus ojos… soñaba con volver a tenerlos para la eternidad… ¿y qué me encuentro? Que ya tienen dueño… que me has traicionado…

-Yo nunca te he traicionado…-susurró Denise, temblando-Nunca te he…

Pero no pudo continuar. Notó algo afilado atravesar su garganta. La respiración se le entrecortó, hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Notó los pulmones ardes, encogiéndose por falta de aire. Miró a Dimitri boqueando, mientras la sangre salpicaba la ropa del chico.

-Ahora no serás de nadie… nunca más, hija de los muelles…

La oscuridad la envolvió. Notó su corazón pararse de golpe… y el silencio invadir todo su alrededor, abandonando el mundo que había conocido.


	48. Capítulo XLVII: Permet-vous?

Un disparo inundó la barricada. Los revolucionarios contemplaron con cierta impotencia cómo el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada Jehan Prouvaire caía sin vida a las losetas, manchándolas de sangre. Enjolras estaba en un lateral de la barricada, con un nudo en la garganta. Aquella calma le atormentaba cada fibra de su ser. Tenía la impresión de que los guardias estaban esperando algún momento de debilidad para atacar, acechantes. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales se habían sentado en el suelo, derrotados y cubiertos de pólvora.

Escuchó un chisteo a un lado. Un joven de apenas quince años se había acercado a él corriendo, jadeando.

-Monsieur Enjolras…-dijo tras coger aire. El líder frunció el ceño, observando las marcas de sangre y polvo que se adherían a la piel y a la ropa del muchacho-Las demás barricadas han caído… sois… sois los últimos.

Aquella noticia hizo que un sabor agrio se instalara en la garganta del joven líder. Apretó la mandíbula y asintió despacio. El mensajero volvió a desaparecer por entre las sombras. Sus sospechas eran confirmadas. El rey seguramente había mandado todas sus tropas contra ellos. No iban a vencer por más que quisieran. Le dio la espalda a sus compatriotas mientras notaba cómo las manos le temblaban y una lágrima caía de sus ojos fríos. Pensó en su padre, en sus compañeros y en ella. Todos habían puesto sus esperanzas en este proyecto suicida. Y ahora, dicha esperanza iba a ser arrebatada de un disparo. No podía permitir dejar a familias rotas a causa de aquella locura. Si era necesario, él mismo lucharía solo en contra de todas las tropas, con tal de salvar las vidas de sus amigos.

Se secó la lágrima con el dorso de su chaleco. Respiró hondo y fue junto a los demás.

-Tengo una mala noticia…-dijo con voz grave, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de los que estaban dentro del Musain-Somos la última barricada que queda… Seguramente, mañana no veamos más la luz del sol. Por eso, todos aquellos que tengan familia, hijos, esposa, amante… pueden retirarse. Habéis luchado valerosamente por la libertad de Francia… pero ahora, quedarse es un suicidio.

El silencio los envolvió a todos. Se miraban unos a otros, esperando a que alguien hablara primero.

-Yo tengo una familia que alimentar, Enjolras…-dijo de repente alguien, un hombre mayor-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes.-Enjolras se sintió en parte aliviado al ver que al menos salvaría un alma de la muerte-Deja tu fusil en el café y ve con ellos. Y al resto le digo lo mismo-miró a los demás antes de girarse y volver a su puesto, sintiendo la derrota pesar sobre sus hombros. Se sentó en una vieja silla que formaba parte de la barricada, mirando el final de la plaza. Su mente volvió a divagar en su pasado. Su padre había sido asesinado a sangre fría por los afines a la monarquía, todo por llevar la verdad delante y no dejarse atrapar por la corrupción y la injusticia. No quería acabar como él. Quería luchar hasta su último aliento. Denise… ella había perdido a su padre en la Barricada del Norte. Podía ver su rostro radiante ante sus ojos. Eso le dio una sensación de alivio. Si iba a morir en aquella barricada, al menos tenía la esperanza de verla en la otra vida, cumpliéndose así la promesa que habían hecho antes de separarse. Esos pensamientos hicieron que el miedo y la desolación fueran apagados por el deseo de luchar más aún. No tenía miedo a la muerte. Iba a mirarla a los ojos y a entregarse a ella. Como iguales, iban a marcharse juntos, sin mirar atrás, dejando el mundo de los vivos.

Estaba preparado.

-Enjolras…-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Miró a Combeferre, el cual se había acercado a él. En sus manos llevaba una botella de vino.

-Ferre…-susurró el joven, haciéndole hueco en su puesto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras notaban el sabor agrio del vino en sus bocas.

-Hace un año no me podía imaginar estando aquí, luchando en una barricada.-dijo el filósofo, colocándose bien las gafas-A punto de morir.

-Sabes que puedes marcharte…-respondió Enjolras, sin apartar la mirada de la plaza.

-¿Y dejarte solo?-Combeferre esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras bebía otro trago de vino-Sabes que no puedo dejarte sin vigilar un minuto siquiera. Puedes cometer una locura…

Enjolras sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. De repente, escuchó un revuelo en el centro de la barricada.

-¡Es él!

-¡Yo lo he visto con los guardias!

-¡Es un espía!

Enjolras se levantó junto a Combeferre, yendo al tumulto con paso decidido. Courfeyrac y Bahorel sujetaban con fuerza a un hombre cuyo rostro le resultó bastante familiar. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo memoria, hasta que un nombre le vino a la cabeza...

Javert.

-La última vez que nos vimos querías matarme…-dijo con gélida voz, apuntándolo con el fusil-Ahora las tornas han cambiado… ¿algo que decir antes de morir?

Javert lo miró con puro odio en sus ojos. Escupió en el suelo, intentando zafarse de sus apresores.

-Un solo disparo y tu alma estará condenada… más de lo que ahora, hijo…-susurró el inspector, componiendo una sonrisa ladeada. Enjolras puso la mano en el gatillo, con la rabia invadiendo cada fibra de su ser.

-Espera…-escuchó, notando una mano en su hombro-Deja que me encargue yo.

El que había hablado era un señor mayor, alto, fuerte, con el pelo largo y canoso. Su tez era blanca  y su cara reflejaba bondad.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el joven, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca antes había visto a aquél señor en la barricada.

-Mi nombre es…-a Enjolras le pareció que dudaba un poco-Me llaman Monsieur Fauchelevent. Este señor y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente…-Fauchelvent señaló con la mirada a Javert-Espero que no te importe.

Enjolras bajó el arma.

-Es todo suyo, monsieur. Sea certero…-le entregó una pistola al hombre e hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que maniataran al inspector de policía en el jardín de atrás del Musain. Tras llevárselo, suspiró profundamente y volvió a su puesto.

 A los quince minutos, un segundo disparo invadió la barricada.

Tras varias horas, los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por entre los edificios que rodeaban la silenciosa plaza de St Michel. Los vecinos aún seguían en sus casas, asustados por lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquél momento. Ni siquiera los perros callejeros se atrevían a hurgar entre los cadáveres que habían tendidos en el suelo.

Enjolras estaba de pie, junto a la bandera roja como la sangre que había en la barricada. Sus oídos agudizaban atentos a cualquier ruido. Muchos hombres habían abandonado la barricada al ver la derrota próxima a ellos, acompañada de la muerte. Los que quedaban, estaban al acecho. A ambos lados estaban Courfeyrac y Combeferre, con sus respectivos fusiles.

Esperando.

De pronto, el sonido de unas pisadas llegó a sus oídos. Un general dio la orden de parar. Ante ellos, había como unos cincuenta hombres armados con grandes cañones. El líder tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros, los cuales palidecieron.

-¡Rendíos o abriremos fuego!-gritó el mandatario del escuadrón. Enjolras recibió la mirada decisiva de Courfeyrac y el asentimiento de Combeferre. Sólo bastó eso para no rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡Nunca!-gritó a pleno pulmón.-¡FUEGO!

Los disparos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Algunos soldados habían caído ante la primera metralla. Otros empezaron a disparar. El zumbido de las balas pasó por al lado de los estudiantes, los cuales no se separaban de su posición. Combeferre hizo una señal a Enjolras para indicar que estaban cargando el primer cañón. Ese despiste hizo que los guardias estuvieran de nuevo intentando entrar en la barricada, aquella vez con más éxito.

-¡RETIRADA!-gritó el líder, separándose de la barrica-¡AL MUSAIN, AHORA!-todos los que estaban vivos, corrieron hacia el Musain. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly y él subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, mientras veían horrorizados cómo los guardias disparaban a través de la puerta atrancada del café.

-Romped las escaleras, ¡bloqueadlas!-gritó Courfeyrac. Pero sus órdenes no fueron escuchadas, pues los guardias estaban delante de él disparando, acallando su voz junto a la de Combeferre y Joly para siempre.

 Enjolras llegó al segundo piso. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía fusil. Las voces de los guardias estaban cerca, subían las escaleras.

-Enjolras…-escuchó una voz de repente. Se giró y vio a Grantaire salir de una habitación. Su cara estaba pálida, marcada con dos profundas ojeras. Antes de que el joven líder pudiera contestar, una cuadrilla de soldados se puso delante de ellos, apuntándolos con sus fusiles.

La tensión era palpable en aquél momento. Grantaire se puso a su lado, mirando también a los soldados con el ceño fruncido.

-Éste es su líder…-dijo uno de ellos-¿Qué hacemos señor?

El general, que había subido junto a ellos apretó la mandíbula. Parecía bastante indeciso. Enjolras, en cambio, no apartaba la mirada de ellos, desafiante. Notó que Grantaire agarraba su muñeca con fuerza.

- _Permet-vous?_ -susurró. Enjolras lo miró y sonrió de lado, dándose cuenta al momento de que justo aquél al que rechazaba por su escepticismo estaba dispuesto a morir con él sin miedo. Asintió levemente. Miró de nuevo a los guardias y levantó la bandera roja que llevaba en su mano libre. Su mente invocó rápidamente el rostro de ella… Sus ojos lo miraban y sus labios componían una sonrisa…

-¡Viva la República!-gritó. Al instante siguiente, notó el impacto de varias balas en su pecho, mientras que su cuerpo caía al vacío por el empuje de éstas.

Cerró los ojos y recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga…


	49. Epílogo

Una bocanada de aire inundó sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera estado girando muy rápido sobre sí misma. Se levantó despacio, tambaleándose. Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era aquél lugar? Fijándose con más detalle descubrió que se trataba de los Muelles, ese lugar que la vio nacer, crecer y luchar por su libertad. Pero eran bastante diferentes. No había barcos y las aguas de la ría estaban calmadas, tanto que casi parecía un cristal grueso.

 Se giró y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Tenía miedo de que El Dueño la descubriera de nuevo. Se encontró una calle, desierta. Los edificios no tenían ventanas ni puertas. Fue consciente de que la carrera que había hecho no la hacía sentir cansada. Con miedo, acarició la herida mortal que Dimitri le había hecho. No estaba. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y tragó saliva ¿aquello era morir?

-Denise…

Una voz la sobresaltó. Sin saber cómo, dos figuras se acercaron a ella. Un hombre y una mujer. Entrecerró los ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco, reconociéndolos…

-Ma… má…-susurró, notando cómo las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos-Pa… pá…

Adrien e Isabelle miraron a su hija con una sonrisa tierna. Iban vestidos con ropa normal, sólo que limpia y con una especie de aura luminosa. La joven descubrió que sus rostros parecían más jóvenes y en su mirada se podía ver reflejada la paz, sin atisbo de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Has sido muy valiente…-Adrien se acercó a ella y la abrazó-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Dón… dónde estoy?-preguntó la joven, aún conmocionada.

-Estás donde tú quieras estar. Hemos sido liberadas de las ataduras de El Dueño. Ahora, somos libres…-Isabelle se acercó a Adrien y le cogió del brazo. Denise los miró aún desconfiada.

-Pero… entonces estoy…

-Digamos que has pasado a la siguiente vida, hija-dijo Adrien-El lugar donde no existe miseria y donde podemos estar con nuestros seres queridos para la eternidad…

La muchacha asintió, aun compungida. Miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de que ella llevaba un vestido blanco y los pies descalzos. No sentía las heridas de su cuerpo, ni dolor, ni cansancio… notó como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Estaba tan ligera que podía correr mil vueltas alrededor de la ciudad y no cansarse. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus padres, los cuales la observaban sin dejar de sonreír.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿habéis estado aquí?-preguntó, tragando saliva. Isabelle negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Siempre hemos estado aquí.-alargó el brazo y señaló la zona donde se supone que está el corazón-Siempre hemos estado a tu lado.

La joven asintió. Se retorció las manos.

-Lo siento…-susurró-Siento no haber podido hacer nada para salvaros… ni evitar vuestras… vuestras…-la voz se le entrecortó, amenazando con más lágrimas. Aunque, en realidad, no sentía tristeza. Era como si aquello fuera un sutil recuerdo, un acto reflejo.

-No tienes por qué culparte de nada, hija. Dios lo ha querido así. Ahora estamos todos juntos para la eternidad…-dijo Isabelle.

De pronto, Denise se acordó de algo.

-¿Habéis visto a Césaire?-preguntó dando por hecho inconscientemente de que sus padres sabían quién es. Adrien miró a Isabelle y luego al horizonte.

-No le hemos visto… pero en la plaza de Notre Dame hay un gran alboroto. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? Quizás lo encuentres allí…

Denise miró a donde los ojos de Adrien estaban fijos. Al instante, se encontró en la plaza de Notre Dame, o más bien en el fantasma de ésta. Sólo estaba la catedral intacta, con dos puertas de marfil cerradas. El resto, sólo eran casas sin ventanas ni puertas.

Había más personas en aquél lugar. La joven reconoció a varios estudiantes que habían luchado en las barricadas. Tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada a Enjolras.

-¿Denise?-escuchó la voz de Courfeyrac a sus espaldas. Se giró y lo vio junto a Combeferre y los demás miembros de Les Amis.

-Estáis aquí…-la chica se acercó a ellos antes de hacerle una señal a sus padres. Los abrazó con fuerza-Pero ¿cómo…?

-Nos superaban en número… era imposible-respondió Combeferre colocándose bien sus gafas. Ambos jóvenes tenían un aspecto más juvenil y en sus rostros apenas había sombra de preocupación. Al escuchar eso, Denise notó cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

-¿Y Enjolras?-preguntó, mirando entre el grupo de estudiantes que cantaban, celebraban, se abrazaban y reían.

-Aún no lo sabemos… pero seguro que estará a punto de llegar…-dijo Courfeyrac, uniéndose a los cánticos y a la celebración.

La joven suspiró y miró hacia la calle por donde había llegado. No entendía del todo dónde estaba exactamente. Parecía un sueño. Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió junto a sus padres, deseando ver la silueta de su amado aparecer por allí… y así cumplir la promesa que le había hecho…

_Mientras, en otro lugar_

Se despertó de golpe dando un pequeño grito. Miró a todos lados y vio que estaba en un lugar que le resultaba bastante familiar. Le daba la sensación de que ya había estado allí en un sueño. O no… quién sabe. Lo último que recordó fue el rugido de varios fusiles disparando hacia su cuerpo.

El café Musain le resultaba extraño sin mesas, ni sillas ni barra. La única diferencia con respecto a la última vez que había estado allí era que había unas puertas abiertas. Salió a la plaza de St Michel desierta. Frunció el ceño levemente y empezó a caminar a ninguna parte.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-dijo con voz potente. Tenía una ligera corazonada de dónde podía estar. No se sentía mal, no tenía dolor ni angustia. Se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones sencillos. Sus rizos estaban sueltos por sus hombros, pero no le molestaban la cara.

-Estoy aquí, hijo…-dijo de repente una voz femenina. En frente de él vio a una mujer que le miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Su cabello era rubio y caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran el vivo recuerdo de dos glaciales, y su piel era fina, acabando en un rostro afilado.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el joven, frunciendo el ceño. La mujer se acercó. Era un poco más baja que él.

-Soy la mujer que te trajo al mundo Césaire…-respondió su madre abriendo los brazos e invitándole a abrazarla. Enjolras se quedó mudo ante tal revelación. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se dejó envolver.

-Madre… ma… má-susurró, notando una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. La emoción lo embriagó-Eres tú…

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre… Mon Dieu… la última vez que te vi sólo eras un recién nacido…-la mujer besó su mejilla, mientras apretaba más el abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos durante todos estos años… siempre he soñado con conocerte-susurró el joven, aún emocionado.

-Has luchado hasta el final, mi niño… No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti…-susurró la mujer, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de su hijo.

-Pero… ¿y padre?-preguntó el líder, con la impresión atenazándole el estómago.

-Nos espera en los Jardines del Señor... Ven, vamos. Las puertas están a punto de abrirse.

Al instante siguiente estaban en una plaza que era igual que la de Notre Dame. Enjolras vio a todos sus compañeros y no dudó en reunirse con ellos. Entre los que estaban allí, vio a Grantaire, el cual no tenía un aspecto desaliñado, ni olía a alcohol. Le dedicó una sonrisa significativa, pues el último que había estado a su lado fue él.

De repente, entre la multitud, la vio. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, pues si estaba allí sólo podía significar una cosa… Se separó de sus camaradas y se acercó a ella.

Su pelo azabache brillaba con la luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar. Sus ojos color mar rebosaban paz y emoción. Su rostro ya no estaba demacrado, dejando resaltar la belleza de sus curvas en las que tantas noches se había perdido. Su alma era limpia y bella… cosa que hizo que un amor infinito brotara en él con intensidad, arraigando con más fuerza en comparación con el que había sentido en el mundo de los vivos.

Denise sonrió ampliamente al verlo llegar con una mujer que supuso que era su madre, por el gran parecido que tenían. Tuvo que contenerse en llorar al ver a Enjolras acercarse a ella, con su mirada azul grisácea y sus rizos dorados cayendo despreocupados por sus hombros. Un estremecimiento agradable la envolvió por completo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Sus labios no tardaron en reencontrarse. Apoyaron sus frentes en la otra y no se dijeron nada. No hacía falta. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido, su sola presencia les bastaba.

-Denise…-susurró Enjolras tras un tiempo indefinido de silencio.-No me puedo creer que…

-Césaire… no digas nada…-susurró la chica, sin dejar de abrazarle-Todo ha acabado. Ahora nos toca ser felices…

Las puertas de marfil se abrieron. Todos los revolucionarios comenzaron a entrar en tropel, sin dejar de cantar.

_Canta el pueblo su canción para ganar la libertad, esta es la música del pueblo que dejó la oscuridad._

-Pero, espera, Denise…-Enjolras acarició su cabeza despacio, viendo cómo su madre también traspasaba las puertas-¿Quién te ha…?

-Dimitri era un traidor…-respondió la joven, suspirando levemente-Pero ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de él ni de nadie… somos libres.

La joven vio a su padres unirse al coro de revolucionarios que entraban en las puertas. La plaza se estaba quedando vacía.  
  
_Los vencidos vencerán a su miseria y su dolor hasta en la noche más oscura amanece el sol._

-Césaire, nos tenemos que ir…-dijo mirando de nuevo a su amado, el cual se había quedado pensativo ante sus últimas palabras. Como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño, Enjolras volvió a mirarla y sonrió. La cogió en brazos, tal y como hizo cuando al rescató de la lluvia, con la diferencia de que esta vez, no le costaba nada de esfuerzo. Denise rió y se agarró a él, con cuidado. El joven caminó hacia la escalinata de la catedral, parándose brevemente antes de traspasar las puertas.  
  
_Vivirán en libertad en los Jardines del Señor, no harán falta las guadañas, los puñales y el cañón, no habrá más cadenas y el justo tendrá compasión._

Miró a la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Te amo…-susurró, besándola de nuevo.

-…para toda la eternidad-respondió la muchacha, correspondiendo el beso. Juntos traspasaron las puertas, sin separar sus labios del otro.

Caminando juntos a la eternidad como si fueran un solo corazón.  
  
_Te uniras a nuestra fe te necesito junto a mi porque tras esta barricada hay un mañana que vivir._

_Canta el pueblo su canción, ¿oyes el eco del tambor? son los redobles del futuro  
que empieza hoy._

[N/A: Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que seguido la historia desde el principio, sobre todo a S_Nuur por haber confiado en ella desde el principio y a todos aquellos que han permanecido a las sombras. Este personaje ha tenido demasiadas espinas, las cuales me han hecho ver los diferentes tipos de personas que hay en el mundo y a madurar, olvidando todo lo pasado y siguiendo adelante, sin rencores e  importándome un pimiento todas las críticas que recibí y recibo, además de los falsos testimonios que van coleando por ahí y que, por supuesto, es mentira. Por eso, orgullosa y con la cabeza bien alta, doy por concluida la historia de Densie Louvart y Césaire Enjolras. Un saludo]


End file.
